Freelancers Arc
by York Lane
Summary: with the reds and blues now retired from there fight on Chorus everything seems peaceful, until they get pulled back into action and Agent Washington starts to get pulled back into his past, but who was he before?
1. Chapter 1

**hay this is York lane, I've been itching to do this for a long time, so I decided to do this, this comes from a theory, which I admit has a lot of holes but I wanted to do anyways, I'll put the theory in another chapter if you want, but I got most of this theory from the video '10 FACTS You Probably didn't know about AGENT WASHINGTON' by Eruptionfang, so yeah just watch that.**

 **I do not own RWBY or RVB, those are the property of Rooster teeth**

regular

 _past/''thinking''_

† - past to present/present to past

chapter 1

 _Jaune Arc, kept moving, he was running from the Grimm, it had been a few weeks since Cardin had let out his secret, everyone in Beacon had become hateful, even his team, Ruby had tried to avoid him under all costs_ _, Weiss had scorned him and been even more of a bitch then usual_ _, Blake had been quite indifferent_ _,Yang had threatened to kill him if he came anywhere close to Ruby_ _, Ren had been more neutral with Nora, Pyrrha hadn't spoken to him, heck the team didn't even let him in there room, he had to sleep in one of the toilet stalls_ _, in training battles, people had tried to kill him, luckily Ms. Goodwitch had been there to save him, Ozpin told them that he kept Jaune because he saw that he could be a very powerful huntsman._

 _Jaune decided he had enough, so he waited to confront Cardin, he smiled at the memory of Cardin asking 'what are you looking at?' as he smashed his face into the mirror in the bathroom and began to run, he was done with Beacon, he didn't belong there so he had took his sword and shield and ran, he had run for a month now, he didn't take his scroll they could just track him with that, anyhow he had stumbled on a town that was being attacked by Grimm._

 _though he didn't want to be a huntsman anymore he still stepped in to help the people, the bullheads had gotten them out but left him behind, Jaune had ditched his shield and sword for a rifle, he'd rather face them with something he could use, he had held out well enough but now he was on the run, he had run out of ammo._

 _But just as he thought that 'this was it' he saw something a small structure, it looked to be some dome, he quickly pulled the door open and forced it shut, he lit up a glow stick he kept in his pocket, but the only thing in the room was a metal protrusion that stuck out of the ground, Jaune guided by curiosity touched it and the whole room lit up, it soon dimmed again, but then many bright lights began to illuminate the room and then they became holograms of planets,_ _a planet then shone in front of him he assumed it was Remnant looking at it, he sighed in awe, this was enough to make him cry just looking at it, he wanted to stay hear forever, he wanted to die hear, it was just a very nice comfort from the last month._

 _''it's beautiful in hear'' Jaune sighed looking longingly at all the planets that were in the room, many of them looked absolutely stunning, while some of them looked very ugly, Jaune looked all around_

 _Jaune turned as he heard something the Grimm were breaking through ''Damnnit'' said Jaune turning towards the portal and shrugged and said ''might as well'' before jumping into the portal._

†

Agent Washington sat up in his bed, he had been awoken by Sarge and his tendency to wake everyone up by firing his shotgun around every sleeping quarter, Wash was thankful this mourning as it stopped the dream he was having, Caboose shot up started shouting nonsense and started running around, Tucker just sat up and groaned ''ARG why does he love ruining the mourning I was having the best dream''

''let me guess it was about chicks?'' asked Wash.

''nah, not that'' said Tucker ''well guess we might as well have breakfast''

''yeah sure just give me a minute'' said Wash.

Tucker nodded and left, Caboose had gathered himself and left for the mess hall as well, leaving Wash to his thoughts.

 _''damn I thought I left that all behind''_ Wash thought to himself, before sighing _''Jaune Arc, eh I almost forgot that name... maybe a jog and a workout will clear my head''_

Wash started to run, he decided to do a lap around the canyon, after he was done, when he got to the table he looked around and smiled _''I'm fine where I am now, I've been searching practically my whole life for somewhere like this, somewhere I belong and I belong hear''_

Agent Washington, started to have breakfast, Donut had made breakfast ever since they got hear, they sat at one of the benches from there former waterpark, when they said former they meant it was there waterpark until Donut burned it down, something that still baffled them, though having gone through with this for about 9+ years Wash was use to this, he frowned as he got some of his breakfast in his beard which he had grown, he had made a note to shave it off after breakfast.

which he did ''hay guys thoughts?'' he asked showing his shaved face.

''much better'' said Simmons.

''it wasn't really great'' said Caboose.

''yeah no offence dude many people can pull off a beard you can't'' said Tucker.

''yeah it was kinda dumb'' said Grif

''thank you it was itchy'' said Wash.

Wash then put his helmet, he was trying to predict where this madness would take them today, heck so far (just to highlight the important things they did) they had: burned a bunch of places to the ground (there bases and there waterpark), messed with the wildlife, did what was basically drugs, decided on the government Malarky, Sarge had made a robot army as an enemy, then made an enemy in gravity, he had grown his beard and most important of all did nothing, Wash smiled he was liking it now, he assumed this is what blood gulch was like before all the crazy freelancer stuff and he was actually enjoying it, he was guessing he had now sunk into the madness and stupidity, which honestly he was fine with.

he had gone through more than enough with not just the stuff on his home planet but also his time in freelancer this was a nice break, he just wondered when it would end.

An idea suddenly came to him ''hay guys wanna play top 10s?'' he asked.

''nah'' said everyone.

''hay wheres caboose?'' asked Wash.

''oh he went for a walk'' said Tucker.

''ok I guess I'm gonna go lay down'' said Wash.

''wait are you becoming a Grif?'' asked Sarge shocked.

''no had a bad dream last night need to catch up on sleep'' said Wash.

''ok we'll get you if we need anything'' said Tucker.

Wash went back to the bunk and started to lay down and go to sleep.

†

 _Jaune looked around, at least he was still alive, but where was he, he looked around but what he saw confirmed he wasn't on Remnant, the environment didn't look anything like Remnant, he stood up the he heard someone shout._

 _''HANDS UP!''_

 _Jaune quickly threw his hands up and dropped the rifle he was holding ''HOLD YOUR FIRE, HOLD YOUR FIRE!'' he cried._

 _''what is it?'' asked one of them likely the CO_

 _''it's a civilian sir'' said one of the soldiers._

 _''y-yeah I'm not a soldier'' said Jaune dropping his gun._

 _''what are you doing out hear civilian this is a_ _war zone, illegal to enter'' said another soldier._

 _''I-i didn't mean to I just got lost out hear'' said Jaune._

 _''oh did you now whats your name son?'' asked another soldier._

 _''err'' started Jaune trying to think up a name, but thankfully he didn't have to._

 _''SIR WE GOT PROXIMITY ALERT!'' cried one of the soldiers._

 _''TAKE COVER'' ordered the soldier._

 _Jaune took cover next to a soldier as bombs dropped and what appeared to be aliens ran out, the soldiers of both sides started to fire, Jaune just tried to stay down, but eventually the soldier next to him got hit and dropped his rifle, the battle went on an on until finally Jaune couldn't take anymore._

 _Jaune then picked up the rifle and joined the other two firing two shots effectively killing the enemy alien soldiers, he fired two more hitting two more targets and eventually he was helping them win the battle, eventually the other forces were in retreat, but Jaune was informed he would be getting interrogated by the captain for his actions._

 _-line break-_

 _a few minutes later Jaune found himself in an interrogation room, he was waiting for the captain, after waiting for an hour the captain entered, he was wearing some kind of high tech sci-fi amor and had a rifle on his back._

 _''hello there, David, hmm no last name'' said the captain._

 _''no orphan sir'' said Jaune, he had lied saying his name was David, he didn't want to reveal anything about himself so he had given himself a fake name, David was honestly the first name that came to mind since it was one of his cousins names._

 _''I gotta say son, your one hell of a shot'' said the captain._

 _''thank you sir'' said Jaune._

 _''hows this, son your a civilian orphan right and we stumbled upon you in the battlefield, that's actually illegal son'' said the captain._

 _''I'm sorry sir, I don't know what to do'' said Jaune._

 _''well dave, can I call you dave?'' asked the captain._

 _''yes sir'' said Jaune._

 _''we can go two ways about this, one you can go to prison for the rest of your life, two you can enrol in the army, its obvious your not of age but we'll allow it'' said the Captain._

 _Jaune thought for a bit, there was a little to think about, he wanted to be a hero that's why he tried to get into Beacon, but he_

 _''I will join sir'' said Jaune shaking his hand._

 _''good man Dave, you'll be moved to a planet known as Leonis Minoris, then you'll be transferred out'' said the Captain ''now come on follow me soldier''_

 _Jaune nodded and followed the captain._

†

Wash woke up this time he was shook awake ''what's wrong'' he sighed getting up.

''Wash get ready some people just came in'' said Carolina who was the one who shook him up

(ok were going to skip this part as its the same thing that happened in RVB cannon)

Later Washington and Carolina were on there ship to see if they could find any of the Freelancers, Wash was still very tired, Carolina could see it.

''still having trouble sleeping?'' asked Carolina

''yeah was going to contact Dr. Grey and set up maybe a psychology examination or you know sessions then this came up'' said Wash.

''go ahead'' said Carolina ''I'll fly us there''.

''thanks, wake me when its my turn or when we get there'' yawned Wash before he fell asleep.

 **so yeah, this is taking place in RVB season 15 and I don't know when in RWBY, I want to make something clear just in case don't think I have to but I will, Agent Washington is Jaune.**

 **sorry about this chapter I honestly didn't know what to do with it, I knew I wanted this fanfic and I decided just to go with my gut in writing it, so most of this just ended up as an origin story.**

 **if you have any ideas cause I honestly don't I'm starting to think season 15 is where the ship sinks because I liked it at the start but recently with the latest episode to come out I have mixed feelings, so to me the ship might be sinking, I will try and hold on though for hope we can save her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay I'm back for a new chapter, I went away for a bit to do something and I just got home and I've just finished this, first off thanks to I'm going to call you guest2, you gave me so much to work with, I just needed a few ideas for what to do with this story and he/she gave me a boat load, so I'm going to start with what you gave me and evolve it overtime and yes it does make sense that Remnant would be in it's own separate universe and not a lost planet, so yeah hear it is, I decided to Finnish of the origin and then go to the part that gets them to Remnant, anyways if you see guest2's comment I'm not doing all of it, I'm going to do some of it.**

 **plus hear are some specials I might do:**

 **1, RVB PSA on Crossovers**

 **2, The Blood Gulch Crew telling everyone in RWBY of there time off.**

 **And hears one pairing I'm defiantly doing Lopez x P.E.N.N.Y why? Who cares is no one but me curious on how that would turn out?**

regular

 _past/''thinking''_

† - past to present/present to past

(Lopez speaking)

 **''o'malley''**

chapter 2

 _Jaune Arc, now Corporal David sat in the interrogation room, he had an argument with his staff sergeant which had resulted in him decking the sergeant in the face, he was waiting for what would happen to him, most likely he would be court-martialed, he was feeling a bit confident though about the court-martial because he had taken over command and instead of the suicide mission the sergeant had originally planned he organised a different mission which caused much less casualties, that made him feel better and even if he did go to prison at least he save his squad._

 _just then someone entered, the man was African_ _American, he wore a black officer suit and a calm air to him, Jaune didn't feel easy around him though ''hello Corporal'' he said calmly._

 _''hello whoever you are'' said Jaune._

 _''ah right pardon me I am Aiden Price, I am the counsellor of a special government operation named 'Project Freelancer' which is into studying advanced soldiers''_

 _''ok what has this got to do with me?'' asked Jaune._

 _''well corporal were hear to talk about your_ _behaviour'' said the Counsellor._

 _''you mean me smashing the sergeants face in?'' asked Jaune._

 _''yes'' said the Counsellor ''what I want to know is why you would do it, I have some psychological records hear, nothing much thought as you don't seem to exist, the most likely explanation is that most of the information about you was destroyed on the planet it was kept on''_

 _''it was'' said Jaune trying to lie to make sure they didn't find out about Remnant._

 _''hmm I see, not from what the records state you punched the sergeant in the face knocking him unconscious may I inquire into why?'' asked the councillor._

 _''simple he and me disagreed on sending men on a suicide mission when clearly there was a better way so I punched him in the face'' said Jaune._

 _''yes but you were not part of that group why get involved in an argument that would not involve you?'' asked the councillor._

 _''does that really matter?'' asked Jaune ''they're still my squad mates''_

 _''true, but from what I've seen most soldiers don't share your loyalty for one another'' said the councillor._

 _Jaune just shrugged ''I don't know I feel loyal to my squad, they're my friends and comrades in arms''_

 _''ah I see'' said the councillor._

 _''I assume that's not all you want to know?'' asked Jaune._

 _''I would prefer we don't go on_ _assumptions David'' stated the Councillor._

 _''oh no assumption made go on'' said Jaune._

 _''what if I told you there was a man who had a plan to tip the balance of this war in our favour?'' asked the Councillor._

 _Jaune didn't like where this was going, he didn't like the councillor or trust him at the moment, he didn't like the kind of guy who just generated a positive and calm_ _atmosphere, he didn't trust them, they were the most dangerous people just waiting to make there move._

 _''and what do my feelings and what I've done have to do with this?'' asked Jaune._

 _''Project Freelancer finds that a soldiers mind is of the most critically important'' stated the councillor._

 _''well you know everything from my file, my training and my duty's including the reason why I'm hear'' said Jaune_

 _''you disobeyed orders'' stated the councillor._

 _''I saved that platoon and got better results than he could ever hope to get'' stated Jaune._

 _''you injured a commanding officer'' said the councillor._

 _''oh yeah command is convinced that's the most important part'' stated Jaune._

 _''hmm, I'm thinking you've went through this in past, a bully_ _perhaps?'' asked the councillor._

 _''that's personal'' stated Jaune._

 _''what you did to this bully it wasn't self defence now was it?'' asked the councillor._

 _''oh is that what you want to hear?'' asked Jaune ''well hears what happened the guy found out a secret bullied me held it over me then revealed it when I saved his ass, after that point everyone just hated me, so I decided I'd leave but not without one last goodbye, so I smashed his face into a mirror, happy councillor?''_

 _''I'm seeing a pattern in your actions David'' stated the councillor._

 _''what pattern that happened years ago, it means nothing to me now'' stated Jaune._

 _''well I feel the honesty today has-'' started the councillor but was interrupted as someone else entered the room._

 _''Counsilor please'' said a new man with a southern accent entering the room._

 _''who are you?'' asked Jaune._

 _''I am Director Church'' said the man sitting down in the other chair ''I'm gonna say that took balls what you did''_

 _''t-thank you sir'' said Jaune._

 _''now listen as the councillor was trying to explain I'm making an elite government unit, with specially trained soldiers and I think you may be one of the men I want in that program, your a bit rusty but I think I can see potential in you David, may I call you David?'' asked the director._

 _''yes sir'' said Jaune._

 _''now you lead that team well and you fought quite well, I'm most impressed by your firearms skills, you need a little work in hand to hand, but I think if we put the time and effort into training you might very much improve'' said the director._

 _''sir can we just cut to the chase, I've seen this kind of tactic before, make me feel all special and then get me to walk'' said Jaune._

 _''ok good, we can get to_ _business, now you can either be court-martialled or join my elite group'' stated the director._

 _''I got a feeling theres a catch, but either way you'd win as I'd most likely be sent to prison unless I took the second option'' said Jaune._

 _''that's right'' said the director ''don't worry, no strings will be attached, you'll be paid a fair amount daily and as for food, you'll be provided free and sleeping quarters''_

 _Jaune didn't really have a choice hear the director had him, so he sighed and said ''fine, I'll join'' said Jaune glaring at the director._

 _''very good welcome to Project Freelancer Agent Washington''_

†

Wash shook his head and hit his armoured head twice to get out of the memory of him joining with freelancer.

"hay Wash now is not the time to freeze up!" Called Tucker and Wash had to agree.

at the moment they were fighting the blues and reds, they were the ones behind they attacks, they tried to trick the reds and blues to helping them saying they were innocent and that it was the UNSC, but that turned out to be false, it was revealed it was them trying to take over the UNSC, Dylan and Jaxs were going to report this while the reds and blues were fighting the blues and reds a UNSC space station they had taken over and they were fighting to stop the blues and reds, they had snuck up on and knocked Carolina out.

"sorry" he said firing his rifle hitting Bucky in the leg, knocking him to his knee, Tucker who had been battling Sword to Knife with Bucky then finished him with a stab to the chest.

"At least I sheathed at one point, Bow chicka wow wow" grinned tucker finally getting back at Bucky for his gay comment.

ever since finding about the Blues and Reds real intentions they had been battling, this was it now, they were fighting life and death, each member of the reds and blues were taking on there respective counterparts.

Sarge and Surge were having a fist fight agreeing the winner would kill the loser, Caboose and Loco were firing at one another, Lopez had beaten Lorenzo, he had stabbed a screwdriver into Lorenzo's visor and was pulling him apart, Donut and Cronut were both actually in a pretty intense fight throwing grenades all over the place and firing shots from there guns, Simmons was getting ganged up though, Gene and there Grif known as Gruf (Wash wanted to get him back, Gruf had run Wash over in a similar fashion to Grif) was ganging up on him, Simmons was getting the crap beaten out of him.

Gruf was dressed like Grif but unlike Grif, Gruf was very muscular, Gruf grabbed Simmons by the throat and lifted him up and was about to punch him.

"HAY PICK ON YOUR OWN NERD!" Boomed a loud voice, everyone turned to see someone they hadn't been expecting.

"Grif?" Asked Simmons in shock, there stood Grif in full orange armour carrying the 'Grifshot' on his back.

"hay I know you, your the me of your group ain't ya, man they're wrong on that huh you tub of lard" mocked Gruf.

Grif growled "your never hurting my family again!"

"oh yeah and who'll stop me? You?" Asked Gruf.

"yeah me" said Grif.

"oh I'd like to see that'' said Gruf.

Grif growled before running full throttle towards Gruf, Gruf then punched Grif in the gut but all that happened was his belly fat jiggled, Grif then punched Gruf in the face knocking him back, Grif then proceeded to fight with Gruf, punching Gruf in the stomach and then full headhunting him, before taking the 'Grifshot' of his back, he then pointed the blade towards Gruf and fired, the grenade it launched, hit Gene in the back killing him, he then held his hand out to Simmons to help him up, Wash and Tucker went up to him.

"Grif?'' asked Simmons.

"yeah its me'' said Grif.

"what happened to I quit?'' asked Tucker.

''well I quit doing these adventures

''it was just a fake they sent'' said Tucker lowering his head.

''I'm sorry guys'' said Grif.

''eh its fine'' said Tucker, looking over to see Sarge winning his fight with Surge and Donut finishing his fight, all that was left was Temple and Loco, Caboose was just babbling with Loco firing all over, but that was until a rocket came out of nowhere and hit Loco killing him.

''Doc?'' asked Wash.

''they maybe my friends but your my family'' said Doc **''and besides I like you more than them, your easier to deal with and your the ones who are actually good, MWA HA HA HA!''**.

''come on we've just got Temple now'' said Wash.

''actually you don't'' said Temples voice over the speakers ''if were going down so are you, I've rigged this space station to explode, goodbye''

''he does realise were in the hanger and his ship is there for the taking right?'' asked Tucker.

''probably not'' said Doc **''he never was that bright, MWA HA HA HA!''**

''eh let him think he's won'' shrugged Grif.

Wash quickly picked up the unconscious Carolina and quickly rushed to the large ship that the Blues and Reds were using ''that must be the ship they were using, quick get on it'' said Wash, everyone rushed on Lopez quickly took the pilot seat and they began to fly out.

''Lopez quick go faster'' ordered Sarge desperately.

''(I'm going as fast as I can but this ships not very fast)'' said Lopez, pulling out into space, just before the station exploded, everyone let out a sigh of relief, as Wash put Carolina down in a seat and strapped her in.

''I guess we won'' panted Tucker, he was holding his breath from the explosion.

''yeah and we've cleared our names, guess we go back into retirement after this'' said Wash.

''err guys what that?'' asked Doc steering at something **''what do you mean what is that? its a wormhole you idiot''**

everyone then stopped what they were doing realising what this mean, Lopez then went on the intercom to the ship ''(OH SHIT, QUICK STRAP DOWN, STRAP DOWN!)'' Lopez cried in Spanish.

Despite not speaking spanish, they knew what he wanted to do and all got in there seats and strapped down, well all but Caboose

''ooh pretty'' said Caboose as he looked out the window.

''Caboose get in your seat'' cried Tucker.

Wash quickly got out of his seat and pulled caboose in buckleing him in and everything, Wash then braced himself in the doorway to the piloting seat as they went through the wormhole, entering they were thrown around all over the place.

When Wash came too he was laying flat on his face, Wash pushed himself onto her hands and knees and coughed "that was the worst landing ever of all time" he noticed he sounded slightly different, he then noticed everyone seemed to be getting up ''is everyone ok?''

''yeah what happened?'' groaned Carolina.

''we went through some kind of portal, I'll repeat everyone ok'' groaned Wash.

''yea- wait what the fuck?'' asked Tucker noticing his voice sounded different.

''Tucker sounds weird'' said Caboose

''why do you sound like that?'' asked Simmons.

''it's not just him, it's you too Caboose and Sim- wait so do I'' said Doc.

As Lopez stumbled into the room to see what was going on, Wash decided now was the time to check ''Tucker, take your helmet off''

Tucker looked reluctant but her took his helmet off none the less, everyone looked in shock and amazement, Doc even dropped his scanner ''what?'' asked Tucker, curiously as he took off his helmet revealing his new face, he hadn't changed much only now, he wasn't in his thirty's as he was, he was seventeen.

''sam hell'' said Sarge.

''oh my god'' said Simmons.

''what the fuck'' said Grif.

''guys whats going on?'' asked Tucker.

''let me just find something with a reflective surface'' said Wash, he then found a mirror under one of the seats and handed it to Tucker.

''WHAT THE FUCK!'' Tucker screamed, stroking his younger face.

''everyone take your helmets off'' said Wash, everyone the did as Wash said, revealing they were all much younger, everyone but Lopez had changed and Lopez was a robot so he couldn't change, Sarge was now at least thirty, the rest of them were seventeen, Wash then took his helmet off and looked in the mirror, he too was seventeen ''what he gasped, wait where are we?''

Wash quickly kicked down the doors to the outside of the ship down and looked around quickly followed by the others, he knew where they were it was all there red trees, blue grass (I think its blue), the landscape, he knew where they were and all he could say was "aw crap I'm back!"

 **yeah I just killed of the Blues and Reds, probably very sloppily, but I just wanted to get into this quick, so yeah hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait back? Wash you've been here before?" Asked Tucker.

"I'll explain later" said Wash.

"No you'll explain now" said Tucker defiantly "what is this place? and have you been hear before?"

Wash turned back to them all the reds and blues were looking at him, he sighed and said "this is my home planet"

"You were born on this planet?" Asked Doc in amazement.

"That's what home planet means Doc" stated Simmons.

"Yes sit down this'll take a while to explain and I'd rather you be comfortable" stated Wash, sitting on the ground himself, the others soon joined him and Wash began to explain everything, he explained who he was before, Jaune Arc, he explained: the Kingdoms, the Faunus, Dust, the Grimm, the White Fang, Aura and the Huntsmen and Huntresses.

''is it wrong to think that sounds like something from an anime?'' asked Tucker.

''no I honestly thought the same when I started to get into your universe'' stated Wash.

''wow so that's what were on now?'' asked Simmons.

''yeah'' said Wash.

''and you were some kid who wanted to be one of the guys who protected this planet?'' asked Tucker.

''yeah'' said Wash.

''and all this stuff about monsters and dust and furries is true?'' asked Grif.

''yes, believe me or not, yes'' said Wash.

''Wash we've been on a planet with dinosaurs I'll believe anything'' said Grif.

''and since you cheated your way into an academy to train fighters you got disowned by your father?'' asked Carolina, Wash just nodded sadly ''wow and I thought my relationship with my father was bad''

''me too, I thought relationship with my dad was rough" said Simmons "at least he didn't disown me"

"Yeah as a dad myself I can say I would never do that to junior" said Tucker.

"So that's my... well let's call it an origin story" stated Wash.

"Wash why did you never tell us this?" Asked Carolina.

"Mostly because I wanted to forget it" stated Wash "but I didn't want you guys concerned on my past life as Jaune Arc"

"Bullshit" called Tucker startling everyone "were a team you don't need to keep anything like this to yourself, you can talk to us about it heck all we ever do is stand around and talk about things so stand around and talk about this with us"

Wash looked shocked then smiled "ok I'm sorry if I need to talk about this then I will" he said.

"So what now?" Asked Grif turning to Carolina.

"It's your home planet Wash give the orders" said Carolina.

Wash hesitated for a bit before snapping into leader mode "ok first thing we should do is search the ship for resources, it was a huge transport, they had everything they apparently needed in this ship so look through anything that works and that we can carry we take, afterwards we blow up the ship to make sure nobody can get anything from it and to cover our tracks"

The team nodded and then went in to see what they could find, they managed to find a lot of guns and ammo, they had also found packs which they had stuffed the supplies in, the others went back in to see what they could find, while Wash and Simmons discussed how to blow up the ship.

"How much would it take to blow this thing up?" Asked Wash.

"Well all we need to do is find a lighter or something it's leaking oil so one spark and boom" replied Simmons "obviously we shouldn't do that though unless we want to be caught in the blast"

"Ok we'll just put a remote detonator down somewhere close to the spill" stated Wash.

"Yeah I think that'll work" said Simmons, as they saw Doc and Grif walk out Doc was carrying a first aid case and Grif was carrying blankets and a pack.

''got food hear, most of it spilled we only have a tiny bit, obviously it's better you have it Wash I'll probably eat it since I can't rationise'' stated Grif ''I also found blankets, they might be useful''.

"Wash I found some medical supplies" said Doc.

"Good those both should be useful, the medical supplies for obvious reasons and the food and blankets will feed us and keep us warm" stated Wash, as Sarge and Lopez departed the ship.

"Wash, me and Lopez found the blues and reds were transporting vehicles in this ship, problem is there all busted from the crash, fortunately me and Lopez should be able to fix them by taking parts from the others" stated Sarge.

"How long will it take?" Asked Wash.

"(About two or three hours give or take and we should be able to get a two seater with space in the back and two three seaters)" stated Lopez.

"Ok I'm just going to ask and you nod if what I say is correct or incorrect" said Wash "it'll take two hours?" Lopez nodded "you'll be able to give us the right amount of seats we need?" Lopez nodded "good now can you do it please?"

"On it" said Sarge going off with Lopez, as they went in Carolina walked out carrying a crate of something.

''I think they stole from Chorus, these are some of the prototype Charon was working on'' said Carolina ''one for each of us and Donut's carrying out some upgrades for Lopez, they were apparently going to give them to there own robot, I don't know what the upgrades are though, anyhow there's enough of these armour enhancements to give you one each''

''ok that's good'' said Wash as Donut exited doing his best to carry all the stuff ''now did they stay from Chorus'' as if to answer his question Tucker and Caboose walked out.

"Hay guys look what we found'' said Tucker exiting with Caboose carrying a large amount of alien guns.

''we found laser shooting babies!'' called Caboose.

"well that confirms it they were robbing from Chorus'' stated Carolina.

"where did you find those?'' asked Wash.

"you know in 'new hope' where Han Solo has those floor boards for smuggling, yeah they were in there'' said Tucker.

"ok these should help I think'' said Wash taking one ''just a question do we have timed explosives?''.

"yeah we got a pack hear'' called Grif ''why?''

"we just need one to blow the ship up'' said Wash ''its leaking oil so... you see where this is going right?''

''yeah'' said Grif throwing Wash an explosive, which Wash caught.

''ok stay on guard once Sarge and Lopez have finished the wheels were going'' stated Wash.

In two hours Sarge and Lopez brought out three jeeps, ''alright is this it?'' asked Wash.

''yeah it's all we could get'' said Sarge ''Lopez also made sure to download schematics into his memory so we know how to build other vehicles should we need them''

''ok good'' said Wash ''now everyone load up and then lets blow this thing''

They all started to get into the Cars, Wash and Carolina sat in the supply car, the classic reds sat in there own car, the warthog with a missile launcher, with there classic seats and Donut sitting on Grif's lap (much to his annoyance) and Tucker, Caboose and Lopez had there own car, Lopez driving, Doc in shotgun with Caboose sitting in his lap and tucker standing behind the machine gun, they started to drive off, when they finally thought they were far enough, Wash pushed the button for the detonator.

 **BOOOM!**

A huge explosion fired, they could see the fire and smoke from where they were.

''wow blamo!'' chuckled Sarge.

''wow that explosion was awesome!'' cheered Donut.

''what explosion I didn't see it do it again!'' demanded Grif.

''ok come on, we keep moving the way this planet works Grimm will attack if we just hang around, first thing we need to find a base of operation and secure it'' stated Wash.

''hay wait I think I got something'' said Simmons looking in the direction of something.

''ok then Simmons jump in the driver seat and lead us there'' ordered Wash.

Simmons and Grif traded spots in the car and Simmons drove the car - very annoyed with Donut sitting in his lap - the others closely followed, they followed Simmons and the reds through the forrest, until they stopped in a clearing and saw it right in front of them, a little town.

''this is it'' said Simmons.

''looks like some kind of village or a small town'' stated Grif.

''yeah no shit'' said Simmons as they walked into the town.

they looked around but nobody was there ''hello? anyone?'' asked Wash.

''this place looks like a ghost town'' observed Doc.

''wait Doc don't say-'' started Tucker, but it was too late.

''AH GHOSTS!'' cried Caboose.

''he dosen't mean actual ghosts idiot, he means nobody lives hear anymore'' stated Tucker.

''and ghosts moved in'' said Caboose.

''no'' said Tucker.

 **''actually yes, this must have been a burial ground meaning we'll see lots and lots of ghosts MWHA HA HA HA''** stated O'mally.

''or'' said Wash catching the situation ''the ghosts got bored and left''

''oh that's good'' sighed Caboose.

 **''buzz kill''** muttered O'mally.

''quiet O'mally'' reprimed Doc.

''ok hows this lets split up and see if this towns got any Grimm in it, if you see them and trust me you'll see them, shoot'' ordered Wash.

 **''why shoot the, with amazing monsters such as those I can use them for my own use of tyranny MWHA HA HA HA!''** cackled O'mally.

''well that'll be hard giveth the fact that Grimm either A, die in captivity or B, kill the captors'' stated Wash.

''ok, yeah I say we just shoot'' said Doc.

''I'll take Grif and Simmons and look over that way'' said Sarge gesturing to the north.

''I'll take Tucker and look over that way'' stated Carolina gesturing to the East

''ok then, I guess I'll take caboose and go this way'' said Wash gesturing to the west ''the rest of you stay hear, Lopez can you install those upgrades on yourself?''

''(I should be able to, it might be difficult though)'' stated Lopez.

Wash nodded ''ok people spread out, Doc since Lopez can't really communicate your in charge call us if you need help'' Doc nodded and the soldiers started to look through the town.

Wash had to say, he was glad he came with Caboose, while he did agree Caboose was not the brightest bulb in the box he had to say he enjoyed Cabooses company and besides Doc and Tucker he found Caboose to be very good company and Caboose asides those two was probably his best friend in this group, he and Sarge were pretty good friends too, but he was best friends with Tucker, Doc and Caboose.

''do you know what this place was Agent Washington?'' asked Caboose.

''my guess is, this place was a little town'' said Wash ''got ravaged by Grimm, little to no survivors''

''that must have made a lot of ghosts'' said Caboose.

''Caboose theres no such thing as ghosts'' stated Wash.

''then what happens to you when you die?'' asked Caboose.

''I don't know, no one knows I guess its one mystery of life we don't find out until we die'' said Wash.

''me and Simmons talked about this, I told him that maybe people like these didn't have anyone who cared for them and I said 'dead friend + love = church'''

''I guess you got a good point Caboose, you did technically use math and I guess it could work'' stated Wash ''I guess everyone these people cared about died so there was no reason to come back, so I guess you need someone to care for you and reason, these people didn't have either and I guess you cared about church in the special way no one else can so that's part of it, but now he has no reason''

''hmm its sad, I miss church'' said Caboose sadly.

''I know you do buddy'' said Wash ''kinda makes me feel sad, I know I'm not coming back if I die, there might be reason or something but nobody cares about me''

''no I do agent Washington, after Church your my best friend'' said Caboose.

''thanks Caboose, come on lets head back'' said Wash.

''ok'' said Caboose.

Eventually everyone met up ''find anything?'' asked Wash.

''no it's deserted'' stated Sarge.

''same'' said Tucker dryly.

''but why?'' asked Donut.

''well my theory is this town was protected by at least two huntsmen or huntresses and something happened, white fang or something attacked and then Grimm swarmed in'' stated Wash.

''wait why make little colonies like this instead of just expanding the main cities?'' asked Simmons.

''honestly I ask that question myself, but even then expansions get swarmed with Grimm and need to be sealed off'' stated Wash ''though I have to say the defence is kind of weak, just leaving two guys, granted they are very advanced warriors with special training, but its the same as the freelancers, we can take out squads yes but even we can be ovewealmed''

''true'' said Carolina ''I guess we now secure this place as a base?''

''yeah its the only thing I can think off, plenty of space, so we can make multiple buildings for like food storage and an armoury'' stated Wash.

''(Agent Washington I think I can secure this place)'' stated Lopez ''(we acquired some chain gun turrets so I can install them all around the town, thought I think we should make a fortress wall to add extra security)''

''ok nod or shake, you can secure this place?'' asked Wash, Lopez nodded ''with the chain guns we acquired?'' Lopez nodded ''ok last part I can't figure that out, can you draw it?'' Lopez kneeled down and held his hand out, Wash handed him his knife and Lopez drew a box then drew the town in it and it dawned on Wash ''oh make a wall to secure the town like a fortress?'' Lopez nodded.

''ok then lets start on that'' said Wash ''first thing thought we'll need to get enough resources to do that''.

''well this place has plenty of broken up buildings we could melt them or something and make a wall that way'' said Grif.

''Lopez I feel guilty asking but can you-'' started Wash.

''(yes I can work on the wall and the defences I've got that part)'' stated Lopez.

''ok now for the big question'' said Wash ''can I still use aura?''

 **And were going to end this chapter there so two things I want to end off with because I'm not sure of them.**

 **1, should I change Wash's armour back to blue?**

 **2, should I make one of the characters from the Vytal festival arc as Jaune/Agent Washingtons childhood friend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**as you know I asked last chapter if I should keep the armour** **colour or change it and I probably won't now, mostly because people are saying it looks badass on him and I agree the colour scheme is rather good, though I do like the blue and yellow his original colouring does work the best in every format wash is in, though I do think it looked excellent in halo 3, the blue and yellow while good isn't really the best it just makes wash look, I don't know how to say it but he looks it, so yeah it probably staying that way.**

 **though I must give a shout out to 'SMH0217' for his/her idea to make Wash's armour white and yellow to reconnect him to his past as Jaune arc, I might actually do that at one point and have it as a disguise for Wash or to make it out like theres more reds and blues than there appears to be.**

 **also I'm probably not doing the childhood friend thing, though there is one character who I am going to have the reds and blues become close with and maybe become a substitute or full member, I did like this character which is surprising to me since I don't normally like characters like this, I find them annoying and stupid, but I did like this one and I think she may have had more potential than what the series has given us so far, I won't tell you who I mean, but if you can guess it then I'll tell you your right or not and by the way its not Velvet.**

 **I'm going to have Velvet come into this story and she is going to be close with the reds and blues as she is going to have told Wash when he was Jaune that she couldn't be supportive or anything for him because her team, so she's going to be one of the few that the reds and blues consider 'cool'**

chapter 4

''wait didn't you say it was unlocked or something?'' asked Tucker.

''yeah but I never learned how to use it and after I left this planet it never worked, I don't know if its locked or can only be used on this planet'' stated Wash.

''so it is a good question if you still have it or not'' stated Simmons.

''we found a library, it holds a lot of information, including how to use aura'' said Doc **''I also found out some excellent weapons of mass destruction we can use to cause oblivion, we should use them to bring these insects to our feet and make them our slaves MWHA HA HA HA HA!''**

''well I guess I'll start reading to figure out if I still have aura and no were not doing that'' said Wash.

 **''buzzkill''** muttered O'mally.

''ok guys help Lopez secure this place, I'll read how to use aura, use something to check if I still have aura and then I'll unlock your auras'' stated Wash.

''hear I'll lead you there'' said Doc.

As they walked O'mally kept talking about mass destruction and Doc kept telling him to shut up and not be so negative, eventually Wash got tired of it and said ''OK SHUT UP, O'mally get in line and Doc keep your alter ego in line''

''oh sorry 'bout that Wash'' said Doc **''I'm not''**

Eventually they got to the library and Wash started to read on his aura, there were medical books there too so Doc, deciding he wanted to be a better medic started to read the medical books, Wash found he could just generate his aura in a light form, this would also force out pressure and would give out a small pulse, after wash read this he got up and started to walk out ''ok found out what we need'' said Wash.

''ok coming'' said Doc.

They soon met up with the others, ''ok place is secure, were currently trying to figure out how to make that fortress wall'' stated Tucker.

''ok lets see if I still have aura then, I found something, back of this will give of a small pulse'' stated Wash.

''alright then back up everyone lets give Wash some room to do this'' said Tucker.

They all backed a foot up, then Wash closing his eyes and releasing a slow breath concentrated on his aura, slowly he felt it, he still had it and he could still use it, he soon focused on releasing it and channeling it through his body and soon he began to glow the same colour as his armour and a large pulse came which threw everyone back, all of them landing on there fronts or backs.

''guy's are you ok?'' asked Wash.

''whoa we flew really far'' stated Caboose.

''I thought you said a small pulse!'' cried Tucker.

Caboose then gasped ''or maybe Agent Washington can do things so big he doesn't know what small is''

''it was suppose to be... a small pulse that is'' stated Wash ''I don't know why my pulse was so big''

''whoa so was your aura always that powerful?'' asked Tucker.

''n-no it wasn't like that before, I don't think'' said Wash.

''whoa it's really bright'' said Donut covering his eyes ''are they all gonna be that glowing and bright?''

''probably not, Wash's aura's been unlocked longer than ours'' said Simmons

''oh and that's why its so big'' said Donut causing everyone to groan, Wash then took a moment to examine the glow.

''hmm, it changed colour'' stated Wash.

''what colour was it before?'' asked Tucker.

''white'' stated Wash ''it feels different too''

''wait could it be possible that your aura while always being active never worked because it needs to be connected to this planet, so while it was active it continued generating allowing you to have more and more, but not only that but everything you went through generated your experiences so it became stronger and stronger and since it was suppressed its become not only massively strong but also massively powerful?'' asked Simmons.

''speak English Simmons'' ordered Sarge.

''what I'm saying is could being surpressed from not being on this planet make Wash's aura 10x's bigger and 10x's more powerful?'' asked Simmons.

''t-that could be possible, I'd need a Scroll, those are basically iPhones, to measure my aura and see what happened to it'' stated Wash, everyone nodded and then Wash walked up to them ''ok your turn who wants to go first?''

''I will, you put your bullet in me so I'll be your first'' said Donut, Wash sighed deciding to at least do Donut first since he did shoot him, he then put a hand on Donut's chest and chanted what Pyrrha did when she unlocked his aura, Donut glowed a bright pink, he then sighed and said ''wow I feel amazing''

''you should, it always feels amazing when its done'' said Wash ''who's next?'' one by one the reds and blues got there auras unlocked, they all had a different colour Sarge was blood red, Carolina's was teal, Tuckers was the same colour as his armour, Doc had a deep dark purple aura, Grif had an orange aura, Simmons was a maroon colour and Caboose's was a deep blue.

''wow I feel like I've lost weight'' said Grif.

''wash this feels awesome'' said Tucker ''I feel like I've got 10000 jewels or whatever of energy, I just feel like jumping up and dancing, aw what the heck''

''ha ha, I feel younger than I ever have'' chuckled Sarge.

''man they should do this for therapy'' said Doc **''I can't say anything... evil this just feels so good''**

''man this is just what I needed'' said Simmons.

''I must say this feels great, I feel like I've just soaked in a therapeutic bath for years and now I'm all fresh and ready for action'' said Carolina.

''thank you Agent Washington'' cheered Caboose seeming to have tons of energy.

''your welcome caboose'' Wash smiled.

''ok so what now?'' asked Grif.

''were going to be training'' stated Wash.

''eh what?'' asked Grif.

''on this planet if you wanna survive you have to fight trust me'' stated Wash ''so me and Carolina will train you guys in hand to hand and train you to have better aim''

''he has a point'' stated Carolina ''as we know from Wash, this planet has some real problems, terrorists, monsters and criminals, were going to need to improve if we want to survive hear''

''yeah its either that or die'' said Tucker.

''hmm, I must say I don't like dying'' stated Simmons.

''oh I can be the medic I'm already reading everything I need'' said Doc.

one by one the soldiers agreed until only one was left, ''Grif?'' asked Simmons.

Grif gave a sigh before barking out ''fine''

''excellent we'll just see if we can find beds hear for now, we'll sleep tonight and get to work in the mourning'' stated Wash ''Lopez can I trust you to keep working on the defences?''

''(yeah I got this, don't worry, I've already installed the turrents, the walls all that's left)'' stated Lopez.

''got the turrents but not the wall?'' asked Wash, Lopez nodded ''Excellent work''

''well what do ya expect from the red teams robot and chief mechanic'' stated Sarge.

''ok come on, you find a bed use it'' said Wash.

the group decided to split up in different directions, they found plenty of bases, Wash informed them not to worry about this for today, but they might as well make a barracks from one of the buildings, but for tonight they could just sleep where they could sleep wherever, Wash made sure to find all the guys a bed and was going to find Carolina a bed before he found one for himself.

''hay Wash I gotta say, when I said you can lead I was skeptical but your a good leader Wash'' stated Carolina as they were walking along.

''thanks'' said Wash taking his helmet off.

''so that's Jaune arc eh?'' said Carolina referring to his face.

''yeah, I don't like to think of myself as Jaune Arc anymore, I'm not an Arc anymore remember, I was disowned'' stated Wash.

''right, I'm sorry about that Wash'' said Carolina

''why? you didn't do it'' stated Wash.

''I know it's just one of those things you know, you hear about it and you say, I'm sorry'' said Carolina.

''well you have nothing to apologise to'' said Wash ''I'm sorry too, I was always thinking of someone else while talking to you, I did think of you as you but I was thinking of someone else as well''

''oh and who's that?'' asked Carolina.

''my former partner Pyrrha Nikos, trust me she looks a lot like you, when I first saw you in I don't know if this planet is in another dimension or what, but when I saw you I thought 'well they say everyones got a doppleganger out there I guess I found Pyrrha's' sorry I thought that'' said Wash, opening a door to another house and gesturing for Carolina to enter, which she did, they found a bed and wash checked the rest of the house finding out it was the only one ''you can take that bed I'll find another one''

''thanks Wash, listen I want you to continued being in charge, I kind of want to stop if I'm honest with you and your doing a good job so far so I want you to take it'' said Carolina.

''very well, I Agent Washington formally except your proposal and take it upon myself to be leader'' stated Wash.

''thank you wash'' said Carolina glad she didn't have to lead this rag tag group of idiots anymore.

''no problem, now you sleep hear and if I'm not up when you are either take command or wake me up'' said Wash.

''yes sir'' said Carolina.

-line break-

Wash woke up the next day, he got up, checks to see if the sink worked in the house he was in, to his surprise it was working, he splashed his face with water to wake him up, shook himself up and exited the house he was into to see the whole small little town had a perfect boxed wall all around them, it was styled like the Great Wall of china, but there were steps to see over the wall and walk along the top of the wall (you know what I mean its like a castle wall).

''what the-'' he looked around and saw Lopez walking up to him ''d-did you- how?''

''(you know those upgrades that the blues and reds were going to install in that Lorenzo douche, yeah one of them helped out hear)'' stated Lopez.

''ok I have no idea what you said so I'm just gonna go out on a limb hear and guess you did something so amazingly stupidly complicated but somehow worked and made the wall'' said Wash.

''(yeah that pretty much sums it up)'' said Lopez.

''ok better get ready for training, Lopez your pretty much our lead mechanic so I'm going to have some projects for you to do I hope its not too much I'll help you with them too'' said Wash.

''(don't worry I'm use to it by now)'' stated Lopez ''(these idiots have gotten me to do the most absurd shit over the years, so I'm happy to be taking commands from someone competent, what do you want me to do first)''.

''ok we need communication so we'll build a communication tower, so we can communicate over long distances, next we need power, luckily we did manage to salvage solar panels, so we can use them, next we need an armoury and a storage house, that's all for now'' stated Wash.

''(got it I'll start work on those)'' said Lopez, he began to walk off as the other reds and blues started to walk up and Wash quickly explained the situation to them.

''ok so we start training now?'' asked Tucker.

''yeah also me and Carolina talked last night, I am now going to be commanding this team'' stated Wash ''is everyone ok with that?'' everyone did agree ''ok good, now if any of us bring up an idea we all vote on it, ok'' everyone nodded ''now were going to be training you in aim and hand to hand, we'll start with hand to hand and get onto aim, Carolina I think your best to teach that''

''got it'' nodded Carolina.

''we'll swap, then have lunch and so on until were ready'' stated Wash ''now lets get started''


	5. Chapter 5

**hay I'm back and somethings happened in the latest episode of RVB so I need to ask just for you know, sakes, it seems the washalina ship is leaving the port so should I put them in a relationship or should I have Jaune/Wash go with someone else or not at all.**

 **also gotta say called it I knew the Blues and Reds would be the** **villains, I guess everyone else called it too but I just have to say.**

 **these are the Reds and Blues armor enhancements, not including Carolina as she still has all her armor enhancements:**

 **Wash: Hardlight Shield.**

 **Tucker: Invisibility.**

 **Caboose: Oversheild.**

 **Doc: Healing unit.**

 **Sarge: Strength Enhancement.**

 **Simmons: Holograms.**

 **Grif: Bubble shield.**

 **Donut: Speed Enhancement.**

 **and Lopez has his upgrades.**

chapter 5

(Training montage music)

(just kidding I'm not really doing that, but yeah just picture your own training montage of Wash and Carolina training the Sim troopers, anyhow training montage music end)

months passed since the Reds and Blues came to Remnant and through Wash and Carolina they had become a force to be reckoned with, even Grif had improved and Grif had slacked off through most of the training, his aim had improved though and Lopez had made a simulator to teach him how to fly and land, they had found an old broken down bullhead and stripped it down for parts and were planning to make some kind of flying vehicle from the parts they could use, the rest had improved rather well.

Wash smiled remembering the day he had told Tucker about his training and what it mean.

†

 _Wash walked up to Tucker, ''Tucker we need to talk, privately'' said Wash then walking off expecting Tucker to follow._

 _''uh oh'' Tucker muttered soon following, as soon as they were alone they started to talk again ''so whats up Wash''_

 _''it's about your training'' said Wash._

 _''oh crap wash look I'm sorry-'' started Tucker._

 _''oh no, no, no, no, your doing really good'' said Wash._

 _''wait really?'' asked Tucker._

 _''yeah were most impressed by your skills with your sword and your aim'' stated Wash ''it's second only to my aim, so for that me and Carolina talked and decided you should have this''_

 _Wash smiled under his helmet as Tucker took his off to make sure his helmet wasn't deciding him, there in Wash's hands was a sniper rifle, Tucker gave a silent gasp before exploding into a cheer of_ _''OH YEAh, OH HELL YEAH, YOU SERIOUS I FINALLY GET TO HAVE THE FUCKING SNIPER RIFLE!''_

 _''yes your going to be made into this groups sniper alright'' said Wash handing Tucker the sniper rifle, Tucker quickly thanked Wash before running off cheering_

 _''WOOOOHOOOOOO!''_

 _Wash just chuckled to himself and shuck his head._

†

The rest had improved as well, Doc was now a very competent medic and O'mally handled the fighting well enough for both of them, they had made Caboose into a very lethal fighter by teaching him in the form of making it a game, if anyone shot at them shoot back to 'tag' them and if you couldn't shoot just punch them until they stop moving, from this Caboose had probably become one of the most dangerous members, as for the rest there wasn't much to say, they could now fight with guns and hand to hand, additionally Simmons had become the hacker of the group, Donut the grenadier, Doc the medical specialist, Grif the driver, Lopez the mechanic, Carolina for stealth and Sarge had been made into the frontline fighter.

Another thing was they had established more than communication, after much reading Simmons had learned a lot about Remnants technology and with the help of Wash, Caboose and Lopez he had upgraded the communication tower into a network tower, which he could use to hack into almost any system, he had actually successfully hacked in General Ironwood and Atlas, though to Wash this wasn't surprising as Simmons had hacked commands database before, Simmons had also put up the idea that they should start growing a vegetable farm, Wash decided he'd ponder upon it.

Everything was going how it usually went, the base was fully operational and everyone was just doing... well... its them there just standing and talking, that's all they do that's all they ever do just stand around and talk, ok now that, that's done back to the story.

They all saw a large amount of smoke on the horizon, they had a vote to check it out, driving out in the jeeps and a couple of motorcycles that Lopez had made they saw what was going on a village was being attacked.

''the white fang'' growled Wash.

''we need to do something'' said Simmons.

''we can turn away, turning away is something'' stated Grif.

''were not turning away'' stated Wash.

''were gonna jump in and help right?'' asked Tucker.

''yes'' said Wash.

''oh come on'' groaned Grif.

''your probably just going to be driving your probably not doing much'' stated Wash.

''oh... well ok'' said Grif.

''we need a plan'' said Carolina.

''I've got an improvised plan'' said Wash.

''how is it a plan if its improvised?'' asked Carolina

''simple we go so far and then improvise the rest'' stated Wash ''now hears the plan''

-line break-

The white fang grunts continued there attack with no care in the world, many civilians ran, hid and screamed in terror the ones brave enough to fight were gunned down, the buildings were being blown up by the fangs heavy artillery, the grunts just chuckled as they gunned down everyone.

''this is just too easy'' chuckled one of the grunts.

''yeah look at them run'' cackled another grunt.

''I mean come on give us a- wait do you hear that?'' asked the first grunt, hearing a tune.

''yeah what is that music?'' asked the second grunt.

But then out of two jeeps speeded into the town, one drove by Grif another by Lopez, the two jeeps hit the grunts and started to gun down the fang, Simmons on the chaingun car drove by Grif and Doc in his O'mally persona on the rocket car drove by Lopez, while this was happening O'mally took time to scream out.

 **''THAT'S RIGHT COME ON YOU FOOLS COME CLOSER, YOU WILL ALL TASTE OBLIVION DIE, DIE, DIE!''**

Tucker using his sniper rifle then began to pick off the grunts standing on buildings, that was when the other reds and blues then rushed in, taking down the white fang left and right, they had installed the equipment they had found and were using it to the best effect, Carolina still had all her enhancements of course and were using them to tear through every one of the white fang members, Caboose using his strength tore through the white fang shooting and punching through the hoard of white fang, his overshield taking most of the hits for him as he rushed through, like Tucker, Donut was outside the town and he started to bomb it with grenades, Sarge was chucking to himself as he tore through the white fang with his shotgun, his strengh enhanced he smashed through the white fang punching through and breaking most of there auras in a single punch, Wash followed closely behind Sarge firing with his battle rifle, he made sure to block anyone attempting to hit Sarge from behind with his shield, Wash was also making sure to direct the assault.

''guys we doing ok?'' asked Wash.

''Wash I am having the best time'' said Sarge.

''guys there starting to flee'' said Tucker.

''aww'' moaned Sarge.

''but-'' started Tucker before stopping.

''but what?'' asked Carolina.

''there are some Grimm coming'' said Tucker.

''Tucker get back hear'' ordered Wash.

''coming'' said Tucker.

''because they've done what they need to accomplish the Grimm are coming, quick we need to gather up all the civilians then we need to form a perimeter around them'' ordered Wash.

''on it'' said Sarge ''well you heard the man Grif, drive both the warthogs and drive them to form a barrier we'll take cover behind them and two of us will take gunner positions''.

Grif nodded and went to do that as the other reds and blues gathered up the civilians and hid them behind them ''just stay back we'll keep you safe'' said Wash ''Lopez, Grif on the guns, the rest of you when the Grimm start to retreat we move out and push them back, guys on the guns stay hear and keep them safe, we don't know if were getting all of them''

 **''MWHA HA HA HA FINALLY A TASTE OF DESTRUCTION''** cackled O'mally ''cover your ears you guys this thing is very loud''

The Grimm then began to charge in and the reds and blues began to fire upon the Grimm.

''ROCKETS FIRE!'' roared Wash.

Lopez and Doc began to fire, Grimm were hit and exploded spreading them through the buildings, the rest of them began to fire the Grimm started to fall down one on one, Tucker put his Sniper on his back and drew his sword out as Grimm were starting to get closer and closer, but the Reds and Blues were pushing them back, eventually the Grimm started to retreat ''quick, come on lets force them back'' Wash ordered, jumping over the jeep and chasing the Grimm, the others started to follow but the two on the guns, they pushed the Grimm back until finally they were gone and the remaining reds and blues returned to the small town.

''did you get them?'' asked Grif.

''(what do you think moron, there back)'' said Lopez.

''yeah we got them'' said Wash.

''excuse me sirs?'' asked a voice, they turned to see the entire towns people, one man was standing in front.

''let me do the talking'' said Wash, they nodded ''yes?''.

''thank you, you saved us all of us, who are you people?'' asked the man at the front.

''we are the Reds and Blues'' stated Wash.

''Reds and Blues?'' asked the man.

''referring to our armour'' stated Wash.

''but your not red or blue, neither is that orange one or the purple one'' said the man.

''yeah, I-I don't fully- look it's just what were called ok, are you the mayor or something?'' asked Wash.

''yes I am the mayor'' said the man.

''well your safe now'' said Wash.

''and may we ask who you all are?'' asked the mayor.

''I am steel ***** '' said Wash.

''steel but your armours black?'' said the Mayor confused.

''my armour is steel grey'' stated Wash plainly but you could clearly see he was annoyed ''he's Cyan-''

''Aqua, my armour is Aqua'' said Tucker cutting in.

''he's Red'' said Wash gesturing to Sarge ''he's Blue'' Caboose ''she's Teal'' Carolina ''he's Purple'' Doc ''he's Pink'' Donut, Wash was going to continue, before Donut cut him off.

''it's lightish-red'' stated Donut.

Then Wash saw a little girl wearing pink and smiled ''hay you come hear please'' said Wash, the little girl hid behind her mother ''don't worry sweetie I won't hurt you I just want to ask you something'' the little girl came out ''hay sweetie I just want to say that's a pretty colour what colour is it?''

''I-it's pink mr.'' she said.

''thank you, there Donut it's pink'' stated Wash.

''HA!'' cried Grif.

''oh I guess my armor is pink, huh'' said Donut.

''w-wait that's your response?!'' asked Simmons indignantly.

''yeah so?'' asked Donut.

''SO, SO!'' screamed Grif ''WE'VE BEEN ARGUING ABOUT THIS FOR FUCK!'' wash covered the little girls ears as Grif swore ''YEARS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SO!''

''yeah I just guess I'm not that bothered'' said Donut.

''anyways that's Brown, he's Maroon and that Gol-'' started Wash only to be cut off by Grif yelling.

''ORANGE!''

''fine he's Orange'' stated Wash.

''those are not your real names are they?'' asked the Mayor.

''no they're not we prefer to use codenames, think of us as superheroes hiding our secret identity's'' stated Wash.

''well anyways we'd like to compensate you for-'' started the Mayor.

''no we don't want anything'' said Wash ''we saw you in trouble we helped that's all''

''that's all!?'' asked Grif.

''Gr- Orange we didn't do this for a reward'' stated Simmons

''correction Si- Maroon you guys didn't do this for a reward I did'' stated Grif.

''shame on you I always say a marine with no code is like a car with no road'' said Sarge.

''anyways we didn't do this for a reward and were hear to help, we did destroy some of it when we rushed in its- its only fair'' said Wash.

''what no way I ain't doing that'' said Grif.

''fine we'll do it, you just slack off like you usually do'' said Simmons ''or tell the kids war story's to keep them entertained while we all work''

''ok'' shrugged Grif, the reds and blues groaned and started to help the civilians.

So the Reds and Blues stayed and helped with cleaning up and fixing the town up, the children spent a lot of there time gazing at them in wonder thinking of them as cool heroes and wanted to be like them, they all had there personal favourites based upon armour colour.

Most of the girls like Carolina as she was the only girl, the nerdy kids liked Simmons since he was a nerd like them, a lot of kids like Caboose since they found him funny, the parents didn't really let them stay around Donut because of his sexual innuendo's, Wash did inform them though that he had no idea he was saying sexual innuendos.

The guys in the city really liked hanging out with Grif and Tucker they were enjoyable to hang around with, the children also enjoyed Grif for his stories, though the girls were repulsed by Tucker and his constant attempts to hit on them as well as the parents keeping him away so he didn't rub off negitavly on them, all in all they knew Tucker as what he was a giant pervert.

Nobody could really understand Lopez but they did find it very cool he was a robot, people did find Doc to be interesting mostly from his alter ego, but since he couldn't fully control O'mally they did keep there distance though they did like him.

A lot of people liked Wash, the kids liked him cause they thought he was cool and cool looking, the grown ups because he pretty much lead the salvation of there town and offered to help fix everything up and they came to find that he was a pretty good person and he was the kids favourites in visual as they thought he had the coolest armour and many girls even flirted with him.

Finally after a week they had finished cleaning everything up.

''thank you for your help'' said the mayor.

''no problem and hay tell anyone you meet if they're interested that 'the Reds and Blues saved this town' just tell them'' said Wash.

''I will'' said the mayor.

Just as they were leaving Wash caught a glimpse of something a poster with his face on it and a reward for finding him, it was a wanter poster, there must have been a bounty put on his head as Jaune Arc.

''shit'' said Wash.

''what?'' asked Carolina.

''nothing I'll explain back at base'' said Wash.

They all got in the cars and started to leave the only thing Wash didn't notice was it wasn't a wanted poster, it was missing person poster.

 *** so many people in the comments have said it's black, it's not it's steel grey incase you didn't know so I decided I'd add wash in the running joke of what colour his armour is, Tucker, Donut and Grif are already part of it so why not.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **ok I'm going to try and get to the reds and blues fighting Cinder as quick as I can because I literally came up with the best ''MY NAME IS MICHEL J CABOOSE...'' line for it.**

chapter 6

A few weeks had passed since the Reds and Blues had save the small town, Wash had found out it had been a month since he left Remnant, Wash was amazed by this, but he just shrugged it off to the planets orbit **(let me use an example Mercury moves around the sun much faster than earth so you know that, I actually wonder about that in most of sci-fi movies don't any of you?)** or if they were in another dimension then it must have moved much slower than the dimension they were in and after a debate and a vote they had become a group of Bounty Hunters and Mercenary's, after the town incident Wash was convinced they could do some good and pointed out maybe they could do this, they decided to put it to a vote, Wash, Sarge (who was getting bored with inaction), Carolina (for the same reason), Tucker (for chicks) Caboose (because of fun), Donut (same reason), Doc (Doc because he wanted to help as many people as possible and O'mally like the idea of death and destruction) and Lopez (he's went with it this far) voted yes and Grif (do I need to explain) and Simmons (fear for his life, but eventually he came around to the idea) voting no, so it was decided they were to become Bounty hunters and mercenary's.

The Reds and Blues had made a big name for themselves and had become very well known by people for taking down White Fang installations and Faunus Hater groups, they did this as they had made a moral code not to do anything that could be classified as 'evil', they had actually taken on many jobs that would normally kill experienced Huntsmen/Huntresses, they had also become well known as people as when they saved any towns they could they helped rebuild the towns, the Reds and Blues were actually very well recognised.

Luckily Donut had made them some robes to use to hide out if they were on mission to hide there armour and had made them some clothes to wear when they were in a town for free time, they had bought the shoes and boots though.

Donut had made himself a pink jacket and a pink top with a pair of pink shorts, when he showed everyone Wash said he didn't need to dress like they were still wearing the armour Donut told him he just liked the colour, so Wash dropped it saying 'ok' and a pair of pink shoes.

He made Sarge a red army jacket with a red shirt that said 'I'VE GOT A BONER FOR MURDUR!' **(yeah according to RVB's greatest quotes that's Sarges greatest quote, so yeah you gots something better use that instead, heck tell me about in in the comments)** , he also wore army pants and a pair of boots.

Simmons had been given a white undershirt and a maroon sweater vest, he had been given a pair of black pants and grey slacks.

Grif had an orange jacket with short sleeves that showed off his tribal arm tattoo and was wearing an orange shirt with a picture of a hamburger with a bite mark out of it, he had some denim jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Doc knew how to sew as well and made himself a purple jacket, a white shirt with a Yin-Yang symbol in the middle to symbolise him and O'mally, he had a pair of black jeans and a pair of sneakers.

He made Tucker an Aqua jacket, when he wasn't in his armour he hung his sword off his jacket, he also wore a lime green shirt and a pair of denim jeans and a pair of aqua baseball shoes.

Caboose had been given a dark blue shirt, a pair of denim jeans and a pair of boots.

Carolina had a white shirt and a teal sleeveless jacket, she also had a blue skirt and a pair of black boots.

Wash had went to a bit of a similar style as he had before when he was Jaune Arc, he wore a pair of denim jeans and a pair of boots, with a black undershirt but now he wore a steel grey leather jacket with yellow trims (similar to his armour) that Doc had gotten him from a website where you could make a custom jacket, all in all he looked quite cool.

Donut also made an announcement after making them clothes.

†

 _Everyone had gathered up because Donut said he had something he wanted to announce, the Reds and Blues had gathered_

 _''guys thanks for coming'' said Donut._

 _''Donut what is it now?'' asked Simmons._

 _''I need to let a big deep secret out of my chest, your my friends and family and you deserve to know'' said Donut ''something I've been hiding for years''_

 _''oh this ought to be good'' muttered Tucker._

 _Donut closed his yes and took a deep breath in before saying ''I'm gay'' cautiously he opened one eye to see nobody surprised._

 _''yeah Donut we already knew that'' said Simmons._

 _''what?'' asked Donut ''h-how, what gave me away?''_

 _''the officer hot pants uniform'' said Simmons._

 _''the tea party's you insist on everyone having'' said Tucker._

 _''your girly hand writing and insistence on dotting all of the i's with love hearts'' said Sarge._

 _''your Harry Potter fanfiction'' stated Doc._

 _''Donut the musical'' stated Wash._

 _''your insistence on all of us getting pedicures'' said Carolina._

 _''(your constant need for fashionable items)'' stated Lopez._

 _''and finally that Chris Prat poster you have with the love hearts all around him'' stated Grif._

 _''oh'' said Donut._

 _''look son we don't care about you being gay'' said Sarge._

 _''yeah and your not the only gay one I mean look at Grif and Simmons'' said Wash._

 _''WHAT!'' cried Grif._

 _''WHOA, WHOA WHOA WE ARE NOT GAY!'' screamed Simmons._

 _''really?'' asked Wash ''I just assumed- I mean you always bicker like an old married couple and on Chrous you both-''_

 _''WE SAID WE'D NEVER TALK ABOUT CHORUS!'' cried both of them._

 _''yeah just ignore them Wash they say they're not but they are'' said Tucker ''how come only we can see it there in love''_

 _''ok anyways, look it's no problem your still a guy, same plumbing different wiring'' said Wash._

 _''yeah besides we don't think less of you for being gay'' said Simmons._

 _''yeah we think less of you because your stupid and annoying, seriously dude our opinion of you could not be lower'' said Grif._

 _''aww thanks guys'' said Donut._

†

Things had been going good for the reds and blues, but Wash still hadn't explained seeing the poster, which Carolina had noted and decided now was the time to ask ''you know Wash you still haven't told us about what was up at that town, you know the one we saved and you freezes up at'' said Carolina ''you know you said shit after you unfroze what did you see''

''it was nothing ok, it was fine'' said Wash.

''no Wash it wasn't fine, remember what you said to me on that beach and what Tucker said hear, were a team Wash a family, all of us were hear for one another so let me help you, you helped me on that beach by just talking to me and helping me through it so let me talk to you and help you through it'' said Carolina, taking Wash's hands she held them and looked him in the eyes with a worried look ''please David or Jaune, I don't care who you are your my friend and I want to help you, let us help''.

Wash hesitated for a bit, everyone had gathered there, he sighed and said ''ok look I just saw a poster of my face on it with a price on it, I have a bounty on my head that's why I froze'' said Wash.

''who put the bounty on your head?'' asked Carolina.

''just tell us Wash and we'll fuck 'em up'' said Sarge.

''couldn't agree more nobody fucks with our leader'' said Tucker.

''I don't know but I have my suspicion's'' said Wash.

''Oh if you want Wash I can look that up'' said Simmons.

''yeah sure might help'' said Wash.

Simmons went to the centre of there communications and network and started to look it up, after a while he turned to Wash ''well Wash turns out you have a bounty on your head but not necessarily the bad kind of bounty'' said Simmons.

''ok what?'' asked Wash.

''well it turns out, theres a missing persons case on you'' said Simmons ''that was a missing person poster''

''a missing persons? who's looking for me?'' asked Wash.

-line break-

Professor Ozpin sat in his office thinking over everything that had happened in the past month since Jaune Arc's disappearance, team JNPR had been reorganised into a support team PNR (Pioneer), Pyrrha Nikos had been made the leader of it, teams RWBY and PNR didn't really have a connection anymore, they had a bit of one but nothing significant and PNR didn't function as well as it did before.

But Currently Ozpin had been reviewing reports of a group of colourful bounty hunters who recently appeared who called themselves the Reds and Blues, they apparently had the level of skill to rival huntsmen and huntresses like Qrow and Raven Branwen who could give Glynda a run for her money, the Reds and Blues could also succeed under the damnedest of circumstances.

There were also reports of there personality's Cyan (Tucker chose to take on the codename for Church) was pervert, Red was bloodthirsty, Blue had a childlike kindness and intelligence, Orange was Lazy and Purple had a split personality just to name a few, Ozpin was most interested by Steel though, reading about him Steel somewhat reminded Ozpin of Jaune Arc, who he considered to be one of his failure, on Ozpin's part not Jaune's because Ozpin failed to help him.

Ozpin knew about Jaune's transcripts but allowed him to attend for the potential he saw in June, the teachers could see his potential too, he was also a reminder that a huntsman does what he can do to protect those weaker then himself, his original plan was to train Jaune a week after initiation, but he decided against that plan since it seemed his partner Pyrrha Nikos, him and the other teachers agreed that the bonds between him and his friends seemed unbreakable.

After he heard reports of Jaune saving Cardin Winchester he thought things would get better for Jaune, they didn't they got worse, he claimed to have killed the Ursa and revealed the truth of Jaunes transcripts.

This act disgusted the headmaster and all the teachers who started to treat Cardin harsher in there classes, how could he? How could he destroy the person who saved him even though he had been nothing but horrible to him and had tormented him, it wasn't surprising that the school had then began to join in the torment and hate for him, but the fact his friends did shocked them to the core.

it really didn't help that Jaune's father had disowned him since he heard of this, in his rage he didn't think, he just did, what was worse was Jaune didn't even show any emotion to it, he didn't break down or anything he just showed no emotion.

†

 _Ozpin waited for Jaune to tell him, he was really worried as to how Jaune would take it, he was brought out of his thoughts as there was a knock on the door ''come in'' he said._

 _Jaune entered, looking worried and sad, he had bags under his eyes showing he clearly hadn't been getting much sleep ''you wanted to see me sir?'' asked Jaune._

 _''yes Jaune please sit down I think this will take a while'' said Ozpin._

 _''no just- just tell me, just say it because I honestly don't care anymore'' said Jaune._

 _The headmaster was shocked at just how he put it, but decided to just go out and say it ''alright, your father has disowned you'' said Ozpin, fearing Jaune might not be able to take it._

 _But to his surprise Jaune didn't look shocked or break down and cry or anything, he showed no emotion, he just lowered his head and sighed_

 _''I-I see'' he said ''t-thank you sir for informing me, I'll leave now''_

 _''Jaune I want you to know that even though everyone else has left you me and the Beacon staff are still by you" said Ozpin._

 _Jaune stopped and turned to Ozpin and said ''thank you sir, for everything'' he then left silently._

†

That night Ozpin had talked to the teachers about giving Jaune more support and the training he needed, the teachers agreed and Glynda even said she would adopt him if needed to, because of his disownment it would mean he would have nowhere to go, so she was willing to take him in and if needed to, to take him in adopt him.

But things had went from bad to worse very quickly when Cardin Winchester was found the next day, he was found in the bathroom, his face had been smashed into the mirror, his face was all bloody, his nose had been shattered and it was very possible he could go blind from the attack, he was lucky he didn't.

When Cardin came too he stated it was Jaune who attacked him and wanted to press charged, but he couldn't since Jaune wasn't there, neither was his sword, not to mention Mr. Winchester had come to see his son, Ozpin had told him all about what Cardin had done and Cardin was now in a deep, deep hole.

Mr. Winchester was disgusted in his son, every fibre of his being was enraged, he in fact demanded to have the footage of Jaune saving him shown to the entire school which it was, which made everyone feel bad for what they said and did to him and also gained Cardin and team CRDL a lot of hate from the people.

The members of team RWBY and PNR seemed to have felt terrible about it ever since, they just weren't the same, they were jus more distant.

Jaune's sisters had been looking for there brother ever since then, whenever they had free time they followed up on any lead they could find, even the younger ones who were just starting combat school, the eldest looked for leads in there jobs and huntresses and currently they was convinced these colourful bounty hunters had something to do with him.

Anyhow Ozpin had made a search team of the teachers and Velvet, Velvet had come to him on the first and told him that she told Jaune she had to act harshly to him or risk losing her team, Jaune told her he understood, but now she felt terrible and she wanted to do anything to help find him, teams RWBY and PRN wanted to help also, but Ozpin just told them 'no' they might make the situation worse if they find him.

Eventually Jaune's parents came, his father was in quite the state, Jaune's mother had apparently did that to him and were looking for there son, Jaune's father explained that he thought he had made the worst mistake in his life and he had paid for it with a beating from his wife, when Ozpin told them about Jaune being missing it was not a pleasant experience.

Jaune's father had cried about him defiling the Arc name and how he got rid of his son, he cried about how his father would be ashamed of him and how he should have trained his son and told him he did love him

Jaune's mother on the other hand had screamed at Jaune's father for hours about what he had done, she listed all the things Jaune had done and how Jaune's father should have been better to him, it was the loudest part of Ozpins life so far.

This was when Jaune's seven sisters helped with the search, the elder ones had also become part of Beacon staff to tell him if they made any progress and vice versa.

He felt a sense of hope when Qrow told him, he'd found a lead, but his blood had gone cold when he returned with a bloody Crocea Mors and some ripped up armour, when he presented this to Jaunes sisters, Velvet and the teachers, it was horrifying but still his sisters refused to give up and that kind of inspired the others, he also showed this to team PNR and RWBY who had broken down in tears, eventually he heard Jaune had been last seen in the wilderness carrying a rifle.

But eventually the council had closed the investigation, but Ozpin marked Jaune off as a rouge huntsman so people would always have a reason to look for him.

Ozpin was changing his plans though for the fall maiden, originally he had planned for Pyrrha Nikos to take it but her behaviour to Jaune proved she was not worthy, currently he was thinking of Velvet, he had moved Amber, now only he, Qrow and Glynda knew where Amber was, Ozpin couldn't let Ironwood rush this and mess it all up, he had seen Ironwoods rash decisions and decided against giving him much knowledge on current events, but now with the appearance of these colourful bounty hunters who were taking down the white fang as well as protecting people and taking down anti-faunas groups he just didn't know what to think.

 **So there someone asked if we could have a chapter where we see what's going on beacon, so I did it, I hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

After learning about the missing person case and some more work in there line as the reds and blues, the group decided they needed to take a little break, they learned Vale was rather quite close to there base so they decided to go and have an enjoyable time, Wash was a bit hesitant about going out, especially to Vale because he was scared his identity would be revealed, but eventually the guys and Carolina talked him into it, Wash decided he'd go but under one condition he had to wear a ski-mask so nobody would know him, he couldn't take the chance.

Eventually they did relent and Wash was currently sat in the car they used to transport all the weapons and other items from the ship in a ski-mask and a pair of sunglasses, everyone else was looking at him.

''dude I'm just saying you look like your going to rob the places were going'' said Tucker.

''Tucker I was once active in this city if anyone spots me little chance it maybe game over man'' said Wash.

''don't you think your being a bit too paranoid?'' asked Grif.

''yeah I mean your paranoid Wash-'' said Simmons before Tucker cut him off.

''don't forget melodramatic'' said Tucker quickly.

''but the chance your gonna run into someone who knows you as Jaune Arc is very low'' said Simmons.

''how low?'' asked Wash.

''about 90% I'd say of it not happening'' said Simmons.

''oh goddamit Wash take the mask off'' said Carolina.

''no I'm not risking it'' said Wash.

''I'll force it off you if I have to'' said Carolina.

''and she has us'' said Sarge sitting in the shotgun seat.

Wash sighed ''fine'' he said taking it off ''but I'm keeping the sunglasses''

''fair enough'' shrugged Carolina.

Caboose who had been looking in a daze turned and saw Washington ''OH AGENT WASHINGTON THERE WAS A SCARY GUY IN A MASK!'' cried Caboose.

''Caboose I was the scary guy in the mask'' said Wash.

''AHH AGENT WASHINGTON WHY WOULD YOU WEAR A MASK SO SCARY!'' cried Caboose, this went on through the remainder of there drive.

As they got to Vale they started to look around, Wash honestly hadn't been to Vale much as Jaune Arc all he did was go to a comic book store to buy the next issue of X-Ray and Vav, so he decided to use this as an Opertunity to look around Vale, they eventually came to a rather large restaurant and decided to hang out there.

The restaurant had everything including a Karaoke bar, it was amazing, they looked over the menu before Wash said ''ok hows this, we know how much Grif eats so hows this we order a Fishermans basket and a large mixed grill, are we all ok with that?'' everyone agreed and they ordered the food and eventually ate.

A couple of hours later Wash just looked around Grif and Simmons were bickering and drinking at the Bar, they couldn't buy alcohol now because they were seventeen, but they were still having a pretty good time, Donut, Doc and Caboose were at the karaoke bar, Sarge was going to join them, then he got into an arm wresting tournament with some other soldiers who were at the restaurant, a lot of people were disturbed by his shirt though, Tucker was having a dance off with everyone which he was winning and Lopez, they actually didn't know what he was doing, he went to the carpark.

Wash and Carolina were sat alone at a table, ''so this is nice right?'' asked Carolina, putting her hand on Wash's, causing them both to blush slightly.

''y-yeah'' said Wash.

''look Wash, look around, nothing bads happening, you can relax ok, look you made me feel better on the beach you know when we were looking for... Illinois'' said Carolina looking down.

Wash sighed and looked down too, he felt bad for all the Freelancers who had died and he was just glad that sick animal Temple was dead ''ok I'll try to have more fun'' said Wash hoping that would get at Carolina's spirits, which it did ''look it's a bit hard for me after Epsilon but thanks to these guys I've been getting loads better''

''I'm glad to hear'' said Carolina looking into Wash's eyes.

But what was turning out to be a touching moment was interrupted as Caboose ran up ''Agent Washington do tapioca with me?'' he asked.

''you mean Karaoke?'' asked Carolina, Caboose nodded.

''sure buddy'' smiled Wash, then he saw Tucker in his dance off ''but first''

Tucker just finished another dance off which he won ''whoo anyone else?'' asked Tucker, nobody

''I think I'll try you'' said Wash stepping up.

''ok just don't cry to me when you lose'' said Tucker smirking.

''I won't'' said Wash, Tucker smirked as he realised what he said ''lose, I- I won't lose''

''too late fucked it up'' lathed Tucker.

The music started and they started to dance, Tucker was doing the same kind of style he did when he was mocking the space pirates, people started cheering and he was thinking it was for him, but then he saw Wash dance and he looked in amazement (it's the same dance Jaune does on twitter or you know what I mean, just go to youtube and google 'Jaune Arc Rig Test') and he was amazed, Tucker quickly turned up the dancing, everyone cheered for both Wash and Tucker, both trying to show one another up, but soon Sarge decided to join, people lathed at how terrible Sarge was and how old fashioned it was, Donut danced too but that was more disturbing.

Eventually though it ended with Wash, Tucker, Caboose and Carolina doing a group dance and red team not wanting to be shown up so Sarge, Simmons, Donut and Lopez mirrored the performance (JNPR's dance, I did originally want to get wash back into his blue armour so they could do this)

Once they were done they all settled down all of them talking about it, they were most amazed by Wash though ''Wash how did you do that?'' asked Tucker in amazement ''you were just as good if not better than me''

''ok why do you always refer to it as Jaune Arc and not you?'' asked Grif.

''because I kind of feel like he died when I had Epsilon implanted you know'' said Wash ''I just pushed it back to the back of my mind and started to think of myself just as Agent Washington, its kind of when you delve so deep into a persona that you eventually think you are it''.

''oh I know how that is'' said Caboose ''

''well Wash just remember we got your rear and were all wide open to listen too'' said Donut.

Wash sighed annoyed ''thanks Donut'' but then he got back in mood ''but you know what Carolina you know how you told me you had a relationship with York?''

''Wash whats that got to do with this?'' asked Carolina.

''well I think I should tell you I had a relationship with CT'' said Wash.

''wait your gay!'' cried Tucker in surprise.

''no the CT in the desert was someone who took up her name and armor originally CT was female?'' asked Wash.

''oh, I think I am'' said Caboose ''you had a relationship with CT who was girl, then she had that thing that turns girls to guys, so you had a relationship with a guy in a girls body''

''yes Caboose I had a relationship with a guy in a girls body'' said Wash, the others who did understand it only chuckled.

''well don't worry Wash there's always someone out there ready and waiting for someone like you to rock there world'' said Donut (I tried to make a Donut moment out of that and that's all I could think of)

''thanks Donut'' sighed Wash.

''why are you brining this up now Wash?'' asked Carolina.

''thought it was good to bring up stuff and speaking of brining up stuff anyone want to bring up the reason they ended up in blood gulch?'' asked Wash.

''ok why are you bringing this up?'' asked Tucker.

''I thought it would be fun we tell each other stories and if we can have a good lath of them'' said Wash.

''ok sounds fun'' said Sarge.

''wait were not actually going to do this right?'' asked Simmons.

''why you scared to bring your reason up?'' asked Grif.

''no I'm just asking'' said Simmons.

''ok I'll make a short story shorter, Lopez was built by me so there, now as to me I was an ODST'' said Sarge.

''really?'' asked Wash.

''yeah, now I had my passion for robotics then and we had an AI'' said Sarge, he was going to continue when Caboose said: ''AI, what does the A stand for?''

''we'll tell you later caboose'' said Tucker.

''anyways I built a robot body for it and was jettisoned for that and eventually I was reassigned'' explained Sarge.

''ok that's interesting'' said Wash.

''wow, it's actually pretty cool'' said Grif.

''my turn'' said Tucker ''I was a professional soldier, but I was reassigned because I pretended I was a licensed medical physician named Dr. Cloidus'' everyone lathed ''funny I know''

''oh you are aweful'' said Carolina, it was funny but she did find it offensive.

''ok Simmons what about you?'' asked Tucker.

''well you see I was doing lots of jobs for the commanding officers and it was all great and-'' Simmons was cut off by Grif.

''you starved for attention it became annoying so they resigned you'' said Grif.

''h-how did you know that!?'' exclaimed Simmons.

''I guessed'' said Grif.

''wow really Simmons'' said Tucker.

''well Simmons does have fatherly issues which he displays on Sarge'' said Donut.

 **''wow your even more pathetic that Doc MWHA HA HA HA!''** said O'mally, causing Doc to respond with ''shut up''

''ok then you do better'' Simmons snapped to Grif.

''ok then, my turn, this might actually be shocking, I was assigned to an outpost that was attacked by the aliens, anyhow I was on guard duty and I fell asleep at my post'' said Grif ''anywho both friendly and aliens walked past me thinking I was dead''

''wow'' said Wash.

''I did not expect that one'' said Carolina.

''don't think any of us did'' said Doc **''but if you think about it, it's just typical for him''**

''yeah Simmons, Grif's origin severally beats yours'' said Sarge '''nough said''

''wow thank you sir-'' said Grif.

''shut up Grif'' said Sarge.

''how about you Caboose?'' asked Doc **''let me guess you went on a glorious murdureing spree killing friendly soldiers MWHA HA HA HA!''**

''oh I was on a moon'' said Caboose.

''no need to say anything any further'' said Wash, knowing what might have happened.

''oh and I broke rules by having my wine and cheese hour when we were having training'' said Donut.

Everyone just looked at him blankly, even Caboose did ''wow Donut, just Wow'' said Grif.

''no offence Donut but that is the most underwhelming story out of all of them'' said Wash.

''how about me I was a bad medic so I was put in simulation and was assigned to blood gulch eventually'' said Doc.

''yeah that really doesn't surprise us Doc'' said Tucker.

''how about you two?'' asked Donut.

''well I was found on a battlefield and so I had two choices go to prison or join the army guess which one I picked'' said Wash ''then I was going to go to a court-martial for smashing the face of my CO in for trying to send men on a suicide mission-''

''wait you what?!'' asked Tucker in shock.

''wow Wash that's badass dude'' said Grif.

''we really do have a lot in common Agent Washington'' said Caboose.

''yeah anyhow the director then said I have a choice prison or freelancer'' said Wash.

''wow, you avoided prison twice just to go to prison'' said Grif.

''yeah it's just insulting when you put it like that isn't it'' said Wash.

''and my father was the director, so you know how I was assigned, oh also you know Tex?'' asked Carolina, everyone nodded ''turns out she was the AI based on my mother''

''WAIT WHAT1?!'' exclaimed Grif and Simmons.

''your making that up!?'' exclaimed Tucker.

''wait you guys didn't know that?'' asked Wash ''where have you been pay attention, what are you paying attention to I know Tucker pays attention to chicks but I was expecting you to know Simmons''

''yeah seriously guys its super obvious'' said Caboose.

''of course I knew I just didn't wanna tell you'' said Sarge.

''wow, suddenly everything makes much more sense'' said Simmons.

''fuck dude remember when all we did was stand around and talk?'' asked Grif.

''yeah good times'' sighed Simmons.

''good times'' sighed Grif.

-LINE BREAK-

Later they left the bar and decided to go on a stroll around the city, they were enjoying the sights until Lopez randomly began to run off, the rest of them looked to one another and began to chase after him.

''whats got into him?'' asked Tucker.

''we don't know'' said Simmons.

Lopez seemed to be chasing after a girl with orange hair ''(hay wait)'' he said to her chasing after her.

''what did he say?'' asked Wash.

''oh he said: incredible underwear beware'' said Donut, causing Wash to look at him with a 'WTF face'.

''Donut how well can you speak Spanish again?'' asked Wash.

''not now Wash we gotta keep follow'n Lopez'' said Sarge.

Eventually Lopez rounded a corner, they couldn't see him for a bit

''Lopez stop assaulting that girl and get up'' said Sarge.

Lopez quickly got up ''(w-w-wait I wasn't-)'' started Lopez.

''oh I'm sorry'' said the girl on the floor.

''no its our fault, were sorry'' said Carolina.

''oh its ok'' said Penny.

''hay do you want help up?'' asked Wash.

''oh yes please'' said the girl.

Simmons quickly helped her up, the troops then began to introduce themselves.

''I'm Penny'' said Penny, then she looked at Lopez ''wait I didn't get your name''

Lopez just steered for a few minites and Penny steered at him, before he stepped up and bowed ''(hello I am Lopez the Heavy)''

''Lopez, that's a nice name'' said Penny ''but is 'the Heavy' your last name or a title?''

''wait you understand him?'' asked Grif.

''yes can't you?'' asked Penny.

''no we don't speak Spanish'' said Simmons.

''I can a little'' said Donut.

''(you translate me as good as the green lantern movie, probably the reason we don't have a green guy among us because of how badly that movie did)'' said Lopez.

''green guy? None of them are coloured in'' said Penny.

"(oh I have a lot of explaining to do with you eh, do you know many common phrases?)'' asked Lopez.

''a few'' said Penny.

''(well I must say its interesting I didn't think I would meet a robot)'' said Lopez.

''oh I'm not a robot'' said Penny quickly hiccuping.

''wait your a robot?'' asked Doc **''Oh whats your purpose spying on people or something, you know since you look human, MWHA HA HA HA!''**

''no, no I'm not a robot, I'm a real girl'' said Penny before hiccuping again.

''Lopez is she a robot?'' asked Tucker.

''(yes she is)'' said Lopez.

''oh or maybe she's one of those Cybermen with a human brain'' said Caboose.

''(idiot)'' said Lopez.

''your an idiot'' said Tucker.

''no, no I really am just a real girl'' said Penny before hiccuping again.

''no point lying young missy cause Lopez can tell, show 'er why Lopez'' ordered Sarge.

Lopez then took the

''y-your a robot?'' she asked.

''(yes I am and I must say ma'am this maybe a bit Tucker of me but you have a fine, fine design)'' said Lopez.

''o-oh thank you'' she blushed.

''(oh I can't believe you don't get those types of comments more often, I'd love to see your inner workings I'm sure there something special)'' said Lopez.

''oh well I am the first android to generate an artificial aura'' said Penny.

''(wow then I'd love to look in your inner workings)" said Lopez.

''wait are they flirting?'' whispered Doc **''oh god now we need to see robot love, you take over for a while, while I go to the back of the mind and throw up!''**

''I think they are'' whispered Carolina.

''oh I love robot love, it's like that movie willy'' said Caboose.

''you mean Wally?'' asked Tucker.

''that too'' said Caboose

''listen I have to go, but Lopez, hear'' she said, giving him something and running off ''I hope I meet you again''

''what did she give you?'' asked Grif.

''(I think its her phone number)'' said Lopez.

''oh well good for you buddy never knew you had it in you'' said Tucker.

''(well at least I have a kinda sorta girlfriend, its more than anyone in this group has ever achieved on this level)'' said Lopez ''(and Tucker having sex and reproducing with all those women on Chrous doesn't count)''

''yeah whatever you say Lopez we really can't understand you'' said Simmons shrugging.

''(you know what, fuck all of you)'' said Lopez before spouting off random insults to each one of them in Spanish.

''so should we head back to base'' said Wash, everyone nodded ''I gotta say thank you guys, I really enjoyed this''

''your welcome Wash'' said Carolina giving him a side hug.

As they walked back to the car they saw a newsline showing team RWBY fighting a giant robot "should we help with that?" Asked Doc.

"Nah it's our off time" said Tucker.

"I'm sure they have it, I know them they've got this" said Wash.

"Yeah later" said Grif

"we don't have our armour" said Carolina.

''Well ok" shrugged Doc.

 **ok I'll just be honest, had no idea what to do with this one so I thought I'd just use the time to establish where they in the RWBY timeline and do some down get together time and have Lopez meet Penny, hope it was ok.**

 **Also a little teaser just so I remember and keep this promise, someone from Chorus is going to come and he/she is going to play a major part for the vol.3 of RWBY, can anyone guess who it is.**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

''didn't you tell me he already had a girlfriend in the form of that tank program?'' asked Wash as everyone watched Lopez talk to Penny over a Scroll Wash got for him.

''yeah I think they broke up'' said Tucker.

''oh, her or him?'' asked Wash.

''well he was a robot, she was a tank, really it just couldn't work'' said Tucker.

''ah I see'' said Wash ''anyhow, back to the meeting''

The reds and blues were currently sitting in a democracy meeting discussing events ''were all in agreeable, Grif needs to shower or at least something to get clean its disgusting, we literally gave you your own quarters because we don't want to bunk with you'' stated Wash.

''well it's an abandoned town we can all have our own quarters'' said Grif ''and as to shower, you all spray me down when I leave''

''because I went in there and I think that somehow, just somehow you made some kind of waste even worse than radiation because it can mutate things like radiation does in cartoons'' stated Wash ''I found some- some- something I don't know I couldn't identify it, but it was disgusting, I'm half convinced to burn down that house''

''point is Grif its disgusting'' stated Carolina.

''oh fine I'll shower every once in a while'' said Grif.

''Every. Single. Day'' said Sarge in a stern tone ''I agree with Wash you need to shape up, we don't know why Wash won't force you to do exercise with us but I'm guessing its cause he gave up on your ass like I did a long time ago''

''oh up yours old man'' snapped Grif.

''anyway moving along with our meeting, hows the crops coming along Simmons?'' asked Wash, after thought Wash decided to let Simmons grow a vegetable garden as it would give them produce to keep them fed and therefore they don't need to constantly rely upon a budget and buy food, the only downside was he also had to sanction a flower garden for Donut.

''there going good I think'' said Simmons ''we've seen the first signs of growth''

''good, I think that's everything, oh wait what about armoury supply's?'' asked Wash.

''were running low'' said Sarge ''were either gonna need to buy new slugs and were struggling on that or make our own''

Wash gave a grumble ''were probably going to have to steal some from the White Fang, they use metal slugs like our, but I think that's everything, I need to think of some of this, meeting adjured''

Everyone left, Wash left to try and think of what to do, he was mostly thinking of stealing from the enemy, but they needed to make every shot count, the rocket launcher was easier to deal with, they had hacked into databases and learned how to make 'Dust Missiles', Wash kept walking thinking and thinking, he stopped as he felt something wrong in the forest, he didn't know why but he had a bad feeling.

Wash jumped down drawing out his rifle and walked into the forest, looking around he heard ''wash'' whispered to him ''wash''

''who's there?'' asked Wash.

''IT'S ME!'' yelled Caboose behind Wash.

''AHHH!'' Wash cried, jumping turning to see Caboose ''CABOOSE DON'T DO THAT!''

''oh I'm sorry Agent Washington'' said Caboose.

''no its ok you just scared me that's all'' said Wash ''what are you doing out hear?''

''oh I saw you heading out so I wanted to see what you were doing and it's very scary out hear, so I wanted to keep you company to make sure you were ok'' said Caboose.

''oh well that's very nice Caboose, thank you'' said Wash.

''your welcome'' said Caboose ''so what are you doing?''

''well you know when you have a bad feeling?'' asked Wash.

''oh yeah I've had those, Grif has them every time he needs to talk to me'' said Caboose.

''I just had one so I came out hear'' said Wash.

''oh can I come with you? can I? can I? please!'' begged Caboose ''it's very scary out hear''

''eh sure why not your already hea- did you hear that?'' asked Wash pointing his gun to some rustling.

''I think so'' said Caboose, before they heard a human like sound.

''oh don't tell me it Grimm Zombies or something (I am totally calling that by the way, I think that's gonna be a Grimm at one point)'' said Wash.

''oh yeah, I know, I mean zombies are super played out'' said Caboose.

''Caboose back to back'' said Wash.

Caboose put his rifle on his back ''no put your back against my back'' said Wash, Caboose soon followed through ''that's your front''

eventually Caboose did so, they held there weapons up ''w-whos there?'' asked Wash as the voice got closer.

''Agent Washington'' whispered Caboose, Caboose pointed at a bush ''it's coming from there''

Wash and Caboose approached the bush holding there guns at the ready ''come out now with your hands up'' said Wash.

''AH DON'T SHOOT!'' cried someone jumping out, someone that Wash and Caboose didn't think they'd ever see again.

''it's Doyle'' said Caboose.

''DOYLE!?'' Wash exclaimed.

''AGENT WASHINGTON!?'' exclaimed Doyle.

''your alive?!'' Wash exclaimed ''h-how?!''

''I honestly don't know'' said Doyle.

-LINE BREAK-

A few minutes later they had brought Doyle back to base, wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and provided a warm mug of tea, the rest of the reds and blues were amazed to see him too.

''ok first how did you survive? we saw the explosion, how are you alive?'' asked Wash.

''honestly I don't know the explosion went off and I found myself hear, I've been hear for a month now'' said Doyle ''what about you and why are you all younger?''

''oh we went through a portal and became younger'' said Tucker ''you know how it goes''

''I see, not going to question it I know weirder things have happened to you people, well its, its good to see you again all of you'' said Doyle.

''thanks Doyle its nice to see you too'' said Wash.

''thank you Agent Washington'' said Doyle.

''please call me Wash'' said Wash.

''thank you then Wash'' said Doyle ''but I need to know what have you all been doing?''

''well Wash and Carolina have been training us... well all of us but Fatass over there'' said Simmons gesturing to Grif.

''yeah that's one thing I've been meaning to ask you'' said Tucker ''why does Grif get to sit out and all of us have to do it?''

''well hear's something disgusting yet actually kind of impressive or I think it's impressive you judge, I do think this is disgusting though'' said Wash.

''what's that?'' asked Sarge, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

''you know how the heart pumps blood?'' asked Wash.

''yeah I mean my heart pumps love to my whole body'' said Donut, everyone just ignored him.

''hears the thing Grif's body is so fat that is what pumps his blood'' said Wash ''and his heart is so weak that he doesn't really use it anymore''

''ok yeah that's disgusting and I see why he's not being trained'' said Simmons.

''how fat are you?'' asked Tucker, putting a hand on Grif's belly which began to sink in ''AHHH HELP!''

''Don't struggle Tucker you'll only sink faster'' said Grif.

 **''you fool''** said O'mally as Doc, Simmons, Sarge, Donut, Lopez, Wash and Caboose all had to help drag Tuckers arm out, when it was dragged out the amor was covered in a thick orange grease, which Carolina put her hand over her mouth after seeing as to not throw up.

''oh wait I just remembered I overheard something you need to stop'' said Doyle.

''whats that?'' asked Wash.

''you know of the 'white fang' and the 'atlas' or something like that?'' asked Doyle.

''yeah Atlas is one of the kingdoms mainly the one behind improvement to technology and other resources, in other words its Charon Industy's but a whole country follows it'' stated Wash ''and the white fang are a cult terrorist group''

''well the white fang, they captured a very special prototype ship from this 'Atlas' kingdom that if needed only requires one to pilot it'' stated Doyle.

''so we need to get it back'' said Tucker.

''how did you come by this information?'' asked Wash.

''I was hiding in the bushes when I overheard two soldiers talking about it, when I came to meet them and they saw I wasn't a 'Faunus' whatever that is they started shooting at me'' said Doyle ''and I had to run''

''well it is a problem Doyle but I don't know if we can do that were severely low on ammo'' said Wash.

''they have ammo at there base the kind you need I think, they were holding slug slingers- look I'm just guessing but you have to try'' said Doyle.

''ok lets put it to a vote, all who say we try?'' asked Wash.

''there's a chance and we could use a backup base incase this base fails'' said Tucker putting his hand up, soon Sarge, Caboose and Donut joined in.

''also it may really hurt the white fang'' said Carolina putting her hand up.

''ok and against?'' asked Wash.

''well I say fuck that, we can't do something like that we'll die if we try'' said Grif putting his hand up, Simmons and Lopez followed with this.

''yeah it's a bit too risky'' said Doc putting his hand up.

''looks like the ayes have it'' said Wash nodding to the everyone ''lets get ready''

-LINE BREAK-

Later the team was ready for the attack, they had left Doc behind to look after Doyle, since reading some book and studying quite hard on the network, Doc had become quite the competent medic and knew how to take care of someone in Doyle's condition.

Base they were looking at was an airship base, it had enough room to store the massive airships that atlas had, they were planning for one group to break through with the rocket warthogs, while another group was planning to break in with Grif so he could fly the airship out.

They had split up into three groups, Wash was with Caboose, Lopez and Grif, Carolina with Sarge and Donut, Tucker with Simmons.

''ok everyone good with the plan, we of course know what the plan is right?'' asked Wash.

''yeah we know its another improv plan'' said Tucker ''just a question why am I saddled with nerd bait?''

''because were going to have Simmons hack into there network and see what he can find, now remember we need to make every shot count'' said Wash ''now everyone ready?''

''ready'' said Carolina.

''ok I'm ready'' said Tucker.

''ok now go'' said Wash.

Donut then started to throw Grenades that Sarge and Carolina passed him, when they went off Wash's team made a quick run, Grif lagging behind, Carolina's group then drove up in the warthog, they had brought the heavy artillery for this one, Sarge manned the missile launcher while Donut threw grenades all over the place, taking out several 'White Fang' soldiers, Carolina was driving the car as the other two were doing there jobs and trying to find situations to use her armour enhancements, she stopped the car and threw up a bubble shield every time the car was about to be fired upon by heavy weapons then dropped it so Sarge could fire back.

Eventually they stopped in front of there armoury ''Donut go in and store up on anything you can'' ordered Carolina getting out of the car and using her speed boost to take out grunt after grunt, Donut grabbed three military backpacks and started to store up on the bullets, he threw them in the front before grabbing three more bags and repeating the process, he still had three more bags after them, luckily though Sarge and Carolina had more than enough fire power to hold them back, luckily Donut was able to move very fast thanks to his armour enhancements.

Meanwhile on Tucker and Simmons side they were rushing through with the chaos ensuring nobody really paid attention to them, as soon as they got to the hall that lead to the computers and saw a sideways door, two guards guarded it, Simmons quickly sent out two holograms for the guards to attack, while he and Tucker took them out from behind, they entered the room and Simmons started his work, putting a USB in the drive.

''Tucker secure the door, I'm going to get all I can'' said Simmons.

''ok you got about, seven hours I think'' said Tucker standing guard in the doorway.

Meanwhile Wash's team was rushing through, with his training from Washington to think of battle as a game of tag Caboose shot at grunt after grunt, saying 'tag', they kept moving, Grif who was carrying his 'Grifshot' was panting and sweating like no tomorrow.

''(seriously, I know what Wash said about your heart but suck it up and man up Fatboy)'' said Lopez.

''if he collapses I'm not carrying him'' stated Wash.

''(well I know I ain't carry him)'' stated Lopez.

''its ok I'll carry him'' said Caboose.

''wait how does he weigh?'' asked Wash.

''(the real question is what doesn't he out weigh?)'' asked Lopez.

They stopped as they came to a large group of white fang grunts all of them grinning and pointing there guns, Caboose activated his overshields and Wash prepared his Hardlight shield, Grif also got his bubble shield ready, but Lopez just looked to the others.

''(Grif can you fly that airship by yourself?)'' asked Lopez.

''what?'' asked Grif.

''(idiot)'' said Lopez.

''can he fly it?'' asked Wash, Lopez nodded ''can you?''

''yeah I should be able to'' said Grif.

''(good then I got this)'' said Lopez walking towards the soldiers, he then put the rifle on his back as he approached them, the grunts just chucked and raised there guns, but then Lopez raised his hand and it turned into a machine gun and he started to fire upon the grunts who were now no longer lathing, as they were quickly gunned down, another squad ran in holding up there guns and out of Lopez's shoulders came mini missile launchers (you know those missile launchers that come out of ironman's shoulders, those) and fired them, the grunts blew up and were sent flying, then out of those things that came on the arbors back came out and fired lasers at more grunts that approached, Lopez turned to see the others just standing there.

''(what are you waiting for idiots go!)'' cried Lopez as he continued his assault.

''ok he's got this lets go'' said Wash.

''dude that's badass'' said Grif as he was dragged along.

They approached the large airship and saw someone waiting there it was a Ram Faunus who was built like a tank, his horns looked like something from the devil, his hair was wool, he wore a lot o heavy armour, but there were large chunks Wash could tell this was a guy like Maine/Meta, he relied on brute force and intimidation, he was guessing this guy used a wrestling style, but Wash was sure he could beat this guy.

''guys, go I got this'' said Wash.

''but I don't want to Wash what if-'' started Caboose.

''don't worry I've got this, Caboose you said that as long as we care for one another we'll keep coming back, well Church didn't come back this time, but I will'' said Wash.

''ok agent Washington'' said Caboose.

''kick the goat guys ass wash'' said Grif.

The two of them then ran past the Ram man, ''not going to stop them?'' asked Wash.

''no I will enjoy hunting down your friends once I'm done killing you'' growled the Ram ''your the reds and blues right and your the leader, Steel correct?''

''yes and you are?'' asked Wash.

''I am Captain Ram'' stated the Ram.

''wow real original, not to mention stupid'' Wash whispered ''well lets do this''

Ram charged at Wash, Wash then began to shoot, he quickly rolled out of the way, Wash fired again he shot through one of the cracks but with Ram's aura protecting him it was difficult, Wash dodged as Ram tried to grab him, Wash then put his rifle away and pulled out a knife and started to hack and slash through the cracks of Ram's armour taking out some of Ram's aura, Ram quickly turned around though and grabbed Wash and started to crush him.

''heh I have to say you have nice armour not as nice as mine though'' stated Ram.

''yeah its nicer'' stated Wash, Ram started to squeeze.

''oh is it now?'' growled Ram, Wash took out his pistol.

''yes because it makes me look like a badass and not a ugly trash can with legs'' stated Wash as he then fired two shots through the cracks in Ram's Armour, Ram grunted but squeezed tighter, Wash knew he wouldn't be able to outlast Ram, he couldn't take out all of Ram's aura with his pistol, so he decided to unload fully on Ram and kept firing shot after shot until he was out, it was then he decided to use his own aura.

Doing what he did before, he focused on his aura and let out an aura pulse, Ram related Wash and was thrown into a wall which broke onto of Ram breaking his aura and Wash quickly pulled himself to his feet, as Ram pulled himself out of the rubble.

Ram growled and charged forwards, Wash quickly fired by Ram avoided the shots and smashed his head straight into Wash's stomach, winded Wash collapsed on the floor coughing, Ram took out a knife to finish the job, but just then sniper shot rang out and the captain Ram collapsed, Wash quickly got up and checked, there was a bullet hole in Rams head, Wash looked up and he thought he saw someone he hadn't seen in a while or he thought, he saw someone he hadn't seen in a while.

But then they disappeared, Wash shook his head and ran for the airship, getting inside he was surprised to see nobody inside it ''Caboose! Grif!'' he called running through.

''Wash'' said Grif over the speaker ''we've got this call the other guys in, we've found the weapons on this thing and were gonna turn them on automatic soon''

Wash then got on the radio ''we've got the ship get in hear'' he ordered.

With the order out the other teams quickly rushed in, being the closest there Lopez got there first and with Wash quickly rushed to the bridge to help Grif, the team with the warthog picked up Tucker and Simmons, Tucker was being overwhelmed, he had ran out of ammo for his sniper rifle and was holding on with just his sword, but the grunts ran when they saw the warthog coming, as soon as they could Tucker and Simmons hung to the sides of the warthog until they drove onto the airship, Grif then turned on the weapons, the airship quickly flew out of the airbase and into the air.

''there not gonna give chase?'' asked Donut.

''you guys did a number on them when you were doing that car thing'' said Wash.

''damn right we did so it would be foolish to come after us with there numbers'' said Sarge.

''so how did we do?'' asked Wash.

''in a word awesome, we stole the airship like we were suppose to, Grif defiantly knows how to fly it and he thinks he knows how to land it but were going to have Lopez land it just incase, we also stole a lot of ammo seriously our ammo problems been dealt with'' stated Tucker.

''not to mention I got a lot of intel from this'' said Simmons.

''ok good lets go back to base'' said Wash.

-LINE BREAK-

Later once they had stolen not only the airship but also a large amount of ammo and it wasn't just the ammo Donut stole but also the ammo in the airship itself as it was carrying lots of ammo, Wash though was still a little shaken by what he thought he saw.

''so your originally form this planet?'' asked Doyle.

''huh oh yeah I am'' said Wash not really paying attention ''I'll tell you everything later''

''alright'' said Doyle.

''hay you ok Wash?'' asked Tucker ''your kind of out of it''

''yeah it's just-'' started Wash.

''just what?'' asked Carolina.

''I think I saw Locus'' said Wash.

 **so yeah bet nobody saw that coming, that's what I wanted, but I saw so many people wanting Locus I decided to throw him in too, don't worry Locus won't affiliate with the reds and blues, he's an ally? maybe or he may join with Salem and Cinder just to fight Wash again, I know some people wanted Dr. Grey, Kimball or Santa, but I saw something I wanted to do with Doyle so I'm doing it, I may add those characters in I don't know, also Carolina is going to lose her armor enhancements upon learning of her semblance, the only hint I'm going to give you is its inspired by a super heroine from marvel comics, if anyone has any ideas for the other guys go ahead, I want nothing too overpowered though since that would most likely mean I have to ditch there enhancements, but the semblance I have in mind for Carolina seems overpowered to the point she doesn't need enhancements.**

 **Also I'm sorry for all the fat jokes I made with Grif in this chapter, if they were offensive.**


	9. Chapter 9

**please note this is probably** **the most difficult chapter I've ever written, I think I did a good job, but let me know otherwise.**

chapter 9

At the base the reds, blue and Doyle besides Wash were having a small meeting.

''ok I called him'' said Carolina.

''ok we talked about this, I'll talk to him, Carolina back me up and we all be supportive'' said Tucker.

at that moment Wash walked in ''guys before we get to what you wanted to talk about let me just say, I've done it'' said Wash triumphantly.

''done what?'' asked Tucker.

''(Lopez its nice to meet you I am Agent Washington)'' said Wash in Spanish.

''(you speak Spanish now?)'' asked Lopez.

''(yes I decided to learn oh, I decided it was better than having Donut translate and having me guess what you say and I'm sorry I shot you)'' said Wash.

''(oh its fine and thank you, don't worry though I can understand English I just can't speak it because of my speech card)'' said Lopez.

''you speak Spanish now?'' asked Grif.

''yeah, decided to learn'' said Wash ''anyhow what did you call me for? any emergency? a Caboose uh-oh?''

''no we need to tell you something about, well you know that school you went to?'' asked Tucker.

Wash's mood became sour ''what about it?''

''well we intercepted a communication from the White Fang, an ally of theres is going to infiltrate Beacon and download or hack or do something to the systems'' stated Carolina.

''Wash we were talking about how to break the news to you'' stated Simmons.

''Wash if you want to sit out I'll lead the team on this one'' said Carolina.

''no I- I'll come too'' said Wash ''Ozpin, Goodwitch all the teachers there were so nice to me and treated me so well, so I- I have to do this to thank them for some kindness''

''ok Wash, but if you don't want to or if you want to talk, were fine with it, I mean remember all we really do is stand around and talk'' stated Tucker.

''yeah and man to man, soldier to solder, I can get you'' said Sarge ''I know its not the same but when I was jettisoned from the ODST, I felt so embarrassed and ashamed of myself and I just wanted to never see it again, so I can feel you in a way Wash and if you want to talk I'm hear for you ok, we can even box or go shoot stuff or something, that's what I do when memory's of it start to come up.

''thanks Sarge'' said Wash, he then snapped into full leader mode ''ok when's it happening?''

''on the night of the Ball what is that?'' asked Tucker.

''its basically prom, this is basically high school'' said Wash.

''oh you never went to prom either wash or-'' started Simmons.

''no I never went to prom, I technically dropped out of high school too'' said Wash.

''oh, oh I know I never went to prom so lets have prom'' said Caboose.

''ok after this'' said Wash ''anyhow we'll use that to our advantage when does the Prom start?'' after getting the time Wash said ''ok we'll head out before that, therefore we can secure the place and make sure this ally whats there name again?''

''Cinder Fall'' said Simmons.

''wow she sounds like some slut'' said Donut.

''Donut we haven't even met her yet'' said Simmons.

''I know I can just tell from the name'' said Donut ''I mean it sounds like she wants her underwear to fall off''

''oh I'm fully for that'' said Tucker grinning pervertedly.

''anyways'' said Wash getting the conversation back on track ''we'll do something to make sure, she can't do anything to the systems''

''get your hacking hands ready Simmons'' said Sarge.

''ok I'll bring my carpel tunnel braces'' said Simmons.

''what about me?'' asked Doyle.

''Doyle you stay hear'' said Wash ''and I guess clean up and do an inventory or anything''

''seems like I can do that'' said Doyle.

''ok come on lets go, get ready and lets roll out, we bring everything this time alien guns included'' said Wash.

-LINE BREAK-

Soon they left heading out on a small ship Lopez had made, it was big enough to hold them all and was kind of a mix of a Pelican and a Falcon, it was made up of leftover parts so it looked like a mix of both viechles.

Everyone was geared up Wash had his trademark rifle, he had a carbine strapped to his back and his pistol, Tucker was holding his sniper rifle, he had his sword and a carbine, Caboose was carrying his trademark rifle and a storm rifle on his back, Doc was just carrying a missile launcher, Carolina was fully geared up with a battle rifle, two plasma rifles and a storm rifle, Sarge was carrying his shotgun along with a beam rifle, Simmons had two SMG's and a beam rifle, Grif had the 'Grifshot' along with a needle gun, Donut was geared up with a belt to hold all of the grenades for him to use, he was also carrying a needler and Lopez had his upgrades as well as a carbine.

As they hovered above they could see the whole school, Wash steered out and grimaced under his helmet, he was going to make sure under all costs that his helmet stayed on during this visit, he wanted nobody to see him, as far as he was concerned Jaune Arc was dead and he was replaced by Agent Washington, the man Jaune was then... Wash could never be him.

''you ok Wash?'' asked Carolina as she saw him steer out.

''yeah just memories'' said Wash ''I'm fine''

''just remember what you said to me Wash'' said Carolina taking his hand ''you don't need to forget or destroy the past to have a future''

''ok is it another improv plan?'' asked Tucker.

''pretty much I have a plan as to get in and get Simmons and Lopez in, after that we improv'' said Wash as they landed a good distance from the school, it was far enough not to be seen by the school but far enough that if they needed to make a quick run they could.

''ok come on'' said Wash.

''(shouldn't we cloak the veichle first or something?)'' asked Lopez.

''no it'll make it more difficult to find'' stated Wash.

''ok whats the plan?'' asked Tucker.

''I'll fill you all in step by step, step one theres a back entrance nobody knows about, I'm not sure if it'll be heavily guarded, I would say its guarded but not heavily'' stated Wash ''I'm expecting two people standing guard, four at the most''

''so draw them off?'' asked Tucker, Wash nodded, the group made there way into the school and went to around to the back of the school where the communication tower was, the Ball was starting so they had there time frame, seeing there were only four guards they knew they could take this easy.

''Caboose'' said Tucker as Caboose fired a few shots from his rifle.

''ahh I didn't do it'' said Caboose.

''hay go check that out'' said one of the guards, two of the guards nodded and went to check it out.

The guards didn't come back for a few minutes in that few minutes Simmons ran past them ''hay'' said one of the guards, they then started to follow Simmons until they ran into Wash, Carolina, Caboose, Tucker and Doc who had there weapons raised, the rest of the group then appeared from behind with there guns raised and Simmons disappeared.

''yeah sorry just a hologram great for attracting attention don't you think?'' asked Simmons.

''drop your guns'' said Grif, the soldiers did as he said, then saw the other two guards handcuffed to a post not moving.

''chrysanthemum'' said Donut as he handcuffed them to a poll with the other two guards.

''w-what did you do to them!?'' exclaimed one of the guards angrily.

''oh don't worry it was just some knock out, there fine'' said Doc **''yes I suggested putting them to death, but nooo its unethical and we don't need to kill people, you don't need to kill people you just can kill people MWHA HA HA HA!''** ''O'mally that's not very nice'' **''Shut up you fool it's textbook 101 nice''**

''sorry about him split personality'' said Wash then smacking one of them unconscious with the butt of his rifle, Sarge did the same to the other one with his shotgun.

Simmons then proceeded to hack into the door to get them in, they then quickly went to the elevator going to the appropriate floor, they were amazed to see the hallway was unguarded and so was the door, but Simmons still had to hack into the door to get them in.

''ok good looks like nobodies hear, Simmons, Lopez do your thing'' said Wash.

The two of them went to the main terminal and started to work, ''hasn't broke in yet, we'll start downloading a protection program that pretty much covers everything'' said Simmons.

''ok with that in mind, Tucker quick, use your invisibility, see whats happening downstairs'' stated Wash.

Tucker nodded and quickly left and cloaked to check everything out, leaving everyone else in sort of awkward silence, Wash whistled to try and lighten the mood, luckily Tucker returned quickly.

''everything good downstairs guards are doing there jobs'' said Tucker.

''well I guess we just stand around and talk until she gets hear or stand around and talk until the programs uploaded and we can leave'' said Wash.

''really?'' asked Tucker.

''yeah, it seems be what you guys do to pass the time'' said Wash.

''...so I don't think I've ever done this before do you guys start or do I?'' asked Carolina.

''well we mostly just start talking about one and then we just continue until we start talking about another thing'' said Simmons.

''oh yeah like how we talk about all that stupid stuff that isn't really necessary to talk about'' said Grif.

''yeah conversation switches rather quickly though'' said Donut ''you switch faster than anything else''

"wow, were standing around talking, about standing around and talking" stated Wash.

''yeah its what we do'' said Grif.

The group spent the next few minutes standing around talking and Lopez just steered at the monitors of Penny in her prom dress, until Tucker said ''wait I think she's hear, I can hear whats going on downstairs''

''how can you tell?'' asked Wash.

''oh Tucker has very good eyes and ears'' said Caboose.

''Simmons, Lopez how long?'' asked Sarge.

''about another hour or so unfortunately'' said Simmons ''damn this thing is slow!?''

''what?! then make it go faster!'' ordered Sarge.

''(we can't speed up the process idiot the computers taking it as fast as it can)'' stated Lopez.

''guys get ready'' ordered Wash, as he made sure his gun was loaded, then something came to him ''Tucker, have you seen Captain America Winter Soldier?''

''yeah wh- oh got it'' said Tucker.

-LINE BREAK-

As Cinder entered the elevator, smirking nothing was going to stop her now, but then from out of nowhere someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the wall, she stomped on the persons foot with her heeled boot causing the attacked to call out ''OUCH SON OF A-'' it was male, Cinder turned around and punched him in the chest, Tucker then drew out his sword, it surprised Cinder, but didn't make her hesitate as she dodged the sword.

The elevator doors then opened and Cinder walked out, Tucker quickly following, Cinder kept backing up as Tucker pushed the offensive, she connected the two blades into a bow and fired, Tucker dodged the arrow and charged forwards slashing forwards, Cinder backed up, Tucker had learned from Wash to rapidly swap weapons and so quickly pulled out his sniper rifle and fired two shots, the group agreed to use alien guns as a last resort as they had no idea what effect they would have on aura, Cinder dodged the two shots and Tucker quickly swapped weapons again and went back at it with sword to swords, but Cinder pushed him back and began a mad dash down the hall.

''guys heads up she's coming for you'' said Tucker, grabbing his Sniper rifle and firing shots after Cinder, one actually succeeded in hitting her in the thigh, but her aura succeeded in protecting her, she quickly ran through to the communication centre, Tucker was right behind her shooting at her, as she entered, she saw the other Reds and Blues, all of them raising there guns and pointing them at her, many would have been intimidated in this situation but all Cinder did was smirk, thinking this was a great opportunity.

''well, well, well, this is a surprise'' stated Cinder looking at them all ''am I to assume your the reds and blues?''

''we are'' said Wash.

''hmm let me guess'' said Cinder before pointing to each of them ''Red, Blue, Cyan or is it Aqua, the names mixed, Teal, Maroon, Orange, Pink, Purple, Brown and Black''

''Steel'' said Wash.

''what?'' asked Cinder.

''it's steel'' stated Wash.

''but your armours black'' said Cinder.

''no it's steel grey'' stated Wash.

''very well, steel and am I to assume they aren't your real names?'' asked Cinder.

''no there code names little missy'' said Sarge.

''who would have names like that?'' asked Grif.

''oh and so Ozpin or Ironwood hired you, I heard your bounty hunters and mercenary's'' stated Cinder.

''we are but we intercepted communications from the White Fang'' stated Simmons ''we heard what your going to do and we won't allow it''

''alright, but what if I offered you something, I heard from the White Fang your a group of incredible fighters who can succeed even when all odds are against you, I'd like to hire you name your price'' stated Cinder.

''what if we don't want money?'' asked Carolina.

''then what can I get you?'' asked Cinder.

''sure what we want is for you to get out and get lost'' said Wash.

''oh and if its possible-''

''Tucker don't pervert this'' said Wash.

''Stupid Tucker'' said Caboose.

''oh I guess

''what do you think bitch'' said Tucker.

''yeah we haven't been breaking apart hater groups and white fang bases just to join'' said Simmons.

''(besides I won't let you do anything that could hurt Penny I ruined my chances with Sheila I won't ruin it with her)'' said Lopez.

''yeah we take down the enemy no matter how strong, how many resources, no matter what we beat the enemy and unfortunately little lady you are the enemy'' stated Sarge.

''oh'' said Cinder ''how unfortunate''

Cinder then dropped a smoke bomb, when it exploded, everyone coughed and waved there hands through the smoke, when it cleared up she had disappeared.

''Tucker quick back to back'' said Wash.

''is that like a new sex position?'' asked Tucker.

''TUCKER!'' yelled Wash.

''ok, ok'' said Tucker, putting his back to Wash's.

''Simmons remember if she goes for the computer use Grif as a meat shield'' ordered Sarge.

''yes sir'' said Simmons.

''don't I get a say?'' asked Grif.

''no dirtbag'' said Sarge.

Cinder then jumped down from the ceiling, Lopez saw her first and used his machine gun hands to shoot at her, she got hit and was thrown into a wall, she quickly took out her bow though and prepared to fire an arrow.

Carolina then rushed up and engaged Cinder in close quarters combat, forcing Cinder to drop her bow, Cinder was forced to go all out in hand to hand, Carolina kept switching styles though, before jumping back so Wash, Tucker, Donut and Caboose could shoot at her, Cinder quickly dodged out of the way of the shots, Lopez then fired his mini missiles at her, but she then took out her bow and fired several arrows, she gave a few pants as it took a lot, to do that, but she quickly got back up, this was harder than anticipated, but she wouldn't fail to them, she charged, but then Doc seemingly appearing from nowhere smashed his rocket launcher into her face, knocking her down, Doc then loomed over her

 **''oh please, you maybe a bad girl, I'm the** **original bad boy''** chuckled O'mally menacingly.

Cinder gave a little ''ah'' and raised her hand to try and defend her as O'mally shot her with a missile throwing her into a wall.

Cinder quickly got up though and then charged towards Grif, she dodged the shots Grif fired from the 'Grifshot', Grif then slashed with the 'Grifshot' and slashed the two glass swords in half, Cinder dropped the handles of the swords and started to give Grif a Tex beat down, finishing up by punching him in the nuts ''OOOOH HOOO WHY!''

''Aw come on you had to see that coming!'' cried Tucker.

Simmons then drew one of his SMG's out and began to fire, Cinder summoned a glass shield up and rushed Simmons, Simmons quickly pulled the other SMG out and continued firing, Cinder then attempted to knee him in the gut, but with his new training from Wash and Carolina he easily blocked it, dropping his SMG's and threw a punch which she caught only to get kicked in the side, but then Cinder brought him in close and punched him in the stomach, twice before kicking him in the side and punching him in the head.

Cinder smirked thinking she had this, but then she felt something on the back of her head ''Yeah 30 points ya dirty whore!'' cried Donut fist pumping, too late did she realise it was a grenade which then blew up and threw her onto the ground, as she got up Sarge tackled her out the window, Sarge used the situation to do his drop and roll while crashing Cinder into the ground hundreds of feet bellow.

''Come on we gotta get down there'' said Wash.

''give me a minute, I'll just make sure everything's secure hear'' said Simmons, everyone nodded as they left.

Meanwhile down steers Sarge was holding his own against Cinder pretty well dodging an arrow and firing a blast from his shotgun, rushing in close range Sarge threw a punch which Cinder blocked and used to push Sarge back, Sarge held his shotgun up one handed and fired, Cinder dodged the shot, Sarge them put his Shotgun on his back and rushed in throwing a punch at Cinder which she dodged and locked him in close quarters combat, but with his armours strength enhancement, Sarge took hit after hit, slamming his first into Cinder's stomach she was winded.

''hear's a question young missy what were you think'n going with arrows, when guns are far superior'' said Sarge cocking his shotgun and aiming for Cinder.

But Cinder used an aura pulse knocking Sarge back, she then summoned her bow and an arrow ready to shoot at Sarge, but then a barrage of gunfire came out of nowhere, she summoned a shield of strong glass to protect against, Donut then drew out his grenades and threw them, cracking the shield, the last thing that broke the shield was Grif's attack from the 'Grifshot'

Cinder then made a full sprint towards Wash, she then slashed him in a rapid pace slash marks appeared over his armour and he felt the hits, she then punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the side, she changed one of the swords into a knife so she could stab him, but then Caboose grabbed her forearm.

''MY NAME IS MICHEL J CABOOSE! AND I!'' Caboose smashed his fist into Cinder's face shattering her nose ''HATE!'' Caboose slammed his knee into Cinder's gut causing her to cough out and spit out some her stomach content out ''TINDER!'' Caboose grabbed her held her over head and threw her smashing her into a wall of the communication tower.

''it's Cinder you idiot'' said Grif.

''THAT TOO!'' roared Caboose, but then he quickly snapped out of his rage when he saw Wash getting up and went over to help him ''are you ok Wash?''.

''Yeah thanks Caboose you saved my Bacon'' said Wash.

''can I share some bacon with you?'' asked Caboose.

''heh sure'' said Wash as he quickly got up.

Wash then realised his battle rifle was running out of ammo, dropping it he drew out his carbine, the rest of the crew drew out there alien weapons too and started to shoot with them, Cinder dove and ducked through all the shots summoning out her swords, she cross slashed at Tucker, but Tucker slashed back knocking on of her swords away, Cinder slashed again, but Tucker blocked.

Wash then held his Carbine up to her elbow and fired, the shot blasted through Cinder's arm, she collapsed to the ground, her arm severed screaming in pain, Wash jumped back as it happened, blood splattering across his armour.

''HOLY SHIT!'' cried Wash in mix of disgust, horror, amazement and shock.

''WHAT DID YOU DO!?'' exclaimed Tucker.

''NOTHING BUT HOLD THE GUN UP AND PULL THE TRIGGER AND- AND- AND WHAT THE FUCK!'' screamed Wash.

''WELL HOW WHAT ABOUT THAT AURA SHIT YOU TOLD US ABOUT, I MEAN MINES PROTECTED ME FOR THE MOST PART!'' screamed Tucker.

''OK LETS JUST CALM DOWN!'' yelled Carolina.

''guy's she's back up'' said Donut.

Cinder was getting up arm missing on not she still had plenty of fight left, her aura was going into her arm trying to fix it, she picked up one of her swords and got ready to charge, the others got ready to fight, it wouldn't take much to take her down.

She slashed madly, but the other's dodged and Grif fell back on his ass, as Cinder turned around seemingly fixed on Wash for taking her arm, Grif picked up the closest thing to him, which was a cone and clubbed Cinder in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground.

''got her'' said Grif.

Wash quickly gave her a small kick to the side of the head to check ''she's down restrain her, aura cuffs and everything'' ordered Wash.

Donut walked out and took out the cuffs and cuffed her one hand to him, the cuffs surprised aura and stopped it from working as long as one wore it, Doc also began to treat her bleeding injury, using his healing unit.

Sarge then stepped up and said ''well I must say good job-'' Sarge cringed ''Captain Grif''

''thank you... sir? am I saying that right?'' asked Grif.

''ok what now, take her back to base?'' asked Donut, dragging Cinder behind him ''I mean we can't just leave her can we? I mean she'd probably use a innocent thing and blame us, mostly you Wash''

''ok good point Donut, that seemed a bit too normal for you'' said Wash.

''and then they'd be wanting to shoot you with red hot fire bullets'' said Donut.

''ok quick, Grif get the ship, Donut Doc go with him take Cinder with you, the rest of us lets just see what we need to clean up before anyone comes, anyone with half a brain sees this they knew something happened'' stated Wash.

''got it'' said Sarge as the other reds left, he was carrying a flamethrower, he then started to burn everything, to make sure nobody found out only there was a problem.

''ok now how do we cover up the burn marks'' said Wash, when Sarge finished.

Sarge then straightened up ''oh... I did not think of that... my bad''

''hay guys I've uploaded some protection that'll protect the communications and give us a back door to hack in'' said Simmons.

''ok come lets go they'll find us soon enough'' said Wash.

''wait what about the burn marks?'' asked Carolina.

''hows this let it be one of the top ten wonders of the world, everyone knows it, but nobody knew how it happened'' said Wash.

''we will'' said a voice behind them, everyone froze up and turned to see three young women standing there, all of them blond and all of them with weapons, Wash recognised them instantly they were three of his sisters, his eldest sisters to be exact, to sum up the situation, only one word came to mind.

''goddamit''


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry if this took a while, I went over ideas of this time and time again in my head but at the end this is what I settled with, I'd like to apologise if its not to standards, because I was thinking of making this the chapter where it was revealed that Wash was Jaune Arc, but that idea was tossed and turned so many times, I kept going yes, no, yes, no, yes, I don't know what choice I made, but I hope it was the right one.**

 **Also we know nothing of Jaune's sisters and I didn't know what path to go down so I just named them after the seven deadly sins since Jaune is based of Jeanne of Arc who we know is a very holy woman and had a strong belief in god, so yeah... irony.**

chapter 10

Time just seemed to stop for a few muinites as the reds and blues steered at the three women, Wash was trying to figure out why they were hear? not in the sense were use to asking though as in why were his sisters there, the three eldest sisters for that matter, Pride (the eldest), Wrath (second eldest) and Lust (third eldest) Wash quickly looked between his sisters.

Pride was easily the most powerful of all his sisters, she had a very elegant look, she dressed in a suit, it was black with yellow markings and a yellow tie, she wore a ring on her middle finger, she had black highlights streaked into her blond hair that was done into an elegant pony tail, she looked so elegant Weiss was actually jealous and begged her to teach her how to be so elegant, obviously because of her treatment to Jaune that conversation didn't go very well, anyways moving on, she had a sword strapped to her hip, it was nothing like Wash's former sword, it was kind of like Doves but actually good because it could turn to rifle and sword form and still fire as a sword as well as the fact it could split into two swords should she need to duel wield, like all official members of the arc family (18+) she had an arc symbol tattooed somewhere on her body, since she liked symmetry she had it tattooed on both sides of her neck as she didn't want it tattooed on only one side.

Wrath had a very rugged look, she had died her blond hair red, this had lead to many arguments between her and there father, her red hair was messy and tattered, her body was very muscular, she wore red armour not a full suit, but it covered her arms and legs and left the rest of her exposed, she wore thick red boots and carried her weapons in plain sight, she had tattooed the arc symbol on her forehead.

Lust was easily the most beautiful of his sisters, many men had there eyes on her for many a reason, her body which was in perfect figure was one, her soft Curley blond hair was another, so were her beautiful blue eyes, her face was gorgeous, she wore a tight yellow and blue combat leotard, that exposed her back and showed a large tattoo on the back (basically how Luvia from Type-moon dresses when she fights only with an open back), Wash knew if they thought Tucker would be most effected by her because Lust's fighting style greatly resembled Yangs, she was a hand to hand fighter, but she did use her body to distract most of her enemy's.

Wash was currently trying to think of a way out, no side seemed willing to move as if it would start, the next set of events, Tucker on the other hand had different plans in mind, he walked straight up to them and said ''hay Smart hot, Strong hot and just plain Sexy how long were you three standing there, long enough to think about a four way with this super badass rebel owner, Bow Chicka Bow Wow!''

''Tucker!'' Wash cried glaring at Tucker furiously, he actually didn't feel sympathetic for what was coming.

''What?'' asked Tucker, he then got his answer when Wrath punched him in the nuts, she wasn't the only one, Wrath quickly caught him so Lust could give him a kick in the balls and Wrath threw a bat to Pride as she dropped him and Pride smashed the bat into Tuckers groin sending him skidding over to the others, Cardin and by proxy CRDL, had received a similar treatment from the sisters just much, much worse, it was actually confirmed they would never have kids.

Tucker sobbing quietly as he skidded he was in that much pain, Wash quickly picked him up ''I am so, so sorry about him'' Wash said.

Wrath then stomped her foot forwards glaring at them, ''Where's Jaune, we know you have something to do with him!'' snarled Wrath taking out her battle axe grenade launcher, it was kind of like Magnhild, but much, much more powerful and Wash said that in confidence, since when he was 7 he saw it carve a building in two.

''now, now Wrath let me handle this'' said Lust her voice as sweet as perfect honey (look I was trying to imply it wasn't sickly sweet) she quickly got into a pose and started to play with her hair ''come on boys I know you know where my little brother is, how 'bout you big tall and aqua maybe we could get better acquainted if you tell me''

Tucker gained a very perverted look on his face and was about to say something when Wash quickly said ''he knows nothing none of us do'' this was bad he was not expecting to run into his sisters.

''and that tricks not going to happen on me honey, I'm a woman'' said Carolina.

''really?'' asked Lust.

''yeah... what about that?'' asked Carolina.

''oh just couldn't tell with your bad fashion sense'' said Lust causing Carolina to growl.

''oh come on I just want my little brother Jaune'' said Lust pouting.

''there your sisters?!'' hissed Tucker.

''yeah just shut up'' said Wash, he had put his hand over where he assumed Cabooses mouth would be, because he was guessing Caboose would out him, not on purpose but accidentally not knowing what he was doing.

''so you do know something, tell me now'' stated Pride.

''it's like Steel said we don't know anything'' said Carolina.

''alright then, hows this an offer'' stated Pride putting her hands together ''the Arc family has vast resources, we have a partnership with the Schnees for one so we can grant you almost anything, did you see the missing fliers were willing to give a lot just for a simple tip''

''well, we don't know anything'' said Wash.

''ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!'' screamed Wrath ''that's it we tried it your way now were going to try it my way... YOU WILL BE TELLING ME WHERE MY LITTLE BROTHER IS OR I WILL BEAT YOU FUCKERS TO WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIVES!''

''you know what, I'm thinking of going with that plan'' stated Pride.

''yeah seems nice'' smirked Lust.

''hmm'' Wash mused.

''Wa- Steel what's the plan?'' asked Simmons nervously.

''there is only one thing I can think to do in this situation'' said Wash, he picked up Tucker who was still on the ground holding his plums and he then started to run, the others soon followed his lead and started running too.

''AHHH RUN!'' cried Simmons.

''I CAN'T GO BACK TO PRISON!'' cried Wash.

''OH THE IRONY!'' cried Donut ''did I do that right Grif usually cries that out''

''GET BACK HEAR!'' roared Wrath, as the sisters chased them.

''gentlemen quick I have two solutions'' said Sarge.

''give us the solutions?'' asked Wash.

''one we keep running and eventually lose them or two we fight them and kick there asses, so I'm guessing number two is out'' said Sarge.

''or we could and this is purely hypothetical give Wash over'' said Simmons.

''Simmons you do that and so help me god'' said Wash.

''quick option four'' groaned Tucker ''call Grif to pick us up''

''good call Tucker'' said Wash.

''or five we can explain what were going hear'' said Carolina.

''now I'm gonna go with four, really don't want them to find out who I am'' said Wash who then quickly turned his radio on ''Grif bring the Hawk (new vehicle) around''

''on it'' said Grif ''by the way Wash, O'mally managed to get something out of the prisoner, she said that the White Fang are going to some place called 'Mountain Glenn' she's given us some detail, turns out-''

''GRIF JUST BRING THE SHIP AROUND WERE ON THE RUN!'' roared Wash.

''wait then why not just directly head to the ship I thought the reason we parked it close was for a quick getaway'' said Grif.

''WELL I DON'T KNOW, OH WAIT I DO KNOW ITS BECAUSE WERE BEING FORCED DOWN THE OTHER WAY!'' screamed Wash.

''bow chicka bow wow'' said Tucker.

''SHUT UP TUCKER!'' roared Wash.

Quickly Grif flew the ship to there position and fired from the gun on the front at the Arc sisters, ''No Grif don't shoot them just drive them off'' ordered Wash ''you hurt them and I swear to god I'm gonna kill you''

''ok, ok I won't'' said Grif quickly landing allowing the others to get in.

''Quick what were you saying about Mount Glenn?'' asked Wash, a little too loudly, his sisters heard it.

''tell you when were out of hear'' said Grif.

The ship started to lift off and fly away ''well if we weren't wanted criminals by the law before we are now'' said Wash.

''well it was gonna happen sooner or later'' said Tucker.

Meanwhile on the ground the three sisters collapsed onto there knees, Lust sobbed, Pride gritted her teeth and punched the ground, but Wrath was by far the most vocal of the sisters.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!'' she screamed.

Everyone on beacon campus heard it, the teachers told the students to stay, so they could check it out, all the teachers came to the scene to see the three sisters.

''what's going on?'' asked Ironwood.

''Pride, Wrath, Lust what happened hear?'' asked Ozpin.

''it was them the reds and blues'' stated Pride.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Wash, was just sitting on the wall steering out into the horizon, the meeting with his sisters had really shook him up, he wanted to be with them again, but he also didn't.

"hey" called a voice, it was the guys, they were carrying cans of beer and soda.

"Oh hay guys" said Wash.

"can we sit with you?" asked Tucker.

''sure'' said Wash.

Soon enough the guys were looking out over the horizon drinking, Wash knew they were hear for something ''so what's wrong?'' he asked.

''we thought we could spend some time together, you know guy to guy time'' stated Simmons.

''no you don't so come on why did you come to see me?'' asked Wash.

 **''yes please just get this over with, I have better things to do, they wanted to talk to you because of what just happened they're worried for you, I'm not for the record, I couldn't care less''** stated O'mally ''O'mally we were trying to be subtle and approach it easily'' **''oh shut up, that was the defnition of subtle''**

''we need to get you a new dictionary then'' said Grif.

''guys, do you ever wonder why were hear?'' asked Wash.

''you know we seem to ask that question a lot'' said Sarge.

''what context?'' asked Simmons.

''why are we on this planet, why do we keep getting into this shit, why are we hear?'' asked Wash.

The Reds and Blues sat down next to him ''seeing your sisters shook you up didn't it'' said Sarge.

''yeah'' said Wash.

''well Wash we ask that question a lot and we've given a lot of answers for it'' said Tucker.

''so why didn't you reveal who you were to your sisters?'' asked Grif.

''because I'm not Jaune Arc'' stated Wash ''I'm not the brother they remember anymore''

''what makes you say that Wash?'' asked Doc.

"its because the military has changed me and now Jaune Arc, their little brother, I can never be him again" stated Wash.

he remembered those three, Pride was always proud of her family, she stated that when she married the man would take up her name, not the other way around, she always took time out of work to spend time with him, she always told him she saw potential in him and made him feel special, Wrath loved him and wanted to see him and all her family happy, so if anyone hurt them she'd take her fury out on them, when she found out three bullies picked on him at the age of 10 she hospitalised them and went to juvenile detention for it, though like him she cut a deal to avoid it, Lust loved how innocent and sweet he was, she looked after him more than his own mother, he didn't want to break there hearts or his twins or little sisters hearts.

"look Wash, I think I can understand'' said Grif ''I have a sister, she's back at blood gulch''

''oh, is she the yellow one who thought I was a cop?'' asked Wash.

''probably'' said Grif ''look, I don't know what to say ok, maybe were hear because of fate or something who really cares at this point''

''yeah all that matters is why were hear'' said Sarge ''the way I see it Wash, maybe were hear because were meant to be hear that's why we always end up in the place we are when we ask this question, were there because we need to be there''

''hmmm'' Wash thought it over, it did make sense, maybe if at one point he could show his sisters who he was, he missed and loved them all so much and missed them so much for all the years he was in the military, maybe next time if he could bring up the courage ''thanks guys I needed this''

''what are friends for?'' asked Tucker.

Later they came down from the wall to see Carolina "hey guys everything good now?" she asked.

"Yeah he's good now" said Tucker.

''hey guys do you mind if we check that Mount Glenn stuff out?'' asked Wash ''because I really don't want another Chorus happening on Remnant''

''couldn't agree more'' said Tucker.

"yeah no more civil war bullshit" said Grif.

''were fully equipped and ready for deployment'' saluted Sarge.

''ok no alien guns this time, I'm making a rule alien guns only if fully necessary'' said Wash.

''but why?'' asked Donut.

''from what I've seen those guns can pierce through a persons aura, so yeah I don't want it found out, if Ironwood or the wrong people got there hands on them then-'' Wash stopped.

''I know its an awful thought'' said Carolina.

''alright no alien guns, should we take the prisoner?'' asked Tucker.

''might as well, she might be able to lead us to them'' said Wash.

-LINE BREAK-

The day after the Ball the three sisters were called up to professor Ozpin's office, to talk about what they had seen, but Wrath was still so angry, so Lust had to stay with her and calm her down, so Pride told them she would handle the situation, she calmly walked into Ozpins office where she saw Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood, she groaned when she saw Ironwood, she did not like him.

''ah Pride I expected your sisters as well'' stated Ozpin.

''sorry, Wrath was feeling a bit angry about last night so Lust is trying to calm her'' stated Pride.

''well we need all of you, we need to know entirely what happened'' stated Ironwood ''we need all points of view''

"Your a brave man Ironwood idiotic but brace" stated Pride "you really want to try talking to a furious Wrath, you remember what she did to you last time right, do you want to deal with that again?" Ironwood gulped "I thought not"

''anyhow just tells us what happened last night?'' asked Ironwood.

''well we were at the ball, just looking over everything, Lust was wearing a party dress, me and Wrath decided not to, anyhow we then heard something coming from outside so we went to look, Lust ripped her dress of revealing his combat attire, when we got there we found the reds and blues, the red one was holding a flamethrower'' said Pride.

''what was he doing with it?'' asked Glynda.

''he was burning the ground, the black one- (''it's steel grey'' stated Wash) then gave the order to leave when the maroon one joined them and we confronted them, the Aqua one tried to flirt and then we asked them what they knew about Jaune and they ran'' stated Pride.

''do you have any idea why they'd be there?'' asked Ironwood.

''no we didn't'' said Pride.

''well we've found they were doing something in the communication central but we can't find out what'' said Glynda.

''how do you know that?'' asked Pride.

''we went to check and we found a large window shattered, so they must have been in there'' said Ozpin.

''we over heard the black one (''Steel Grey'') saying something about Mount Glenn along with the suspicions Roman Torchwick is there I suggest we go there'' stated Pride ''me and my sisters will go and investigate''

Ozpin looked at her for a while before saying ''James, Glynda leave us'' they both did and Ozpin turned his attention back to Pride ''Pride what is this really about?''

''I know the reds and blues have something to do with Jaune, you said so yourself, you think one of them is like him'' said Pride.

''so you think he's with them'' stated Ozpin.

''yes, look I'll do anything to find him, all of my sisters will, please just let us go there, we'll do our job and look for him I promise'' pleaded Pride, it took a lot to get her to beg, but she needed to do this, she needed to find her brother.

''very well, I was going to send Oobleck there, but you and your sisters should be able to do just as well, however you'll have to take either team RWBY or PNR with you'' stated Ozpin, needless to say Pride was not happy about that.

''what you must be kidding me, at first you were fully against letting them help now you want them to help!?'' exclaimed Pride.

"I don't like this either, however the Schnee dust company provides us about 75% of our dust and ms. Schnee has threatened to pull strings to stop that, so we have no choice" stated Ozpin.

''fine we'll take RWBY'' said Pride ''however I'd also like to take Velvet''

''done, I was going to suggest it actually'' said Ozpin.

''thank you professor Ozpin sir'' said Pride, she then walked out of the room and back to the dorm she shared with her sisters ''pack up, were headed for Mount Glenn''

''that it?'' asked Lust.

''yes that's it'' stated Pride.

''come on Pride, you know I know when people lie to me, its how I know that black armoured bastard (''it's steel grey'' said Wash) was lying, so what else?'' asked Lust.

''we need to take RWBY with us'' growled Pride.

''what those bitches!'' growled Wrath.

''it disgusts me as well'' stated Pride ''but I did managed to get Velvet to come with us too''

''good'' said Lust ''I like that girl, I think she'd be good with Jaune''

''worry about that later Lust'' ordered Pride ''for now get ready for Mount Glenn, were leaving soon''


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Team RWBY walked up to the mission board and typed they're team name in only to be denied, Ruby suggested mailing themselves until Ozpin walked up to them and said ''thought you are still first year teams one group which is doing a particular job and they have requested you join them''

They were pleased by this but they were also worried, this was the first real mission they had gone on as huntresses, they were just hoping it would go smoothly, they saw that team CFVY was back.

''we can do this'' said Ruby.

''right'' said Blake.

''besides it's not just us were going to be fighting besides genuine huntsmen or huntresses'' said Ruby.

''yeah'' said Yang.

''ok good your ready'' said an all too familiar voice behind them, the girls froze and turned to see Jaune's sisters.

''Pride, Wrath, Lust what are you doing hear, were waiting for a group to take us on a mission'' said Weiss.

''we are the group'' said Pride ''we didn't want to join with you but we really have no choice, luckily for you Velvets coming as well, now get in the ship, leave your stuff behind were going light, and by the way chain of command is me, Lust, Wrath, Velvet then you four decide the pecking order among yourselves''

Pride and Wrath then headed for the ship, Lust broke off to get Velvet, team RWBY was trying to decide weather this was amazing luck or horrible luck, the sisters had made it well known that they did not like team RWBY or PRN from day one and made it there priority to make life at Beacon as hard as possible for them and they had no sense of mercy, luckily though most of there hate was directed at CRDL who at this point were praying for some miracle to save them.

Pride had taken great... pride to make sure they had the hardest homework possible and if it didn't meet her standards she just failed them then and there, the saddest thing was they weren't improving in her class which was tactics, where she explained she taught Jaune everything he knew on tactics, so now they weren't so good at it.

Wrath had made sure to do anything physically harming to them including breaking there weapons, she had really hurt Ruby when she broke the 'Crescent Rose' and Yang had challenge her to a fight in front of everyone only to lose embarrassingly when Wrath finished her off by giving her the mother of all wedgies.

Lust had made sure to trade out there clothes for copies of other colours and at one point she had put Ruby's cape in Weiss's laundry, needless to say she was now saying it was lightish red.

''well then lets go save the world with Jaune's sisters'' said Ruby trying to lighten things up, but it didn't work ''yeah it doesn't sound good does it''

''what your going on world saving adventures without us?!'' cried Nora from behind them and they turned to see all of PRN ''I'm hurt, sad... a little hungry but that last ones not your fault Ren''

Ren simply folded his arms.

''Ruby, if you find Jaune bring him back please'' said Pyrrha, PRN became quite somber at the mention of there former leader.

''of course'' said Ruby.

''hay its find were on the case'' said Sun coming out of nowhere ''look were junior detectives'' he and Neptune then took out there badges.

''wow'' said Ruby sparkly eyed, but she was soon brought out of her thoughts.

''come on!'' called Wrath ''you've got till ten then were leaving without you''

A few minutes later the eight girls were in a bulkhead flying for where they were going, it was awkward, Yang decided to break the ice.

''so what's the mission?'' asked Yang.

''we have information that the Reds and Blues are going to Mount Glenn'' stated Pride ''so were going there to find them''

''the Reds and Blues?'' asked Ruby.

''I've heard of them they're a group of bounty hunters or mercenary's wearing colourful armour'' said Weiss.

''yes they are'' stated Pride.

''w-why aren't we looking for the white fang or anything like that?'' asked Blake.

''oh what that all you think this is 'bout'' snapped Wrath ''I thought you wanted to help us find our little brother''

''wait Jaune's with them?'' asked Velvet in surprise.

''its not confirmed but we know they have something to do with him'' stated Pride.

''how do you know that?'' asked Yang ''I mean what could make vomit-'' Yang stopped as she saw the glare Lust and Wrath were giving her ''what could make Jaune want to join them''

''please don't be too hard on them'' whispered Velvet.

''we'll try but its very hard'' muttered Pride back to her.

''we don't know if he's an actual member or if he's just with them'' stated Lust ''we know our little brothers with them we know it''

''how do you know it?'' asked Blake.

''Ozpin say's one of them reminds him of Jaune so that's why we think he's with them'' said Pride.

''they better tell me where Jaune is'' growled Wrath.

''calm down Wrath were almost there, then take it all out on the Grimm'' Lust said in a calming fashion.

As soon as they landed, they looked around ''looks like everything clear, were going to work outward from hear'' said Pride ''were the Huntresses though remember that and listen to us at all times''

''wait didn't we tell you to leave your shit behind?'' glared Wrath seeing Ruby still had her bag.

''yeah, but-'' started Ruby.

''but nothing, we were huntresses in the Atlas military if we disobeyed a CO we'd be in serious trouble, I guess we have no choice but to take it with us now'' said Pride.

''what do you have in there anyways, all I brought was my weapons and my inflatable body pillows'' said Lust.

''of course you did'' muttered Wrath, she didn't like Lust's obsessions with body pillows.

''well-'' started Ruby and at that point Zwei came out of the bag.

Everyone's reactions varied, Yang looked in shock wondering what Ruby was thinking, Weiss looked worried, Blake face palmed, Velvet just made a face of shock, Pride did not look impressed, Wrath glared angrily, Lust put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling, she knew Ruby was in trouble.

''get back in the bag'' whispered Ruby.

''too late she's seen it'' giggled Lust ''and your in trouble, your in trouble''

''a dog, a dog, were possible behind enemy lines, we have only ourselves and what we have on us and you choose to bring a dog?'' asked Pride her tone very cold.

''w-well you see-'' started Ruby but she was cut off.

''further more there are no pets allowed in school so why is a dog at school?'' asked Pride.

''w-well-'' started Ruby.

''never mind it'll have to come with us for now, unless... can it track?'' asked Pride.

''what?'' asked Ruby.

''you know is it a huntsman dog is it trained to track and fight?'' asked Pride.

''I-I think so'' said Ruby.

Pride then took out something and Zwei sniffed it ''one of Jaune's old figures he had a boy'' smiled Lust as she saw it.

''yeah hopefully this is one you didn't contaminate'' stated Wrath.

''hay I didn't snuggle with all of them when I heard he was missing'' said Lust.

Zwei however after sniffing didn't move ''well that was a waste of hope'' said Wrath as Pride stuffed the figure back into the plastic bag where she had it.

''and we now have company'' said Pride taking out her sword as a group of Grimm approached.

-LINE BREAK-

The Reds and Blues meanwhile were inbound for Mount Glenn Lopez was flying the hawk and the others were getting ready to head out, they had all got geared up, Wash, Sarge, Caboose, Tucker, and Doc were carrying there standard gear of primary weapons and side arms, the others were carrying different, Simmons had a missile launcher and sticky detonator launcher, Grif had a battle rifle and his 'Grifshot', Donut had a battle rifle as well as a laser on his back but that was just incase they needed it, he also had his standard side arm of a pistol on one thigh and a sticky detonator launcher or his other and Carolina had two SMG's as well as a battle rifle, she had removed all her armour enhancements telling Wash that her Semblance which she had just discovered more than made up for them.

Once they landed they dragged out Cider who's arm was chained to her back and she had the aura cuff surprising her aura around her leg, Lopez then took off and started heading somewhere.

''why's Lopez leaving?'' asked Donut.

''he's getting us a jeep we might need it later'' said Wash.

''ok whats the plan?'' asked Grif.

''simple she's going to tell us were to go'' said Wash jabbing her in the back with his rifle.

''and why should I tell you where to go?'' asked Cinder.

''hmm well I didn't want to do this, I really didn't'' said Wash unchaining her ''Grif front and centre''

''ok why me?'' asked Grif, Wash grabbed Cinder's hand and put it on Grif's gut, soon she started to get swallowed up by Grif's fat.

''W-what- What's happening!'' exclaimed Cinder.

''oh nothing your just getting swallowed up by Grif's fat'' said Wash.

''ha, ha, ha, how do ya like it bitch'' chuckled Grif.

''what do you know Sarge for once Grif being fat might help'' said Simmons.

''ok, ok fine I'll lead you to them'' said Cinder, at the mention of those words, Wash, Simmons, Tucker, Doc, Sarge and Caboose grabbed onto her and pulled her out, Cinder threw up when she saw the strong orange grease on her arm.

''ok young lady get going show us where to go'' said Sarge jabbing Cinder in the back with his shotgun.

''you do realise at any moment I can fight back right?'' growled Cinder.

''oh yeah we thought of that so I had Doc put a chip in your neck'' said Wash.

''what's it going to do blow up my head, then you'd lose

''oh yeah we thought of that'' said Doc **''I said we should do it anyways but noooo, we can't, we'd lose our lead, who cares just use explosive and violence''** ''oh shut up O'mally'' **''you shut up''** ''anyways it give an electric shock not too harmful to be lethal, but harmful enough to get you under control''

''lets give it a go shall we'' said Wash pushing the button an shocking Cinder.

''oh Wash, can I have a go, can I, can I please'' begged Caboose.

''ok Caboose'' said Wash passing the remote to Caboose, who then proceeded to push the button, shocking her again.

''aww I want a turn'' wined Donut.

''Caboose give Donut a turn'' said Wash.

''ok'' said Caboose handing it to Donut who shocked Cinder too.

''OK, OK I GET IT I'LL LEAD YOU THERE STOP SHOCKING ME!'' screamed Cinder.

''oh were getting' to her boys soon she'll crack'' chuckled Sarge.

''think she already has cracked'' said Carolina.

Cinder then proceeded to lead them through the town ''so what happened hear?'' asked Caboose.

''well we learned about this place in history when I was in Beacon'' said Wash.

''you were in Beacon?'' asked Cinder interested.

''shut up Prisoner'' said Sarge smacking Cinder lightly in the head with the butt of his shotgun.

''aw man history is the worst'' said Grif.

''I know, I slept through most of it'' said Wash.

''oh good on you I just told the teacher he sucked and I was expelled'' said Grif.

''surprising none of us'' said Simmons.

''anyways this place was suppose to be an expansion of Vale, but it failed and needed to be sealed up'' said Wash.

''wow that must have made a lot of ghosts'' said Caboose.

''Caboose we already talked about this there is no such thing as ghosts'' said Simmons.

''well I actually disagree Simmons, I think maybe there is a chance that it could happen'' said Wash ''me and Caboose discussed it, maybe you need some reason as well as someone who cares for you a lot, maybe thats how Donut never dies even though he should have''

''yeah come on Simmons be a bit imaginative'' said Sarge.

''well I'm with Simmons theres no way that could have happened'' said Tucker.

''I guess it's one of life's great mystery's'' said Grif ''lets just leave it at that''

''you know Grif if you wrote some of this down you might become quite the philosopher'' said Wash.

''nah too much work'' said Grif.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile with Team RWBY, the Arc sisters and Velvet the group had fought through most of the city, but it was staring to become dark.

''come on we need to find somewhere to make camp its getting dark'' said Pride.

''we can probably make shelter in one of the buildings'' said Blake.

''good call'' said Lust ''good thing I brought along my body pillows''

''oh you have to carry those everywhere'' Wrath groaned.

''wait where Zwei'' said Ruby ''Zwei, Zwei!''

''well then guess its dead come on'' said Pride.

''Hay show some emotion will you Zwei meant a lot to Ruby'' said Yang.

''you mean like our brother did, just replace it you do that so well'' said Wrath.

''w-well can we at least look for him?'' asked Yang.

''who our brother or your dog?'' asked Lust.

''Zwei what do you think'' said Yang.

''its getting dark and were not dying for a dog'' said Pride ''and if were not letting you search for our brother what makes you think were letting you search for your dog which your sister lost because she was irresponsible''

''well what about Zwei?'' asked Yang.

''alright Yang put yourself in our place, whats more important your dog or your sister?'' asked Lust.

''ok you've got me there'' said Yang lowering her head.

''look we'll look for your dog in the mourning assuming its still alive'' said Pride ''but for now its becoming dark we need to make camp or we'll die''

''ok'' said Ruby sadly.

''look I'm sorry for your dog but you should have known better than to bring it hear, this is no place for it, it couldn't survive'' said Pride.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile as the sun was setting the Reds and Blues had set up camp and were starting to get some food, they knew where the white fang were and the next mourning they were going to stop them and whatever they had planned Lopez had also returned and brought a jeep, they didn't expect the need to go full auto so they settled for a jeep with a chain gun.

Caboose had offered to feed Cinder as they had chained her up and didn't trust her with cutlery, they mostly assigned Caboose to this position to annoy Cinder though.

''hear comes the airplane vroom'' said Caboose, doing the actions one would usually do to feed a toddler.

''I'm not a baby, I know how to-'' she was stopped when caboose shoved the spoon into her mouth.

''heh'' Grif snickered ''gotta say Tucker your idea to have Caboose feed the prisoner is genius''

''yeah she'll crack soon enough and give us everything'' said Simmons.

 **''or she'll go completely insane and-''** started O'mally then Doc cut him off ''ok O'mally we get it, she'll go completely insane and kill us or something, come up with new material the old stuffs getting stale'' **''oh fuck you Doc''** ''well you can't''

''ooh Doc's growing a backbone'' said Sarge.

 **''oh shut it old man''** said O'mally.

Wash just shook his head as he ate, the group had taken some rations of leftovers, he had pasta, he loved pasta it was probably one of his favourite dishes, he stopped when he heard something, he put the plastic container his pasta was in down and grabbed his rifle.

''whats wrong?'' asked Carolina picking up an SMG.

''I hear something'' said Wash.

''a Grimm?'' asked Tucker activating his sword.

''dunno'' said Wash.

''get ready'' said Sarge cocking his shotgun.

Everyone but Caboose who was still feeding Cinder had there guns ready, just then out of nowhere a Corgi jumped out and jumped on Wash, taken by surprise Wash fell back and landed on his back, the dog yipped happily and licked his face.

''a dog?!'' Tucker exclaimed.

''that can't be, how can it survive out hear?'' asked Carolina.

''I don't know'' said Wash ''poor fella who knew there were anymore animals out hear''

Caboose turning his attention away from Cinder saw Zwei and went ''OH GOD A PUPPY'' he ran over and took the dog from Wash ''can I keep him Wash, can I, can I, I'll feed him and walk him and stuff''

''could be useful, like a blood hound'' said Simmons.

''no way it takes way too much to take care of'' said Grif.

''or we could deck it out in sick armour with machine guns'' said Sarge.

''(yeah, because thats not animal cruelty)'' said Lopez.

''no cyborg dogism'' said Wash quickly.

''just cave Wash its what I did when he asked if we could keep you'' said Tucker.

''well I have a lot on my conscious and I don't think I want much more on it and leaving this dog hear would do that-'' stated Wash.

 **''weak''** said O'mally.

''so sure why not'' said Wash.

''yay thank you Wash, now what should we name him, oh I know I will call him Church'' said Caboose, Zwei yipped happily at the name, Wash then saw he was wearing a collar and checked the name tag.

''actually Caboose acording to this, his name is Zwei, which FYI is two in German, so I'm guessing the owner had a dog already and it died so they bought this one as a replacement'' said Wash.

''so Zwei Church that work for everyone?'' asked Tucker, everyone nodded ''ok Zwei Church it is''

 **ok just to let everyone know I'll reveal wash's identity soon, but hay I'll give you some choices.**

 **first: should I have his reveal be on mount Glenn or in the middle of the breach (his helmet falls off by an explosion and then he grabs two pistols or his rifle and goes all master chief on them)**

 **second: I'm probably going to breeze through most of the arcs, but I'm defiantly going to have them retell "season 15 episode 5 previously on" or as I like to call it "the reds and blues epic vacation" who should react to that?**


	12. Chapter 12

**ok the reveal will likely be in the next chapter, as to the choice I am doing both of them, I was going to do both of them since the beginning, it was my fault I should have put it more clearly and for that I apologise.**

 **Wash will be revealed in the breach and he's gonna go all Freelancer on there ass, cause as it stands as of season 13 episode 18, I fully believe Wash can hold his own against foes like Carolina and Tex, that's my belief all I'm saying, oh also Locus will show up I was planning to have him show up in this chapter but then I started writing it and forgot... I'm sorry.**

 **the people who will attend the telling are: RWBY, PNR, CFVY, CRDL, Wash's/Jaune's family, Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Ironwood and should I put anyone else in?**

chapter 12

The next day Wash was the first to wake up, the reds and blues had slept because the good thing about having a robot he didn't need sleep ''hay Lopez gonna go on patrol ok?'' asked Wash.

Lopez nodded and Wash walked away, but Zwei who had woke up when Wash did started to follow Wash, Wash decided to try running but Zwei ran alongside him eventually he got tired of it ''ok why are you following me? I'm not Caboose'' he stated, then he noticed something in the background ''who's there?'' nothing then another streak past him ''very funny Tucker but it's not scary'' but then again ''oh well don't say I didn't warn you''

Wash kept walking after that, then sharply sidestepped letting go of his rifle in one hand he proceeded to hit the air and in it's place he hit one Ruby Rose (basically what Tucker did to Jax)

''oh damn I did not mean to do that'' muttered Wash, picking Ruby up, he didn't really like Ruby nor did he really trust her anymore after the whole transcript thing, but he couldn't just leave her.

When he returned he saw the rest of the guys were up, ''Wash who's she?'' asked Carolina.

''remember the teams I mentioned that I happened to be close to, my team JNPR and team RWBY?'' asked Wash.

''wait thats one of them why'd you bring her hear and where'd she come from'' asked Tucker.

''oh the storks brought her'' said Caboose.

''not like that Caboose'' said Tucker.

''she just came out of nowhere and I didn't know it was her and I kinda knocked her out'' said Wash ''anyways we can't leave her hear''

''fine come on we've found where they are we'll get moving now, but if she wakes up and blows our cover its your fault Wash'' said Carolina.

''Hay what about me?'' asked Cinder.

''we'll come back for you... probably'' said Carolina.

-LINE BREAK-

Soon the Reds and Blues were close to where they had found the white fang, Wash was still carrying an unconscious Ruby and Tucker was taking a look ''kay theres two of them guarding the entrance, should I take'm out?'' he asked.

''yeah but stealth wise'' ordered Wash.

''oh got it'' said Tucker turning invisible, he returned a minute later ''ok got 'em''

''ok come on'' said Wash.

They quickly made there way through, quickly stopping when they saw the main group of the White Fang, Wash quickly looked around, they could hopefully box them in with Tuckers invisibility, maybe lead some of them away with Simmons holograms.

Just as Wash was about to give orders, Ruby started to wake up, she saw Zwei right in front of her and she smiled "Zwei-"

This however alerted the others she was up, Wash quickly clamped his hand over her mouth then raised his other hand to his helmet in a motion that said 'shh', Ruby nodded and Wash took his hand off her mouth, Ruby gasped and took a breath in.

"your the reds and blues" said Ruby.

"yes we are please be quiet" whispered Wash "ok listen the were in close proximity to the White Fang, so please for now follow my instructions"

"ok" said Ruby.

"ok then go on Tucker get behind them" ordered Wash.

Tucker nodded and using his Invisibility unit went invisible "he just went invisible" Ruby gasped.

"yeah we noticed" stated Grif.

''is that his semblance?'' asked Ruby.

''no its special equipment we have'' stated Wash ''the only one of us who knows there Semblance is Carolina''

''Steel what happened to code names?'' asked Carolina.

''well she heard me say Tuckers name might as well use yours'' said Wash to which Carolina just shrugged.

"wait all of you are my sisters age" stated Ruby, she then pointed to Sarge and Lopez "except them"

"(I'm a robot)" said Lopez.

"What?" asked Ruby.

"He's a robot" said Wash.

"oh... wait really?" asked Ruby amazed the only robot she had ever seen was Penny.

"yeah but he speaks Spanish" said Simmons "so none of us understand him, well none of us but Wash and sometimes Donut"

''wait Wash and Donut?'' asked Ruby ''what kind of names do you guys have?''

''don't think about it'' sighed Wash.

''ok I'm in position'' said Tucker over the radio.

''ok open fire'' ordered Wash.

Tucker uncloaked and started to shoot at Torchwick and the White Fang, they soon began to fire back, Tucker ducked behind cover reloading his sniper before firing again.

''ok now Simmons use your holograms and draw there fire'' ordered Wash.

Simmons then sent out hologram clone, a white fang grunt saw this and began to fire on it, soon others joined, but then the others then jumped out and began to shoot, Torchwick then ran to get on the train and the white fang dropped there guns and got on the ground, the Reds and Blues plus Ruby and Zwei quickly rushed up to cuff the White Fang up, cuffing them to a pole.

''damnit'' said Wash.

''language'' said Ruby.

''oh fuck language'' said Grif.

''Torchwicks getting away'' said Wash.

''awww we have to run?'' asked Grif.

''guys we have to stop him'' said Tucker.

''Ruby'' called a voice.

They turned to see the group that Ruby had come with, Wash silently cursed when he saw his sisters were in it, Ruby quickly ran up and embraced her sister.

''you!'' said Wrath venomously.

''Wrath wait these guys are trying to stop the white fang'' said Ruby.

''well they know what happened to my brother we know that'' said Wrath.

''says who? how do you know we know anything about him?'' asked Grif.

''we know ok, we know'' said Wrath.

''how?'' asked Simmons ''how do you know?''

''we just know'' said Wrath.

''oh wow and thats great evidence'' said Tucker.

''ok enough we'll talk about this later'' said Wash ''alright look I know were not 100% friends but for now, hows this there going to pull off some evil plans so lets just team up for now''

''fine, but after this you are going to tell me what you know of Jaune'' stated Pride.

''ok lets stop that train'' said Ruby.

''but how?'' asked Velvet.

The Reds and Blues looked in one direction ''what are you guys- oh'' said Yang as she saw the Warthog that they had brought down there.

''shotgun!'' cried Grif and Simmons.

In the end it was a nightmare, Wash was driving, Carolina was sitting on his lap as Caboose sat on his shoulders, Zwei was on Cabooses head, Tucker was holding onto his side of the warthog with Ruby clinging onto his back, Simmons sat in the shotgun seat with Blake sat in his lap and Yang sat on his shoulders, Simmons was desperately trying not to pass out because of contact, Sarge was clinging onto his side with Weiss clung onto his back, the rest were on the chain gun with them all stacked on one anothers shoulders his Pride, Lust and Wrath had all sat on the back, Lopez was clinging to the front of the car and Velvet was sitting in front of the chain gun.

Luckily Wash did manage to drive even in this situation, pulling close to the last cart ''ok now hears the plan can anyone get across to there?'' asked Wash.

''oh I think I can'' said Ruby.

''don't you think of it, it is way too dangerous for you someone else'' ordered Wash.

Simmons tried to babble something ''lea, lea''

''lea?... oh guys lean'' ordered Wash.

''o-ok'' said the guys on the machine gun as they leaned over and Donut fell off onto the train.

''wow I cannot believe that worked'' said Tucker.

''ok Donut now you grab Ruby, then grab Tucker, Tucker once your grabbed then hold the white fang off'' ordered Wash.

''ok we got it'' said Tucker ''after that we'll get out one after another right?''

''right'' said Wash.

Quickly they began working after Ruby and Tucker they helped Weiss, Sarge, Yang, Blake, Simmons, Pride, Lust, Wrath, Velvet, Caboose, Doc, Grif (it took all of them to haul him up) and then Carolina.

''ok Lopez get into the shotgun seat and take the wheel then drive back and get the Hawk ready incase... you know something, I don't want to leave the jeep down hear'' said Wash.

''(ok, ok I got it Wash)'' said Lopez ''(also we did leave behind the prisoner I should go back and get her)''

''oh yeah forgot'' said Wash standing up, Lopez grabbed the wheel and Wash jumped out to be caught by Sarge and Tucker ''AH Quick haul me up!''

The group quickly hauled Wash onto the train ''ok come on we need to stop the train'' said Pride.

''I just said that'' said Ruby.

''wait whats that beeping?'' asked Tucker.

''what beeping idiot there is no beeping'' said Wrath.

''I can hear it too'' said Blake.

''oh Tuckers got really good ears'' said Wash.

''wait think I found it'' said Doc pulling up the grate only to find one nasty surprise ''Ahh Bomb!''

''Simmons disarm it'' ordered Sarge.

''no time come on to the next cart'' ordered Pride.

''she's right Blake, Tucker one of you, cut the cable'' ordered Wash.

''how did you-'' started Blake as they jumped carts.

''don't ask just do it'' said Tucker activating his sword and jumping down just to detach on its own, Tucker then jumped back up ''it detached by itself''.

''what?'' asked Wash ''wait''

Wash then walked cart to cart checking the carts, all of them contained bombs ''they're all rigged'' said Wash.

''but why?'' asked Donut.

''don't know, don't care, don't want to ask, Simmons how many can you disarm?'' asked Wash.

''let me take a look'' said Simmons kneeling down to one of the bombs ''oh it's fine I can disarm them all pretty quick''

''assuming they let us'' said Donut pointing to white fang grunts going towards them.

''alright lets-'' started Yang.

''no you guys get inside and take care of the guys in there we've got this'' said Wash.

''right'' said Pride ''come on'' the girls followed orders and jumped in despite hesitation, Lust stayed out for a bit though.

''hay when were done you better tell me where my sweet little brother is'' she said.

''I'll take you to him at one point'' said Wash.

''you better'' said Lust.

''ok boys lets do this, Simmons disarm them'' ordered Wash.

''on it'' said Simmons, they then went to the cart in front and began to open fire on the white fang troopers.

 **''MAKE THEM EAT HEAT!''** roared O'mally firing missile after missile, blowing away the White Fang troopers.

''got it'' said Simmons and just as he said that two carts came off, the reds and blues quickly got off.

''damn they've got smart to the plan'' said Wash.

''what do, we do?'' asked Tucker.

''err, I honestly have no idea'' said Wash ''oh wait the laser''

''what about it?'' asked Donut.

''oh I get it'' said Carolina ''we can use the laser to cut off the carts before they make it to the place they need to go''

''yeah I still think that would help the enemy'' said Simmons.

''what makes you say that?'' asked Donut, Simmons just pointed.

Everyone turned to see the creatures of Grimm following the train ''ah fuck'' groaned Tucker.

''err you might want to save that'' said Sarge.

''oh is that freckles brother?'' asked Caboose.

Tucker turned to see a Atlesian Paladin ''double fuck'' groaned Tucker.

''ok hows this lets just fight now figure this out later'' said Wash.

''yeah that sounds good'' said Donut.

''well got no better plan'' said Tucker.

''hot damn I'm in with ya there'' said Sarge.

''ah fuck it'' said Grif taking out the 'Grifshot'

''we'll deal with the robot you guys just blast the Grimm'' said Carolina.

''can do'' said Sarge taking the laser of Donuts back.

The Reds and Blues started to fire upon the Grimm, while they were doing that Wash and Carolina began to fire at the Paladin, but while all this was taking place there was one who everyone ha forgotten about, Zwei who could see Wash and Carolina were outmatched, they had managed to dodge its missile's but Wash almost fell off, Wash quickly pulled himself back up though as Carolina dodged each shot from the giant mech.

Zwei quickly rushed up to Sarge knowing what Wash needed to beat the robot, Sarge however was busy blasting the Grimm with it, Donut was bombarding them with Grenades taking out a decent chunk, O'mally and Simmons were blowing them away with there rocket launchers and so was Grif with his 'Grifshot' Tucker and Caboose were gunning them down, all in all they were holding the line.

Zwei yipped and jumped on Sarge from behind, ''ARRRGG!'' cried Sarge getting ready to shoot what was behind him, but he stopped when Caboose cried out:

''wait sergeant you'll shoot church''

''huh, oh its you scram we gotta blast these guys away'' said Sarge turning away and continuing to fight the Grimm, Zwei yipped again ''oh what is it?!''

Sarge then saw Wash and Carolina struggling against the Paladin ''oh I get it Wash needs this to beat it?'' asked Sarge.

Zwei woofed again in confirmation.

''hear boy give this to Wash if he needs it'' said Sarge.

Zwei woofed to tell him he understood and using his mouth he grabbed the handle and started to drag it away as Sarge took out his shotgun and began to fire upon the Grimm.

Meanwhile for Wash and Carolina, Carolina was running as the robot was aimed at her throwing one titanic punch at her after another, Wash was trying to shoot at the wiring box on the back to open it, then he felt something scratching at his leg, he quickly turned with his rifle aimed at something, but it turned out to be Zwei.

''oh don't do that'' said Wash, before turning back as the dog scratched again ''oh what''

Then he saw Zwei was dragging the laser gun to him and it finally dawned on him what the do was trying to say ''oh'' said Wash, he then picked up the Laser, charged it up as it chased Carolina and blasted its back, frying its wiring, the machine became stiff and collapsed falling off the train ''got it, thanks Zwei''

The dog just arffed happily ''thanks Wash'' said Carolina.

''thank Zwei, he brought the laser for me'' said Wash.

''ok then... thank you Zwei'' said Carolina.

''guys'' said a voice, they turned to see Tucker and the others ''we got the Grimm... for the most part, but theres still so many of them''

''hay'' they turned to see the girls ''we couldn't stop the train, but you stopped the Grimm right?''

''oh well you see-'' started Wash.

''you didn't stop it did you'' said Pride.

''no, no we didn't'' said Wash ''but we lowered the number of Grimm slightly and took out some of the white fang''

''err Wash'' said Tucker.

Everyone then saw they were headed for a dead end, but luckily it was covered already.

''Grif'' said Wash, Grif nodded and activated the bubble shield protecting them all from the impact, but it also threw them all about and they blacked out for a bit.

When they came too they looked around to see they were in Vale and the Grimm were about to rampage through, but Wash noticed he had one very obvious problem, his helmet.

''damnit'' said Wash.

''what?'' asked Carolina

''my helmet, my helmet is now loose, our helmets are usually sealed shut its how our helmets don't fall off, now anything could knock it off'' said Wash.

''do you want to borrow mine?'' asked Carolina.

''nah never mind I'll worry about it later'' replied Wash.

''good call cause right now we have company'' said Carolina.

 **so yeah there it is if you have any ideas for Wash going all badass I am all ears, all I've got so far is him wielding duel rifles or duel pistols and throwing grenades into Grimms mouths causing them to explode.**

 **Also quick side rant I just have to get this out I hate Temple, you like him cool I don't, I hate him, he may be on the list of my top 5 most hated characters in fiction, when he came originally I was alright, I knew he wasn't a good guy, everyone knew he wasn't a good guy but I was alright with him so why do I hate him now? its simple, the stupid episodes that just came out recently where we learned of his past with Biff, I don't care, I honestly don't care, maybe if he just went after Freelancer's he could be redeemable or the director, not everyone knew what was going on with the program, but no and we then get these episodes, I don't care fuck Temple, kill him, he is way too far gone for redemption, framing the reds and blues, killing UNSC officers that had nothing to do with what happened to Biff and the sadistic way he killed the Freelancers, go to hell, you like him, cool I respect that but please respect me on this, sorry I put this hear just had to get this out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ok hear it is the reveal of agent** **Washington, I'm sorry this took a while, I'll describe what the other reds and blues faces look like in the next chapter, this is for my 100th fav on this story thanks for getting me to that many, so now lets get on with it, also all of Wash's sisters will appear hear and I'll describe them next chapter.**

 **Also I'd like to give you a thank's to FlashDevil, who has given me so inspiration in this chapter for character development for Sarge.**

 **also if your wondering if the latest episode changed my mind about Temple, no it did not still hate him.**

† - past to present

 _past_

chapter 13

The Reds and Blues drew out there weapons ready for battle, Team RWBY, Velvet and Wash's sisters all moved in, trying to kill all of the Grimm, but they weren't alone as they heard someone cry out ''Pride! Wrath! Lust!'' the three sisters turned to see all there younger sisters, they quickly rushed towards them, the sisters were in this order of age Envy (Wash's twin), Avarice, Sloth, Gluttony.

''what are you doing hear?'' asked Pride.

''we were in town, I had come from a short break from my combat school same with Avarice and Sloth, Gluttony came with us, we came to see you'' explained Envy.

''well stay close to us we'll keep you safe'' said Wrath she then drew out her axe and started to fight.

While this was going on the Reds and Blues rushed into battle, Carolina had drawn out her two SMG's and was running at the Grimm firing shot after shot blowing through many of the Grimm, Wash and Tucker backed her up Tucker had drawn his sword out and was quickly cutting through the Grimm like they were butter, Wash was expertly shooting through Grimm after Grimm.

Grif and Simmons were fighting side to side, Grif had drawn out his 'Grifshot' and Simmons had drawn out his rocket launcher, they were blowing a path right through the Grimm, leading civilians to safety, the two then just started to blow Grimm away.

Doc had given O'mally full control and O'mally was lathing like a maniac firing his rocket launcher, he was screaming out about death and destruction.

Caboose and Donut had found a bicycle, Caboose was sitting on the seat firing from his rifle as Donut used his speed boost and peddled the bike throwing grenades single handily.

Sarge looked around, he was reminded of a long time ago, a long, long time ago, he grinned at the reminder remembering the old days.

†

 _Sarge looked up from the gunfire and explosions as he laid on the ground, he crawled through the gunfire, he was out of ammo in his assault rifle, just as the covenant were starting to approach him, but then three shotgun shots rang out and the aliens fell dead, Sarge looked up as someone loomed over him, it was the Sergeant._

 _The Sergeant was an African American, he was wearing the typical military uniform, with a military cap, the man was smoking a cigar_ _, the Sergeant held his hand out to Sarge, which Sarge grabbed and the Sergeant hauled him up._

 _''come on son we need to push through'' said the Sergeant handing Sarge the shotgun._

 _''yes sir'' saluted Sarge._

 _-Line Break-_

 _Sarge walked back to the Sergeant and handed over the shotgun ''hear you are sir'' said Sarge._

 _''nah keep it'' said the Sergeant._

 _Sarge hesitated ''are you sure sir?''_

 _''yeah think it suits you'' said the Sergeant._

 _''yes sir thank you sir'' said Sarge._

 _''what's your name son?'' asked the Sergeant._

 _''Sarge sir'' said Sarge._

 _''Sarge?'' asked the Sergeant._

 _''yeah my pappy said 'dress for the job you want' I took it a step further sir'' stated Sarge._

 _''hmm well I think you will one day son'' said the Sergeant._

†

Sarge walked through firing blasts from his shotgun, he fired a shot and then cocked the shotgun single handed hitting one of the Grimm in the head and then shooting it, cocking the shotgun again and walking through the blasts and gunning down Grimm after Grimm.

The Reds, Blues and huntsmen/huntresses-in-training were helping teams CRDL and CFVY were dropped in and helping, but the situation just looked hopeless but nobody was willing to give up, the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training were teaming up with the Reds and Blues, Port had dropped in and was teaming up with Sarge blasting Grimm after another.

''nice shooting'' chuckled Port.

''thanks I like the cut of your jib'' said Sarge.

''thank you, your isn't bad either'' said Port.

Tucker had teamed up with Ren, the two of them were doing good work dispatching the Grimm, Ren was slashing with the blades of his guns the 'StormFlowers' and Tucker cutting down what Ren couldn't.

''oh nice moves'' said Tucker slashing a Beowolfs head off.

''thank you'' said Ren aura palm thrusting a Ursa ''your swords quite nice, quite long''

''bow chicka bow wow'' said Tucker running a boarbatusk.

Carolina, Yang and Velvet were doing a good hand to hand combat together against Grimm, Carolina was using her mixed style to great effect, while unloading one the Grimm with her SMG's, Velvets copy semblance began to work on Carolina and she started copying her, Yang blew through though with her boxing style.

''woo well were making good progress right'' said Yang.

''oh yeah one down ten million to go, great progress'' said Carolina dropping one of her SMG's as it was now out of ammo.

Just then a blur of gold appeared as something smashed through a whole line of Grimm, it was Lust, she was going at a very great pace on beating down Grimm after Grimm using nothing but her fists, smashing them down and breaking them up, Carolina quickly joined her along with the other two.

''ok gotta admit your good'' smiled Lust at Carolina.

''thanks I don't know if I can or you can but teach each other?'' asked Carolina.

''sure'' said Lust.

''oh and can you show me some moves later?'' asked Velvet.

''yeah sure why not'' said Carolina.

Grif, Simmons, Ruby and Weiss had all teamed up and were going up together Grif and Simmons were blasting away with there heavy weapons, while Ruby and Weiss were using there more precise weapons to keep the Grimm back, Simmons wasn't doing too good though with Ruby and Weiss there he was really struggling to act calm.

''don't worry there just school girls'' said Grif trying to calm his friend down.

Ruby then saw something ''hay guys that building the one that looks like its going to collapse, blow it up to drop it on the Grimm'' she ordered.

''you heard her go for it dude'' said Grif.

''well- I just- I mean- well yes'' said Simmons brokenly.

Grif just shook his head ''oh for fuck sake'' he groaned, Grif then dropped the 'Grifshot' and slapped Simmons as hard as possible ''MAN UP AND SNAP OUT OF IT!''

Simmons immediately became calm ''oh thanks man'' he said.

''don't worry about it'' said Grif picking up his weapon.

Simmons then took out his sticky detonator and fired it, it stuck to a point he needed it to and blew up causing a large amount of rubble to fall on the Grimm.

''wow nice one'' said Ruby.

''well- I mean- thank you'' said Simmons tensely as Grif just groaned and shook his head.

''whats wrong with him?'' asked Weiss.

''just ignore it'' said Grif, Weiss shrugged and went back to battle.

Blake had teamed up with Doc/O'mally who was just going on a murdering spree **''YES, THAT'S IT YES DOOM, DOOM YOU WILL ALL FEEL DOOM!''** he screamed madly.

''calm down we need to save these people'' said Blake.

 **''FUCK HELPING THEM, FUCK THESE PEOPLE THEY CAN ALL DIE AND BURN IN HELL THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR THIS IS OBLIVION''** cackled O'mally.

''wait your a Doctor right, some of these people are in need of medical aid'' said Blake.

 **''oh as if I'd help them for any-''** then O'mally stopped and he then said in a much kinder voice ''hello I'm sorry about my alter ego my names Frank, Frank Dufresne, but you can call me Doc, everyone does, anyhow take me to those in medical need''

Blake just looked in shock before nodding and leading Doc away.

Meanwhile Donut had hopped off the bicycle and was helping Nora with the Grimm throwing Grenades.

''well we really are blowing this aren't we'' said Donut.

''err, yeah'' said Nora even she was a little uncomfortable with Donut's innuendos.

''don't worry were getting through this and I gotta say that jacket looks great'' said Donut.

''aww thanks made it myself'' said Nora.

''wow super'' said Donut as they continued to fight Donut used one of his legendary throws.

''wow your really good at that'' said Nora.

''thanks comes from years of tossin'' said Donut.

''ok then'' smiled Nora starting to get use to him.

Caboose was fighting alone for now until Sun and Neptune appeared and they started to fight beside him.

''hello'' said Caboose.

''hey cool moves'' said Sun as he watched Caboose.

''yeah they are aren't they'' said Caboose.

''so who are you?'' asked Neptune shooting a Grimm.

''I'm Caboose'' said Caboose.

''wait are you one of those reds and blues guys?'' asked Neptune.

''yeah I am, you see we were in another universe then came to this one and have been doing stuff'' said Caboose.

''ok cool'' smiled Sun.

Wash was the only one of the Reds and Blues fighting alone, but he was running low on ammo ''Damn'' he said as he noticed this.

''Wash running low?'' asked Sarge blasting down another Grimm.

''kind of'' said Wash.

Sarge took his pistol off his side and threw it to Wash ''just incase!'' Sarge called.

''thanks'' said Wash as he continued to shoot.

Meanwhile with Donut and Nora, Donut blew up another Grimm with a grenade ''wow can I give it a shot?'' asked Nora.

''go for it'' said Donut passing her a grenade.

Nora grinned and threw it, but it wasn't a good throw as it hit a building and ricocheted off it landing at Wash's feet.

''oh no Wash look out!'' cried Donut.

''huh'' said Wash looking down and seeing the grenade ''oh son of a bitch'' the explosive then went off.

Wash was thrown back, hitting the ground painfully he didn't know his helmet had been thrown off his head, he rolled over in pain onto his front, groaning he quickly pushed himself up, around him was nothing but Chaos, explosions, bullets ringing, Grimm roaring (you know like how master chief got back up in the halo 3 trailer) Wash then saw laying right in front of him was his rifle, Wash picked up the rifle and just looked at it for a bit.

Before reloading it and getting back up.

Meanwhile the original team RWBY, team PNR, team CFVY, team CRDL and Wash's sisters were hiding behind rubble, many of the Reds and Blues were with them holding the Grimm off, they were running low on ammo, aura and dust and they were beginning to become exhausted.

''there's too many of them'' said Ruby.

''we need to hold out reinforcements are coming right?'' asked Tucker.

''they should be'' said Coco "we were sent ahead reinforcements should be here soon"

''ok then just hold out'' said Tucker firing another shot from his sniper rifle.

''don't wanna dwindle hope Tucker'' said Simmons firing another rocket and then reloading ''but were pressed against massive odds and it doesn't seem like they'll stop coming anytime soon''

''we can still win though, there always a way to win'' said Ruby.

''not always'' said Pride ''but we will win this''

''right'' said Gluttony the youngest of the sisters ''we can't give up yet, we still have so much to live for and we still need to find big brother, we just can't give up yet''

''that's right Gluttony, that's why we can't give up'' said Pride.

''and I'm hungry'' said Gluttony causing Pride to sigh.

''of course you are'' she said.

''we'll feed you later sweetie'' said Lust.

But just as she said that a Tiger Grimm jumped down next to them causing them to seperate, it then went for the younger sisters who were huddled together jumping at them.

Pride, Wrath and Lust gave out a cry to there sisters when a gunshot rang out and the Grimm collapsed to the floor, everyone looked to see where the shot came from and saw Wash walking towards them without his helmet on holding a rifle in his hands.

Team RWBY all looked in awe as they saw there friend or former friend blaze a trail through the Grimm with his battle rifle, Ruby really felt awkward since she knew he knocked her out, she decided not to tell Yang that, Weiss just couldn't compute this and Blake and Yang were just amazed by this.

Team PNR looked in awe to see there former leader walking through the battlefield, shooting down Grimm after Grimm, this wasn't like Jaune, they didn't really see him wielding a gun it just didn't seem his style but now he looked so cool on the battlefield with the rifle in his hands, Pyrrha looking in relief glad he was alive, Ren was glad he could possibly reconnect with Jaune and Nora was glad she was getting her fearless leader back.

Team CFVY were speechless they didn't know much about Wash when he was Jaune but they knew he was weak seeing this new stronger version of him in a badass suit of armour, it was just amazing, they felt bad for treating him badly, Velvet was happy that Wash was, just amazing, he was fighting like a true huntsman and was just amazing.

Team CRDL all looked in amazement, they just couldn't process this, this was the kid that they had been bullying, they had lathed when he disappeared and though of him as a weak man, they were going to get back at Jaune for so much, they were going to get him back for what he did to them thanks to his sisters and Cardins father, but now they were scared, because they knew looking at him now they couldn't beat him, they were just praying if he wanted payback on them that it would't be too painful.

Wash's sisters could hardly believe it, Pride, Wrath and Lust all looked in shock and amazement, they were shocked to see that there little brother was the man they were hunting down to find him, Pride felt great... pride watching her brother fight through the Grimm, he looked so amazing and so strong, she was glad to see him safe and was starting to feel more proud than before.

Wrath grinned as she saw her younger brother, she grinned seeing how strong he was, she was glad he was safe and glad he was now strong and she was glad he was leading this well known group of mercenary's it just made everything seem so great.

Lust smiled happily she was so happy to see her little brother, she was so happy that he was safe and she was smiling about how happy she was seeing him strong, she also thought he looked so cool in his armour.

his twin Envy looked at Wash quite impressed, she had always been stronger than him as Jaune but now, she'd normally be envious but she looked and felt happy that her twin was still ok and alive and actually looking pretty awesome.

Avarice looked at her brother in awe, she had always thought of her big brother as naive, she decided to become a huntress for one reason and one reason only, money, she wanted to be rich while her brother wanted to help people, she figured that for this reason he'd never succeed, but she still loved her brother and when he disappeared she had panicked and now hear he was and he was amazing.

Sloth was amazed, she had never really done anything, she was only going to a hunter in training school because her parents made her, so she just did nothing, she slept in class, didn't do her homework or even work on fighting, it took a lot to get her up to do something, she had only started really doing things to find her big brother and she was now amazed at his progress and skill.

Gluttony who was the youngest had always looked up to her big brother and all of her older siblings and she had really been hurt when he disappeared, she had eaten a lot in that sadness and looking at him now she thought he looked so amazingly cool with his armour and his guns blazing a trail through the battle, she smiled thinking thats what she wanted to be like when she became a huntress.

Wash walked past them completely unaware they had just seen his face, he thought he still had his helmet on, as his rifle ran out of rounds he dropped it and drew out the two pistols on his thighs and started to fire with them, tearing through the Grimm as they approached him, dropping one pistol and pulling out a grenade he threw it while pulling the pin with just his thumb, it landed in the Grimm's mouth causing it to explode, he dropped the other pistol before picking up what looked to be there laser gun which was dropped and firing it blasting a King Taijitu's head off, the other one roared before a grenade landed in its mouth the giant snake's head then exploded.

The Reds and Blues then rushed behind Wash and began to help by open firing on the Grimm blowing them back, Simmons had managed to pull himself together from his fear of snakes and was doing his best to stay conscious, they soon saw a flock of Nevermore approaching ''DONUT GRENADE THEM!'' roared Wash, Donut took out three Grenades and threw them through the air effectively hitting the Nevermore, Wash then drew out his combat knife and started to slash through the Grimm dodging there claws and teeth and stabbing them in the neck, stomach and head, he made his way to a machine gun on the ground which he picked up and started to fire effectively mowing down thousands of Grimm.

The Reds and Blues effectively joined around Wash making a circle like they did in the battle against the Tex drones.

''Wash were not gaining any ground for all the Grimm we kill 1000 more appear'' said Tucker.

''there are too many of them'' said Simmons firing another rocket.

''well boys you know what they say'' said Sarge ''today is a good day to die''

''gotta admit to admit there are worse ways to go'' said Wash gunning down another Beowolf.

''then lets die together'' said Tucker.

Wash dropped the machine gun as it ran out of ammo and drew out his knife, everything was starting to look Grimm, but then gunfire came from the sky as Lopez flew the Hawk into battle, Lopez then flew low to drop the Warthog, Grif and Simmons quickly climbed aboard taking there usual positions, things were looking more and more hopeful as the military started to drop in the Atlesian Knights and Glynda Goodwitch finally closed the hole leaving only the surface Grimm left to exterminate, which they were able to quickly and easily dispatch.

The Reds and Blues Hi-5'd, Wash smiled they had done it, they had won.

''Jaune!'' called a voice, Wash turned to see his sisters, teams RWBY, PNR, CFVY and the teachers go up to him with CRDL lumbering behind.

''Jaune that was amazing!'' cheered Ruby.

''w-what n-no um, my names Agent Washington'' stuttered Wash.

''err yeah Wash we forgot to tell you your face well...'' said Tucker trailing off.

Wash then put a hand to his face and began to feel finding out he was not wearing his helmet only a few words came to mind.

''Son of a bitch''


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright I'm back and I'm just going to open up with this message received at first I was going to name all of Wash/Jaune's sisters after the seven deadly sins and I did because honestly I had no idea what else to do, thought after a bit of consideration and listening to you guys, I'm sorry I'll fix it, I should of fixed it sooner but I didn't, they will now be named after the seven virtues and some holy figures because if I do them all after the seven virtues I'm going to get the same thing where everyone just complains who'd name there child this, I'm putting down who's who below with a "original name = new name" thing ok.**

 **Pride = Justice.**

 **Wrath = Marry.**

 **Lust = Faith.**

 **Envy = Joan (I know it's cliche I'm sorry)**

 **Avarice = Prudence.**

 **Sloth = Gabrielle (at first I thought the angel Gabriel was a woman)**

 **Gluttony = Hope.**

 **Sorry if this confuses you and I'm sorry it took a while to do this, it took longer than expected, but before I do the reactions to the reds and blues story I felt I had to do this first.**

chapter 14

Wash just looked around to see his sisters all of them, team RWBY, his former team JNPR or whatever they were calling themselves now, two people he didn't recognise and three of his former teachers, ''Big Brother!'' cheered Hope.

Joan was his twin, they weren't identical twins, she wore quite a similar attire as Wash use to as Jaune Arc, she wore a black hoodie and jeans and she wore white armour, but it covered much more than Wash's old armour, she wore leather boots and had two swords on her back.

Prudence was his first younger sister, she had short blond hair, she was dressed a lot like Ruby, she wore the same kind of leotard only it was white and yellow, that's where the similarities ended, as she wore a sort of cloak thing on only one shoulder, she also wore long boots and white gloves.

Gabrielle was the second youngest, she had died her hair pink as she wanted to be like Marry but kind of unique in a way, she wore a black dress with black shoes and she had her hair in braids.

Hope was his youngest sister and he remembered how she use to cling to him when they were kids, he did his best to protect her when they were kids, she was one of his prime motivations for going to Beacon so he could protect her, Hope had golden blond hair and the same kind of Blake dress Gabrielle had on only she had a pair of sandals on.

Wash quickly hugged Hope back before managing to pry her off, he looked to the others, they were all looking at Wash, everyone was silent like they were all waiting for him or someone to speak, Wash really felt like throwing up and getting out of hear.

''Wash what are we going to do?'' asked Tucker.

''gentlemen there is only one thing I can think to do in this situation'' said Wash.

''and that is?'' asked Tucker.

Wash then started to run, The Reds and Blues quickly ran after him with the Beacon students and Wash's sisters in pursuit.

''AHHH RUN!'' cried Simmons.

''OH THE IRONY!'' cried Grif.

The others were in hot pursuit of them, Weiss summon a glyph under Wash causing him to run as if he were running on a treadmill, Wash didn't notice this when the rest of the Reds and Blues overpassed him, he looked down to see the Glyph ''oh come on'' he said jumping off and running again.

The next one to try and stop them was Pyrrha whom used her magnetism to lock onto Wash's armour and try to pull him back, when Wash felt the pull he knew what to do, he quickly, drew out his pistol and fired a few shots, one hit Pyrrha in the shoulder, her aura protected her but broke her focus allowing Wash to keep running.

The last attempt was made by Sun, Sun didn't know who Wash was but he knew they were trying to stop him, so he sent out three clones, they proceeded to try and tackle Wash, but Wash blocked a punch then shot one with his pistol dodged a kick and shot that one and just threw the last one overarm and then continued running.

''LOPEZ FLY LOWER!'' cried Wash.

''(ok, I'm flying down right now)'' said Lopez.

The Hawk landed ''come on guys get in'' said Wash.

''wait Wash'' said Tucker.

''what? what is is Tucker?'' asked Wash stopping.

''maybe- maybe you should stop and talk to them'' said Tucker ''Wash maybe you don't have to run''

At this point the chasers saw Tucker trying to talk to Wash, all of them hoping Tucker would convince Wash not to run off.

''Tucker I don't want to see them'' said Wash, this caused everyone to feel very hurt ''I don't want my sisters to see me like I am''

''why not?'' asked Tucker.

''cause I'm not Jaune Arc, Tucker that part of me died, it died when the director put Epsilon into my head'' said Wash shakily.

''Wash remember what I said to you?'' asked Tucker ''at Crash Site Bravo? Church isn't the best leader but he just takes blame when shit goes wrong, you don't have to Wash, they've been looking for you for ages, please just try, just try''

''Jaune?'' called Justice, Wash turned to see all his sisters approaching him.

''it's Wash actually'' he said weakly.

''we don't care'' cried Justice hugging Wash ''we don't care what you've done, we don't care what you want to call yourself, we don't care if you've killed people, we love you, little bother''

Wash cried as well and soon the siblings had all embraced and were crying, Donut cried too ''that is so beautiful''

''yeah it is'' cried Simmons.

''oh god'' said Grif.

''w-wait Grif are you tearing up?'' asked Tucker.

''n-no... maybe'' cried Grif ''ok I am, I wish my sister was hear''

''its ok Grif its manly to cry at things like this'' said Sarge crying

''OH GOD HOLD ME!'' cried Grif as he, Sarge, Simmons and Donut all group hugged and cried, Carolina had a few tears but she was happy for Wash he deserved this, Caboose joined in on the family group hug but nobody seemed to care, all of the Reds and Blues were crying watching the interaction and Doc patted Tucker on the shoulder.

''you did good Tucker'' Doc said.

''thanks man'' said Tucker.

The people from Beacon were also crying at the interaction in either happiness or in sympathy with the emotions, even Glynda Goodwitch was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, eventually though everyone had calmed down enough to talk everything out.

''I want to wait till we get back to Beacon or our base or wherever you guys want to go to find out about what happened to me before you do'' said Wash, Hope was clinging to his side, she refused to let go should he run off again ''because I'm pretty sure Ironwood and Ozpin want to hear this and I don't want to repeat myself''

''sure'' smiled Faith ''Ozpin told us to wait should we find you anyways''

''I missed you big brother'' said Hope.

''I did too Hope'' smiled Wash hugging her back.

''so I guess we come along?'' asked Tucker.

''that would be preferable, Ozpin wants to see you too'' said Justice.

''we also want to know who our brothers been hanging out with'' stated Gabrielle.

''well maybe not him'' said Marry pointing to Tucker.

''Jaune'' called a voice.

Team RWBY and PNR walked up to them along with the others CFVY, SN, Glynda, Oobleck and Port ''aren't you going to introduce us?'' asked Simmons.

''right these are Tucker, Grif, Simmons, Sarge, Caboose, Donut, Lopez and Carolina'' said Wash.

''and are are you going to introduce us?'' asked Blake in a somewhat intrigued tone.

''Well then guys these are, less nerdy female Simmons (Ruby), female Church (Weiss), book smart girl Tucker (Blake), Lady Sarge (Yang), Carolina Junior (Pyrrha), Donut the Original (Nora) and... Asian Doc... I guess (Ren)'' said Wash introducing each of them.

''those aren't our names!'' exclaimed Weiss.

''fine ruin my fun why don't you'' groaned Wash ''Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, velvet, coco, Yata-something, Fox, Glynda, Oobleck, Port and don't know''

''hi'' said Ruby.

''so your the people Arc-'' started Weiss only to be cut off.

''Wash, it's Wash now'' said Wash.

''whatever have been with?'' she asked.

''yeah, he's been with us for how long now?'' asked Tucker.

''nine plus years'' said Wash.

''what but you left!-'' started Weiss.

''I'll explain it when we meet up with Ozpin'' said Wash.

''so who are these guys?'' asked Yang.

''my team'' said Wash glaring at Team PNR ''my real team''

''Jaune we were partners remember?'' asked Pyrrha weakly.

''well guess what Nikos, Tuckers my partner now'' said Wash.

''oh hell yeah... wait what?'' asked Tucker.

''partner as in if we were cops your my partnered up cop'' hissed Wash.

''oh got it'' said Tucker.

''speaking of which, can they take there helmets off please?'' asked Gabrielle.

''huh oh yeah sorry we forgot'' said Tucker as they all took there helmets off revealing there faces.

Tucker was black, he had black hair and green eyes and quite a nice smile, is hair was all spiked up, Tucker did this because he thought it looked cool, he had two sideboards and a scar in his eyebrow.

Caboose looked quite immature he had black hair and blue eyes, he was smiling and had freckles covering his face, he didn't look to be a soldier, bounty hunter of mercenary the way he looked.

Sarge was the oldest he had white hair but now thanks to the portal he had his brown hair back and it was in a military cut and a scar on is forehead, his war hardened face gave a sharp grin, he looked quite grizzled and hard.

Simmons looked how he acted nerdy, he also looked like a cyborg, there was a part of his face that showed his cyborg wiring and one of his eyes was metallic, his other eye was brown, he had brown hair and facial hair (like Gus's the guy who voices Simmons) he looked quite nervous.

Grif looked his body type, fat, his face was very chubby and slouched down it was that fat, Grif had no neck for the amount of fat he had it just looked like someone had taken his neck cut it off and put his head on his shoulders, he had greasy hair and facial hair that looked like it hadn't been taken care of properly.

Donut after Caboose was the youngest and he looked it with his blond hair and his grinning self, he had blue eyes and his hair was cut in a smooth fashion, it was combed and taken care of quite frequently.

Carolina was the biggest shock to the teams, as they saw just how much alike she looked to Pyrrha only more mature and with shorter and a lighter shade of red hair.

''w-wait how do you-'' started Pyrrha.

''I don't know and well Wash said we look similar I didn't expect us to look this similar'' said Carolina, she just shrugged.

''SHRUG, ALL YOU CAN DO IS SHRUG!'' screeched Pyrrha causing everyone to cover there ears.

''well they say everyone has there own doppleganger out there I guess your mine'' said Carolina.

''more like your mine'' grumbled Pyrrha.

''yeah actually Pyrrha it's kind of opposite you see Carolina is the original and your crappy copy'' said Wash ''

''what- I CAME FIRST!'' screamed Pyrrha.

''no way Carolina is way older than you and she's been doing this way longer'' said Wash chuckling.

''yeah that's why she is the fruit loop and you are just the generic brand o's'' said Doc.

''b-but- I mean- but'' stuttered Pyrrha.

''really though you don't find this shocking?'' Blake asked Wash.

''well for one they are nothing alike in terms of personality for example tournaments Pyrrha enters them for enjoyment I guess, Carolina joins them because she's very competitive, Carolina does anything to win'' said Wash, he then saw Carolina's head slump down ''she's changed now though, I've seen it myself, your not the bitch you were before''

''thanks Wash'' said Carolina ''and thank you for holding me at gun point and stopping me from leading these guys to potential death''

''no problem'' said Wash as he silently took her hand, it wasn't unnoticed by Tucker or Faith who both decided to question Wash on it, Faith wasn't sure how she felt about Carolina but she was willing to try her if Wash cared for her.

''oh speaking of her, we never got your names'' said Justice.

''oh right, I'm Captain Levernius Tucker'' said Tucker ''we all call each other by our last names, you can just call me Tucker''

''I'm Captain Dick Simmons'' said Simmons.

''Cornel Sarge'' said Sarge.

''wait your name is Sarge?'' asked Yatsuhashi.

''yep, pappy always told me 'son dress for the job you want' I decided to take it a little further so I legally changed my name to Sarge'' said Sarge.

''I think that's crazy but I must admire your dedication'' said Port.

''why thank you'' said Sarge.

''I'm Caboose'' said Caboose, causing everyone to lath.

''who names there kids Caboose?'' asked Yang.

''it's his last name'' said Tucker

''and by the way... well... ok I have no defence but how would you like it if I made fun of your last name evil'' said Wash.

''what?'' asked Yang.

''yeah Yin and Yang, Yin is good, Yang is evil'' said Tucker.

''so don't pick on my team mates name... Evil'' said Wash.

''hey don't pick on my sisters name'' said Ruby.

''well Caboose is like an idiotic little brother to me so don't pick on his name'' said Wash.

''anyhow, I am Medical Officer Super Private First Class-'' started Doc.

''once again Doc that's not a real rank its just what the people at command made up to shut you up'' said Wash.

''Frank DuFrense, but you can just call me Doc all these guys do'' stated Doc.

''I'm Grif'' said Grif.

''and I'm private Franklin Delano Donut'' stated Donut, Yang was really struggling not to lath at Donut name.

''oh and that's Lopez he only speaks Spanish'' said Wash.

''isn't he going to take his helmet off?'' asked Velvet.

''oh no, he's a robot that's, his face'' said Wash.

Velvet then hugged Wash ''I'm sorry and I missed you'' she said ''and I know this may not be the place to do this but-''

''its ok'' said Wash.

''so who's this?'' asked Doc **''bunny girl, people think rabbits are so cute, but they're not they're a plague of famine roaming the country eating all plants and vegetation feasting on plants hungrily and carrying hundreds of diseases suck on that bunny lovers''**

''ok ignoring that whole thing given to us by O'mally'' said Wash.

''sorry'' said Doc.

''guys this is Velvet'' said Wash.

''hello'' said Velvet timidly.

''oh hey your that bunny girl Wash told us about right?'' asked Tucker.

''yes'' smiled Velvet nervously.

''well nice ta meet ya'' said Tucker.

''heh didn't think a bunny was that deadly little missy'' chuckled Sarge ''but I think your gonna make them look deadly''

''nah your one of the few people were cool with hear cause you did stick by Wash'' said Tucker.

''thanks, you guys are pretty cool too'' smiled Velvet.

''wow that is probably the first time somebody has called us cool'' said Grif ''I mean Wash and Carolina are pretty cool but us?''

meanwhile Caboose was looking at Velvets ears and he was also looking at Blake, suddenly he cheered out ''KITTY AND BUNNY'' and grabbed both Blake and Velvet in one arm ''Can I keep them Wash? can I? can I?''

''ok but I get Velvet'' said Wash.

''yay'' cheered Caboose letting go of Velvet.

''thank you'' said Velvet.

''no problem'' said Wash.

''J- Wash help me!'' cried Blake.

''no don't lets see how this goes'' said Simmons.

''yeah I want to see this'' said Grif.

''just a question whats with him?'' asked Weiss.

''oh Grif, he's just really, really lazy'' stated Simmons.

''no him'' said Weiss pointing to Caboose.

''oh Caboose he is the biggest idiot ever, I he can't even spell his name'' said Tucker ''or read it for that matter''

''I can read'' said Caboose.

''Caboose is the only guy I know who has an illustrated field manual he's a moron'' said Tucker.

''well it helps when the stories have pictures, duh'' said Caboose.

''for the first few months I worked with him, he thought you held grenades over your head while they shot arrows at the enemy'' explained Tucker.

''that diagram should have been a lot more specific'' said Caboose.

''oh hey wanna put that spelling thing to the test?'' asked Grif.

''hey Caboose spell your name'' said Tucker.

''K, B, O, S, C, is that right did I win?'' asked Caboose.

''heh ya sure did'' chuckled Sarge.

''YAY!'' cheered Caboose.

Everyone just looked in shock at Caboose, they could not believe there was a person THIS dumb, but the shock wore off as they saw a Bullhead approaching them, it soon landed and professor Ozpin walked out ''well it's nice to see you again Jaune Arc'' said Ozpin.

''actually as I seem to have to repeat today its Agent Washington'' said Wash.

 **I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted but it's what was needed, I felt like we needed this before we went on and they explained everything so, sorry if it felt unnecessary.**


	15. Chapter 15

**forgot Doc's face in the last one basically he's African with a shaved head and brown eyes.**

 **and Doyle is blond with a sort of city style look.**

chapter 15

''so hear we are everyone home sweet home'' said Wash cheerfully.

After Ozpin had talked to Wash and asked to talk about where he had been Wash had agreed only to do so at there base should the people going there be blindfolded so nobody could find it and use it against them, they agreed, but Ozpin wanted to wait until three more people arrived, luckily CRDL was sent back to beacon and so was Zwei, Caboose didn't really care now that he had Blake and Blake strangely enough was starting to enjoy the strokes he was giving her and the tickles under the chin as she was being held in the head lock he had her in.

eventually the other two had came, Ironwood, Penny, Weiss' sister Winter and Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow, soon enough the group started to go to base, everyone but Wash's sisters blindfolded so they couldn't find it until they got there, now they were there everyone was taking off there blindfolds.

''oh'' said Faith looking around ''well I like it I think its rather nice''

''thank you its well secured I know that much'' stated Wash.

''(hey you guys can go ahead I'll stay hear catch Penny up and work on the Vehicles)'' said Lopez.

''ok got it'' said Wash ''Lopez will catch Penny up and work on the Vehicles''.

''wait J- Wash sorry who's that?'' asked Joan pointing to someone running up to them.

''oh yeah I forgot to mention theres one more of us, that's him White as we call him for a codename if we call base'' said Wash as Doyle started to run towards them.

''oh I see we have guests'' Doyle sighed in relief as he started to shake everyones had ''I'm Doyle, Donald Doyle please to meet you''

''he basically serves as our accountant and he does several tasks such as food and ammo rationing and job assignments''

''yes I don't like fighting'' sighed Doyle.

''so these are all the guys you've been with?'' asked Justice.

''yeah pretty much'' said Wash.

''and Weiss, Blake and Yang are some of these the people who attacked you?'' asked Justice.

''I believe they are'' said Weiss.

''yes it was them'' said Blake pointing to the original reds and blues.

''defiantly them'' said Yang.

''huh?'' asked Wash.

''we were looking for Ruby then we saw them and they attacked us and then ran off'' stated Yang.

''wait what?'' asked Wash ''YOU WHAT!?''

''it's Tuckers fault'' said Simmons.

''you shot first'' said Tucker.

''you gave the order to shoot'' said Simmons.

''I meant shoot like 'damn' not shoot like 'shoot' and no matter what you should of aired on the side of caution Simmons'' stated Tucker.

''how many times must I tell you its err?'' asked Simmons.

''he's right err is a word'' said Blake.

''no it's not'' said Tucker and Yang.

''so wait who are these guys?'' asked Faith.

''oh we were Simulation troopers'' said Tucker.

''simulation?'' asked Winter ''so not real?''

''yeah we were guys who were stationed in an outpost for testing purposes, we failed in basic training and poor test score'' explained Simmons ''my for perfectly legitimate reasons I don't work well under pressure!''

''so your not real soldiers?'' asked Ironwood stiffly.

''we are now'' said Tucker.

''yeah ever since Chorus we've been the real deal'' said Grif.

''Chorus?'' asked Glynda.

''yeah your not going to believe this but I've been in another universe going on a space adventure'' explained Wash.

Everyone was silent for a moment looking at Wash like he was crazy, finally Winter broke the silence ''you really expect us to believe that?'' asked Winter.

''ok how do they prove it then?'' asked Doyle.

''hear I have a lie detector''

Wash repeated what he said and there was no buzz.

''he's telling the truth'' said Ozpin.

''Oz you can't-'' started Ironwood.

''James we've seen stranger things than what mr. Washington hear is saying'' stated Ironwood.

''yeah me and Wash were part of a special project that my father lead Project Freelancer'' stated Carolina.

''I came out with a few scars, physical and mental' smiled Wash sadly remembering the good and bad times of project freelancer.

''oh typical soldiers'' groaned Weiss.

''Sarge glared at her ''what was that little missy?'' he asked glaring at her.

''oh my life is so hard'' Weiss tried to mimic.

''Weiss'' scolded Winter.

''hey don't even joke about that you icy bitch!'' snapped Tucker.

''yeah you have no idea what me and Wash have been through!'' snapped Carolina.

''oh really you must have been daddy's little girl in the Project!'' snapped Weiss.

''I was anything but'' spat Carolina.

''and you what about you I doubt you went through anything hard!'' spat Weiss.

''don't talk to me about that'' seethed Wash, Tucker patted his shoulder to calm him down.

''why what have you gone through that was so hard'' scoffed Weiss.

''hey don't joke about that missy Wash was a frontline trooper at one point, you know how many of them have problems sleeping at night because of what they saw!'' barked Sarge ''I'll tell ya its all of them''

''oh and lets not forget about the tortured A.I. they put- IN MY HEAD!'' roared Wash.

''what?'' asked Weiss.

''yeah Project Freelancer, you know what it did it tested out soldiers with experimental A.I. units, by putting the A.I. in the soldiers heads and you wanna know how they got the A.I's?'' asked Wash rhetorically ''they had one A.I. which they tortured to split into several fragments''

''tortured?!'' asked Ruby shocked.

''oh yeah, the director loved it, but you know what A.I, that I got since they were all based on one core aspect of a personality I.E. logic, trust, creativity, ect. I GOT IT'S FUCKING MEMORY'S!'' roared Wash ''so I saw every torturous aspect the original A.I. faced, of course I went crazy for a little so you know what they did drugged me down and moved me to medical where I could scream and possibly die all the procedures they were doing to me!''

Everyone was silent allowing that to process, but Wash wasn't done ranting.

''thats not all I then had to have it removed, they removed it forcefully, I didn't remember it at first but then I remembered it I still do, stopped to a table with nothing but my military briefs as they drugged me over and over'' cried Wash ''seeing all of that torture, then they sent me out again, I didn't even have time to gather my thoughts, then all the terrible things I did, I had to relive them again when Locus shot me with the railgun-''

Wash broke down and cried, his sisters going over to comfort him, but he pushed them away to go to Donut ''Donut I am so sorry for shooting you'' Wash cried.

''its fine Wash I've forgiven you'' said Donut ''besides I now have a cool war scar and well I gave Nora the grenades so I technically blew you up so were even''

Even then Wash hugged Donut crying, Donut hugged Wash back saying ''there, there its ok, its ok''

Wash broke the hug and tore back into Weiss ''and then when I thought we'd have peace me and Carolina were frozen in our armour as in our armour didn't move frozen!'' he spat ''and we were all around dead rotting bodies of our former friends and colleges so please little miss ice bitch take your bad life write it all down, I'll do the same and then we can compare notes''

Weiss was crying hearing all that Wash had been through she felt so bad for him now, she thought maybe he was still the Jaune they knew but that was impossible after all that, there was probably nothing of Jaune left ''Jaune I'm sorry'' cried Weiss.

''NO, NO, NO DON'T GO ON TO ME ABOUT HOW FUCKING SORRY YOU ARE, IT'S TOO LATE YOU FUCKING BITCH!'' roared Wash ''ONCE WERE DONE HEAR GET OUT OF MY LIFE!''

 **ok I decided to cut this into the next chapter, just read that cause I've already wrote it all up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey if you clicked the arrow to go to the latest chapter yeah you missed one because I did chapter 15 and 16 both at the same time… I needed a lay down after that, but I hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 16

Later once everyone calmed down, they all gathered in the mess hall with Caboose getting out a bowl off fish for Blake along with a saucer of milk, causing Blake to really take to Caboose, Wash and the others had explained everything from how they met, to the Meta, to meeting up with Carolina, to finishing Project Freelancer off, to crashing on Chrous, to meeting the rebellion and federal army and finding everything out, to going on the run, to revealing the truth to the army, to the joining of the armies, to the attack on Crash site Alpha, they then explained how everything went to shit and how they had to blow up the capital, they then explained gathering alien guns and Wash and Carolina holding off Locus and Felix.

''Santa showed us that fight it was awesome'' cheered Caboose.

''I know right I liked the part where Wash slashed his hand and threw blood on Locus to find him'' said Donut.

''wait you what?'' asked Faith alarmed.

''Locus went invisible so I slit my hand and threw my blood which splattered on Locus so I knew where he was'' explained Wash ''but then basically we won the battle at the temple, Hardgrove came out of nowhere, we stopped him and thats basically the end of what we like to call 'The Chorus Saga'''

''so what happened after Chorus?'' asked Doyle.

''lots of bullshit'' Grif groaned ''I don't even know where to start''

''before or after the temple if its before this will get NSFW real quick'' said Tucker

''temple?'' asked Winter.

''oh yeah after we captured Hardgrove we partied fuckin' hard'' said Tucker ''you see Chorus has this alien relic called 'the temple of procreation'''

''oh god you activated that?'' asked Doyle.

''yeah we did'' said Tucker ''Kimball gave up permission and everything since the population was down''

''we heard afterwards there was a massive spree some of those from Tucker'' said Wash glaring at Tucker.

''wait what does the 'temple of procreation' do?'' asked Ruby.

''well when activated it-'' started Tucker.

''WE SAID WE'D NEVER TALK ABOUT IT!'' screamed Grif and Simmons before turning away from one another.

''oh god it does exactly like it sounds like doesn't it'' groaned Justice.

''yeah it was like a planet wide aphrodisiac, everything got real bohemian, mm-hmm!'' chuckled Sarge.

''yeah ya'll keep saying that but everything felt normal to me'' said Tucker.

''surprising nobody'' said Wash.

''did you get it on'' grinned Faith.

Wash turned as red as Sarge's armour ''n-n-no'' he stuttered ''I'd never do something so shameless that'd make me more Tucker than Tucker''

''you wish nobody is more Tucker than me... also he did Caboose walked in on them'' said Tucker.

Wash turned even redder ''TUCKER!''

''who was it Kimball I always did see you two together for some reason'' said Doyle.

''can we please change the subject?'' asked Wash.

''yeah I'm with him can we change the subject please?'' asked Simmons.

''ok what's up with you two?'' asked Coco before pointing to Wash ''him its obvious but you two?''

''oh they're just upset because they got locked in the storage closet for the whole thing'' said Caboose.

''oh did they-'' started Nora.

''Nora!'' cried Ren.

''THE SUBJECT CHANGE IT NOW!'' roared Grif.

''to answer your question after the war on Chorus we decided we needed some time off'' said Wash.

''we all earned a break, a little R&R if you will, even Carolina agreed'' said Tucker.

''wait you had to agree?'' asked Pyrrha.

''I've lived most of my life in action never got a break, so I decided I'd give the simple life a day in court'' said Carolina.

''no more adventures, hell yeah I was on board'' said Grif.

''Kimball set us up on an isolated moon and built us the most awesome new bases ever'' sighed Simmons thinking back to them.

''we all adapted to the peace differently'' said Tucker ''some of us natural''

''don't hate the player'' said Grif.

''Sarge got hopelessly depressed because he didn't die heroically on Chorus'' said Simmons.

''hogwash!'' cried Sarge ''baseless slander''

''but you said and I quote: I am hopelessly depressed after not dying heroically on Chorus, we need a new enemy someone to fight. end quote'' stated Simmons.

''Sarge wasn't the only one who struggled to adapt to inaction'' said Tucker, everyone looked at Carolina.

''what?'' she asked.

''fortunately we found a tutor in the form of Grif'' said Wash.

''he didn't help me by the way'' said Carolina.

''you weren't ready Padawan'' stated Grif.

''I could have tried'' said Carolina.

''no there is no try'' sighed Grif.

''pff obvious'' muttered Qrow.

''peaceful times didn't last too long

''oh come on it can't be harder than the Grimm'' said Coco.

''they were dinosaurs'' stated Tucker.

''oh'' said Ruby.

''so while we all debated if being eaten as food was ironic, Caboose went and made friends with the dinosaurs'' explained Carolina.

''why?'' asked Nora.

''because of course he did'' said Grif ''and then Donut somehow managed to burn down our bases''

''oopsie daisy'' said Donut putting a finger to his lips.

''just why? why? why?'' cried Grif.

''I told you all it was simple mishap with my vanilla-stain scented candles sheesh'' said Donut

''anyhow we lost 80% of our rations in the fire so fat ass decided it was a good idea to go around and eat native plants'' stated Simmons.

''did you know anything about the native flora?'' asked Winter.

''the native what?'' asked Grif.

''plants'' explained Simmons ''and no we didn't''

''then that's very dangerous as you didn't know what kind of plants they were and if they were or were not poisonous or had harmful effects'' stated Winter.

''that's what I told him, oh but as it turns out the mushrooms he ate were crystal meth on crystal meth'' stated Simmons.

''whats crystal meth?'' asked Hope.

''something I am banning you from and am praying that you never learn about'' said Justice.

''well at least I didn't waste my summer learning Esperanto'' sneered Grif.

Simmons groaned ''I thought Esperanto was Spanish for Spanish''

''and now your the only one in the universe who speaks a dead language how appropriate'' said Tucker, only for Simmons to reply in Esperanto.

''oh and Freckles got a new body'' said Caboose happily then his mood dulled.

''whats wrong?'' asked Blake sadly.

''we left Freckles'' said Caboose sadly.

''who's Freckles?'' asked Winter.

''a giant robot comparable to one of those Paladins you have'' explained Carolina.

''and we left him'' cried Caboose.

''actually, we didn't'' said Wash who took something out of his belt, a data chip.

Caboose recognised it immediately and grabbed Wash in a big bear hug ''thanks Wash'' said Caboose.

''no problem'' smiled Wash.

''is that the robot?'' asked Ruby.

''no that's the robots brain'' said Tucker ''anyways that was about the time we decided to make money for new bases so we sold off our movie rights''

''wait you had movie rights?'' asked Pyrrha.

''yeah... why?'' asked Tucker.

''just curious, people were asking me for rights to use my image in there movies'' said Pyrrha.

''oh what did you have the rights to?'' asked Ruby.

''ourselves and for some reason Resovour dogs... yet I have no idea why we had the rights to that one'' said Wash ''and that's it''

''so they made a movie about us they called it 'Red Vs Blue''' stated Tucker.

''Hollywood really screwed the pooch on that one'' sighed Grif.

''hollywood?'' asked Nora.

''New Bushly'' stated Wash.

''oh'' said Nora.

''sorry to hear your movies didn't do too good'' said Ren.

''oh no they did brilliantly we were rich'' said Simmons.

''wait then how did they 'screw the pooch' as you say if they were brilliant?'' asked Weiss.

''oh they were really inaccurate, they labeled Grif as some muscle man who did everything, Caboose as a Nobel prize winner, Tucker like some shy guy and Sarge as a man of peace'' said Simmons ''I don't even want to get into me, Church, Donut, Lopez who wasn't even Spanish they made him French for some reason, Wash, Carolina and Doc, but we were rich''

''and they we realised water parks were so much more awesome than bases'' said Grif joyfully.

''so we built the galaxy's greatest water park'' said Carolina dully.

''YAY!'' cheered the boys.

''yay'' cheered Carolina unenthusiastically.

''you really have a water park big brother?!'' Hope asked in excitement.

''well... kind of'' said Wash.

''why would you build a waterpark rather than a base? a base can provide shelter and safety all a waterpark can provide you with is enjoyment'' stated Winter.

''thank you that's what I said'' stated Carolina.

''oh don't think of it like that Winter!'' Faith cheered ''can we get to the other dimension and go to the water park? oh don't answer that I'll get my bikini''

''don't bother its not there anymore'' sighed Wash.

''why not?'' asked the people who wanted to go.

''BECAUSE OF DONUT!'' screamed Grif.

''oopsie daisy'' said Donut putting a finger to his lips.

''wait did he-'' started Weiss, but she was cut off because Grif could sense what she was going to say.

''YES AND I MEAN HOW, HOW DO YOU EVEN BURN DOWN A WATER PARK DONUT!'' screamed Grif.

''well firstly lube isn't normally flammable and secondly I didn't burn down the whole water park just the park part'' commented Donut.

''no you burned that down too'' said Wash.

''oh yeah I did'' said Donut.

''and you did this all... with Lube?'' asked Ren ''Lube!? even Nora can't do that and she's done some ridiculous things in the past''

''HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!'' screamed Yang.

''we don't know but with Donut we just don't question it'' said Simmons.

''so we took what was left from the old bases and the water park and made a fortress of used up shit'' said Tucker blandly.

Caboose then let out a gasp and cheered ''and then we formed the best band ever!''

''Tucker thought it would attract... chicks'' stated Wash.

''which worked'' said Tucker raising his brow to the ladies.

''no'' said Blake, Velvet, Joan, Faith and Gabrielle.

''not happening'' said Coco and Marry.

''never in a million years'' said Yang and Prudence.

''I'd rather commit suicide'' said Weiss.

''not if you were the last man on remnant'' said Winter and Justice.

''eew gross boy, gross boy'' said Ruby and Hope.

''aw come on babes, I mean-'' started Tucker but then Wash and Qrow put there hands on his shoulder.

''back off from my nieces kid'' growled Qrow holding his sword to Tuckers throat.

''Tucker you hit on my sisters and so help me god'' said Wash.

''ok fine then groaned Tucker before he turned to Glynda ''hey there-''

''not going to happen'' said Glynda.

''aww'' said Tucker lowering his head.

''anyways we all had creative differences on the name, Grif wanted to be 'the Talking Reds', Tucker wanted 'Motley Blue', Grif wanted 'redmau5', Tucker wanted 'the Blue Goo Dolls', Grif wanted 'Red Zephlin', Tucker wanted 'the Blue Fighters', Grif wanted 'the Grateful Red', Tucker wanted 'Blue-Tang Clan', Grif wanted 'the Red Kennedy's' and so on and so on'' groaned Wash.

''ok I'm going to say it some of those band names are so stupid'' said Yang.

''Yang's right most of them sound dumb I mean 'Blue Goo Dolls'?'' asked Ruby before lathing a little.

''most of those were parodies of great band names'' said Wash ''I particularly love Foo Fighters''

''oh god me too that's my favourite band'' said Tucker

''oh mine too I really loved 'the best of you' that's my favourite song'' said Wash.

''oh my god mine too'' said Tucker as he and Wash proceeded to sing the lyrics, only to be stopped by Winter clearing her throat.

''please continue, we don't need to know what songs you like or bands or lyrics'' she said quickly.

''psst, give me a CD of that later I like the sound of it'' whispered Qrow, Tucker giving him a thumbs up.

''oh right sure, finally I settled it by saying lets be Red/Blue'' groaned Wash.

''Red/Blue?'' asked Yang ''what kind of name is that?''

''yeah was the best thing I could come up with'' said Wash ''and to me it sounded cool''

''yeah we're awesome now as a band'' said Grif.

''best band ever!'' cheered Donut and Caboose.

''and I admitted that I just wanted to join because I knew I was a horrible singer and wanted to watch them squirm'' said Carolina grinning sadistically.

''woman you are pure evil'' said Tucker.

''please carry on with your story'' ordered Ironwood.

''Sarge decided to make his own enemy'' stated Simmons ''so he built an evil robot army to attack our valley''

''whoa, whoa, whoa, you made an evil robot army?'' asked Winter.

''yeah'' said Sarge.

''w-why, what would have happened if they got of the planet or the moon or whatever you were on and went around the whole universe causing havoc?'' asked Winter indignantly.

''don't worry the robots malfunctioned and attacked the dinosaurs'' said Tucker.

''and I have to say I have seen some amazing things in my time, but that, that took the cake'' said Wash ''which reminds me I actually took video footage and sent it to the guys who make Jurassic world''

''really?'' asked Tucker.

''why would you do that?'' asked Winter ''wait that's not even the point-''

''yes it is it was epic thats that'' said Wash ''and I sent it to them, to give them the next big thing 'Jurrasic World 3 Robots V Dinosaurs' I got a very positive email back''

''oh that sounds epic, but why V?'' asked Simmons.

''because the Vs title is apparently dead'' said Wash.

''oh now I want to see that movie'' said Joan ''oh what was the robots against dinosaur fight like?''

''well it all started-'' started Simmons.

''oh can we please stop getting side tracked and back to the story?'' asked Ironwood, he wanted this done as soon as possible.

''oh right what happened after that?'' asked Tucker.

Carolina sniggled before lathing out ''after that Grif convinced Simmons Game of Thrones really happened''

''whats Game of Thrones?'' asked Blake.

''Kings Blade'' explained Wash.

''you really thought that was real?'' asked Blake.

''he presented it to me in a very convincing fashion'' said Simmons.

''what convincing fashion there was only 'nut-uh' and 'uh-huh' and a lot of 'dude' thrown in there'' said Wash, his sisters were really enjoying this and were holding there hands over there mouths to stop themselves lathing.

''Sarge made a new enemy'' said Simmons quickly trying to change the subject ''one that would keep him busy for the rest of our time there''

''which reminds me I should get back to the battle'' said Sarge.

''why who's the enemy?'' asked Ironwood.

Sarge continued as the others called out who they thought it was '' **(''Caboose?'' asked Nora)** for far too long **(''the Blues?'' asked Ren)** our people have been oppressed **(''yourself!'' exclaimed Ruby and Nora)** crushed **(''some crushing machine thing?'' asked Yang)** under the weight of ourselves **(''WHAT!'' cried everyone)** if we don't start standing up to our mortal foe gravity by god who will!''

''GRAVITY!'' cried everyone.

''did you really let this play out?'' Pyrrha asked Wash.

''I wanted to see where it went'' said Wash.

''but it just meant blue team had one more jeep than red team'' said Simmons ''so Sarge wanted to declare war... again''

''that helped us realise just how outdated our whole 'red team' 'blue team' thing really is'' said Tucker.

''so we had a meeting so we could debate a new form of government'' explained Simmons.

''oh what did you decide on?'' asked Prudence, she kind of wanted to be a politician.

''well I wanted us to go anarchy'' said Grif.

''you can't choose anarchy'' said Ironwood he was quite passionate about politics so he'd throw his two cent in every now and then.

''thank you thats what I said'' said Simmons.

''I wanted us to be a monarchy, whoever holds the magic sword Excalibur''

''Party Paryarchy'' said Caboose.

''that's not a government'' spat Ironwood.

''yeah he just through we were rhyming'' said Wash.

''Military dictatorship'' said Sarge.

''Democracy'' said Wash.

''matriarchy'' said Carolina.

''yeah'' said every woman in the room.

''oh how about Malarky?'' asked Caboose still thinking this was them deciding on what government.

''MALARKY'S NOT A GOVERNMENT!'' Ironwood exploded ''IT JUST MEANS MEANINGLESS TALK AND NONSENSE!''

everyone just steered at him for a while ''Malarky won'' said Wash, Ironwood let out a frustrated groan and threw his head back and arms out.

"oh of course it won" he muttered.

''whats wrong jimmy sad that malarky went over any government?'' asked Qrow jokingly.

''shut up Qrow'' spat Ironwood.

''oh tell them about the dark place!'' cheered Caboose.

''what dark place?'' asked Winter irritably she was starting to get a migraine from all the stupidity.

''oh somehow Caboose ended up in another dimension'' explained Tucker.

''IT WAS AWESOME!'' cheered Caboose.

''we made up a sort of thing on the wall for us to communicate'' said Wash ''but he just kept saying 'neat' you know why? because when he gets confused he just says neat''

''neat'' said Caboose.

''wait how did he get out of the other dimension?'' asked Glynda.

''we literally have no idea, he just appeared the next mourning'' said Wash.

''oh and that mourning we found Donut dead'' said Tucker.

''wait they found you dead?'' asked Weiss turning to Donut.

''it was sweet'' said Grif ''we decided we'd burry him in a shallow unmarked grave, but then it turned out he was skinny dipping'' Grif shuddered at the last part.

''wait did you guys see him?'' asked Yang giggling a little as all the ladies went red.

''YES WE SAW HIM! WE'VE ALWAYS SAW HIM! BUT IT STILL DOSEN'T HELP AT ANY TIME WHEN WE DO SEE HIM!'' roared Grif.

''what are you Gay?'' asked Qrow.

''actually yes I am'' said Donut.

''he told us that when we got hear but we already knew'' explained Tucker ''because of the tea parties he insists on everyone having''

''the officer hot pants uniform'' said Simmons.

''officer hot pants?'' asked Ruby.

''he wears Yang's kind of shorts'' explained Wash ''there's also Donut the Musical''

''I am not even going to ask'' said Weiss.

''you are very wise little sister, very wise'' said Winter.

''his girly hand writing where he insists on dotting all the I's with hearts'' said Sarge.

''love hearts or blood pump hearts?'' asked Yatsuhashi.

''what do you think?'' asked Sarge.

''his insistence to have us all have pedicures and stop nitpicking before someone nitpicks or were going to go through this all day'' said Carolina.

''his Harry Potter fan fiction'' said Doc **''we read it and it was all awful I mean, I just cringed and cringed and cringed again through it all''**

''oh come on it's not that bad'' said Donut.

''and the Brad Pitt poster and Chris Pratt posters he has with love hearts surrounding them'' said Grif.

''ok wow so you guys live with a super gay, not that there anything wrong with you being gay'' said Qrow ''your still a man same wiring different plumbing... wait other way round with different and same''

''ok can we move on then you found him dead but instead he was naked'' said Ironwood he really now just wanted this to end, the moronic factor was just too much.

''but that wasn't even the weirdest thing that happened'' said Carolina.

''oh what was?'' asked Ruby.

''Wash.'' everyone leaned in ''grew'' everyone gasped ''a BEARD!'' everyone leaned out and just raised a brow unimpressed, well except Ruby and Yang who lathed.

''what are you lathing for?'' asked Wash.

''thinking how ridiculous you must have looked'' said Ruby.

''cool I'll remember that when I see you

''seriously thought that was he weirdest thing that happened Vomit boy-'' started Yang.

''shut up Yang'' said Wash glaring at her.

''growing a beard'' Yang finished.

''Wash never grew facial hair before so it was just weird'' said Carolina.

''yeah I shaved it off the day after, I would have shaved it off when I got it but I had no razors since Donut used them all shaving his legs'' said Wash.

''oh sorry'' said Donut.

''well I think you would have looked good with a beard'' said Faith.

''no I didn't besides I'd rather not grow another, that thing was itchy'' said Wash.

''yeah I have an Ex-Boyfriend with one it was itchy for him and scratchy when we kissed'' said Marry ''I had to force him to shave it off, glad your willing to shave it off''

''yeah wasn't fun'' said Wash.

''aww I want to see you with a beard now'' said Hope sadly.

''fine I'll grow it again'' sighed Wash.

''really?'' asked Hope.

''really'' said Wash, Tucker made a whipping noise and Wash punched him in the side of the face causing him to collapse but he quickly got back up.

''and then the mourning before we were redeployed Grif spiked Simmons couscous with his meth-meth shrooms'' said Tucker.

''wh- why?'' asked Glynda massaging her temples.

''ya know for the lolz'' said Grif.

''ha, ha, ha, oh yeah preach ta that'' chuckled Qrow.

''oh it was awful'' groaned Grif ''instead of a peaceful retirement it was the same Damn Shit! With the same Damn Idiots!''

everyone was silent for a while, then Yang said ''well... that was a thing''

''ok did anyone but me get only a few things of that part?'' asked Ruby.

''yep'' said Nora.

''got to waterpark then stopped'' said Coco.

''don't even get a thing'' said Yang.

''yeah so that was as I like to call it 'Our Epic Vacation''' said Wash.

''well I was going to save this to the end of your tale, but I can't help myself, you are the most uniquely interesting group of individuals I have ever met'' said Ozpin

''thanks/thank you'' said the reds and blues.

''I would have used annoying rather than interesting'' said Glynda

''ok Ms. Goodwitch please keep in mind so far you've been dealing with this for nine hours, I've been dealing with this for 9+ years''

Glynda's eyes widened ''your a stronger man than me Mr. Washington''

''and your a stronger woman than me ms. Goodwitch'' said Wash ''anyways we then were deployed to find our friend and long story short we met our counterparts the Blues and Reds''

''wow real original name'' muttered Marry.

''were they all like you guys?'' asked Velvet.

''yeah they were'' said Simmons.

''it was like the matirx constantly glinting'' groaned Tucker remembering everything.

''but they were the original and these guys were the copies, but they were the better copies like the originals were crappy and these guys were much better'' explained Doc.

''there was Temple who was Church, Surge who was Sarge, Bucky who was Tucker, Cronut who was Donut, Lorenzo who was Lopez, Loco who was Caboose and Gene Simmons'' explained Wash ''they said they were also Sim troopers''

''wait what about him?'' asked Weiss pointing to Grif.

''we learned they apparently didn't have a Grif'' said Simmons.

''but then we learned they did have one named Biff who died and then they kind of replace him with a muscular mercenary named Gruff'' explained Tucker.

''anyways they had this plant to overthrow the UNSC but we stopped them'' said Wash ''and ended up hear flying through a worm hole and you know the rest''

''well that's one amazing story'' said Ozpin.

''yeah we know'' smiled Wash ''its strange but I've just got to the point where I like it and just go with the madness''

''listen I have an offer for all of you'' said Ozpin.

''not now please'' said Wash ''ok look it's late hows this you guys can stay hear for the night and we'll talk about this more tomorrow''

''thank you Mr. Washington we'll take your offer'' smiled Ozpin.

''by the way you guys said 'Donut the Musical' what is Donut the musical?'' asked Ruby.

''NO!'' screamed the Reds and Blues.

But it was too late.


	17. Chapter 17

**hey did anyone see the latest episode, I must say it was pretty excellent** **, I did not expect Grif to learn Spanish though, so for the rest of this, he's now going to know** **Spanish also were just going to say he went through a faze and he's back to normal now, ok, ok.**

 **sorry this took a while, I worked on it for a while, I was a bit dry after the two in one chapter thing.**

chapter 17

the next mourning Wash woke up as he heard a shotgun blast, he sighed as he heard a commotion outside ''oh right I forgot'' he groaned, he quickly got up, put his helmet on and rushed out, to see Sarge was firing his shotgun and all there guests were causing a ruckus from it, they were all still in there sleepwear or most of them were Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda and Qrow were all fully dressed.

Ruby and Yang were all going on about some nonsense and Weiss was trying to stop the madness, heh didn't come close to the madness that always comes around hear, one crack from Weiss that Ruby got was ''you blew a whistle in my face when I was waking up! at least he's just walking around doing it!''

Ren was looking for Nora because she had disappeared.

Blake and Velvet were covering there Faunus ears.

While Coco was grumbling about why Sarge was doing this and why he hated the mourning and Fox and Yatsuhashi had annoyed looks.

Pyrrha was looking around confused trying to find out what was going on, she wasn't alone, she was joined by his sisters, his sisters saw him and went up to him.

''Jau- sorry Wash whats going on?'' asked Joan.

''oh yeah sorry, I forgot to tell you all Sarge does this to wake us up on a mourning'' said Wash.

''errr Wash, were calling mum today'' said Justice ''just to tell her we found you and she can stop panicking''

''yeah that's ok don't worry'' said Wash, before looking back at the others.

Ozpin was just steering along with Ironwood and Glynda while Qrow was laughing at a specific scene, that were going to discuss now.

Tucker was there too and he was getting beat up by Winter, because she had went to sleep in her underwear, she went to sleep in it and rushed out with her swords when Sarge fired the shotgun blasts and Tucker saw her and made one of his comments:

''wow Snow White, never knew you could go so red, bow chicka bow wow (sorry couldn't think of a good one for this one)''

Needless to say Winter kicked him in the ball and continued to kick him in the stomach and head, Tucker was crying out to stop kicking him.

''ok, ok, ok stop'' said Wash pushing her off.

''what is with him?'' asked Winter blushing covering herself up and pointing to Sarge.

''sorry we should have warned you guys he does this'' said Wash ''he goes around and fires his shotgun to wake us up''

''and him?'' asked Winter pointing to Tucker.

''he's just a perv, you might want to go get changed'' said Wash, Winter quickly rushed to get he clothes on.

''anyways sorry we should have let you know Sarge does this'' said Wash.

''why does he hate our mourning'' groaned Tucker getting off the ground.

Ruby then noticed he was in his armour and assumed he must have taken it off to go to sleep in.

''wow you got into your armour fast'' said Ruby.

''huh... oh yeah I didn't take it off'' said Wash.

''wait you slept in it?'' asked Pyrrha.

''yeah never really take it off... well much'' said Wash.

''isn't that bad for your back or something?'' asked Yang.

''oh no, trust me I've spend a solid year in this suit, well, actually more than a solid year'' said Wash ''many solid years''

''wait so you never take it off?'' asked Ruby.

''not really'' said Wash ''I mean I have taken it off on occasion, but we mostly keep our suits on out of habit''

''but-'' started Pyrrha.

''nothing, its fine'' said Wash waving her off.

''anyway I'm guessing you want breakfast, Donut makes it for us and looks like he's up now so he's going to start now, I'm going to check our ammo'' said Wash, then walking away.

When Wash approached the armoury he could hear various sounds going off, he quickly rushed in to see Nora in there fully dressed and had a sticky grenade attached to her hand, Wash quickly let out a gasp, snatched up the grenade ripping it off Nora's hand ripping her glove off as well and threw it, it exploded in the air, where Wash let out a sigh of relief before he hounded on Nora.

''WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!'' roared Wash.

''I-i just-'' started Nora.

''YOU JUST WHAT DECIDED TO BLOW UP OUR ARMOURIE, DO WE GO TO BEACON AND BLOW STUFF UP!'' roared Wash.

''I-i'm sorry'' squeaked Nora starting to cry.

''SO WHAT JUST GO AND PLAY AROUND WITH A PLASMA GRENADE!'' Wash roared ''THAT COULD HAVE EASILY BLOWN AN ARM OR LEG OFF!''

''-I-i didn't know'' cried Nora.

''WELL CONGRATULATIONS NOW YOU KNOW, YOU BETTER BE THANKFUL THAT I STOPPED YOU FROM BLOWING YOUR ARM UP!'' roared Wash ''GET OUT!''

Nora quickly ran out crying, Wash let out a huff and started to do an inventory of the armoury, luckily she hadn't tampered with too much, she had fired a couple of shots but no damage done.

Wash then started to go to the mess hall to get something to eat and get his mourning coffee, he heard arguing all around and entered to see his crew minus Doyle because of an important assignment Wash had given him arguing with the Beacon crew aside from his sisters who were still calling there mothers.

''ok what's going on what did I miss?'' asked Wash.

''why did you say that to Nora?'' asked Ren.

''oh the grenade thing, where she would have blown an arm or leg off?'' asked Wash.

''what?'' asked Ren.

''yeah she was playing with a sticky grenade and almost blew her arm off in the process'' stated Wash.

''well you could scold her but did you have to do so, so harshly?'' asked Ren.

''ok so let me get this straight, lets say I decided, I need coffee it's too early, I'm just gonna get me a cup of coffee'' said Wash ''and she comes back with her arm blown of and our armoury in ruins, then what?''

Ren was silent.

''yeah I thought so, if you don't discipline her now she'll just keep doing this and one day most likely lose a limb because of it'' said Wash, everyone was silent then Wash turned to Donut ''any coffee left?''

''whole pot'' said Donut pouring him a cup.

Wash sat down and started to eat, until Ozpin cleared his throat, Wash looked to him ''Mr. Washington can you show us your aura?'' asked Ozpin.

Wash shrugged and showed off his aura causing everyone to gasp at how big and powerful it was, Simmons then explained his theory on why Wash had so much and why it was so powerful.

''wait it's changed it was white before'' said Pyrrha.

''indeed it was, its true your no longer Jaune Arc are you'' said Ozpin with a sad look.

''Professor Ozpin what do you mean?'' asked Pyrrha fearfully.

''his aura is now completely black'' said Ozpin.

''oh for the love of- how many times must I say this, my armour is steel freaking grey, so is my aura, it is not black, it is steel grey, that's why my code name was steel'' stated Wash.

''yes steel my apologies'' said Ozpin ''anyhow that only happens by a complete personality change''

''which I went through'' sighed Wash, Carolina put her hand on his as a comforter.

''speaking of aura'' said Ironwood ''I reviewed footage from your battle with the intruder you seem to have some kind of aura piercing weapons''

''oh Sarge while were on the subject hows the prisoner?'' muttered Wash.

''she'll crack any minute now, we chained her up, gaged her up and blindfolded her up in a chair, put headphones on her which play 'Donut the musical' on repeat'' whispered Sarge.

''perfect'' muttered Wash.

''the aura piercing weapons where are they?'' asked Ironwood.

''why should we tell you?'' asked Grif.

''yeah we don't have to tell you and really we shouldn't tell you'' said Simmons.

''because I can ensure security with those weapons'' stated Ironwood.

''oh as if, if you get those weapons then somehow they'll end up in gang members hands and then-'' Wash cut himself off.

''I know that would be chaos'' gasped Glynda thinking of all the chaos that would ensure.

''yeah now don't get me wrong an all out war sounds fun'' said Sarge.

''that's not fun!'' exclaimed Weiss.

''it is to him'' said Wash.

''but I don't think extinction a good idea I mean look what happened to the dinosaurs'' said Sarge.

''yeah were not letting you have the weapons, heck we don't even know where they are'' said Simmons.

''you know why Doyle's not hear?'' asked Wash ''he's got the guns on the hawk and we told him to get as far away as possible, only come back when we give the green light''

''I will find him you know that'' said Ironwood.

''really I'd rather save my ass'' said Wash ''Simmons please show the general what we found out by hacking''

Simmons quickly brought in a pad which he showed to Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow both joined him in looking at it ''t-these are plan to aura piercing weapons, Atlas has been working on them for decades now, before any of you were born'' said Glynda referencing the students, Glynda's voice was filled with horror ''all under... your watch... James what have you done?''

''Ironwood you sick son of a bitch'' growled Qrow drawing his sword.

''yeah in exchange for providing them resources corporations are allowed to do whatever they want'' said Wash ''slave labour and all, especially to the Faunus''

''what!?'' exclaimed Blake and Velvet.

''so were not giving you a nickel'' said Wash, he then pulled out his pistol ''and if you want to fight then I'll give you one''

His team pulled out any weapon they had on them, Ironwood pulled out his own pistol but as he did Winter held her sword to his throat.

''Schnee?!'' he exclaimed.

''put the gun down, Ironwood'' ordered Winter ''I won't be following this- not this- I won't pull the Schnee name in the dirt like my father has''

Just then Caboose ran in ''hello'' he said.

''Caboose where have you been?'' asked Wash keeping his gaze on Ironwood.

''oh I was just getting Freckles ready'' said Caboose.

''wait is he in the rifle?'' asked Tucker.

''no hear I'll show you- FRECKLES COME!'' cried Caboose then whistling and everyone heard the familiar cling clang, at first the Reds and Blues just thought it was another Mantis, but it wasn't, this version was a large mechanical saber tooth cat, with two missile launchers on its front shoulders and two machine guns on its back legs (kinda like Ravage from the second transformers movie) ''everyone who hasn't met I want you to meet the new Freckles, Freckles say hello''

''civilians'' stated Freckles.

''C-Caboose, whats with the new Freckles body?'' asked Wash.

''well I used some of the parts we brought from the ship and made a new Freckles, along with a few broken friends'' said Caboose.

''friends?'' asked Ruby scared.

''don't worry Caboose has a few broken kids toys which he called his friends'' said Tucker.

''oh I gave him Dragon breath'' said Caboose as Freckles opened his mouth and let out a stream of fire.

''ok has a flamethrower... lovely we now know what caused any fire accident'' said Simmons weakly.

''Captain Caboose has done amazing work on my new body'' stated Freckles in a robotic tone.

''ok Freckles give us an analysis of your body'' ordered Wash, Freckles took commands from everyone as they were of a higher rank then him, except Donut, Lopez and Doc.

''affirmative, I have high armour that can resist many such attacks, my weapons are machine guns and missiles and my flamethrower, I also have claws and teeth for melee weapons and booster jets for short flight'' stated Freckles ''and have a humanoid form'' Freckles then stood up on his front legs and formed into a sort of sabertooth robot man form.

''ok that's cool'' said Simmons.

''weapons and flight are inaccessible in this form, I am able to wield regular weapons'' said Freckles ''and I am powered by a nuclear reactor''

''wait a nuclear reactor?'' asked Wash.

''ok, ok lets all back away from the nuclear robot then'' suggested Tucker.

''it's perfectly safe captain Tucker, my nuclear core is sealed away'' stated Freckles.

''err can you show me it safely?'' asked Wash.

''affirmative'' said Freckles, his chest opened up to reveal-

''wait is that my microwave?'' asked Grif indignantly.

''affirmative'' stated Freckles going back to cat form.

''and are those my knives?'' asked Wash pointing to its teeth and claws.

''yeah but I didn't use your special one'' said Caboose.

Wash sighed in relief at that, the special one Caboose was referring to was the last gift he got from Connie a hunting knife which he used in combat, it was his favourite knife.

''s-so you made a nuclear reactor with a microwave!?'' exclaimed Weiss in shock, nuclear power was a thing in remnant but they never used it since it was very dangerous and dust just seemed safer.

''I am also outfitted with several kinds of radars and sensors'' stated Freckles ''none of this however is perfect, will not state imperfection to civilians and will wait to give further information''

''wait Caboose didn't give you enhancements right? as in Carolina's old ones because we have needed use for them'' stated Wash.

''he did'' stated Freckles.

''ok that's ok I suppose we can just recover them later right?'' asked Wash.

''affirmative'' stated Freckles.

''wait what equipment?'' asked Winter.

''we have equipment that allows us to do certain things in our armour like run really fast, create domed energy shields and well stuff like that'' explained Tucker.

''so it's an artificial semblance?'' asked Ruby.

''yeah basically'' said Wash.

''so I took all those and made him into a new kitty right Freckles'' said Caboose.

''affirmative Captain Caboose'' said the robot.

''ok before we ask how did you build this I want to ask why a cat, I though Freckles was a dog to you'' said Wash.

''oh but you like cat's agent Washington so I wanted to make freckles a cat for you'' said Caboose.

''aww that's sweet'' said Donut.

''yeah it is thanks Caboose, I'm touched'' said Wash ''not in that sense Donut''

''yes, yes very sweet now to the important thing- HOW DID YOU EVEN BUILD SOME OF THIS!'' screamed Ironwood.

''through the power of love and imagination'' answered Caboose.

''b-but- I-i- h-how-'' Ironwood looked like his brain had broke.

''don't bother save your sanity and don't question it'' ordered Wash.

''hey guys'' said Prudence as Wash's sisters joined them.

''... so we miss anything?'' asked Joan.

''big brother whats with the scary kitty?'' asked Hope.

''don't worry hope the scary kitty's our kind of pet'' said Wash ''and is helping us stop Ironwood from doing something so stupid''

''yeah how do you like that Ironwood, we even have our own murder bot now take that'' said Tucker.

''oh which reminds me I was going to bring up Ironwood being the thing that would cause the extinction of the human race... how was I going to put it again?'' Grif mused to himself ''oh right... YOU IDIOT YOU'LL DESTROY IT ALL, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU GOD DAMN DIRTY APE!''

''ok what?'' asked Ironwood ''I've heard some moronic things from you in the past day I've been hear but what is he talking about''

''his robot overlord shit'' said Simmons ''which is never going to happen by the way... at least not in our life time I hope''

''and hear I thought we had reached peak moron'' sighed Winter.

''join the club'' sighed Carolina.

''your an idiot, Grif'' said Simmons.

''am I Simmons? or am I a man willing to ask the hard questions?'' asked Grif.

''your defiantly an idiot'' said Simmons.

''how this I'll settle this were all idiots'' said Wash ''everyone in this rooms an idiot''

Grif continued on with his pitch though ''terminator, the matrix, Battlestar glactica''

''what?'' asked everyone.

''sci-fi movies'' explained Wash.

''that all point to robot domination of the human race'' stated Grif.

''Well technically some Cylons relied more on synthetic biology and not conventional robotics, but that was only in the series reboot and you know those are pretty rare nowaday's'' said Simmons

''fine then 'Wall-E' whatever, all I'm saying is with the amount of robots its weird that the world of Remnant isn't already bowing to there robot overlords'' stated Grif.

''oh hey I'm a cyborg, Lopez is a robots, so is Penny and I think Ironwood might be a cyborg... wanna bow down to us?'' asked Simmons.

''pass'' said Grif.

''same'' said Qrow.

''fuck you meat bags, your logic is flawed'' said Simmons doing his robotic voice and impersonation.

''(that's racist)'' said Lopez.

''you are the biggest fucking nerd'' said Qrow ''he knows that right?''

''yeah he does and he still does it'' said Grif ''and I agree Lopez it is racist''

''Simmons what have I told you, we had all those multicultered squad seminars and everything, but it seem to you all of it was for nothing'' said Sarge ''I mean most of it I can take but this and painting yourself blue that one time? my god do you have no sense of shame?!''

''yeah low blow Simmons'' said Tucker.

''it's ok Lopez, it's ok just ignore Simmons'' said Donut in a comforting voice.

''why is everyone ganging up on me?'' cried Simmons.

''because you were being a racist Simmons'' said Grif ''nobody likes racists, heck even racists don't like racists''

''ok Ozpin what did you want to talk about last night?'' asked Wash.

''well Agent Washington I have an offer that I'd like to extend to you and the other Reds and Blues'' said Ozpin.

''no deal'' said Wash ''our whole reason is to be independent, were not taking anything like this''

''please just hear me out'' said Ozpin.

''Wash can we speak about that for a moment?'' asked Tucker.

''sure'' said Wash.

The Reds and Blues went outside to talk it out ''what are you doing we can milk this'' said Tucker.

''what do you mean?'' asked Wash.

''you know, we say we'll do it for so and so, or something like that'' said Tucker.

''yeah I don't know Tucker'' said Wash.

''oh come on think about it'' said Grif.

''yeah you only gave us one request and it was a crap request'' said Simmons ''we can milk this one though''

''ok fine guess that works'' said Wash ''but I will make the deal''

''ok'' said Grif, Caboose and Doc.

''cool'' said Tucker, Simmons and Donut.

''fine'' said Sarge and Lopez.

''Carolina are you ok with this?'' asked Wash.

''perfectly'' said Carolina.

The group then went back inside ''well we've talked about we've decided we'll listen to your proposal but we want something each for doing it'' said Wash.

''very well done'' said Ozpin.

''Oz you can't-'' started Ironwood.

''Jimmy you've seen what these guys can do we could use there help'' said Qrow.

Ironwood just grumbled something and walked away, when he left Ozpin continued ''however I'd like for us to be in Beacon to discuss this, it'll be easier to explain there''

''very well'' said Wash.

Just then they heard something, it sounded like a bullhead ''wait a bullshead?'' asked Wash ''who called a bullshead?''

''I-it wasn't me I swear it'' said Ironwood.

Everyone rushed outside to see who was landing two figures came out, one was Wash's mother, the other his father.

''oh right I forgot mum has that tracer friend and would probably decide to see you as soon as possible'' said Faith.

''and she'd bring Him'' growled Marry, she was still so pissed on how there father had just abandoned Wash, they had a 'talk' when she was done he was black and blue.

''I'm sorry Jaun- sorry Wash'' said Justice.

''you know what for you guys I'll make the exception call me whatever you want'' said Wash.

''no we'll call you Wash it'll just take a while'' said Justice ''anyway were sorry we'll handle this''

''it's fine you didn't know'' sighed Wash ''and its fine I've got this''

''no Wash'' growled Sarge marching forwards ''I'll handle it for you''

 **ok that's it, wasn't going to say this, but I will I originally in the last chapter was going to have Carolina admit Wash had a three way with her and Kimball and Wash explain that he and Connie 'did it' at one point and that he and South were basically friends with benefits and she was friends with benefits to everyone in freelancer** **, in the end I scrapped the idea as it didn't seem to be in character for** **Wash (though I can kind of see South whoring herself out)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Before we start this a shoutout to a guest were going to call JP because he always puts JP on his reviews, as well as FlashDevil and The Unknown GPX for the ideas they put forth for this chapter, huge thank you to all of you.**

 **Also as of the latest episodes I could tolerate Temple to an extent but now I'm thinking of bring him back just to kill him in the most humiliating way possible.**

chapter 18

The Reds and Blues, Teams RWBY, PNR and CFVY, the teachers, Winter and Qrow strolled up, they stopped as they watched Sarge, he was going up to them fast.

It was defiantly Wash's mum and dad, his father looked just like him when he was in the other dimension, all grown up, only Wash had cut his hair much differently now, Wash had shaved the back of his head and dyed it black, Wash was also now tanned, unlike this guy, he wore a suit, Wash had told him that his parents were named John and Maple Arc, this must have been John Arc.

Wash's mum, Maple Arc, was much different, she had a slim built figure, she looked a lot like Wash's sisters, but older, she had short blond hair and blue eyes, she had tanned skin and she was wearing a red shirt with a blue skirt, long red boots, blue gloves and she had a sword strapped to her hip, they started to go quicker as they saw Wash.

''Jaune-'' said John, as he saw his 'son' approaching them.

''hold up'' said Sarge stopping him.

''w-who are you?'' asked John a bit surprised by Sarge.

''Later but for now, are you Agent Washington's pappy?'' asked Sarge with a growl to his voice.

''who?'' asked John.

''that guy'' said Sarge pointing to Wash.

''y-yes what has that got to do with anything?'' asked

''this'' said Sarge who then smashed the end of his shotgun into John's face causing him to fall over, his nose bleeding.

Everyone quickly rushed over when Sarge did that, Ironwood and Qrow were pulling him back and John was getting back up ''what was that for!?'' exclaimed John.

''that was for Wash'' snarled Sarge.

''ok what?'' asked Wash ''not that I'm not thankful or anything Sarge but why did you do that, for me?''

''you see before the war I was- well I was a different man, I was happy I was married and one day my wife told me... she was pregnant with my son'' said Sarge.

Everyone was silent at this, the Reds and Blues and the others, the Reds and Blues had known Sarge for such a long time, they never pictured him to have a wife or son or anything like that and as to the others while they only knew Sarge for a short time they knew what kind of person he was, he showed it all off, all the time, that was the way he lived, so coming out and saying he has a son was just... mind blowing to them.

''when I heard she was pregnant I ran, I ran away and joined the military, I just ran'' said Sarge ''I fought in the human covenant war, always fighting and while I was fighting she was looking after Sarge Junior, Boomstick''

''Boomstick really?'' asked Grif, before sighing and saying ''only you'd name a kid after a shotgun''

''quiet dirtbag'' said Sarge ''she filed a divorce and honestly I don't blame her, I don't, I paid child support which I hope you did Tucker''

''I did'' said Tucker ''I'd be an ass if I didn't''

''good anyways I paid child support and sent checks home and I was hoping to die so life insurance money would go to them'' said Sarge ''I know I can call him my son, but I don't deserve to be called his dad''

''wow'' said Grif ''I can't believe I'm saying this but I kinda see you in a different light now''

''and I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you Captain Grif'' said Sarge.

''your welcome Colonel'' said Grif.

The Reds and Blues all tearfully patted Sarge on the shoulder or back comforting him ''is this what usually happens with stuff like this?'' asked Yang.

''yeah pretty much'' said Tucker

''so you guys just cry and hug it out or something like that'' said Yang ''cause that's kinda weak''

''hey we don't hug it out, we have an emotional moment of truth then get back to it'' said Simmons.

''yeah and it's ok to cry were still a bunch of manly guys'' said Grif.

''Sarge if it makes you feel better, my dad was an asshole, no joke he made me join the womens wrestling league in high school which was super embarrassing and made me do a lot of sports with women, which is why I'm shy now'' said Simmons.

''you haven't been shy with us'' said Coco.

''oh yeah I was close to fainting when we were perusing the train and as to the talking... well that comes and goes by whim'' said Simmons ''anyways I kind of used you as the father figure I always wanted, so there's that''

''thanks Simmons that does make me feel a little better'' said Sarge.

''you know the story of my dad'' smiled Carolina sadly.

''I don't really think my mum and dad loved me that much if I'm honest with you'' said Grif.

''Grif I'm still sorry about the counselling thing we did on Chorus'' said Doc **''I'm not''** ''oh shut up O'mally''

''it's fine I'm over it now'' said Grif.

''my dad was never supportive of me being Gay'' said Donut shrugging ''is that something''

''yeah I guess'' said Sarge and Grif who were both feeling sort of depressed now.

''yeah and I'm a father too'' said Tucker.

Everyone was silent before Winter broke this ''oh god how and why'' she groaned imagining another younger Tucker and the original Tucker both hitting on her.

''not in that sense'' said Tucker ''you see an alien took me on a quest to get a ship, but then it just turned out to be one big excuse to get me knocked up and have an alien baby''

Everyone was silent until Ironwood said in a shocked tone ''you've reproduced!?''

''with an alien?'' asked Winter equally shocked.

''oh fuck yeah Junior is awesome'' said Tucker taking out his wallet ''hear, this is a picture of him with his third grade basket ball team'' he then showed them the picture before saying with a few tears ''they grow up so fast''

''well.. that is the last thing I thought I'd see today or ever'' said Ironwood.

''yeah I mean who carry's around actual photographs anymore'' said Tucker.

''oh I hear that'' said Qrow ''all the pictures I've got are digital''

''Tucker please finish the point' said Wash.

''oh right, anyways, he wasn't intended and is a different species, but I still love him like he's my son'' said Tucker ''he's all grown up now but even then I still check up on him and well I'm proud of him, sure he never cheated his way into something like Wash did but I wouldn't disown him over something as stupid as paperwork''

everyone was silent for a while before Simmons said ''ok I say Tucker's probably the best dad hear all in agreement say aye''

''aye'' said the reds and blues.

''actually I think you'd make a great dad Wash'' said Tucker.

''seriously?'' asked Wash.

''yeah seriously'' said Tucker.

''why?'' asked Wash.

''look I'm going to be honest Wash my dad left me when I was a kid and when I met you, you became the kind of older brother fatherly figure I always kinda needed'' said Tucker.

''wow... thanks Tucker I... I literally don't know what to say... but maybe thank you'' said Wash, who was then drawn by a subtle attention catching cough from his mother.

''Jaune sweetie'' said Marple ''I need to know now, who are these?''

''hi mum, these are my friends'' said Wash ''and it's 'Wash' now''

''Wash?'' asked Marple.

''short for Washington'' said Wash.

''mum he goes by Agent Washington now'' said Justice.

''ok that's it I refuse to call him Agent we need to come up with a good first name for him'' said Joan.

''noted'' said Justice ''anyways he's been through stuff mum and now he's- he's different Mum''

''I-I see'' said Marple sadly.

''ms. Arc, if you don't want to see me anymore it-'' started Wash.

''no don't you dare finish that sentence young man'' said Marple, she hugged him ''I don't care who you are, I don't care what you've done, your my son no matter what and I love you''

''ok mum'' said Wash hugging her back, Marple smiled and so did his sisters and the Reds and Blues, they were glad Wash was getting better and better mentally, Marple then noticed Carolina.

''and who is she?'' asked Marple.

''oh this is Carolina'' said Wash.

''your very pretty dear'' said Marple.

''thank you ma'am'' said Carolina she wanted to be on Wash's mum's good side.

''is she your girlfriend?'' asked Marple, when she said this both of them blushed.

''what no'' said Carolina quickly.

''no defiantly not'' said Wash quickly.

''he slept with someone though'' said Tucker.

''TUCKER!'' cried Wash.

''WHAT!'' cried Marple.

Wash gulped as Marple glared down at him, he was in trouble now, everyone knew he was in trouble, Wash wanted to run but he knew that was a bad idea, his mother was really, really old fashioned and while she did want grandkids she at least wanted her children to be married first, then again her need for grandkids might override her old sensibility.

''who was it?'' asked Marple with a glare.

''mum by all standards I am a legal adult... pretty much I'll explain later'' said Wash.

''who was it?'' she growled again.

''well it's- err its complicated'' said Wash weakly the glare Marple was giving him was really intimidating.

''wow tread very carefully hear Wash'' whispered Tucker.

''your the one who put me in this position in the first place you tread carefully'' snarled Wash.

''to tell you all the truth I wasn't scared until now'' said Caboose.

''who was it?'' growled Marple.

''ok it was me'' said Carolina ''I was hit hardest by the effects so Wash offered because other than Tucker he was the least effected, so me and Wash did it, mostly because he didn't want me to have it with some perv and I had some of my sanity so I approved of it, so don't blame him, blame me''

''yes I knew it pony it up Grif, Simmons!'' cheered Tucker.

Grif and Simmons grumbled as they started to take out money ''wait, wait, wait'' said Carolina ''you were betting on this?!''

''we were betting on who Wash slept with Caboose told us he slept with someone he didn't tell us who'' Tucker explained ''I bet on you, Simmons bet on Grey and Grif bet on Kimball''

''Simmons, Grif don't give him your money'' sighed Wash ''Kimball and Doctor Grey joined us''

The Reds and Blues jaws dropped and Wash's face became as red as Sarge's armour, Faith patted Wash on the back though ''oh I am so proud of you little bro'' she smiled.

''thanks Faith your really not helping'' said Wash.

''and don't encourage this'' said Maple.

''he didn't do it on purpose it was that temple'' said Faith.

''ok Carolina and Kimball impressive'' said Tucker ''but Grey... didn't I tell everyone never to stick your dick in crazy?''

''oh I've always felt bad for it, I'm more Tucker than Tucker'' said Wash lowing his head in shame.

''wow... he is more Tucker than I am'' said Tucker.

''can we please stop talking about this... please'' moaned Wash wanting to save at least some dignity, however fate wasn't letting him off that easy.

''well one thing I have to ask how did you get the experience?'' asked Carolina ''because you seemed oddly experienced- wait did you and connie do it when you had a relationship in Freelancer''

Everyone looked at Wash who just impossibly got even redder, everyone just reached the conclusion on that ''wow, I never expected that from you Wash... just wow'' said Carolina ''not in a negative sense we were all stressed I just thought you were the one who was the least stressed''

''I wasn't connie was so... yeah'' Wash muttered hanging his head

''so you and connie?'' asked Carolina.

''yeah me and connie did... as well as South'' Wash muttered.

''wait South?!'' exclaimed Carolina.

''South?! the chick he shot in the forehead?!'' exclaimed Tucker.

''yeah we were friends with benefits at the time'' said Wash.

''you were friends with benefits to south?'' asked Carolina.

''SHE WAS FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS TO EVERYONE, THE WOMAN WAS A FUCKING WHORE!'' roared Wash, before taking a few calming breaths ''not to mention Freelancer life was very stressful, we needed something to do to take off the stress, most agents found friends with benefits and did it, just to take stress off''

''that bad huh?'' asked Justice ''I know the feeling'' Marple then glared at her, so Justice quickly added ''not that I did it... I didn't''

''mum before you go ballistic in my defence you said you wanted Grankids and in a way, I'm working on it'' said Wash.

''gotta give it to Wash that's a pretty original save'' whispered Grif to Simmons.

''yeah it is'' Simmons whispered back.

''hmmm I guess your right sweetie'' said Marple ''well I'm so glad one of my children is trying to get me grandkids''

Wash sighed a breath of relief he honestly did not believe that would have worked, yet somehow it did, he breathed a breath of relief before turning to Ozpin ''listen about your deal, we'll go back to beacon now and discuss it there alright'' said Wash.

''it's good with me'' said Ozpin.

''Jaune can we-'' started John.

''no we'll discuss this when we get back to beacon, I'm doing a lot to keep in a lot of contained anger'' said Wash harshly causing his father to recoil.

''oh wait we also have a prisoner, she tried to break into your comm tower but failed'' said Simmons.

''yeah cause of us'' said Grif.

''yeah I'll go get her, your probably gonna want her'' said Wash.

''if you want Wash someone else can get the Prisoner'' said Carolina.

''nah it's fine guys I'll get the prisoner, take over for me for a bit'' said Wash putting his helmet on and running off, while the others talked about getting everyone back to Beacon or back home.

As Wash entered the building, he saw Cinder chained up, with an aura restraint band, she was screaming into the gag and struggling against the chains, trying to shake the headphones off, but Sarge had strapped them to her head with a band to keep it on her head as she shook, her head trying desperately to throw the headphones off, Wash took them off and then took the gag and blindfold off.

''thank you'' said Cinder.

''don't stop thanking me, were turning you over'' said Wash.

''oh don't worry I'll tell them everything, heck I even have something to tell you'' said Cinder ''I'll even whisper it in your ear''

''sure why not'' said Wash, taking his helmet off and leaning down.

''the white fang are going to kill you'' whispered Cinder.

''well that's not much of a secret we know they want to kill us, but fortunately they don't know where we are'' said Wash.

''now they do'' grinned Cinder.

''what?'' asked Wash.

Just then a shot came out of nowhere, Wash quickly dodged and dropped his helmet, grabbing the back of the chair Cinder was chained to he quickly pulled her behind cover with him, he ducked out of cover for a second and looked to see one White fang member jumping through the window.

Wash quickly drew his rifle out and opened fire hitting the grunt in the leg, he collapsed and Wash ran over and stomped on the grunts throat effectively crushing it, he quickly put his helmet on and got on the radio.

''TUCKER, CAROLINA, SARGE THE WHITE FANG ARE HEAR!'' roared Wash.

 **hope this one was good, I kinda rushed it cause I kinda felt like I was behind schedule with it, sorry if it's not too good**


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

Meanwhile with the others they were really... ok they standing around talking... again, anyhow they were mostly talking about Wash and where he should be, but then Wash's radio call came in.

''hold on a minute'' said Sarge putting on his helmet, then he heard Wash's announcement ''WHAT, MEN BATTLE POSITIONS!''

The Reds and Blues quickly put there helmets on and drew there weapons out ''whats going on?'' asked Winter.

''the White Fang have found us'' said Carolina.

''what?!'' cried Weiss.

''how?!'' cried Blake.

''where are they?'' asked Qrow bringing out his weapon.

''were all gonna die!?'' cried Ruby.

''everybody be quiet!'' ordered Sarge in a shout, everyone was quiet ''ladies, gentlemen, robots, Donut, the hour of war is upon us again, to the east storm clouds gather, to the west the dogs of war howl are a-howling AWOOOOO! come on do it''

''oh do we have to?'' asked Tucker in a bored tone.

''lets just get this over with'' sighed Carolina.

they then started making dog noises with Donut just barking ''no like a dog, Donut quit wagging your tail'' barked Sarge.

''these are the people Jaune has been with?'' asked John looking at them with a deadpanned face.

''apparently'' said Qrow ''I kinda like them''

''how could you possibly like these idiots?'' asked Ironwood in a deadpanned tone.

''well cause there kinda cool, there fun to be around, they don't really give a shit and most of all they annoy you'' said Qrow, causing Ironwood to give a huff.

eventually the Reds and Blues howled and Sarge continued his speech ''the whites have started this again'' said Sarge.

''whoa, whoa, whoa'' said Simmons.

''(oh great he's on this again)'' said Lopez.

''whats he talking about?'' asked Weiss.

''oh he went through this thing where he thought that there was a quote 'white team' unquote'' explained Tucker.

''when we first landed upon this planet, Wash told us how bad it was, but I didn't expect it like this, the whites separating into multiple waring factions'' said Sarge.

''that's not how its going at all'' said Simmons, but Sarge didn't pay him any mind and just kept going.

''the White Fang, Atlas, the Schnee Dust Company'' said Sarge ''the whites are oppressing the others, the reds, the blues, all of us''

''whoa, whoa, whoa, keep my family's company out of this'' said Weiss.

''you have to admit he's pretty close to right on that one'' said Winter.

''ok Sarge your really going into offensive boarders hear'' said Simmons.

''boarders the whites don't care about boarders'' said Sarge.

''is he always like this?'' asked Yang

''you have no idea'' groaned Grif.

''(man tumbler is gonna hate this)'' said Lopez.

''no they won't to them anyone who's a strait white guy is evil, not saying all of them are like that but most of them are, you and Donut are safe it's us they'll hate'' said Grif.

''wait but Sarge, I'm pink which is a shade of reddish white'' said Donut.

''so am I'' said Nora.

''no I think you'll find pink is something else entirely'' said Doc.

''ignore him, anyhow your right Donut that's why your our spy, your a man who can walk in-between worlds... and I guess female you is the same'' said Sarge ''you have to act white Donut, Ski, take up Golf-''

''(like you should)'' interrupted Lopez.

''spend _way_ much time trimming your lawn'' ordered Sarge.

''one step ahead of you'' said Donut.

''don't forget, pop your collar'' said Sarge.

''Sir as your second in command in the red team, I do have to question this slightly'' said Simmons.

''Simmons I know this sounds crazy'' said Sarge ''but either I'm right or I'm just an old man who's lost his marble's because he can't adjust to life outside the military chain of command and continues to have increasingly absurd things to declare war on as a subconscious way to avoid the sad truth that he no longer knows who he is''

''you know what the sad thing is?'' asked Tucker ''it's that, that sums him up perfectly''

''you don't say'' said Glynda.

''wait you said on this planet does that mean your from another planet?'' asked Ruby.

''yeah we come from a planet called Earth'' said Tucker.

''YOUR ALIENS!?'' cried Ruby and Nora.

''no were humans Wash has actually theorised that maybe earth doesn't exist in this dimension and Remnants replaced it same with earth'' said Tucker.

''alright but I think we should hear more about earth when this is done'' said Winter.

''were not listening to you ya dirty white'' said Sarge.

''ok Sarge we don't have enough time for this, we need to fight back'' said Carolina.

''too right Carolina'' said Sarge ''we need to stop the whites before they spread there smallpox''

Carolina sighed ''sure why not''

''how did the White Fang find you anyways?'' asked Blake.

''we don't know, maybe the prisoner informed them somehow'' said Simmons.

''don't worry about that I'm gonna find that out now'' said Wash over the radio, the reds and blues could hear him firing off more shots ''look just fight them off I don't know how many there are, call Doyle back around with the Hawk and get our back up base ready''

''oh right I forgot about that'' said Simmons.

''what are you guys talking about?'' asked Ruby.

''shut up'' ordered Simmons.

''listen guys we have to abandon the base'' said Wash.

''what but- no your right they've found us now'' said Tucker.

''who's right?'' asked Nora.

''shut up!'' cried Tucker.

''get ready, get everything you can that's useful and leave'' ordered Wash.

''sir yes sir'' said Sarge, before turning off the radio ''sorry 'bout that we were speaking to Wash over the radio''

''what?'' asked Nora.

''the military broadcasts information or messages over there radios'' explained Ren

''oh I get it'' said Nora.

''were gonna die if the white fangs hear'' said Weiss.

''oh you have so little faith, we've got this ok, guy's remember CT? or whoever was posing as CT, The Meta? the Tex Bots?, Felix?, the space pirates?, 'the Staff of Charon'?'' asked Tucker ''we had this before when we weren't trained, we have this now, we've been trained by Wash and Carolina and they're just a bunch of volunteers who are about as right as those fat, ugly guys nobody likes who sit on there computers and bitch all day, we can do this''

Everyone was silent for a bit before Carolina said ''you heard him you can do it, we know you can''

''yeah we got this'' said Simmons.

''hell yeah we do'' said Grif.

''men, women, Donut prepare for battle'' ordered Sarge.

''ok this sounds more like an O'mally job give me a mini'' said Doc, closing his eyes, when he reopened them his face turned malicious and shadowed **''YES LET US BRING DOOM TO OUR ENEMIES!''**

''ok guys I'm gonna help Wash'' said Carolina running off.

''Caboose take Freckles and help Wash too, to the sounds of things he needs a lot more help than just Carolina'' said Tucker.

''ok!'' cried Caboose ''come on Freckles we need to help Wash!''

''affirmative'' said Freckles running ahead, Caboose and Carolina quickly got onto of Freckles for a 'piggyback'

''as to the rest of us, we need to hold them off until Doyle gets hear with the Hawk then we can get to our back up base'' said Sarge.

''were gonna need to grab some food and some stuff from the armoury'' said Simmons.

''get on that right now Simmons'' ordered Sarge.

''yes sir'' said Simmons.

''wait I'll come too I can help with my Semblance'' said Ruby.

''fine'' said Simmons running off with Ruby ''Donut you stay hear Lopez will need some of us to help him stop them coming any closer''

''okie dokie'' said Donut.

''the rest of us will hold the line'' said Sarge.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile with Wash he was holding the white fang off the best he could but they had gone for a pinch attack they were coming from this side the back and the front, because he could hear gun fire now coming from a different direction, he quickly got out of cover and fired another shot hitting another white fang member in the head.

''why bother your not going to last'' cackled Cinder.

''oh really'' said Wash ''well then I guess the least I can do is make you suffer for as long as I hold out'' he then put the blindfold back on Cinder.

''what?!'' said Cinder shocked when he did this then she realised what he was going to do ''Wait! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!''

Wash gagged her and then put the headphones back on, smirking as he watched her thrash around, he then stoped as he heard shotgun blasts and the gunfire on this side stopped ''Sarge?'' he asked, the door was kicked in and the last person he was expecting to see walked in.

''Locus!?'' exclaimed Wash.

''Agent Washington'' said Locus as he stood there shotgun in hand, Sniper Rifle and RailGun on back and pistol on his right hip.

''so I did see you'' said Wash.

''yes you did, I'll explain later for now I think its best we go'' said Locus.

''ok fine, you helped save me, so I trust you'' said Wash.

''good, is that your prisoner?'' asked Locus gesturing to Cinder.

''yes she is'' said Wash.

''she's missing an arm?'' said Locus confused.

''yeah I did that'' said Wash ''in battle not as torcher''

''hmmm, good job... I guess'' said Locus ''and why is she gagged?''

''oh to shut her up from screaming'' said Wash.

''and why is she screaming?'' asked Locus.

''oh those headphones are playing Donut the musical on constant... so you get the idea right?'' asked Wash.

''yes I think I do, we should get moving, I'll help you move her'' said Locus grabbing one end of the chair, they then held the chair up carrying Cinder and moving, they then heard gunfire of chain guns.

''GET DOWN!'' cried Locus dropping his part and hitting the deck.

''it's fine that's probably Freckles'' said Wash.

''your robot?'' asked Locus, getting up from the ground.

Just then a group of White Fang soldiers ran towards them, they weren't holding guns they were just running as if running for there lives, just then machine gun fire shot three of them up killing them before out of nowhere Frackles pounced on the last one biting his head and breaking his neck.

''good boy Freckles'' said Wash.

''thank you, Agent Washington'' said Freckles.

Just then Carolina and Caboose ran up to them ''Wash'' said Carolina relieved, then she saw Locus ''You!'' she quickly trained her pistol on him.

''nice to see you too'' said Locus dryly as Caboose hugged him.

''guys its fine he saved me he's with us'' said Wash ''come on we need to finish the white fang and get out of hear''

''right, now your in charge of us Wash what are your orders?'' asked Carolina.

''Agent Washingtons in charge I thought you were leader of this group?'' said Locus confused.

''I was, when we got hear since Wash is a native we decided he'd lead us'' said Carolina ''since then he's done such a good job I don't want to take over again, anyways whats the plan?''

-LINE BREAK-

meanwhile the Reds and Blues were holding off the enemy, the guests were helping them too, they were stood on the wall and fired on the enemy, Lopez angrily screaming in Spanish as he fired with his machine gun arms, O'mally screamed with glee as he fired missile upon missile from the missile pod (correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that just a machine gun rocket launcher?)

''(I WILL NOT LET THEM CROSS THE BOARDER! AHHHHHHH!)'' screamed Lopez.

 **''MWHA HA HA HA HA, YOU FOOLS TASTE OBLIVION, TASTE THE FEAR OF DESTRUCTION FOR I AM THE DOCTOR OF DOOM!''** cheered O'mally.

but then a call on the radio came in ''hold on its Wash he's ok'' said Sarge.

''oh thank goodness'' said Pyrrha in relief, she still wanted to make things right and hopefully see if she could still find Jaune in... Wash.

''were hear Wash you ok?'' asked Sarge.

''yeah I got a plan ok'' said Wash.

''I'm listening'' said Sarge.

''try and capture the one who's leading the assault'' ordered Wash over the radio ''they should know how they found us, once you got him, get ready to leave Doyle should be back by then and I've got something special planned for them''

''got it'' said Sarge, as they turned off there radios ''ok anyone know how to identify the leader of this assault?''

''there's normally markings on the mask'' said Blake knowladgeably ''either that or the mask covers there whole face''

''oh there he is'' said Tucker pointing to one of the guys in the back who's face was covered in a full on hokey mask style Grimm mask, two guys were standing beside him protecting him.

''ok boys the orders are to capture him'' stated Sarge.

''I got him'' said Tucker turning on his invisibility.

''Simmons, Grif come on were gonna help him, Donut give us cover, bombard them'' said Sarge jumping off the wall.

''yes sir'' said Simmons quickly following him.

''ohh'' groaned Grif jumping to follow him.

''okie dokie'' said Donut throwing another grenade.

Sarge landed and fire the first shot hitting one grunt in the face, he then followed up by charging in and using his strength enhancement unit to punch on grunt throwing them all back, he then continued by throwing a grenade at another bunch of Grunts and firing a blast of his shotgun hitting a grunt in the stomach.

Simmons quickly followed behind his leader ''great shooting sir'' kissing ass all the while took out two SMG's and began to fire cutting down anyone Sarge left behind for him, he was also using his holograms every so often to divert attention from him, before firing on someone who shot the hologram, he wasn't just kissing ass, he was kicking ass.

Grif was slowly plodding behind blasting foes left and right with his Grif shot, he wasn't really doing much, he was mainly just standing around helping Donut by firing his 'Grifshot' at the same time one of Donut's grenades approached a white fang group blasting all of them.

Meanwhile with there distraction Tucker appeared behind the leader, using his sword he cut down the two body guards before punching the leader in the throat knocking him out and grabbing him in a firemans hold and running towards the others.

''guy's I've got him'' said Tucker.

''mission complete move back men'' ordered Sarge.

''yes sir'' said Simmons.

''already done'' said Grif.

Meanwhile on the wall the students watched in horror, they couldn't believe what the reds and blues were doing, they were killing people! Donut was ready to throw another grenade when Nora tackled him ''Stop!'' she cried.

''why whats wrong?'' he asked collapsing to the floor.

''your killing them!'' cried Blake trying to stop O'mally from firing anymore ''I thought you were just going for injury shots!''

 **''oh, WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!''** screamed O'mally snatching out of Blakes grip and continuing to fire.

''students stop let them do what there doing'' ordered Glynda.

''but Ms. Goodwitch, we have to stop them there killing people'' said Ruby desperately.

''Ruby I know this is gonna sound cold, but let them'' said Qrow ''there not huntsmen, there soldiers, there different, this is a battle of life or death to them, so to them anything is optional even killing, heck some huntsmen even kill''

''we gotta find Jaune he can stop them right?'' asked Ruby.

''Ruby are you even listening?'' asked Qrow.

 **''oh please you think Washington will care!''** cackled O'mally **''he's killed people too''**

''w-what?'' asked Pyrrha feeling cold.

 **''that's right in fact I think he has the highest kill count out of all of us from being in the military as a frontline troop, then a freelancer for so long, but eh what can you do''** said O'mally.

''your lying'' said Ren.

 **''oh am I now, remember Wash admitted it himself''** said O'mally.

Before anyone could say anything else a dark shadow blotted out the sun, everyone looked up to see a large Atlas class Airship.

''James did you call on your fleet?'' asked Ironwood.

''no I didn't Oz'' said Ironwood.

''attention... Assholes, the veichle I am currently flying is a prototype model Atlas air ship that only requires one man to fly it'' announced a voice over what sounded to be a loud speaker, but the reds and blues knew who it was.

''Doyle?'' asked Locus.

''yeah it's another long story... I'll catch you up later'' said Wash.

''what!'' cried Ironwood angrily ''YOU STOLE MY SHIP!''

''what no calm down asshole, we didn't steal your ship... well from you, we stole it from the white fang'' said Tucker.

''this ship is armed to the teeth'' said Doyle ''now if you don't leave I will be forced to act uncivil'' Then cannons appeared from the airship all of them aimed at the white fang ''and before you say I can't shoot you without hitting my friends I assure you, this ship has excellent aim... your move''

 **so there, sorry this took a while, I really wanted to make sure it was good, thing the part at the end was kinda sloppy though, also they are going to reveal there Semblances sometime in season 3.**


	20. Chapter 20

**just to make sure you all understand.**

''regular''

''(Lopez)''

 **''O'mally''**

 **(you'll see what this is for later)**

 **oh also to that guest reviewer who tailed himself/herself as 'Chap. 18', yes its ok if you want to put this in whatever community you want to put it in, I'm sorry I didn't put this in the last chapter, but I try to wait till I see the guest reviews to start writing again, because and this is very irritating, I can't see the guest reviews until two days after those reviews are posted... don't know if that happens for anyone else, but yeah its real annoying.**

 **Also sorry after this point I'm done dragging meeting the reds and blues out I just wanted to do this one, next chapter there executing the surprise Wash has in store for the white fang.**

chapter 20

With the airship over head and all the guns pointed at them the White Fang decided they had no better choice than to retreat, once they did Doyle landed the airship as close to the base as possible, he quickly joined up with the others ''is everyone ok, I came as quickly as I could'' said Doyle.

''yeah everything good'' said Tucker, he then gestured to the White Fang troop leader they captured who currently had a sack over his head ''we even managed to catch a prisoner''

''Agent Washington's family'' said Doyle as they approached ''I guess your his mother and father''

''we are'' said Marple.

''Donald Doyle pleased to meet you are you alright?'' asked Doyle.

''yes we hid for a bit to make sure our children were safe, we know Justice, Marry, Faith and Joan can fight'' said Marple ''Gabrielle, Prudence and Hope can't and we needed to talk''

''hey guys'' said Wash with Caboose, Freckles and Carolina walked up to them ''look who we found'' Locus then uncloaked revealing himself to everyone.

''LOCUS!'' exclaimed everyone.

''hello'' said Locus ''General your looking quite healthy... for a dead man''

Doyle just growled at Locus, the others who were there were confused as to who Locus was and why everyone was acting like this around him, Hope being the most curious decided to try and ask.

''big brother who is he?'' asked Hope pointing to Locus ''he's scary!''

She was mostly scared because she thought his helmet kinda looked like a skull, but she was also scared because he gave off a very sort of dark air to him, everyone else kinda felt it and kinda got the same feelings.

''yeah who is he?'' asked Yang.

''oh right this is Locus, my former and maybe still greatest enemy'' said Wash.

''I thought Cardin was your greatest enemy'' said Ruby.

Wash steered at her for a minute before bursting out in uncontrolled laugher, when he calmed down ''oh your... your serious? No Locus is such a bigger enemy than Cardin it's just funny, he almost actually killed me at one point''

''WHAT!?'' exclaimed almost everyone.

''oh yeah, I remember that good times'' said Tucker.

''wait he almost killed you?'' asked Justice glaring heatedly at Locus.

Locus sensing danger backed off a little, unfortunately for him Caboose added onto it ''yeah... remember when he knocked Wash out... and then kiddnapped him... and then tried to kill all of us... and then hunted us down and then when we went to fight him and his men he beat Wash up all bruised and owwie''

Locus gulped as he saw all the Arc Women glare at him, he did quickly come up with something.

''in my defence that was a long time ago'' said Locus ''and I had orders to kill Agent Washington... I saved his life too''

''wait he saved you?'' asked Faith.

''yeah, we'll tell you about it later'' said Wash.

''so am I coming with you... because I've wanted to join you since saving you'' said Locus.

Wash steered at Locus for a while, before looking at the others, they nodded and Wash sighed and said ''we talked about this before when I saw you, if you want to join fine, but your going to be a sort of trial member, we try you out, if were satisfied you can stay and if were not your out, got it''

''got it'' said Locus.

''ok then welcome to the team' said Wash.

''thank you Agent Washington'' said Locus.

''(guess we finally have a green guy)'' said Lopez.

''ok then now that is done with how did they find us?'' asked Blake.

''the prisoner'' said Wash.

''wait I though Carolina strip searcher her, checked see if she had any chips and all that junk'' said Grif.

''yeah we did, but as it turns out she has a tracking system attached one of her teeth in the back'' said Wash (yeah it was all I could think off)

''I told you guys we should have done a cavities search'' said Donut, everyone cringed at those words.

''we'll have to get that removed'' said Doc ''I can remove it''

''ok remove it then give it to me I have a plan with it'' said Wash.

Doc nodded ''oh please remove it if you wish'' smirked Cinder ''the white fang will still find you''

''yeah bring it on we just kicked there asses if you hadn't noticed'' said Tucker.

''they will find you and kill you, you've only gotten a taste of there power'' smirked Cinder.

''oh is that so, what are you thinking this time Wash? A room with surround sound and soundproof to protect us from it then stick her in there and make her listen to Donut the musical all day'' said Sarge.

''no Sarge thats not enough, now I didn't want to do this'' said Wash ''I said to myself, 'I don't want to do this man, I just don't want to do this', but goddamit she has forced my hand to do it''

''no you don't mean what I think you mean do you?'' gasped Donut.

''yes, I do'' said Wash ''Ms. Fall you are not to be treated to headphones that play Tuckers theme song on repeat'' Cinder was horrified at that aspect, looking over at said Pervert as he was grinning at the thought ''then we'll give you a nice living space we'll have Captain Grif prepare, you get what I'm saying right captain?''

Grif grinned now ''oh I do Wash''

''oh but don't worry there will be entertainment for you to see, namely that video of Donut in his special outfit, doing something with a very long thing you can see with a light'' said Wash grinning evilly.

Cinder quickly fell on her one hand and knees and started to beg ''n-no wait please, lets talk I'll tell you anything, rip out all my teeth, cut my other arm off, hell I'll even give you pleasantry's, sexual pleasantry, but please anything but that please'' she griped onto Wash's leg with her one arm.

''oh I'm in'' said Tucker.

''Tucker were not doing that'' said Wash.

''oh come on she offered and I haven't had sex since Chorus'' said Tucker.

''neither have I you don't see me bitching about it'' said Wash, looking away from a heated glare from his mother.

''ok come on lets move out they're probably sending more reinforcements soon'' said Carolina.

''right you heard the lady'' said Wash ''load up''

''everything is prime and ready to go Agent Washington'' said Doyle.

''good work Doyle, now Grif, Simmons load up the jeeps, Sarge take Donut, Tucker and Caboose and gather up ammo, Doc, you, Carolina and Locus will take the prisoner to her new cell, Lopez gather up the bases defences or whats left that works, me I'm gonna set up the plan I was talking about for the white fang'' said Wash, he then turned to the natives from Remnant ''since you all are hear you'll help, pick an assignment and help''

Marple turned to her husband, with a smirk ''I told you, you see I told you''

''what?'' asked John.

''I said to you he'd be a good leader and you said he wouldn't and couldn't be, look at him now, he's leading his men in quite a proficient fashion'' said Marple.

''who are a bunch of idiots'' said John.

''well they defended this place and managed to take down multiple white fang facilities'' said Marple.

''doesn't change the fact there idiots'' said John.

''oh can't you give him one ounce of credit can you?'' asked Marple, this started an argument as the reds and blues worked with the help of the Beacon crew and the Arc sisters, Hope went with Wash because she just wanted spend time with him, she just talked with him as he worked, the other six split up three of them helped with the ammo the other three helped with the cars, the group from Beacon helped too, except CFVY who helped escort Cinder to where Doc could remove the tooth, they did it in an old clinic in the town that Doc had been using.

Once there assigned tasks were finished they met up where Marple and John were still fighting but it looked like Marple had won the battle, war and debate and they were already to go.

''by the way forgot to ask about the alien guns'' said Wash.

''don't worry, there safe'' stated Doyle.

''good come on then lets get out of hear, we'll take you back to Beacon and then we'll listen to your offer Ozpin'' said Wash.

But just as they were about to move green blasts came out of nowhere, they looked to see someone standing on the roof, the Reds and Blues quickly opened fire on the assailant, but they moved away, Carolina quickly used her grapple hook to get up there and launch a flying kick towards the assailant, the kick rammed into the assailants side, she could now see the assailant fully, it was a young woman, she was what looked to be a girl there age, she was black like Tucker, she had mmint green hair, she wore all black, like how Cinder dressed when she was infiltrating Beacons communications and had red eyes.

''hmm mind if I call you Emerald?'' asked Carolina.

''sure it's my real name after all'' said the assailant.

''oh lucky me guessed it first try'' quipped Carolina.

The two of them started fighting hand to hand, in a very impressive fashion, Carolina was holding back though as she wanted this fight to last a little, but Emerald was fighting at her all, they were using all they're skills, Carolina was just fighting at a much lower level so she could humour the girl a bit.

"come on guys lets-" started Ruby.

''wait hold on'' said Sarge.

''why whats wrong?'' asked Blake.

They watched the fight for a little ''holy shit this is awesome'' said Grif.

''hell yeah this is awesome'' said Qrow as he watched.

''ladies, gentlemen, robots and Donut, I say we stand hear and watch'' said Sarge.

''gotta agree there'' said Grif.

''yeah I don't think we'd be much help'' said Simmons.

''shouldn't we at least try to help?'' asked Velvet.

''I don't think we can'' said Wash

''yeah she gets real crabby if we try to help her in these kinds of things so lets just watch'' said Tucker.

''if only there was something to make this fight more entertaining'' sighed Wash.

"oh I got it!" Cried Tucker "Lopez play 'Kung Fu Fighting'"

''(I'm a Robot not a stereo-)'' started Lopez but he was cut off when, his chest armour opened up to reveal two stereo speakers that started to play 'Kung Fu Fighting'

''yeah I gave you an upgrade'' said Tucker.

''(your an asshole)'' said Lopez.

''thank you I know its awesome'' said Tucker absent mindedly.

''actually he said-''

''(don't both beautiful, I enjoy insulting these morons and them having no idea what I said it makes my day)'' said Lopez.

''oh'' said Penny she then started laughing ''that's very funny Lopez''

''(wow strikingly beautiful and has a great sense of humour)'' said Lopez dreamily ''(now you have to go out with me, meet me where we met first at Vale 6pm)''

''sure'' said Penny.

''ok I'm just focusing on the fight now and ignoring you'' said Tucker turning to watch the fight.

 **(everybody was Kung Fu Fighting)**

Carolina blocked a strike from Emerald and pushed her back and attacked only for Emerald to block.

 **(those kicks were fast as lighting)**

Carolina threw a kick which Emerald blocked with her own.

 **(in fact it was a little bit frightening, little bit frightening, but it was done with expert timing)**

Carolina and Emerald blocked and exchanged blows back and forth.

''hmm lets change it up a little Lopez play 'One For the Money''' ordered Wash.

 **(Everyone in the world are you with me? its to late to run, we run the city)**

Carolina then threw a barrage of punches that Emerald barely blocked.

 **(it's my time, its your time, held me down now its don't give a fuck time, its go time, its show time, sing it with me everybody lets go)**

Carolina then kicked Emerald in the side.

 **(cause its one, one for the money, two, cause its two for the show, three, its three, three to get ready are you ready motherfuckers? are you ready lets go!)**

Carolina then dodged an attack, by jumping up and flipping behind Emerald she then quickly grabbed her in a 'German Suflex' and pildrove her into the roof of the building they were standing on.

''you boys have no taste, watch Lopez play 'push it to the limits''' ordered Sarge.

"Oh I like this song" said Wash.

"Me too" said Tucker.

"ha, ha, you do have taste" said Sarge as he, Wash and Tucker started to sing along.

 **(push it to the limits)**

Carolina threw a punch which Emerald blocked and

 **(walk along the razors edge, don't look down just keep your head or you'll be finished)**

Emerald then kicked Carolina in the side and Carolina grabbed hold of Emeralds leg.

 **(open up the limits, pass the point of no return, reached the top but you still gotta learn how to keep it)**

''Will you knuckle heads cut it out!'' cried Carolina, before getting punched in the stomach by Emerald, causing her to let go of Emeralds leg, they then locked hands pushing one another back and forth.

''boring Lopez shuffle'' ordered Caboose.

 **(Chapter eighteen: The Weighing of the Wands, when Harry woke up Sunday Mourning-) [I don't own Harry Potter]**

''shouldn't you guys help?'' asked Ruby, as the audiobook continued to play.

''yeah we really should shouldn't we'' said Tucker.

''in a minute this is getting good'' said Grif.

''fine Tucker, Locus one of you, shoot Emerald'' ordered Wash.

''all yours'' Locus said to Tucker.

''wait what if I hit Carolina?'' asked Tucker.

''don't worry I'll warn her before you shoot'' said Wash.

''ok'' said Tucker taking out his sniper rifle and modifying his stance ''ready got her in sight''

''ok then'' said Wash ''CAROLINA TUCKERS TRYING TO SHOOT YOU!''

Carolina quickly reacted as Tucker fired leading Emerald to move forwards as Carolina backed up causing her to get shot in the shoulder.

''oh you back stabbing cockbite Wash'' said Tucker.

''don't worry I'll explain to her when its over'' said Wash.

Emerald then took out something and drank it she then jumped down and activated her Semblance, everyone stopped and either fell to there knees of started to run towards something only to crash into something, Wash just stood there as Emerald approached him to get Cinder ''Cinder don't worry, that thing I drank was from the mistress, it increased my Semblance now even Ozpin's effected'' said Emerald getting to the two of them and took Cinder from Wash and started to try and undo the restriction band.

But then suddenly without warning Wash slammed something into Emeralds head which started to electrocute her ''Emerald!'' cried Cinder who was then knocked out by a rifle to the back of the head by Wash, who then turned to Emerald who was spasming.

''yeah already had someone in my head before bitch didn't like it, bright side I'm immune to illusions bitch'' said Wash, before punching Emerald in the face knocking her out.

This in turn released everyone from Emeralds control, they all looked around ''guys it's cool'' said Wash ''don't know what you saw, but she has an illusion based semblance, don't worry I took her out though''

''nice work Wash'' said Carolina.

''well looks like we have two prisoners now'' said Wash ''now come on lets get the heck out of hear before anymore come!''

 **ok I hope that was a good chapter, but I want to bring other things up.**

 **1, I will be brining back one final RVB character, who will be vital to take down Salem, I won't tell you who it is, after that I'm not adding anymore RVB characters.**

 **2, I will be rewriting 'Remants Batman' mostly because it was so poorly written it's embarrassing, it's going to be titled 'Remnants Batman Rebirth' and it will be following most of the rebirth storyline and some of the new 52, which I actually did enjoy, I will bring this up though I probably am only going to do the court of owls and Darkseid war, because and this was one of my issues with Scott Schnyders run of Batman (don't get me wrong I loved it) he basically took Batman and made him into Ironman, he has a mach suit for practically everything, but still good run, I loved the Court of Owls because I always wanted him to fight an Owl based Villian, yes theres Owlman but I consider him very disappointing, he basically just stands there and looks cool... that's it, so yeah I am going to try and do that, but I want to finish 5 chapters of it first, already have one done and another one is close to being complete.**

 **Ps. before we move onto number 3 just gonna call it Batman Vs Nite Owl or Rorschach, I really don't care but they need to do one of those.**

 **3, once that's done I will be doing this, I'll post a** **chapter of this then 'Remnants Batman Rebirth' and then you get the pattern right, if you know about FateRemnant Blade Work (which I wanted to be Fate/Remnant, but for some reason I couldn't get the /) I am still doing that but I want to wait until season 5 of RWBY is out ok.**

 **4, I asked this on the original Remnants Batman and nobody answered me, so I want to try my luck on this one... WHO THE HELL SHOULD NEO BE, HARLEY QUINN, CATWOMAN, JINX?! SERIOUSLY WHO SHOULD SHE BE!**


	21. Special 1

**Hey guys I haven't been able to think out a full chapter and I wanted to do a special for this for a while now, but I couldn't find the perfect time to do this, I probably have but I had just got a lot of a chapter done so I'm doing it now for no other reason than we've reached 20 chapters... so yeah I hope you enjoy.**

 **just to make sure were clear this takes place between chapters 16 and 17.**

 **Ps. I did my best to get the lyric's right.**

Donut the musical special

The Reds and Blues glared at Ruby as the music started.

 **(let me blow you... away! you won't believe your eyes and ears today, you are in for a surprise when you look into my eyes you won't be able to deny my gaze!)**

''wait your what?'' asked Qrow his eyes widening.

''oh come on you can't deny my deep, penetrating eye contact, my Gaze what did you think I said?'' asked Donut.

''err don't ask'' said Qrow very quickly.

''good move'' muttered Sarge.

''don't tell'' said Donut.

 **(let me blow you... away! there is nothing I will not do or say, to enter a red companion in this hot and sweaty canyon like a stallion I am bursting through the gate!)**

''what?'' asked Ruby and Hope.

''you know a stallion, a stud'' said Donut.

''sorry still confused'' said Ruby.

''big sister whats a stallion?'' asked Hope.

''he means a horse'' explained Justice.

''yeah a horse with a big-'' started Donut.

''don't say it'' said Simmons.

''saddle, now who wants to mount up?'' asked Donut.

''oh god'' groaned Simmons.

 **(let me start with this inquiry which I've recorded in my diary, I've got a secret thing I want to say, whats worse than a conundrum? or a cheerleader threesome? {bitches})**

''bow chicka bow wow'' guess who said that.

 **(not taking time to enjoy life each day! you see the fun will never cease as long as we have elbow grease** (he rubbed something on Doc's elbows, which Doc quickly attempted to wipe off) **theres really nothing to it when your using** (he took a cleaning bottle out and started to pour it on Cabooses head) **headlight fluid!** **)**

as Donut said 'fluid' with a long pitch everyone else had questions.

''headlight fluid?'' asked Winter, Justice and Carolina.

''don't ask'' replied Grif.

''actually I've been curious on that for a while too'' said Wash.

''long story short Donut had just arrived at red base and we pulled the good old go to the store prank'' explained Simmons.

''really and you told him to get elbow grease and headlight fluid?'' asked Yang dully ''lame''

''hey it was comedy gold at the time'' said Grif.

''you really put up with this?'' Blake asked Wash.

''yeah, let me give you all some advise because I've got a feeling your going to be hanging out with us a lot, it's best just to go along with the madness'' said Wash ''which I'm not going to lie after year three thats exactly what I did, I would accept key moments of sanity now and then but ultimately it's just... just insanity, once you accept that the easier it is''

''ok we'll try to keep that in mind'' said Ozpin.

''how long is he going to trail off for the fluid lyric?'' asked Ren.

when Donut finally stopped Grif said ''Donut you do know there's no such thing as headlight fluid right, me and Simmons made it up''

''well Grif it all depends on what you mean by head'' said Donut, everyone just put on a face.

''lets all agree to pretend we don't know what he's talking about'' said Grif, everyone either said 'Agreed' or nodded.

''what is he talking about?'' asked Hope.

''don't ask Hope just don't ask'' said Wash as Donut started to sing again.

 **(I caught the fever for hot fun and I'm recruiting everyone, you know this army needs a little style)**

''NO IT DOSEN'T DONUT IT'S FINE THE WAY IT IS!'' screamed Sarge.

''actually I agree'' said Faith ''your armour is all so bland the only cool two are my little brothers and Carolinas and that because he was creative enough to add yellow stripes and she has a different helmet, the one colour thing the rest of you have is just bland and boring, I'm thinking maybe we can add on strips or maybe unique markings onto your armour because the added colour thing is a cool idea but we need variety with it and-''

''Faith can you please talk to them about this later?'' asked Marry.

''sure sorry'' said Faith.

 **(or my ankles, stretch my hammies I know that you like double whammies 'cause I'm gonna sing and dance until you smile!** **)**

Weiss quickly smiled ''there I'm smiling you can stop now!'' Donut didn't

 **(some soldiers only work or nap)**

Ironwood glared at that remark, Sarge glared at Grif knowing who Donut was referring to and Winter simply rolled her eyes knowing there were soldiers like that.

 **(while I ride in shotguns lap, the solution is simple, I'll fill them up with my potential!)**

as he dragged out potential

''shotguns lap?'' asked Pyrrha.

''yeah this is easier to explain'' said Doc.

''Shotguns Lap is simple sitting in the lap of the guy who called shotgun'' explained Carolina.

''it started when we needed to get somewhere and we only had a three seater and so half of us had to sit on each others laps'' stated Simmons.

Grif cringed and said ''don't remind me! please never remind me!''

''ok we get it, enough with the double enterdres'' said Ren.

''no don't-'' started Simmons too late.

''double enterdre? is that anything like a menage-a-trois?'' asked Donut.

''urge thanks Ren'' groaned Simmons as Donut started to sing again.

 **(let me blow you... away! like a needle I'll get lost inside your hay, easy if you know how just like milking a cow like we do in I-O-W-A!)**

''Iowa?'' asked

''we'll explain that later'' said Grif.

 **(let me blow you... away! I'm on my knees to have a chance today, if you see me winking its because we are both thinking, this lightish red armour looks so garish!)**

''what did he just call his armour?'' asked Glynda.

''garish, it means totally lacking in good taste'' explained Donut.

''hmm a lot like this song'' said Qrow.

''Donut I thought we already solved this, your armour's pink'' said Grif.

''I know but the only thing that rhymed was lightish-red'' said Donut.

''took him fourteen years to accept it'' sighed Sarge.

''how come it took that long for him to admit it?'' asked Ironwood.

''we have no idea'' said Tucker.

''my guess is he was just in deep, deep denial'' explained Simmons.

''err are we still talking about his armour colour or something else?'' asked Grif.

''enough talk you guys its time for some action!'' said Donut.

''NO!'' cried everyone.

 **(so let me blow you... blow you all... one by one... individually- or in a group... Blow you... AWAY!)**

Donut did an epic power slid to end it off then jumped up and said ''what did you all think?'' nobody answered, Donut turned around to see nobody was there ''oh come on''


	22. Chapter 21

**before we begin some of you commented on Wash's immunity and yes all the reasons you gave for why some people like Caboose, Freckles, Lopez, Penny and Carolina does make sense I was really aiming for a reference to 'Avengers Age of Ultron' where Hawkeye does what Wash did to Scarlet Witch you know when she tried to take over his mind.**

regular

 _flashback_

chapter 21

The White Fang approached, there weapons all held up, they were holding rifles and shotguns, they were also followed by tanks and other heavily armed veichles, which blasted through the wall, and quickly enters ''spread out they might still be hear'' ordered the leader of the unit ''spread out you two to the west, you two check there com tower, you three to the north, you two check out that building right there''

the two grunts turned towards there assignment and rushed in with guns, they looked around but heard something ''hey do you hear that?'' asked the first grunt.

''yeah what is that?'' asked the other before pointing to something covered with a blanket ''it's coming from over there'' they walked over to the strange object and pulled the covers away.

-LINE BREAK-

''gottcha'' said Wash pressing a detonator.

BOOOOM!

the whole base exploded in a powerful explosion blasting everything inside and outside the bases perimeters, everyone watching but the reds and blues gasped in shock.

''ha, ha blamo'' said Sarge.

''wow that explosion was awesome Wash'' said Donut.

''and I finally got to see an explosion, now do it again'' said Grif.

''d-did you just blow up a whole White Fang battalion?'' asked Blake horrified as to what she just witnessed.

''yes... yes I seemingly did'' said Wash.

''h-how... how could you just... just...'' Blake seemed to be trying to form the right words.

''in my defence they were going to kill us'' said Wash ''enough said''

''so it is true you are just a blond haired blue eyed killer'' said Weiss.

''Weiss!'' admonished Winter.

''what its true, he just had to kill and you know what I doubt he feels sympathy'' said Weiss.

''don't say I have no sympathy to those I kill'' said Wash.

''wow could have fooled us'' said Yang.

''Yang I will remind you I was a soldier, oh but then again I guess when I kill people its awful, but when you kill its totally cool, remember when you threaten to kill me?'' asked Wash, causing Yang to flinch ''thought so''

''but why blow them up, just why?'' asked Blake horrified.

''when they signed up they became soldiers they should have known the risk'' said Locus.

''oh and what Wash should just regard that and only that'' said Blake.

''hey I was a soldier too you know'' said Wash marching forwards ''and by the way that and worse happened in my tour of duty, so don't start telling me what I should and should not regard''

Sarge patted Wash on the shoulder ''its ok Wash alright'' he said ''maybe you should go lie down, let one of us take over''

''yeah Carolina, Tucker take over for me I'm tired'' said Wash.

''got it Wash'' said Tucker as Wash started to walk off.

Wash's mother and sisters followed him ''Wash wait'' said Justice ''we want to say we know why you did what you just did, we don't agree but we know why you did it''

''thanks'' was all Wash could say as he walked to his room.

-LINE BREAK-

 _Wash hazily walked through the battlefield through gun fire, was he back in the war again, who was he? he was Jau- no that wasn't right- he was_ _dav- no he was Wash? gun fire rang through and he just kept walking looking around the battlefield, what was going on, he stumbled a bit, then he heard it ''WASH!''_

 _He turned to see a group of troopers in colourful armour he then started to remember who he was and who they were ''oh hey Tuck-''_

 _BANG_

 _something hit and penetrated through his throat throwing him to the ground and then everything went Black._

 _-line break-_

 _Wash's eyes flashed open, he gasped he was hooked up to a rebreather, he had wires attached to him all over his body._

 _OH GOD NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!_

 _Wash shot up and started ripping the wires off himself, doctors started to rush in and try to pin him down while he screamed ''NO! NO!_ _NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!''_

 _But then the other Reds and Blues along with Locus rushed in ''Wash!'' called Tucker._

 _The other Reds and Blues, plus Locus then tried to hold Agent Washington down ''Wash calm down'' soothed Carolina._

 _''Calm down soldier its fine!'' called Sarge._

 _''Wash stop struggling its not project Freelancer!'' Doc lightly shouted._

 _''Agent Washington you need to calm down!'' cried Locus._

 _His friends continued to struggle and hold him down._

-LINE BREAK-

Wash gasped sitting up in bed holding his throat, he had that nightmare again about when he got shot in the throat, he was lucky to have got to that hospital just in time, he had almost ended up another Meta, mute, speechless, he was glad he hadn't, Wash quickly got up, he needed a walk to clear himself of the nightmare, he decided maybe he'd go to the bridge, watch some funny cat video's those always calmed him down, however those hopes came to a close when he saw Simmons in the room.

''Simmons?'' asked Wash.

''oh hey Wash'' said Simmons ''why you up?''

''I needed a walk to clear my head'' said Wash.

''ah I decided I'd check the radio feed, see if I could find anything out about the white fang and how they acted about that bombing stunt you pulled'' said Simmons.

''and?'' asked Wash.

''radio frequency's quiet not much talk'' said Simmons ''the most I could get is there regrouping, couldn't find out where though''

''ok I suppose that's good'' sighed Wash.

''hey you ok man?'' asked Simmons.

''yeah, yeah I'm fine'' said Wash.

''you wanna talk?'' asked Simmons.

''no'' said Wash.

''you sure?'' asked Simmons.

''yeah I'm fine Simmons just go to bed, as I understand everyones asleep, so you get some, we'll all need our rest'' said Wash.

''ok, ok you going to bed?'' asked Simmons.

''yeah, yeah I will'' said Wash.

''ok night Wash'' said Simmons.

''night Simmons'' said Wash.

-LINE BREAK-

Wash went to the mess hall with plan one gone, he decided to get a drink, usually when he did this it would help him get back to sleep, he quickly went to the fridge and checked for alcohol, but sadly there was none ''arg... goddammit'' he groaned.

''whats up?'' asked a voice, Wash turned to see Tucker standing there holding a couple of bottles of beer.

''sit down we need to talk'' said Tucker.

Wash decided just to go with it and sat down at the table, Tucker opened one bottle before sliding it towards Wash, then opened his and they both had a drink ''so whats wrong?'' asked Tucker ''and don't deny it''

''just... the nightmare of the hospital'' said Wash ''and getting my throat shot''

''ah'' said Tucker ''so you did need to talk about it with Simmons?''

''you were trailing me?'' asked Wash.

''me and Locus you taught me well'' said Tucker.

''I did, didn't I'' smirked Wash ''so hear now to give me a pep talk?''

''look Locus wanted to do this but we decided maybe its better I do this'' said Tucker.

''ok so your point?'' asked Wash.

''my point is whats wrong, are you just depressed or is something up, I get you don't want to do this anymore, heck I don't even think Sarge wants to do this anymore, but we just keep getting dragged in'' said Tucker.

''I just really felt the burn from what I did to those white fang grunts'' said Wash.

''Wash they were terrorists, true they probably should have been judged by a court and all that, but they killed many people, men, women, children who did nothing wrong'' said Tucker.

''the reason the white fang attacks is the schnee dust company and other organisations like that'' said Wash.

''because of the atlas military which you exposed'' said Tucker ''besides they made there choice there not like the people of Chorus, Wash those people were terrorists who were freely willing to gun others down and not for any kind of freedom or government but because of there own psychotic vision of a perfect world ruled with fear and all that bullshit''

''I know Tucker'' said Wash.

''then why are you sad about it?'' asked Tucker.

''because I remember when I was a soldier'' said Wash.

''don't compare yourself to them Wash they weren't soldiers they were terrorists'' stated Tucker ''is that why your having the dream of getting shot in the throat?''

''yeah, thanks by the way, both of you and Locus for taking me to the hospital, I could have died if not for that'' said Wash.

''welcome and I wanna say I'm sorry I've been acting a bit more like myself in blood gulch, not really proving I'm up to be third command'' said Tucker.

''Tucker it's fine, look if I didn't think you could do this, I wouldn't let you do this'' said Wash.

''point is Wash I'm stepping up and I'm sorry for all the bad sex jokes I tried to tell'' said Tucker.

''its fine'' said Wash.

''looks I know there are things you keep in the closet, I'm sure we all do, but you don't need to keep them from us, if its just like a personal I do this and I don't want people to know about it secret its fine, if its a secret that effects you in a big way and you want to talk about it talk about it'' said Tucker ''don't just suffer in silence''

''ok look Tucker I'll try, alright'' said Wash.

''good'' said Tucker.

Wash smirked then saw the clock and shrugged before turning the oven on and going to the fridge.

''what you doing, making breakfast?'' asked Tucker.

''yeah it's three everyone will be getting up soon so might as well make us breakfast'' said Wash picking up some very odd looking mushrooms.

-LINE BREAK-

the next mourning everyone woke up and started to head down for breakfast, the only thing keeping them from breakfast was Tucker at the door.

''oh hey guys what's up?'' asked Tucker.

''were hear for breakfast'' said Grif blandly.

Tucker stuttered for a minute ''hey guys you know what I just thought breakfast is overrated lets, err, lets do something else'' he said.

Carolina then grabbed Tucker and slammed him into a wall ''what happened?'' she asked.

''well you know how Wash sometimes gets up early and makes breakfast for himself and then us and how he makes himself Bacon and Mushrooms?'' asked Tucker.

''he ate Grif's Methshrooms didn't he'' said Carolina.

''you guessed it'' said Tucker.

''oh come on it can't be that bad'' said Ruby.

Tucker kicked the door open revealing Wash had and was making a ton of pancakes, when he saw them he quickly rushed up to them with a forkful of pancakes.

"oh my god guys have you ever tried pancakes! but I mean have you really, really tried them! I mean Pancakes are fucking crazy!" said Wash, he quickly took a load of pancake and stuffed them in his mouth, then took a bottle of maple syrup tipped his head back and poured it in his mouth, then took out some caramel sauce and proceeded to do the same and then finished by spraying whipped cream in his mouth and then continued to cook, before collapsing with Grif saying ''I'll get the medpack'' with everyone having the most bizarre expression on his face and Nora saying:

''you know what guys I'm not sure if I want pancakes''


	23. Sabbatical

**hey guy's sorry this is not a chapter, I'm just writing this to tell you I'm taking a bit of a sabbatical on this f** **ic, my hearts just not in it at the moment and I'm sure we can all agree we don't want me writing this with my heart not in it, I won't be able to work at my best and I don't want to disappoint you guys by not working at my best** **, don't worry I'm just taking September of on this once it gets to October I'll write this again, I'm sorry ok.**


	24. Chapter 23

**so yeah, this is back, I'm back refreshed for this, I suppose the saying true, sometimes you need to take a step back to admire something and see the beauty of it, I hope the saying 'absence makes the heart grow stronger' rings true and I'm hoping that I haven't lost my touch on this.**

chapter 23

An hour after Wash's recovery and them eating the pancakes he had made for breakfast, the airship arrived at Beacon, everyone had went there seperate ways, the Reds and Blues had stayed behind so they could make sure the ship was alright and everything was in place, then they made sure that Cinder and Emerald were transferred on the highest security possible to a cell, there cell was right next Torchwicks, once they were done Wash decided he and the team should get though this immediately and so they should just go up.

But before that Tucker had something he wanted to deal with ''hey can you guys wait up?'' he asked.

''yeah sure go on'' said Wash.

Tucker went up to Winter and said ''Specialist Schnee''

''Winter'' said Winter ''after Washington showed me that... footage I decided to hand in my resignation form''

''ah I see, well... Winter'' said Tucker ''I'd like to apologise for my sexist comments to you''

''thank you Captain Tucker, I very much accept your apology'' said Winter.

''thank you and I'd like to ask if maybe we could go for coffee or something?'' asked Tucker.

''thank you Captain Tucker I'd very much like the offer'' said Winter.

''listen I need to go back now but hear'' said Tucker giving her his number ''call me maybe?''

''maybe I will'' said Winter walking off.

''call me maybe who am I Carly Rae Jepsen?'' said Tucker face palming.

''Tucker come on'' called Wash taking his helmet off.

''your taking your helmet off to walk through campus?'' asked Simmons.

''I decided screw it lets show off, I was bullied hear, I was teased hear, everything that constitutes as bullying happened hear so screw it I'll show you I am now the man some of you could only dream to be'' said Wash.

''hmm seems kinda bastardise do it Wash'' said Sarge.

As the Reds and Blues walked across Campus many eyes were drawn to them, some people were pointing to them and whispering among themselves, amazed that he was the leader of the Reds and Blues Steel, but as they were getting close to Beacon tower, they saw the familiar face of Cardin Winchester and his team.

''oh hey Jauney boy so your back'' he sneered.

''bullies?'' asked Simmons.

Wash only nodded and Sarge snarled ''outta our way dirtbags''

''or what old man?'' grinned Cardin.

''or it'll be a shotgun court-martial that's what'' said Sarge drawing out his Shotgun and pointing it at Cardin's face, but Wash grabbed the Shotgun and lowered it.

''it's not worth it Sarge'' he said.

''oh yeah that's right wimp'' sneered Cardin.

''well unlike you who's just some loser Wash is a badass'' said Grif.

''heh you know what say what you want, cause even if this is some kind of loser leaves and finds a way to become some kind of awesome fighter, well I don't care cause all he is all he ever will be is some loser'' said Cardin.

''why you'' growled Tucker, but Wash held up a hand holding him back.

''well you know what Cardin maybe your right, maybe that's all I'll ever be, but you know what if I am that, your much, much lower than I am, I'm the one who had to save your ass from the Ursa, I'm the one who leads the Reds and Blues, one of if not the most successful team on Remnant, I've fought off so much, from terrorists to mercenary's and won, so never forget that, never forget for how low I am, your even lower'' said Wash.

This left Cardin speechless, but infuriated, he was about to take out his mace only for all the Reds and Blues to hold up there guns to stop him ''your move'' said Wash.

Cardin hesitated for a moment before running off his team following suit ''yeah that's right you better run!'' cried Grif behind him.

They entered the tower and took the elevator to the top floor, walking out they came to meet with Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow ''hmm I was expecting Ironwood'' said Wash.

''yeah Jimmy's not joining us'' said Qrow.

''fair enough'' shrugged Wash ''now come on talk, what did you wanna tell us?''

''it's a long story'' said Ozpin.

''oh I love stories!'' cheered Caboose.

''me to this'll be good!'' cheered Donut.

''yeah and tell it in three parts'' said Tucker.

Ozpin then started to tell the story of the Four Maidens, at the end of it Simmons said ''that is a horrible story, basically the old man was lazy and just got a bunch of pretty girls to do his work for him, the moral there is to be lazy and everything will work out for you''

''hey your right Simmons'' said Grif ''that's a great moral''

''urg you would think that'' groaned Simmons.

''eh there are worse story's'' said Wash ''like urrrg... I don't even want to say the name''

''ok whats the point of this story?'' asked Carolina ''wait... are you trying to say these maidens are real?''

''yes, hear I can even show you'' said Ozpin as he got up and lead them to the lift, they went down lower then they thought they could go and were lead to a chamber with a woman resting in a casual ''this is the current Fall Maiden Amber''

''ok this doesn't really prove anything, but heck it I believe you'' said Wash.

''yeah we've seen weirder things, heck we even time traveled at one point'' said Tucker, the reds and blues looked among each other and nodded.

''(but why even bring us down hear?)'' asked Lopez, which Wash quickly translated.

''simple, I am in need of allies'' said Ozpin.

''so you want us to be what your coloured commandos?'' asked Carolina.

''well... yes, look you have to understand without James backing us up now we need all the support we can get'' said Ozpin.

''can we talk It out among ourselves?'' asked Wash.

''of course'' said Ozpin.

the group then all huddled up, Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow hear things from the conversation eventually Agent Washington walked back over to them ''alright we talked about it and well all decided that we would agree'' he said ''but we have a few conditions''

''name them and I'll see if its in my power'' said Ozpin.

''want the best seats possible to watch the tournament'' said Wash.

''done'' said Ozpin.

''we want to be compensated for each mission'' stated Wash.

''that's acceptable and I would have done so even if it was not a condition'' said Ozpin.

''and we all want one request, hears mine'' said Wash handing him a slip of paper.

''done'' said Ozpin.

''oh and for some reason, Sarge wants to teach'' said Wash.

''fine I'll see if I can schedule you in'' said Ozpin.

''alright we have a deal'' said Wash shaking Ozpins hand.

-LINE BREAK-

Later the Reds and Blues were sitting in the teacher bracket, they had agreed to act as security for the tournament but when certain fights came up they were allowed to watch them, they were now watching the opening scene of the tournament, it was actually a great opening which everyone cheered for.

''so what was your request Wash?'' asked Tucker.

''you'll see its coming up now'' said Wash.

''but before we begin an announcement has been ordered to be made at a request'' stated Port.

the camera's flashed on Cardin who was stood in front of a microphone ''hello everyone'' he said unenthusiastically ''I just want everyone to know that I suck and that I'm a girl and that I like having ribbons in my hair and I want to kiss all the boys''

At that moment the whole arena the Reds and Blues included burst out in laugher and not just them all over the world, everyone who saw that laughed, it was uploaded onto Dusttube where it got 1,000,000,000 likes in one instant and 1 dislike (guess who that's from) all in all a funny spectacle remnant would remember for years and years to come.

 **so there I'm planning just to have something happen in the festival, since I don't think the invasion in the original cannon can be done with some of the things I did, don't worry it'll be revealed later, but yeah, I do have an idea and hear are a couple of ideas I got from my break of this, but I've left out words to** **prevent spoilers.**

 **'''' convinced Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Wash the ''''**


	25. Chapter 24

chapter 24

As the Tournament went on the Reds and Blues kept up there guard duty, patrolling the fair grounds, Simmons had drawn up a chart for them to take shifts and what sectors they would patrol, Wash's family was at the fair grounds so on his breaks he spent time with them, his father was not allowed to join, but this time Tucker joined him, he decided he'd ask the question now ''alright, hear's one question I've been meaning to ask Wash, now that his family's hear I'll ask'' said Tucker.

''ok shoot'' said Wash.

''you and Carolina, you like her?'' asked Tucker.

Wash was silent trying to find his words, ''thank you I've been meaning to ask the same question'' said Faith ''so what are your feelings for Carolina?''

all the people at the table gathered around all steered at Wash grinning, he was trapped now, even Hope was getting in on this ''well Wash?'' they all asked.

Wash sighed ''fine, yes I fancy her''

''yes I knew it!'' cheered Tucker ''so come on whats stopping you''

''yeah come on little bro, you use to be so confident about asking a girl out, what did you use to say when you were Jaune?'' asked Faith.

''Faith please no, not in front of Tucker'' pleaded Wash.

''Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tong ladies love it'' said Faith.

Wash looked down as Tucker started to laugh, when Tucker stopped laughing he said ''dude that is gold! so come one where that confidence?''

''well, there was York, her past lover, I don't think she's moved on past him and well... look I was at the bottom of the leaderboard in the Freelancer days'' said Wash.

''oh god is that what this is about your placement on a board that doesn't matter anymore and the fact she has a dead boyfriend'' said Tucker.

''well yeah, look I don't know what to say to her Tucker!'' cried Wash.

''don't worry Wash I will take you under my wing and teach you how to do it'' said Tucker ''class is in progression and the teachers me Professor Fuck''

''no one of us is already teacher I don't want us all to teach classes'' said Wash.

''pfff what would Caboose and Grif teach?'' asked Tucker.

''you have a point Caboose would most likely just dumb the kids down and Grif would be too lazy to teach anything'' said Wash.

''wait one of you is a teacher?'' asked Joan.

''oh yeah, Sarge is a teacher now'' said Wash.

''oh, hows his class going?'' asked Joan.

Wash smirked and looked up **(you know the look Emerald gave in V3E1)**

-A WEEK AGO-

the Class walked in ready for there new teacher, they had been informed by Ozpin that there would be a new teacher coming in to replace one of the old ones who had retired ''oh I wonder what they're like'' squealed Ruby quietly.

''well I hope he's at least qualified and we don't get another Port who cannot stop bragging about himself and what he did'' scoffed Weiss.

''oh come on Weiss I'm sure he's pretty good'' said Yang.

''hello class'' said Sarge walking in ''I am professor Sarge and I will be your new teacher''

''wait your name is Sarge?'' asked one of the students.

''yes son it is, military, you see I was born and raised in the military and pappy always told me that you should always dress for the job you want, so I took it a name further and changed the name to Sarge'' explained Sarge ''now lets take a roll call''

As Sarge started to take the roll Team RWBY started to whisper to one another ''what's he doing hear?'' whispered Weiss.

''I don't know'' hissed Ruby ''maybe he's an actual teacher''

''Ruby we all spent time with the man does he seem like a teacher to you?'' asked Blake.

''fair point'' stated Ruby.

''maybe he's covering until they get a teacher'' whispered Blake.

''alright, now if the girls at the front are done with there pillow talk its time to get to the subject of this class'' said Sarge finishing off the roll call ''science''

''do you know anything about science?'' asked Blake.

''I know more than you do missy, I made Simmons into a cyborg, though he does occasionally shoot himself in the foot, I preformed surgery on Grif and I have built multiple robots'' stated Sarge ''now we will start with the human body, now the human body is split into four sections, the chest, the head, the arms and legs and the groin''

''oh god'' groaned Weiss.

''now the section that the arms and legs take up is on both sides at the lower and upper part of the body, these sections hold up the body for the most part'' said Sarge ''now to the Chet, this are is reserved for digestion''

''wait the chest is reserved for the heart and the lungs and all that, the stomach is reserved for digestion'' said Yang.

''detention!'' said Sarge suddenly.

''wha- why?'' asked Yang indignantly.

''talking back to a superior, speaking out in class, back talking, talking in class, talking without raising a hand'' said Sarge.

''that's unfair'' said Ruby.

''very well then we will hold trial to see if Yang is Innocent, in my civilian life I served many years as a judge and I will be the prosecution'' said Sarge.

''wait that's not fair!'' said Blake.

''life isn't fair and for speaking up to the judge you get detention too'' said Sarge.

''what!'' cried Blake.

''as a team I can say we don't adhere to the notion of the court'' said Ruby.

''the court would not care what convicted criminals think'' stated Sarge.

''wait isn't she innocent until proven guilty?'' asked Weiss.

''no why would we hold trials for innocent people, that is a waste of time and resources'' said Sarge.

''but nobody's guilty until you hold trial and convict them'' said Ruby.

''so you admit it'' said Sarge.

'''wait what, no I mean- yeah- but- no- that is-'' Weiss stuttered and flopped around.

''you know what I'm taking Wash's training style to heart, you've all got detention for months'' said Sarge causing everyone to groan or just squak indignantly ''now say thanks Team RWBY''

''thanks Team RWBY'' said the class with venomous voices, Cardin gave a hearty laugh causing Sarge to turn to him.

"and an extra month thanks to mr. Winchester" stated Sarge, everyone glared at Cardin too, Cardin snorted and Sarge turned his attention to him ''boy have you got a death wish!?''

''heh, this schools turning into a joke, I mean Oobleck is high on coffee, Port doesn't stop babbling and then there you a senile old fart'' sneered Cardin, the class was hushed.

''boy get down hear now!'' Sarge snarl, the class gulped, Cardin obviously couldn't tell how deep of a grave he just dug and smugly swaggered over to Sarge.

Sarge took off his helmet and slammed it down on the desk with such force that the coffee cup he had just brought in fell off the desk and broke ''now say that to my face boy!'' growled Sarge.

''oh sure I'll say everything I need to say'' sneered Cardin.

''pick your words now, very, very carefully!'' growled Sarge.

''oh I'll say what I want to say about you old man, about your failure leader, about your nerd sidekick, about that gay loser, about that freak, about that fat tub of lard, about that-''

what came next can only be described as a one way beat down, Cardin tried to fight back and boy was that a foolish move, if anything Sarge just beat him even harder.

it started when Sarge punched Cardin and then tackled him, Cardin rolled back up but sarge ran in and punched Cardin in the face twice, Cardin made a jab at Sarge, but Sarge easily dodged and punched Cardin in the stomach winding Cardin before he grabbed Cardin and overarm threw him, Cardin crashed onto Ruby and Weiss's desk and rolled off, he then got up and made another jab at Sarge, this time Sarge blocked and punched Cardin in the face again, before grabbing his head and smashing his face into Blake and Yang's desk a few times who just watched in horror, Sarge then threw Cardin into one of the windows that easily broke, he laid on the ground for a bit before getting up and trying to punch Sarge again.

Sarge caught Cardin's fist and the whole class heard as the bones cracked, Sarge then let go and left kicked Cardin into another desk, before beating on him a few more times, before Sarge smashed into the roof and started to punch his croch and stomach before dropping Cardin down, Sarge then kneed Cardin in the face knocking him down and out.

''be happy I don't have my shotgun boy!'' growled Sarge stomping down on Cardin's face so hard his nose shattered ''but hey look on the bright side, your flunking my class in knowledge and skill, but your top of the class at getting your ass kicked''

Sarges gaze then turned to the rest of CRDL who froze as he looked at them ''team CRDL, thanks to your leader who is the best I'm guessing, I now know how much the rest of you suck'' said Sarge ''you'll all be doing push ups while you write your notes, for every one of my classes, I'll tell ya when to stop cupcakes'' said Sarge, RDL too scared to argue just started doing as they were told.

''anyone else got something they wanna share?'' asked Sarge ''we having a speak your mind session? ANYONE ELSE WANNA INSULT ME, INSULT MY TEAM, INSULT MY UNIT INSULT THIS SCHOOL! ANYBODY!''

''no sir'' everyone said quickly.

Sarge nodded before getting back to teaching ''now back to the lesson, now the head is reserved for-''

-NOW-

''pretty good'' Wash shrugged giving a little smirk, Sarge's classes were a hit after the Cardin incident, everyone could tell he had a real passion and he told the class how to make his incredibly complicated machinery that he'd make for fun even though there was a simpler solution to a problem, the class had even started trying to think outside the box when it came to simple stuff.

Some of the kids Cardin use to bully started talking in a southern accent, surprisingly it scared Cardin, Wash was guessing Sarge beat him that savagely that a primordial fear had been born inside of him.

''ARC!'' cried a voice, they all turned to see Cardin.

''oh hey girly'' smirked Wash ''it's Washington now by the way''

''remember your little, request'' growled Cardin.

''you mean the one where I got you to admit internationally that you were a girl?'' asked Wash ''yeah I remember it, you been kissing the boys lately?''

These comments caused his mother to bite her lip and his sisters and Tucker sniggered, Wash then took note to see how badly Cardin's face was messed up, it was like a mummy's face ''man I heard Sarge messed you up, but man did he mess you up! must drive all the guys away I know I'm turned off'' said Wash.

''I have challenged you to a tournament Duel!'' declared Cardin shaking a bit from hearing Sarge's name.

''whats that?'' whispered Tucker to Faith.

''you can declare a duel during the vital festival, this duel is between two warriors or there two teams and will be shown to all of Remnant, Cardin declaring this duel means he's challenging Wash to a fight'' whispered Justice, Tucker stood up at that.

''Bring it on I bet Wash can take you easily!'' cried Tucker.

''oh we'll see'' grinned Cardin.

''can I bring selective members of my team or just one on one?'' asked Wash.

''my team against your team'' said Cardin striding off.

''please let me join in on the ass kicking, please, please'' pleaded Tucker.

-LINE BREAK-

Later in the arena Team CRDL strode into the ring, all of them smug, they were all confident that they could win, sure they had heard of what the Reds and Blues had done, but they were thinking that it was mostly just exaggeration and they were mostly just idiots.

The Reds and Blues plus Locus strutted out ''alright remember and stick to the plan'' ordered Wash, the team nodded at the remark.

''alright, we will now get the field in position'' stated Port.

Cardin grinned at Wash as this started, nobody would mock him after this! after he defeated the Reds and Blues!

Wash smirked behind his helmet though, he was confident that his team would win, there was no contest between CRDL and the Reds and Blues, they'd win this easily!

The field changed and behind the Reds and Blues were mountains ''good just what we needed'' said Wash, the field on CRDL's side was Savannah.

"this will not be an easy battle for team CRDL as they are out numbered four to eleven, how will the odds play out" said Oobleck.

"Alright everyone- GO!" Cried Port.

team CRDL charged in order to attack the Reds and Blues, who just got into position and started to open fire, except Donut and Locus who fired grappling hooks and started to climb the mountain, they were all using the paint pellets used in Freelancer days, they started to fire upon then, causing them to split and try to take cover only there was minimal cover in the savannah ''those idiots do realise they could just hide in there and then we'd have to flush them out right?'' asked Carolina.

''eh there not smart enough'' said Wash simply.

''I know I've seen there grades, there atrocious!'' said Sarge shivering.

''Wash I'm in position'' called Donut.

''go on the bombard them'' said Wash and on his orders, blue streaks started to shoot to CRDL's side forcing them to run all over ''now split and take them down''

the Reds and Blues followed orders chasing down one member of CRDL after another, Cardin looked to the mountain ''were losing ground!'' he cried.

''Losing ground?!'' laughed Wash ''oh cardie boy that implies you had ground to being with''

''he's stupid Agent Washington'' said Caboose.

''yes Caboose he is stupid'' said Wash.

''Dove take out there grenadier, we'll handle the rest of them'' said Cardin, Dove nodded and ran off, making the job even easier, now it was Cardin vs. Wash and Sarge, Russell vs. Tucker, Doc, Lopez and Lark Vs. Carolina, Caboose, Grif and Simmons.

Russell charged at Doc thinking he'd be the easiest as Lopez fire a barrage of bullets from his machine gun hands, but as Russel made his move Doc split into two of him, they both the punched Russell in the face **''ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, this is the perfect semblance to leave behind my weak wimpy side for another body!''** cackled O'mally before pulling out his rocket launcher.

''hey if were doing show and tell semblances'' said Tucker drawing his sword and it burst into a bright light before Tucker made a slashing motion shooting out a slash beam thing, Russel quickly dodged but the slash beam still passed him and cut down a considerable about of his aura ''whoo sword beams, now face it kid your outnumbered and outgunned'' said Tucker as Lopez marched up behind Russell.

Russell then quickly threw one of his knives at Lopez decapitating him ''oh no, Lopez!'' cried Doc.

Lopez's body got up and punched Russell straight in the face knocking him out ''guess that's called getting a 'head' of the game'' said Tucker before hearing someone shout 'hey puns are my thing!'

''(well that worked better than expected)'' said Lopez picking up his head and putting it back on his shoulders.

meanwhile the battle against Lark was not going so well, he was easily the smartest and had hit in the Savannah and was taking pot shots at them, they had all hid behind Grif who's Semblance was to control his density so he could make himself bullet proof, Carolina quickly jumped in front of Grif though as a laser shot was fired, she was hit but she was fine.

''wait what just happened?'' asked Simmons.

''oh my semblance is to absorb energy from energy attacks and some other things and power up, I become stronger and faster for a limited time, I do have a limit, but once it hit that limit something really special happens... or at least I think it does'' said Carolina.

''wait, Carolina can you absorb explosions?'' asked Simmons.

''yeah why?'' asked Carolina.

''cause I think we all want to see you at full power'' said Simmons getting to the radio ''Donut quick throw some grenades at me!''

''what?'' asked Donut.

''just do it, four at the most'' ordered Simmons, four blue streaks then headed for Simmons, but then Simmons held his hand up and they stopped in there tracks before Simmons made a motion and they all flew towards Carolina, all of them exploding Carolina absorbed all the explosions and then her hair burst into flames and she started to glow bright red and orange before firing a power beam, which obliterated the Savannah showing where Lark was.

''whoa did I do that?'' asked Carolina.

''alright now lets- Caboose what are you doing?'' asked Simmons as Caboose was just firing randomly.

''shooting I thought that was what we were doing'' said Caboose.

''no Caboose were trying to fight this guy'' said Simmons.

''oh I got it'' said Caboose, before running up and punching him, but this punch sent Lark flying across the stadium taking him out by knockout and ring out.

''hell yeah!'' cheered Simmons.

''that was Awesome!'' cheered Grif.

Meanwhile Donut, was peeping his next set of Grenades, until he noticed something ''wait where's the other one?'' he asked.

''right hear'' said a smug voice, Donut turned to see Dove swaggering towards him, sword in hand, ready to take Donut on.

''ah Locus help!'' cried Donut, he was mostly good at long range really could do close range.

Donut dodged Doves sword, then when Dove went for another slash Donut caught the sword in clapping motion, holding it tight as Dove tried to pull the sword back, Donut eventually let go of the sword and Dove grinned, this was easy, he was about to make another sword slash, but then an announcement came.

''oh it appears Private Donut is ready to use his semblance'' said Port.

''what?'' said Dove confused.

''yes Private Donut and refuse to call him that's Semblance is to prime and detonate by charging his aura into any object'' stated Oobleck.

''What!'' cried Dove.

Donut then snapped his fingers and Doves sword shattered, Dove backed off and bumped into Locus who had suddenly appeared behind him with his invisibility ''whats wrong?'' he asked ''scared!''

Locus then slammed a hand into Doves chest pushing him down and causing him so shiver as a yellow glow pulsed over his body ''and it appears Locus is also using his semblance, a virus semblance, you see folks when Locus touches someone he can make them see only there greatest fears, this also eats away at there aura... oh and Dove Bronzewing has just fainted, he's out! oh, clean up please, he's wet his pants!''

Cardin was now all alone, Sarge growled cocking his shotgun, but then Wash put a hand on his shoulder.

''you had your turn, it's my turn'' said Wash.

''kick his ass Wash'' Sarge nodded.

Wash nodded, now if you thought the Sarge beatdown was bad you have seen nothing, remember Sarge was only regular and Wash was special forces, it can't even be called a fight, Wash threw his helmet at Cardin which hit him in the face, Wash then full force tackled Cardin, knocking him back, Cardin raised his mace ready to fight, Wash just looked down at his rifle and dropped it, deciding to take Cardin on in hand to hand like Sarge did.

Cardin swung his Mace at Wash, but Wash rolled past the swing and punched Cardin in the side of the head, he then grabbed Cardin in the pressure points harshly, causing Cardin to cry out in pain, Wash the punched Cardin in the face, Cardin made a punch at Wash, but he blocked and started to attack like he did when he fought Felix, launching a swinging kick and everything, knocking Cardin down, Wash then just started to beat on him endlessly, until he ran out of aura.

''I just want you to know this Cardin, my worst fighting attribute is hand to hand, best is guns, second best is knives'' said Wash, grabbing Cardin by the collar of his armour ''I found out what my Semblance is too and man I could have used it, I just want to you know Cardin I didn't need to go easy on you, I could have used my guns, my knives or my semblance, I want you to remember that Cardin, always remember that, always remember, I'm the man, you bullied, torments and the man who you made to look like a joke and always, always who beat you! me which means if I am the joke you made me to be, your an even bigger joke!''

''alright Wash you've made your point'' said Carolina putting a hand on Wash's shoulder as he dropped Cardin to the ground ''and now always remember it, anyone who wants to call themselves our enemy's, don't fuck with the Reds or the Blues! because we will take you down!''

''AND THERE WE HAVE IT EVERYONE!'' cheered out Port ''THE WINNERS ARE THE REDS AND BLUES!''

The crowd exploded into cheers, all the girls were screaming things to the Reds and Blues like:

''WE LOVE YOU SIMMONS!''

''YEAH YOU GO CAROLINA!''

''MARRY ME TUCKER!''

The Reds and Blues basked in the glory for a little while as they walked out of the arena, Tucker quickly walked over to Wash in order to give him that push ''Tucker what are you doing?'' asked Wash.

''go on Wash'' said Tucker ''the times right, you just beat your bully, so now get the girl''

Tucker then pushed Wash towards Carolina, he accidentally bump into her ''oh sorry'' said Wash.

''no it's fine Wash, do you need something?'' asked Carolina.

''well... listen Carolina, I have held this back, but no more, it's time I let it out'' said Wash ''I have feelings for you... I know your still kinda bleeding over York, but I want you to know I fancy you, I think your pretty and I was hoping that you'd hold hands and go with me and if you want I'd like you to be my Girlfriend''

as soon as those words left Wash's mouth, his mouth was covered by Carolina's and they collapsed as they started to make out.

 **there we go, I delivered a final fight between Wash/Jaune and Cardin and had Wash and Carolina get together, so I hope it was good.**

 **Just incase, Caboose's semblance basically makes him into One Punch Man.**


	26. Chapter 25

**hey everyone just letting you know this next chapter is getting us into the next story arc, hope you enjoy this one cause I kinda do, it's one I've been thinking of for a while now.**

chapter 25

Wash and Carolina decided to spend a little time together in the fair ground to kind of connect in a boyfriend-girlfriend way, Wash won her a stuffed bear, Carolina bought him a new pair of sunglasses, afterwards they decided to get lunch from a noodle stand, it was delicious, after they finished eating they looked at each other and smiled sharing a kiss.

''this was nice'' said Carolina smiling.

''yeah it was, so hows this, I'm not sure if this is a date currently I'd like to call it a date though'' said Wash.

''so would I'' said Carolina.

''ok I guess this is our first date'' said Wash ''but listen I'd like to ask, do you want to go out for dinner? I mean I know how I feel, I know how you feel, but I want one last test''

''sure'' smiled Carolina.

''do you mind if I ask Tucker if he wants to accompany us with someone and tell him about us?'' asked Wash ''he encouraged me so I feel its right''

''sure I think I'd be nice and I can put up with him... to an extent'' said Carolina.

''thanks'' said Wash.

-LINE BREAK-

Wash was getting ready to talk to Tucker but he had one thing to do first ''Doyle has the ship been moved to the appropriate co-ordiance?'' asked Wash.

''yes it has Agent Washington, but are you sure we should move the ship?'' asked Doyle.

''yeah I just have a bad feeling and my bad feelings usually turn true so yeah, move the ship, hows the cloaking coming?'' asked Wash.

''excellently, who knew one of Caboose's suggestions could work so well'' said Doyle.

''well Simmons did justify it with Science to explain how it could work'' said Wash.

A couple of days ago Caboose suggested that they paint the airship invisible, Wash tried to explain how they couldn't, because there was no such thing as invisible paint, only for Simmons to explain that it might be possible with Dust, so they mixed some Green, Red and Blue dust (I think those are the colours) together with some white pain and it worked, they had invented invisible paint!

''anyways I need to go I'll call you back'' said Wash.

''copy that'' said Doyle.

With that Wash turned off his com and started to see if he could find Tucker in the fair ground, he did Tucker was looking at boots, he then saw Wash and called out to him ''hey Wash''

''hey Tucker good news'' said Wash walking up to him ''CarWash has set sail''

''CarWash?'' asked Tucker.

''a mix of our names, Washington and Carolina'' stated Wash dully.

''oh I get it, wait you two are dating!'' cheered Tucker exited.

''yeah we are, were going out for dinner next Sunday'' said Wash ''and that's what I want to talk to you about, me and Carolina would kinda like to have our first date as a sort of double date with you and someone else if you can find anyone else''

''oh I can, I've had this girl in mind for a while, I've been holding back my perverted side in front of her... even though she's seen it, I'll ask her'' said Tucker.

''sure'' said Wash.

With that Tucker ran off to see if he could find her, he did, she was talking with her sister.

''Winter!'' called Tucker.

Winter turned ''oh hello Captain Tucker''

''you!'' snarled Weiss ''how dare you refer to my sister by her first name!''

''calm down bi- bossy'' said Tucker catching himself before he could call Weiss a bitch in front of Winter.

''now I won't calm down you will respect my sister properly you pervert!'' scowled Weiss.

''sister calm yourself, Captain Tucker and I are friends'' said Winter ''we've been having coffee together on our breaks''

Tucker let out a sigh ''might as well, you let me call you Winter so you may call me Tucker or my first name Lavernius'' said Tucker ''anyways I would like to talk to you privately''

''alright'' said Winter, they both walked off to an area they could talk privately ''alright I'm listening''

''listen Wash and Carolina are dating and they wanted to ask if I wanted to come to a date with them with someone as a double date, so I was thinking I got them together and I think this is there first date and I want them to be happy so I want to make sure this isn't screw up so I was wonder if maybe by some chance-'' Tucker trailed off.

''Captain Tucker are you asking me out on a date?'' asked Winter.

''y-yeah, but if you want we can just go as friends'' said Tucker.

''n-no it's fine I've never been on a date before'' smiled Winter.

''well I'll work out details with Wash'' said Tucker ''I-I'll text you time and place and come pick you up''

''alright'' smiled Winter.

Just then spot lights started to flash in the sky, Tucker and Winter looked over to see people gathered around a stage.

''oh shit I totally forgot, sorry Winter but I gotta go'' said Tucker rushing off.

Winter quirked an eyebrow confused, she decided to watch what was going on at the stage, many people had, Ozpin was standing up there with a microphone ''hello everyone, now as we all know the Vytal Festival is all about unity, us coming together and enjoying ourselves and so we've decided to put on a performance for you, presenting Red/Blue!'' called Ozpin.

the curtain pulled back and revealed the Reds and Blues out of there armour wearing trendy clothing and holding instruments, many of them paired up awkwardly sharing one instrument, Carolina on the microphone.

 _we came to this planet for some peace and quiet._

the tune was nice and fitting and many people started to jam along with it, even Winter started to join in, Wash and Tucker were partnered up on guitar and were playing a smooth guitar, Grif and Simmons were sharing a Base guitar, Caboose was on the drums alone, Sarge was giving a clapping sound with Doc, Lopez had all the cords plugged into him and Donut was dancing.

 _no more villain, mercenary's or nefarious space pirates._

''ok fine I'll give them credit they're kinda good'' said Weiss.

''I can't believe they said she was a bad singer'' said Yang dancing along.

''yeah she actually sounds pretty good'' said Pyrrha begrudgingly.

 _oh no! what's that! over there! in the field! it's a beast! really tall! sharp teeth long claws!_

everyone jumped at these Lyrics.

 _turns out somehow the beast could be controlled, Caboose taught the Dinosaurs how to rock and roll!_

everyone laughed at the lyrics thinking it was ridiculous, even Carolina laughed at what she said.

 _(Carolina and Wash) CABOOSE DRUM SOLO!_

Caboose played like a natural born drummer, the Reds and Blues imitating him or jumping up, they then finished it on that and everyone cheered!

-LINE BREAK-

With that finished the Reds and Blues got back into there armour and started to walk to the stand where they'd watch the tournament, but then Wash and Carolina decided they might as well tell the team that they were dating now.

''wait guy's me and Carolina have something to announce'' said Wash.

Caboose gasped ''your taking your relationship to the next level I knew it Donut it was all over the walls!'' cheered Caboose.

''no way, Caboose you've been saying that for years, face it Wash and Carolina are just really good friends'' said Simmons.

''actually Simmons, we are, were dating'' said Wash.

The Reds and Blues just steered for a little bit before cheering and congratulating them for getting together.

''well I guess every president needs his Miss Carolina'' said Donut **(yeah I'm not American, nor have I ever been to America, but I think I've heard of Miss Carolina, though I don't think I've pulled it off right, tell me in the reviews)**

''yeah'' said Wash, holding his hand towards Carolina.

''definatly'' said Carolina

but before the fight could start, the screens went static and then switched on, but not to the fights, it was an atlas military base which was attack by... THE REDS AND BLUES!

the images showed Sarge, Simmons and Grif gunning down soldiers, Tucker stabbing them, Doc torturing them, Donut and Lopez blowing them up and Caboose beating them to death, no sign of Wash, Carolina, Doyle or Locus.

After the footage stopped playing wanted posters came up for the Reds and Blues ''oh god'' whispered Wash horrified.

''wait that wasn't us we didn't do it!'' cried Tucker.

''tell them that'' said Sarge pointing to someone rioting and pointing to them.

''Wash what do we do?'' asked Doc panicked.

''gentlemen, there is only one thing we can do'' said Wash.

''and that is?'' asked Simmons.

Wash quickly took off running, the Reds and Blues started to run off too.

''RUN!'' cried Simmons as they started to get chased by security and by some of the crowd.

''I'M NOT GOING BACK TO PRISON!'' cried Wash.

''OH THE IRONY!'' cried Grif.

 **hey listen next chapter will be a special, I need to get this out of my system, many people have pointed out since RWBY and RVB are both made by Rooster Teeth many characters sound like one another, so I'm going to write a special starring that, because I honestly probably won't do it in this because of pacing or something or I might find moments and then leave it out, either by accident or stupidity, so yeah.**

 **also to anyone who's wondering and don't lie I know you are, no these are NOT the Blues and Reds, they're someone else.**


	27. Special 2 (a Three Parter)

**Hey this is the special I decided to do a three special, basically trying to adopt the RWBY Chibi formula because I actually do kinda like those shorts, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **also I recently had a gust reviewer ask if Doc's Semblance is to split himself so each of his emotions get a body, no it's simply just him and O'mally splitting apart and getting there own bodies, they can only do it for a limited time though or they'll suffer damage to themselves.**

 **[] - this is for one of the shorts**

Three Shorts Special

-Similar Voices-

the large airship landed and there waiting to greet them were TaiYang, Oobleck, Sun and Neptune, as they got out, Neptune and Sun went to Blake and Weiss and started to flirt, Taiyang and Oobleck went up to the main group.

''hey Tai'' said Qrow.

''hey Qrow'' said Taiyang running up ''girls how are-''

''your not Church'' said Caboose.

"what?" asked Taiyang "I don't understand"

Caboose was immediately in front of him and grabbed him by the collar "why do you sound like him?" He asked.

Taiyang tried to fight back, but Caboose grabbed him in an armlock, Ruby and Yang were about to charge in and attack Caboose, but Wash stopped them "it's fine I got it" said Wash "Caboose let him go"

Caboose just did as he was in told "sorry" he said.

"it's fine" said Taiyang rubbing his shoulder.

''wait, guys give me a classic Church quote to say'' ordered Wash.

''oh there's the ever classic fuck you'' said Tucker.

''I'm not saying that'' said Taiyang, but then Wash pointed his gun at Ruby's head ''fine, f-f-fuck yooooou'' he said it as if it were the hardest thing in the world to say.

''ok that confirms it'' said Tucker ''he sounds like Church''

''who's Church?'' asked Nora.

''oh this guy we knew who was an asshole'' explained Grif.

''well then now that's out of the way, I must say this armour'' said Oobleck ''it's absolutely fascinating''

''wait you sound like... oh god'' said Tucker.

''what?'' asked Doc.

''aren't you seeing this, he sounds like Caboose, Caboose say something'' said Tucker.

''ok what would you like me to say?'' asked Caboose, causing everyone to gasp as they heard it.

''wow this is getting pretty tense right?'' Sun said to Blake, but when he said that Grif turned and looked at him.

''wait a minute'' said Grif before angrily grabbing Sun by the jacket ''he sounds like that asshole camera man who was trying to make fun of us by making our training videos into something from America's Funniest Homevideo's''

''sounds like, not is, don't hurt me'' said Sun scared.

''Grif put him down'' ordered Wash ''but wait, Blake say something scientific''

Blake shrugged and quoted a line from a science book she had recently read, this cased the Reds and Blues to gasp.

''oh god, she sounds like Doctor Grey!'' cried Doc.

''the woman who Jau- Wash slept with?'' asked Blake.

''yeah, don't bring that up but wait, speaking of which, Nora say something but say it calmly'' said Wash ''calmly''

Nora sighed took a deep breath and spoke ''and that served a purpose because.

''because she sounds like Connie'' said Carolina.

''Jaun- Wash's ex-girlfriend?'' asked Ren.

''yep that's her'' said Wash.

''and well I naturally sound like Carolina'' said Pyrrha scowling.

''its not something I like either'' Carolina scowled back ''wait, Ms. Goodwitch''

''yes, what do you want me to say?'' asked Glynda.

''something with hardcore swearing'' said Carolina.

''oh wait, just say Motherfucker'' said Tucker.

Glynda sighed and said ''Motherfucker''

''ah'' cried Grif putting his hands over his balls ''I-it Tex! she sounds like Tex!''

''alright who is this... Tex?'' asked Ozpin.

''Agent Texas, she was in project Freelancer like me and Carolina, one of the best operatives, she wore black armour, was a good fighter in all fields and was just a straight up bitch and Ms. Goodwitch sounds just like her'' said Wash.

''oh she and Church use to date'' said Tucker, causing both Glynda and Taiyang to blush.

''wait, I've been listening to the news since I got hear'' said Locus taking his helmet off, he then started to say some stuff that Roman Torchwick would say.

''oh god!'' cried everyone from Remnant, but as they said that Tucker got something from Neptune.

''wait you say, slayer of women wooer of evil'' said Tucker to Neptune, who shrugged and said it to which Tucker groaned ''oh... god damnit Palomo''

''hang on that reminds me'' said Doyle looking at Ruby.

''ok what do you want me to say?'' she asked dully.

''make a speech on politics and be sure to include freedom and the people'' ordered Doyle.

''oh god'' said all the Reds and Blues.

''Kimball... she sounds just like Kimball'' said Grif shakily.

''yes I think we all just heard'' said Simmons ''wait'' he turned to Yang ''say something about veichles''

''oh god what is this?'' asked Yang.

''just do it'' ordered Simmons, Yang went on and did it.

''wow she sounds like Jensen just without the slurpy noise'' said Tucker.

''ok who's Jensen and how am I like her?'' asked Yang.

"Jensens someone we know and we said sound like, trust me Yang, Jensen is as different as possible from you" said Wash.

"yeah have you heard Weird Al's White and Nerdy song?" asked Simmoned.

"he means Strange Steve's, Geeky Me song" said Wash for those who didn't know.

"well replace the guy with a female singer and you have Jensen" explained Simmons ''oh I just realised I thought I heard our prisoners voice before Tucker remember the hot lieutenant I had who like to play volleyball?''

''yeah wait are you saying what I think your saying?'' asked Tucker.

''yeah she sound's just like her'' said Simmons.

''ok seriously what are you guys talking about?'' asked Neptune.

"We're doing this to confirm weather or not you guys sound like people we know" said all the Reds and Blues, plus Locus and Doyle, all at the exact same time.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" cried Caboose.

"I thought I was the only one" said Wash.

"it's weird right?" Asked Donut.

"Oh it's super weird" said Tucker.

"And haven't you noticed that Ozpin sounds kinda like Wash before he was regressed back into a kid? And when he's a kid he sounds just like Felix?" Asked Simmons, all the Reds and Blues steered at Ozpin who just stood there awkwardly.

"Super weird" said Tucker.

"so just to confirm using voices as people, Church is Jensen's and Kimballs father, Dr. Grey might or might not be dating a cameraman and she's obsessed with taking Locus down, Palomo is dating a Heiress, my exgirlfriend is a hyper sugar high teen, our prisoner is Simmons former Pink athletic girly lieutenant and I'm a principal and Felix and in the school where I am a principal, Tex and Caboose of all people are teachers and Carolina is a student" said Wash.

"Said it once I'll say it again, super weird" said Tucker.

-Bow Chicka Bow Wow-

All the people who had just had heard the horror of 'Donut the Musical' everyone started to catch there breath ''never ask that question again'' gasped Wash.

''I didn't know it was a theme song'' breathed Ruby tiredly.

''we all have theme songs'' gasped Tucker.

''wait you do?'' asked Coco.

''yeah... well all of us but Wash and Carolina'' said Tucker.

''hey I'm working on it'' said Wash.

''if that's one of your theme songs then your band is defiantly garbage!'' cried Weiss.

''hey that was Donut and as you know he's- well I'm not going to say it, but you know what I mean'' said Tucker ''hear let me show you a good one''

''wait, what, oh no, Tucker don't!'' cried Wash.

But it was too late, the theme had started and Tucker was getting into the mood for it before he started dancing.

 **(Everybody here knows about Tucker! they say I'm a bad motherfu-)**

''shut your mouth!'' cried Wash and Yang holding there hands over Hope and Ruby's ears so they didn't hear.

 **(I can spend all day, think about chicks, think about Tootsie Roll Pops, how many licks)**

All the girls cringed in disgust ''pig'' sneered Weiss.

''oh god I should have known this is what his theme song would have been'' groaned Justice.

 **(Everytime that a girl walks by I can't help it she just catches my eye, first I see her face, then I see her waist, then I see myself back at her place, what!)**

''please tell me that's not the case'' begged Glynda.

''it's not the case'' said Carolina.

''thank god for that'' sighed Glynda.

 **(I'm so alone out in this Canyon, not one single girl in this Canyon, or anything rhyming with Canyon, so come see me if your in need of a man-yon)**

''oh I'm sure something rhymes with Canyon'' said Simmons.

''oh yeah cause loads of things rhyme with orange'' said Grif sarcastically.

 **(Everybody thinks I'm so handsome)**

''gotta admit he is kinda handsome'' said Winter blushing slightly.

''Winter don't encourage this'' scolded Weiss.

''I'm not encouraging this I'm just saying that he's slightly not wrong'' stated Winter strongly and scoldingly.

''oh of course sorry sister'' said Weiss meekly.

 **(if you in trouble girl I can pay the ransom)**

''ok then next time we need to get Carolina to do something that'll get her pissed we let her use Tucker as a punching bag for a few minute to calm down then talk with her'' joked Wash, to which then other Reds and Blues laughed.

 **(need a song chick this is your anthem, when I see the ladies I say, Bow Chicka Bow Wow)**

All the girls just glared at him with hateful contempt.

 **(when the ladies see me they say, Bow Chicka Bow Wow, cause they know I treat them right, Bow Chicka Bow Wow, when I think about you I say, Bow Chicka Wow Wow Wow, cause I know your outta sigh!)**

''why did he write this?'' asked Weiss ''no seriously, why did he write this?''

''believe it or not but I believe he wrote this in thinking it was going to be some kinda smooth hitting ladies man theme song'' said Wash still holding his hands firmly over Hopes ears who was trying to pry his hands off.

''ok seriously this is pervy, even for my standards'' said Qrow.

 **(on Blue Team we do things a little bit screwy)**

''yeah tell me about it'' muttered Sarge.

 **(your girlfriend is, my girlfriend just like in the movie)**

''stupid Tucker church isn't hear'' said Caboose.

''oh is that line suppose to be contempt for Church?'' asked Wash.

''yeah but Tex would hit him after'' explained Caboose

''ah'' nodded Wash.

 **(Not one you rent on Friday, but one you rent by the highway, at the truck stop or the bus stop, with the sexy stuff and the exit up)**

''ok does he have any standards?'' asked Prudence.

''yes, Tucker does have standards, believe it or not because of this'' said Wash.

 **(now your time is up and my minds made up, get in hear quick so I can wind you up, I'll turn out the lights and take it slow, pull out my sword and make it glow)**

''does this song even attract Women?'' asked Joan.

''what do you think?'' asked Wash.

''ah good'' said Mary.

''it's cute he's trying though'' said Faith.

''no it isn't'' said Joan cringing with every lyric.

 **(you know I could use a good lady, take care of my alien baby)**

''don't ask'' said Grif.

 **(so come on girl, take a man to get lost, cause you know I wanna see you with your helmet off!)**

''were not wearing helmets though'' said Velvet.

''yeah so last century'' said Coco.

''he's talking about the women we meet who all wear armour like ours'' said Doc **''yes and I'm sure she'd take her helmet off for the reason of throwing it at him!''**

''oh'' said Coco and Velvet.

 **(Bow Chicka Bow Wow, when I see the ladies I say Bow Chicka Bow Wow, when the ladies see me they say Bow Chicka Bow Wow, when I think about you I say Bow Chicka Wow Wow Wow cause I know your out of sight!)**

As Tucker started to do his 'bow-wow-bow-chicka-bow' instrumental thing Wash turned to Carolina who had closed her eyes and was breathing in deeply.

''Gotta say Carolina you're dealing with this extremely well'' said Wash.

''I'm am Wash aren't I, it helps when your imagining how to crush his little baby man nuts'' said Carolina closing her eyes and focusing.

''ok you- you do that'' said Wash, who then started to cringe as Tucker started to rap in the third person.

 **(Guess who's back in the house again? Tuck called me up, said he needed a friend, to play his wing and do my thing, jump on this track make the ladies sing, BOW! All for Tuck that boys the truth and the king, you know it, in the booth, Doctor Ruth ain't touching Tuck cause the ladies know he's Doctor Fuck!)**

''guys I'm going to tell you straight up I'm embarrassed now'' said Wash.

''Wash were all embarrassed just endure'' said Sarge.

 **(Bow Chicka Bow Wow, when I see the ladies I say Bow Chicka Bow Wow, when the ladies see me they say Bow Chicka Bow Wow, when I think about you I say Bow Chicka Wow Wow Wow cause I know your out of sight!)**

''so your thoughts ladies?'' asked Tucker, to which they responded with:

''Pervert!''

''Dirtbag!''

''Slime bucket!''

''you make me sick!''

''hey guys what did I miss!'' called Donut walking up.

-Sarges movies time-

Sarge was sitting down on his comfy chair in the base, the others had left to do who knows what and currently they were all taking a break, Sarge had been watching TV for a most of the day, he'd been sitting there since he woke up at 8:00am and currently it wasn now 3:00pm **[and now to our Saturday Movie 'the Power Gem Princesses']** , Sarge's eyes widened and he looked around trying to find the remote, but he couldn't find it.

''Grif, Simmons I can't find the remote and my legs have fallen asleep!'' cried Sarge.

 **[starring Brie Larson as Princess Pearl and Jeff Bridges as the scumbag villain, Count Granite]**

''GRIF! SIMMONS!'' cried Sarge too late it had started ''NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

-HALF AN HOUR LATER-

Sarge was watching the screen memorised by the images as he continued to eat some of the snacks he brought, he was almost out but he still had some.

 **[I don't care about princes or crowns or the duke or anything like that anymore mother!]**

 **[Pearl I forbid you]**

 **[I may be a Princess but I am also a woman!]**

''Yes!'' cheered Sarge ''yes! in your face Sapphire, oh it's just like my life! in a weird sort of way''

-AN HOUR LATER-

''ah the wedding'' sighed Sarge ''I've been waiting so long for this, oh doesn't Pearl look so cute in her dress'' just then Sarge gasped ''Out Granite why's he hear!''

 **[I've come to reclaim my sons bride!]**

''he already had his chance!'' cried Sarge.

 **[he already had his chance!]**

''THAT'S WHAT I SAID ARRRRRR!'' sarge then grabbed the TV and threw it out the window and saw the stunned faces of Grif and Simmons ''err I couldn't find the remote''

 **so there I hope you enjoyed that, I hope, I got everyone in the casting, tell me if I missed anyone.**


	28. Chapter 26

**ok just going to tell you one of those scenes that I told you about in chapter 23 is in this I'm just going to have the start of that scene in capitals and bold to tell you when it starts.**

chapter 26

After escaping the arena the Reds and Blues had effectively gone into stealth mode and were trying to hide out, currently they were hiding in an alleyway, talking about there current condition.

''what the fuck was that?'' asked Tucker.

''well I don't know about you but, to me it looked like a video of us attacking an atlas base'' said Simmons.

''me too!'' gasped Caboose.

''but how, how did those people have our armour?'' asked Doc.

''yeah it was the same colour and everything'' said Donut.

''better question how could they believe it was us?'' asked Simmons ''we were in the arena when it happened''

''another question is who? as in who could it be?'' asked Sarge.

''it must be the Blues and Reds, they must be hear too'' said Tucker.

''it can't be remember they had a Doc, the Blues and Reds had Doc as there member, there was no Doc counterpart in the Blues and Reds so this can't be them'' said Wash.

''yeah and there Grif is dead too, in fact they're all dead, we killed them remember?'' asked Carolina.

''then who? who is it?'' asked Grif frustratedly.

''I don't know'' said Wash.

''listen we can agree about this later'' said Carolina ''for now I say we get out of the city''

''(I parked a jeep outside of the city just incase of emergency's)'' said Lopez ''(it's one of those Jeeps without a turret so we can all fit in)''

''ok then'' said Wash, as Grif translated for Lopez ''split into groups of two Me and Carolina, Tucker and Caboose, Sarge and Donut, Doc and Lopez and Grif and Simmons''

''got it'' said everyone ''ok we'll leave one at a time, me and Carolina will leave last so we can time it correctly... hopefully'' said Wash ''ok Grif and Simmons you two will go first, after, everyone take different routes so therefore if one group is captured they won't be able to track down the others''

''makes sense'' said Caboose.

''yeah it does'' said Tucker.

''ok Grif and Simmons go now!'' ordered Wash.

with that Grif and Simmons ran off, Simmons was mapping out a way to get there while avoiding the cops and Grif was just following, since Simmons was obviously the smarter guy out of the two of them he decided to let Simmons take the driver seat for this one, they quickly ducked around the cop cars ''maybe we should get out of the armour'' said Simmons.

''nah it'll take too long and we need to get out of hear quickly'' said Grif.

''eh you got a poi- oh no!'' cried Simmons.

''what?'' asked Grif looking in the same direction and saw Glynda Goodwitch was striding towards them.

''AHHH GRIF RUN!'' screamed Simmons.

''OH SIMMONS THE IRONY!'' screamed Grif.

Grif and Simmons took off at the fastest speed that they could, they quickly ran down a street and then through a park and then up an alleyway where they saw a tall brick wall.

''Simmons I've never climbed a wall that high before!'' cried Grif.

''damnit were trapped!'' cursed Simmons.

''yes its the end of the line boys'' stated Glynda as she walked into the alleyway.

''hang on lady before you try to take us to prison I have a way to prove we didn't do it'' said Grif reaching into one of the packs on his belt.

 **'THE PUPPETS CONVINCED GLYNDA GOODWITCH'**

Grif pulled out two puppets, one of him and one of Simmons ''hello boys and girls I'm Grif the super cool guy'' said Grif giving a miniature voice for the puppets ''and I'm Simmons this huge fucking nerd nobody like and is dumb''

''hey'' said Simmons, before going back into shock mode

''hey Simmons isn't that our good friend Glynda Goodwitch'' said Grif in his small Grif voice ''oh I believe it is Grif would tell her about how we were in the stands?'' ''it's true, were total legit stand up citizen''

this went on for ten munutes before Glynda Goodwitch punched Grif in the face to shut him up.

''alright stop, I can't believe I'm saying this, but the Puppets convinced me'' said Glynda.

''WHOO!'' cheered Grif.

''you have got to be fucking kidding me'' muttered Simmons.

''because I am'' said Glynda.

''awww'' groaned Grif.

''listen give this to Mr. Washington inform him we know it wasn't you, were currently trying to get this information out, but Ironwood won't allow it'' said Glynda with distain.

''urg that bastard'' growled Simmons.

''tell me about it, I can't believe at one point I was in love with that pig'' Glynda growled ''anyways this hold information and coordinates, give it to Mr. Washington and the rest of your friends, Police are coming but I am going to try and cover for your to escape''

''kay... thanks'' said Grif.

''don't mention it'' said Glynda ''and I'm serious if you mention any of this, any of this... it will not be positive for either of you''

Grif clasped his hands over his nuts to protect them, Glynda then walked out of the alleyway and Grif and Simmons climbed the wall, well... more like Simmons threw his back out hauling Grif up the wall, Grif picked him up and started to carry him, Simmons directed Grif where to go while this was happening, Simmons uploaded the data into there helmets and they watched the whole video to see what would confirm that they were innocent and saw it, they somehow managed to avoid all the police and meet up with the others at the outside of Vale, where they had a Warthog, one with no turret so it could carry them all.

''hey guys sorry were late'' said Grif.

''what took you guys?'' asked Tucker ''you left first''

''Glynda Goodwitch'' said Simmons as Grif set him down ''she met up with us and gave us this, we look through it and it shows what confirms us being innocent''

''guys you gotta see the part that was cut which was the end'' said Grif turning his helmet onto project screen and started up the feed.

Grif and Simmons then showed them the cut out part of the footage where a ship that looked like the Hawk landed and a figure descended down the ramp, it looked like... Wash! but he looked completely different, the colours were off instead of the armour being Steel Grey with Yellow markings the armour was Yellow with Steel Grey markings, the video stopped as they saw him descending down the ramp.

''Goodwitch also said that this was leaked to them and they got the coordinates from it which she gave to us'' said Simmons.

''good, I'll call the airship and send them the coordinates, they'll meet us there, we, however are going to drive there'' said Wash ''we'll take shifts on driving, Grif will drive four about 2 or so hours and then we'll trade''

 **so there hope you enjoyed that, if any of you can guess what Bazzaro pallet swap Wash's name will be I will note you in the next chapter or congratulate you with a PM... if you want me to.**


	29. Chapter 27

chapter 27

the Reds and Blues stopped, Wash had been driving and had stopped ''alright guys lets stop hear, were all tired so lets set up camp and rest hear for the night'' said Wash.

''sounds good to me'' said Grif climbing out of the car and collapsing on the ground, Simmons just sighed as he got out of the car with him.

''hey look guys'' said Caboose, everyone ran to him and saw a small abandoned town ''could we go camping there? please wash, please, please, please''

''yeah actually we could'' said Wash ''we can scavenge supplies and everything from there''

''man I said this once but it's still weird to say, good job Caboose'' said Tucker.

''well I'm just glad someone can appreciate my skills'' said Caboose.

''(you guys go I'll get the car)'' said Lopez.

''thanks'' said Wash as he and the others made there way down.

they soon set up a camp and all of them sat around the fire, Wash and Sarge had went hunting and had caught a bunch of rabbits to cook and eat, Donut smiled saying ''there so cute and cuddly they must taste good'', they started to cook the food, Doc had a harmonica with him and was playing very crudely, Tucker held out his hand to give off the impression he wanted the harmonica, Doc handed it to him expecting Tucker to play it only for Tucker to throw it in the fire, sadly however Doc had another harmonica.

Wash and Carolina were cuddled up at the fire, Wash smiled at Carolina and said ''you know were driving towards certain battle with another group of freaks who dress like us and probably want to kill us, but this moment it's rather nice, I just wish... oh wait... Lopez play Feel this Moment softly'' said Wash.

Lopez started to play it with his stereos ''(great even he's using them now)'' moaned Lopez.

''should we leave, we don't want to ruin your CarWash moment'' said Donut.

''CarWash?'' asked Carolina confused.

''a mix of our names Carolina and Washington, CarWash, Car for Car-olina and Wash for Wash-ington'' explained Wash.

''oh, I don't like it'' said Carolina.

''oh... well we still have time to change it'' said Wash ''so what would you like Carol?''

''wait Carol?'' asked Tucker.

''short for Carolina, by the way Wash is the only one who can call me Carol, because I'm the only one who can call him David'' said Carolina.

''wait David, David is the name you went for in our dimension?'' asked Grif ''aww why didn't you tell us? we could have called you Dave''

''well I'm more use to Wash'' said Wash ''but Carol is Carolina's actual real name''

''hmm kinda convenient that you got Carolina for your Freelancer code name isn't it'' said Simmons.

''my dad assigned it specifically so I would get Carolina'' said Carolina.

''heh, what did he want to call you Carolina to begin with?'' asked Sarge, there was few minutes of silence confirming it ''oh god he did?!''

''yeah, dad was... strange'' said Carolina.

''so back to the topic before this becomes morbid, what do you prefer?'' asked Wash.

''hmm thinking Carolton or Washolina'' said Carolina ''what do you think is better?''

''how this put your hands up for Carolton'' ordered Wash, with that Simmons, Donut, Doc and Tucker put there hands up ''now put your hands up for Washolina'' and with that Grif, Sarge, Lopez and Caboose put there hands up.

''a tie now what?'' asked Carolina.

''hmm, well hows this lets use both of them'' said Wash.

''hmm like it'' smiled Carolina snuggling into Wash, giving him a soft kiss to the cheek.

''ah to be young and in love reminds me of when I was married'' sighed Sarge.

just then all the Reds and Blues jumped as they heard a noise, the Reds and Blues quickly drew out there weapons and went to investigate, they came to a crossroad, both ways lead to where the noise came from ''ok split into groups'' ordered Wash ''Sarge you take your Reds and investigate I'll take the rest of us and investigate the other way"

"roger that" said Sarge.

the two groups then slit up, the Reds walked in the right and the Blues walked in the left, both of them looking out to see if they could find where the noise came from, the Reds moved through the little town slowly and smoothly keeping there weapons raised, until Simmons spotted something to Sarges side, ''AH SARGE LOOK OUT!'' Simmons cried, the Reds raised there guns only to see Sarge's reflection in a grimy window, they all let out a sigh of relief.

''oh sorry, guys I thought-'' Simmons laughed awkwardly.

''nah it's fine Simmons it happened to me too'' laughed Sarge before sighing ''at ease good looking'''

With that the Reds continued to move, not noticing that the reflection had not moved it was just watching as they walked away, they also didn't notice that it wasn't a mirror at all, it was just dirty glass, the Blues movement was much smoother, they both met up at the end to find a vehicle that was used to carry supplies.

''ok, was not expecting this vehicle'' said Wash looking it up and down.

''well it's Atlas'' said Sarge noticing a stamp on it.

''they must have sent a hunting party after us'' said Simmons.

 **''really you imbeciles think, Ironwood would give his hunting party this sad car that can only carry supplies?''** asked O'mally before Doc took control again ''I don't like to say this, but O'mally's right, if this was Ironwood he'd send a hunting party or something, but he'd really arm them up''

Suddenly they heard a loud cry from there camp, stealthily they moved around to it, there weapons raised ready for attack, they didn't see the intruders but knew they were there, the Reds and Blues jumped out arms raised ready to attack only to find it was Winter, Penny and teams RWBY and SSSN, all of them getting out there weapons, everyone just stood in a stand off before a sigh of relief was breathed and they put there weapons down ''oh thank god'' sighed Grif.

''kitty!'' cheered Caboose grabbing Blake into the headlock he usually had her in and started to stroke her, Blake didn't react she was use to it now.

''hello friends, hello boyfriend'' said Penny.

''(hello my beautiful Emerald)'' said Lopez taking her hand and bopping it on his helmet face to give her a sort of kiss on the hand.

''such a flirt'' Penny giggled.

''what are you guys- wait boyfriend?'' asked Wash.

''yes me and Lopez have been dating for several months and so we decided we'd take our relationship to the next level and become boy and girlfriend'' said Penny.

''great first it was Italians now we have creepy spaniards who think there smooth'' groaned Grif.

''I thought Lopez was Mexican'' whispered Simmons.

''ok happy for you guys, now I think we can all ask, what the hell are you doing hear?'' asked Wash.

''simple Ozpin ordered me and Penny hear'' stated Winter ''these eight are stowaways''

''and why would you do that?'' asked Carolina.

''we want to help'' said Ruby.

''and we saw these guys stowing away and thought, it sounds like a great adventure, so we stowed away too'' explained Sun, causing Wash to sigh.

''ok let me put it to you like this very simply Ruby, I don't want your help and I don't need your help, me and my team have got this'' said Wash, he spoke like he was talking to a child or Caboose.

''hey back off and leave my baby sis alone, she just wants your help'' said Yang hotly.

''yeah and I don't want it personally, I don't want any of you hear, I'm fine with Winter being hear along with Penny and I'm willing to put up with Blake if only for Caboose'' said Wash ''but I want none of you hear, unfortunately now I need to take you idiots with me, hopefully we have enough food for you all and ourselves, cause I'm putting my men before you got it, were not friends anymore, stop pretending we are''

''look we said were sorry ok'' said Weiss hotly.

''oh yeah you mean like how the director was sorry when put a suicidal A.I in my head, when he put two A.I's in Carolina's head, oh and lets not forget... what he did to Caboose'' said Wash.

''wait Wash what do you mean Caboose?'' asked Tucker hesitantly.

''I kept this from you guys, I figured it was best that it remain secret, Caboose was a special agent of Project Freelancer, Agent California'' said Wash sadly ''he was one of the Project's first experiments with equipment, due to an incident he gained amazing strength but at the loss of his intelligence, after that they shipped him into simulation deciding he was only good as a Sim trooper, later they reassigned him to be a protector of the Alpha, that's why he was so obsessed with Church''

All the Reds and Blues and everyone there in general looked to Caboose who had let go of Blake and was just looking blankly, taking off his helmet, he revealed he was crying ''bad man... machines... hurt... hurt to think'' said Caboose sadly.

''oh god'' whispered Sarge.

''oh Caboose!'' cried Donut hugging Caboose.

''I've heard plenty of bullshit apologies in my life, this one is no exceptions and I'm not listening to fake bullshit apologies anymore, so fuck off'' said Wash even hotter than Weiss or Yang.

After a bit of crying from the Reds and Blues and hugging Caboose and consoling him and saying sorry to him for thinking of him as just a big dumbass when it wasn't in his control, luckily Caboose bounced back pretty quickly and brought smiled back to there faces as he started to chase after Sun, soon he had both Sun and Blake in a headlock, after all that they all sat around the came fire and started to eat the rabbit, luckily they could share it among them, everything was going on rather well.

''hey Winter just gotta ask we still up for that dinner or is it canceled?'' asked Tucker.

''what as if my sister would go to dinner with you!'' Weiss spat.

''Weiss, silence please and please speak politely'' said Winter very strictly ''if I want to go on a date, I will go on a date''

''yes sister'' said Weiss meekly.

''I don't like the men your interested in but I put up with them for you'' Winter said glaring at Neptune all the while ''so if I find a man I want to go to dinner with I'd prefer it if you put up with him for me''

''of course'' said Weiss feeling a bit embarrassed now.

''I'd be delighted to Captain Tucker'' smiled Winter.

''we still on for dinner Wash?'' asked Tucker.

''sure after this'' said Wash, kissing Carolina's forehead.

''wait are you two dating?'' asked Neptune.

''yeah we are actually'' said Carolina cuddling closer to Wash.

''Pyrrha is not going to be happy about that'' Yang whispered to Blake, to which she just nodded.

Pyrrha hated Carolina enough as it is, not only did she look just like her, but was also arguably a better fighter than her **(seriously take Semblance out of the equation I doubt Pyrrha can win)** and being closer to Wash than she was now, but if she learned they were dating it was very likely they'd have a catfight and she'd try to kill Carolina.

for the rest of the night the Reds and Blues plus Winter, RWBY and SSSN ate and then went to sleep, Lopez kept watch, being a robot he didn't require sleep so he just looked around, unfortunately he woke everyone up.

''(your eyes, they shine like Emeralds in the night sky, just like mine would if this helmet wasn't my face, I promise you-)'' sang Lopez.

''SHUT UP, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP FOR THE LOVER OF GOD LOPEZ!'' screamed Grif.

the next day the Reds and Blues plus Winter, Penny, RWBY and SSSN, gathered up all of there supplies, got in the jeep and drove off, but as the Reds and Blues drove off they didn't notice a figure watching them, he quickly turned on the radio and spoke ''this is Col to HQ, Col to HQ'' he called.

''HQ hear go ahead'' said a voice on the other line.

''it's them alright, they're headed right for us sir'' said Col.

''good, get back to base, don't want you missing out on the fun, HQ out'' said a voice on the other end.

 **just going to ask now does anyone have names for the duplicates of Tucker, Caboose, Grif and Simmons** **, why is because I already have names for the Wash, Sarge, Doc and Donut and I am working on one for the Lopez but I don't have names for these guys.**

 **Yes the Sarge guy's name is Col, I'll explain it in the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 28

chapter 28

eventually after hours of driving the Reds and Blues plus there guests had arrived at the destination they needed to get to in order to find out who these imposters were, but something was wrong, it was a boxed canyon with planet of greenery, in fact a little forest was growing in it, there were two bases on either side and this caused a nagging feeling they had been there before.

''have we been hear before?'' asked Grif.

''yeah this place looks familiar... I can't put my finger on it'' said Tucker.

''wow maybe once Blood Gulch goes through it's rough faze it really starts to get good'' said Caboose.

''Blood Gulch?'' asked Ruby.

''it's where we were stationed before we met up with Wash and this isn't Blood- wait a minute'' said Tucker looking around.

''yeah see, there's red base'' said Caboose pointing to one side of the canyon ''and there's blue base, oh and that's the cliff where I shot Church with the Tank!''

''oh my god, Caboose is right, it's just like when we stumbled upon Armada-8, it's a Blood Gulch replica'' said Tucker.

''you thinking what I'm thinking, this looks like the perfect opening for an ambush'' said Sarge ''quick Lopez, Penny, scan for lifeforms''

''(were robots, not the starship enterprise)'' said Lopez dully.

''I agree with Lopez that's offensive and besides if we did you guys would be in on it too so we'd scan more than needed'' said Penny.

''yeah, that aside, I gotta admit, I think Sarge is right hear, we better be careful'' said Grif.

''ok so we need to send out a scout?'' asked Yang.

''yeah, take your pick'' said Wash ''cause one of you are going to do it, call it a slap on the wrist for stowing away''

''I'll do it'' said Sun.

''ok do it quick we need to get intel quick before-'' Tucker was cut off by Caboose.

''HELLO IS ANYONE OUT THERE!'' cried Caboose.

''before Caboose does that'' said Tucker blandly.

''YES, OVER HEAR!'' cried a voice that sounded exactly like Caboose.

''man the echo's in this canyon are weird'' said Scarlet.

''that wasn't an echo, someone else is out there'' said Simmons.

''quick ask them who they are'' ordered Winter.

''no first find out if it's an ambush, then find out who they are'' said Sarge.

''ARE YOU A BUSH!'' cried Caboose.

''NO, WELL YEAH, I MEAN, I AM NOT A BUSH!'' cried the voice before running out and revealing itself.

it was an Atlas soldier, he was dressed in Atlas Soldier armour that was painted completely blue, the same shade of blue that Cabooses armour was, he wasn't wearing an Atlas Soldier helmet though, but that wasn't what was weird, facially he looked exactly like Caboose, every single facial detail was 100% completely the same, the only thing that was different was the hair colour, because while Caboose had blond hair this guy had black hair.

''whoa!'' called Neptune.

''how!'' breathed Weiss mind blown.

''what the fuck!'' cried Tucker.

Caboose then took off his helmet and walked towards this new guy, they stopped right in front of each other, they just steered for a bit until Caboose finally said ''hello, do I know you, you look familiar''

''I was about to ask you the same thing'' said Caboose 2.0.

''oh hows this tell me a bit about yourself'' said Caboose.

''I have a best friend who's really nice to me and whenever I get confused I just say neat'' said Caboose 2.0.

''neat and where do you see yourself in say 30 years?'' asked Caboose.

''Caboose this isn't a job interview!'' cried Winter ''ask him why he looks exactly like you!''

''no first ask him if he's alone!'' called Tucker.

''oh Lincoln said we would throw a surprise party for you, all my friends are still hiding'' said the Caboose guy.

''DAMN IT RAIL YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING!'' roared a voice in the distance, that sounded disturbingly familiar.

''oh- SORRY GUYS!'' the Caboose guy now dubbed 'Rail' called back ''SURPRISE!''

''REDS AND BLUES WE ARE GOING TO COME OUT, DO NOT SHOOT!'' called the voice.

just then a group of Atlas Soldiers walked out, they all wore Atlas Soldier armour which was completely painted a colour of one of the Reds and Blues armour and they all looked exactly like the Reds and Blues, needless to say everyone was lost for words.

''holy shit'' gasped Tucker.

 **''my god!''** gasped O'mally.

''what the hell!'' cried Sun.

''oh god they're multiplying'' groaned Weiss.

Soon the Reds and Blues walked up recovering from there shock, taking there helmets off they steered face to face with there counterparts ''who are you?'' asked Sarge ''and why do you look like us?''

''ease up friend'' said the Sarge counterpart ''our boss will answer that''

''and who's your boss, the pallet swap Wash?'' asked Tucker.

''wash?'' laughed the Tucker counterpart ''your names Wash?''

''yeah short for Washington'' said Wash, also taking his helmet off.

''well then that's nice'' said another familiar voice and everyone turned to see the pallet swapped Wash walking up to them, he was still wearing the armour he wore in the video, he looked completely like Wash, but he didn't have a tan and his hair was pitch black ''brothers in arms, it's nice to finally meet you''

''oh well it's not very nice to meet you'' said Wash ''well I mean you did just make us into criminals''

''oh well we did that for a reason'' said Pallet Swap Wash.

''so your telling me there's a reason you not only killed innocents, but also also made us into fututives'' said Wash in a deadly calm voice.

''is that a problem?'' asked Pallet Swap Wash.

''only for you'' growled Wash raising his rifle ''because if you don't start talking, I'm gonna fill you up with lead!''

''Drop your weapon!'' cried the Sarge counterpart holding up his rifle at Wash's head.

''get that gun off my team mate red neck!'' growled Tucker pointing his rifle at the Sarge counterpart.

''then you put your gun down'' said the Tucker counterpart drawing out a pistol and pointing it to Tuckers temple.

Simmons then drew out two SMG's pointing one at the back of the Tucker counterparts head and pointing the other at the Grif Counterpart, this went on for a little while until they were in a full on Mexican stand off, it was tense, Winter, Penny and Teams RWBY and SSSN just watched to scared they'd set off the gun fire to do anything.

''ok, ok'' said the pallet swap Wash shakily ''lets all put down our guns and not shoot anyone, hows that, lets not kill ourselves, lets just talk''

Wash looked around and saw just what would errupt from it ''fine'' he said lowering his rifle.

''ok, guys put down your guns'' said the Wash of the group.

''you too guys'' said Wash.

Soon all of them had lowered there weapons and they were all just standing opposite of one another, the Reds and Blues guests stood on the side the Reds and Blues were on ''I'm sorry for the tense start'' said Pallet swap Wash ''I'm so amazed you guys are actually hear''

''ok we get it your glad were hear now why do you look just like us you freaks'' said Tucker,

''oh well... it's because we are you'' said Pallet swap Wash ''literally, I'm Wash from your dimension and these guys are you guys from this dimension''

''Simmons is that possible?'' asked Donut.

''well Donut there is a theory that in other dimensions there is an other dimensional counterpart and there is a you, a Sarge, a Donut, a Doc, a Caboose, they have all of us'' said Simmons.

''err actually it's Colonel or Col for short, Bagel, Professor or Pro for short and Rail'' said the colour swapped Wash.

''oh what's next you have a Spanish speaking robot?'' asked Tucker.

''nah of course not'' said the Tucker counterpart ''Louie speaks French''

''(hello it's a pleasure to meet you all)'' said the Lopez counterpart, but he said it in French.

''I'm Lincoln, I'm the leader of our team, not because I want to it sort of just fell in my lap'' said the Wash duplicate ''and these are Packer'' Lincoln then gestured to the Tucker counterpart ''Steven's'' gestured to the Simmons counterpart ''Drift'' gestured to the Grif counterpart ''and you've met the others, we call ourselves the Colour Crew''

''lame'' said Tucker plainly.

''yeah that is pretty lame'' said Doc.

''now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to our base so we could talk a bit more?'' asked Lincoln.

''no actually we can't said Wash ''I want answers, your us from another dimension great, but what about that attack you showed off you know the one where your buddies dressed up to look just like mine''

''oh that, we needed to seperate you guys from the major threat'' said Lincoln.

''major threat? what major threat?'' asked Carolina.

''Ozpin, you see he has these plans and this secret order, for years he's been working under the table so to say on ruling Remnant manipulating politicians and students to follow his views'' said Lincoln.

''wait hold up, your telling us Ozpin is evil'' said Grif in a bland tone.

''yeah pretty much'' said Packer.

''no way why would Professor Ozpin would be planning something like that'' said Ruby.

''how do you know, it's not exactly like anyone really knows much about the guy'' said Lincoln.

''ok say we go with you'' said Wash ''then what?''

''oh well we'll hide out for a bit and work on taking him down so what do you say you in?'' asked Lincoln.

''ok say we believe you, how did you even find out about this anyways?'' asked Wash.

''we hacked into his computer'' said Lincoln ''we can show you the files if you want to, but we should head out quickly, if we wait around on the surface any longer Ozpin might have Ironwood send out a strike unit to deal with this''

''fine'' said Wash.

''what!'' exclaimed Ruby shocked.

''your not falling for this right!'' exclaimed Blake.

''I'm not sure, but I'm willing to see what this guy has'' said Wash.

''wise decision Washington'' said Lincoln.

''thank you Lincoln'' said Wash.

''wait you said the surface, what did you mean by that?'' asked Winter.

-LINE BREAK-

the Colour Crew didn't just tell Winter what they meant, they showed her, under the two bases was a huge underground cavern, it had been made into a huge base of operations for the Colour Crew.

''wow nice place'' said Grif.

''thanks'' said Drift ''it's nice and dark too just perfect for napping''

''oh now your speaking my language!'' cried Grif.

''don't sleep too long, were having dinner soon your welcome to join us if you want'' said Lincoln, walking away.

all the people departed to look around but Packer went up to Tucker and said ''hey Tucker you got a thing with that white chick?''

''who Weiss or Winter?'' asked Tucker.

''the older one'' said Packer.

''oh Winter, no were just friends'' said Tucker.

''oh good, hey chicka woo woo'' said Packer walking away.

this caused Tucker to growl ''it's bow chicka bow wow, ammeter!'' needless to say Tucker already hated his counterpart.

-LINE BREAK-

Later the Reds and Blues met up alone ''so just to recap, we don't trust these guys and were not going to listen to anything they say, for now we just act all buddy, buddy and let them think were going along with them until we find enough evidence to prove it was them who did it and not us and are in the right position to take them down'' all the Reds and Blues nodded in agreement.

 **just to make sure you know what Lincoln's name is suppose to mean** **, Wash's fully name is Washington, named after a state and a president, Lincoln is also the name of a president... yes that's right he's named after Abraham Lincoln, I thought it was good since** **Wash was named after the state of Washington which I think is named after George Washington, also I'd like to thank LONE RANGER 97 for the names he gave me, I'd like to thank everyone who gave me names though, I hope you enjoyed this and the chapter was satisfactory.**


	31. Chapter 29

chapter 29

A couple of days had passed since the Reds and Blues had been bunking with the Colour Crew, the two teams hadn't really been interacting much, the only two who had been interacting were Wash and Lincoln and that was mostly from them trying to work out resources and others problems such as that, they obviously wanted there men to be able to survive and currently they didn't have enough resources to do that, so they had made the decision that they'd go on a supply run, Lincoln stated that doing this could also help his team with something they'd been working on.

So the two leaders decided that they'd take they're teams out to go looking for supplies, the other guests, Winter, Penny and Teams RWBY and SSSN were objecting to the two teams working together and were really trying to convince Wash that Lincoln was up to no good, Winter did this in a much more subtle manner but still she did this in front of Lincoln, Packer had asked her for a date in a horribly perverted way and she just kicked him in the groin, causing Tucker to smile, every time they did this was in front of Lincoln and Wash really just wanted to say 'yeah, no shit' but he held himself back from it, Wash insisted that they leave Carolina and there guests back at base to look after it, Lincoln didn't really have a problem with this and Wash mentally fist pumped in victory this was a chance, he knew it and Carolina knew it, because as soon as the two groups had left she found Winter and Penny, whom were with RWBY and SSSN.

''Ok quick you people with me'' said Carolina, dragging Winter and Penny along, Teams RWBY and SSSN looked at one another and shrugged and followed along.

''Why whats going on?'' asked Winter.

''Wash and the guys are taking the Colour Crew out to do some chore, they're gathering supplies or something'' said Carolina.

''Oh so your buddies need stuff, aren't you helping them?'' asked Yang.

''Ok contrary to your beliefs we don't trust the Colour Crew either'' said Carolina ''Wash and the guys are going with them for the supply run and whatever else they're doing to find out more about them, while they do that were going to hack into there computer and find out anything we can about them''

''Alright'' said Winter as they came to the computer room ''you do know how to hack right?''

''A little'' said Carolina ''Simmons and Lopez mostly do the hacking, if not them then Wash, he was the tech guy for the team, he had learn a lot, but he learnt it somehow, he taught me a little, now lets see hear''

''It's ok Carolina I can do it'' said Penny.

''Alright'' said Carolina, stepping out of the way ''do your thing and do it quickly please, but be careful if Stevens is anything like Simmons then he'd obviously protect the computer with a virus or something''

Penny stepped up and started to hack the computer ''don't worry I'm not going to put a connector cord in or anything'' said Penny, as she continued to hack.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile the Reds and Blues along with the Colour Crew had arrived at there location, an old abandoned military base.

''Alright it's simple in and out looking for supplies were currently fugitives so we need to do this quickly'' said Lincoln.

''we'll go in groups of two pick a partner and partner up with them, I'm partnering up with Lincoln'' said Wash.

The Reds and Blues nodded knowing Wash's plan, they'd try and find out what they could about each one of themselves, hopefully they'd be able to get something good, so groups were decided: Wash and Lincoln, Tucker and Packer, Doc and Pro, Sarge and Col, Lopez and Louie, Donut and Bagel, Grif and Drift, Simmons and Stevens and Caboose and Rail.

The group broke up, Lopez honestly could get nothing from speaking to Louie and the same could be said for Louie as they could not speak Spanish or French, Stevens and Simmons were talking about calculus and all that, Grif and Drift were just lounging about because they were too lazy and Caboose and Rail were just speaking gibberish, for the others things were different though.

''So how did you come across these guys, I've told you how I met the Reds and Blues, the least you can do is tell me about these guys'' said Wash.

''Well long story short I was a sim troop that went AWOLL, I found some kind of dimensional portal and teleported hear'' said Lincoln.

''Same with me, but slightly different'' said Wash.

''afterwards I was younger and still in this suit, but anyways I met up with the guys, they had apparently been left for dead on a mission and things just worked out from there'' said Lincoln.

''I see'' said Wash glaring, he still didn't trust this guy.

Many of the other Reds and Blues were having trouble with there Colour Crew counterparts as well.

''So your not a real Doctor?'' asked Pro.

''Well no I failed in every class, but I've gotten better from experience'' said Doc.

''Meh, loser'' said Pro ''look meat containers goodie''

''Not really, I'm a vegetarian'' said Doc.

''Oh so your a chicken loving chicken'' said Pro.

''No I just have an appreciation for life'' said Doc.

''Meh, your pathetic you know that right'' said Pro.

 **''Hey back off the only one who gets to pick on this imbecile is me!''** growled O'mally.

''O'mally calm down'' smothered Doc.

 **''No I've had enough of this punk, let me at him''** ordered O'mally.

''I'm really sorry about him'' said Doc.

''A split personality eh, I suppose that contributes to the Semblance we saw when you fought with Team CRDL, that might the only interesting thing about you Doc'' said Pro, as he started to walk away.

Meanwhile Donut and Bagel weren't really getting along either.

''I mean seriously, I do the job right and I'm stuck in this pathetic pink armour'' spat Bagel.

''Hey it took me a while too but I feel kinda fabulous with it now, I use to call it lightish-red, I still do sometimes out of habit'' shrugged Donut.

''what are you gay?'' asked Bagel.

''yeah I am'' said Donut.

''Ok, I'm just going to stop talking to you'' said Bagel.

Meanwhile with Tucker and Packer things, were about to be really... well... just read if you dare...

''Hey Packer I heard your asking Winter out didn't go so well, don't worry 'bout man, ok she just not into that'' said Tucker.

''Oh what is she into?'' asked Packer.

''Well... look just don't be so perverted around her alright, she's just you know really formal and all that, just don't be a perv ok'' said Tucker.

''Oh really, thanks man, hear let me give you something for a thank you'' said Packer.

''Nah it's fine'' said Tucker.

''Well hear, you go anyways, these are some I did myself, I use to do pornography work'' smirked Packer.

''Oh coo-'' Tucker paused and dropped the pictures, he had a horrified look on his face, then he took off his helmet and just threw up.

''Oh come on man, it took me a while to do all those, luckily I have more'' said Packer, flashing them at Tuckers face.

''OH GOD, YOU ARE DISGUSTING GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE!'' screamed Tucker shoving Packer into a wall and pointing his gun at Packer ''FUCK OFF PACKER AND IF YOU EVER GO NEAR WINTER I WILL KILL YOU, YOU GOT THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT, FUCK OFF GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!'' with that Packer ran off and Tucker slumped down a wall into fetal position and just hugged himself taking deep breaths.

Meanwhile Sarge and Col walked alongside one another growling at one another all the way, trying to compare to one another.

''That's stupid'' said Col.

''I'll have you know that plan has worked'' stated Sarge.

''Oh what a surprise Sergeant'' said Col.

''It's Colonel actually Col'' stated Sarge, grabbing Col's shoulder and turning him to face him.

''Oh really?'' asked Col.

''Yes really'' growled Sarge.

-LINE BREAK-

Later while the group were flying back on the Colour Crews Hawk, the Reds and Blues excused themselves to the back to talk things out.

''Ok what did you guys get?'' asked Wash.

''Well there nothing like us'' said Sarge ''I discussed it with the boys, the only ones like us are Rail, Stevens and Drift''

''Ok then, listen in my talk with Lincoln, he was talking about how he was close with Packer, so I'm thinking maybe we should get close to him'' said Wash.

''Yeah Wash can I talk to you privately?'' asked Tucker.

''Sure, clear out guys'' said Wash, the other Reds and Blues left and Wash turned to Tucker ''what's wrong?''

''Wash I am never stepping near Packer again, that freak is sick, plain and simple, I mean I admit, I am a pervert, I truely am, but that guy is just a straight up SICKO!'' screamed Tucker.

''What happened?'' asked Wash, Tucker whispered something into Wash's ear causing him to turn pale white and gulp ''oh god, I feel sick''

''How do you think I feel? I looked at them'' said Tucker.

''Wash'' called Lincoln, Packer was with him ''we need to talk''

''Not now I'm not feeling well'' said Wash before pointing to Packer ''and get that sick fuck away from me''

''Yeah, Packers kinda what I'm hear to talk about'' said Lincoln ''he said your friend Tucker pulled a gun on him for no reason''

''What!'' cried Tucker ''don't you dare try to blame this on my you sick mother-''

''Tucker, leave I will deal with this'' said Wash, over Tucker.

Tucker could see that Wash didn't want him around Packer anymore than he needed to, so Tucker just nodded and left, Packer left too once Lincoln nodded to him.

''So what's this about?'' asked Wash.

''Well lets say your man, Packer showed Tucker some very disturbing images'' said Wash ''that's all I'm going to say''

''Heh'' said Lincoln.

''Heh?'' asked Wash ''that's it just heh? ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HEH?!''

''Wash listen I know Packer would never do that'' grinned Lincoln.

''I don't care what you think Lincoln, keep him as far away from my men as possible or I will garuntee this, you'll only be able to find a finger or toe'' growled Wash, before he shoved Lincoln out of the way and stormed off.

-LINE BREAK-

As soon as they got back to base, they went straight to Carolina and the others, Wash quickly kissed Carolina and held her close to him.

''Carol, promise me you will never go near Packer'' ordered Wash.

''O-ok I promise'' said Carolina.

''Winter we need to talk later, it's about Packer, I'm not going to convince you to get with him or anything, but I'm going to beg you, don't associate with that- that- thing in any way'' pleaded Tucker.

''I won't Captain Tucker'' said Winter.

''Thank you'' sighed Tucker.

''So what did you guys manage to find out?'' asked Carolina.

''Well they may look, sound and be us, but they're nothing like us'' said Sarge

''Yeah that's pretty much all we did find out'' stated Simmons.

''What about you guys?'' asked Doc.

''We managed to find out Lincolns having communications with someone, someone just known as 'Queen' we don't know who this is, apparently they've been giving the Colour Crew orders for years now'' stated Carolina.

''Alright'' said Wash ''any idea who they are or what they want''

''No it was to encrypted for us to crack in time'' said Winter.

''It's fine we'll think of something'' said Sarge.

''Simmons do you think you could crack it?'' asked Tucker.

''I'm not sure, we'd probably have to fight them off or demand to use the computer or something, because I'm pretty sure they won't allow us to see it and I'm guessing if Stevens really is like me, he's going to have used a virus to protect it or something, it's not going to be easy as a simple encryption'' stated Simmons.

''What about Doyle and Locus?'' asked Donut.

''I contacted Doyle and Locus about this, I told them to just lay low for now until we have everything, but at this time, we need to think of something, get some intel and get out, there going to figure out eventually, Tucker had a little fit with Packer that Lincoln had to talk to me about, not that I blame you Tucker, that guy is just sick freak'' said Wash.

''Thanks Wash'' said Tucker.

''Your welcome, I'm getting exhausted though, this is just starting to feel like me and Lincoln are playing chess and I need to play my pieces very carefully, if I make one wrong move I might just lose the game'' sighed Wash.

''Good thing your a good chess player then'' said Carolina.

''Yeah that's good'' said Wash.

-LINE BREAK-

Lincoln walked into a private room and started up communications, he then started to talk, there was someone on the other side ''We have the Reds and Blues... they're have been complications, yes... no they don't expect anything ma'am... yes were currently working on it ma'am... yes ma'am at once'' Lincoln then got on his radio ''boys plans have changed''

 **So there hope you liked it, I know a lot of you said that I'm just doing season 15, listen I am trying my best to do differently from it, alright, hopefully I will be able to do this right.**

 **To the thing with Packer I was just going to bluntly state what it was, but then I started to feel very uncomfortable with it, so I kinda censored it, so you fill in the gap.**


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

''Ok then, lets go over what we know, we know that the Colour Crew or the CC as I will call them so we can keep this quick, have attacked a military base to frame us and lured us hear, they're clearly working with someone as Carolina and the others confirmed, we don't know who they and what there plans are, but we know the CC are working for them, now we just need to find out who these people are and we need to find evidence to prove we are innocent!'' stated Wash.

''Yeah, we all know Wash why are we going over this?'' asked Tucker.

''To make sure that everyone is on the same page'' said Wash.

''Well at least there's not just one page with one sentence'' mumbled Grif.

''And a footnote'' said Simmons.

''Oh, what's that?'' asked Ruby.

''Oh, I know this, I know this, they were in there car the bosshog, when Simmons heard a distress call on the radio and Gruff was in the back with a monkey'' said Caboose.

''Ok knowing you I'm going to assume half of that was wrong'' stated Neptune.

''Eh, actually it was close enough'' shrugged Simmons.

''Please focus'' said Doc.

''Thank you Doc'' said Wash ''obviously they have some kind of plan that they're trying to draw us into or something like that, now we need to get him to confess and therefore provide some evidence, we've called a meeting with them on the surface and were going to try and get the confession and evidence up there, bring your weapons just incase''

''Wait, how are you going to get the evidence and the confession?'' asked Ruby.

''She's, got a point there's not really any kind of plan hear'' said Yang.

''We will get them with subtlety Ruby and Yang'' said Tucker ''subtlety''

-LINE BREAK-

''Hey are you guys, Bad guys?'' asked Tucker.

''Wow, it's amazing how subtle that was'' said Weiss sarcasm high in her voice.

''Well, not exactly'' said Lincoln.

''Ha, see right there! Right there! That is exactly the thing a bad guy would say!'' cried Tucker.

''I knew it, I knew they were bad guys'' said Sarge.

''No, were doing whats right, our partner is helping us to keep Remnant safe and by taking out Ozpin, Ironwood and all of Ozpins followers we will do that'' said Lincoln.

''Of course you'd say that, evil always thinks it's doing right, excuse me Mr. Stormtrooper, those are the droids your looking for'' said Wash.

''I am taking down corrupting- I AM NOT SELLING OUT R2-D2 AND C3P0 TO THE EMPIRE!'' screamed Lincoln.

''Oh yeah and Packer, can really relate to that can't he'' said Wash as he and Tucker shivered.

''Fine, you want the truth, were planning a takeover of Remnant and we framed you because your pretty much the only ones who can stop us! there happy?!'' cried Lincoln.

''Oh, I am very happy'' said Wash, before what Lincoln said was repeated revealing Wash had recorded it.

''Ha, gottcha'' said Grif.

''And with the easiest trick in the book too'' commented Simmons.

''How's that for subtle Weiss?'' asked Tucker

''Ok, I will give credit that was pretty good'' said Weiss.

''Pretty good, dude that was awesome!'' cheered Sun.

''ARG!'' cried Lincoln who then started to open fire, Wash dodged the gunfire and quickly ran to cover with the other Reds and Blues, along with there friends.

This is what started an all out crossfire between the Reds and Blues, teams RWBY and SSSN, Winter and Penny and the Colour Crew, the Reds and Blues easily had the advantage though over the Colour Crew, they had taken the side that had better cover, but the battle was very difficult as the Colour Crew had the same semblances as the Reds and Blues.

But the Reds and Blues had a little bit more creativity, Donut had learned to charge up his semblance all around him and rocket forwards in a kind of powerful explosive tackle which caused massive blasts causing the Colour Crew to try and find different spots of cover.

In the state of chaos Lopez and Penny had made a plan together, Louie was backing away open firing on the Reds and Blues when he tripped over a cable and fell onto his back, the cable was one of Penny's strings,, Lopez quickly took this opportunity and jumped on Louie delivering a drop elbow onto Louie's mechanical stomach, Penny quickly wrapped her cables around Louie and smashed him into a stone as he started to fight back, Lopez quickly rushed up, using his screw driver, he unscrewed Louie's arms and legs to make him useless and unable to fight back.

''Good job Lopez, now lets... oh I feel wrong about what were going to do next'' said Penny shaking a little at the thought.

''(No, its fine, I don't want you to becoming, some kind of ghoul like I am, I have stripped the bodies of many of our kind and I do not want you to become like me, go back into the battle, my beautiful Penny, I love you)'' said Lopez.

''Oh, I adore you as well Lopez, I wanted to say it in a unique way before you ask'' said Penny, kissing Lopez **(you know in the best way they can since his face is a helmet)** Penny then ran to rejoin the battle.

''(I'm sorry Louie, it didn't need to be this way, but I saw the way you were gazing at my beautiful Penny, this is out of passion)'' said Lopez.

''(That was so Queer)'' said Louie, Lopez stabbed him in the robot eye, deactivating him.

''(How was that for Queer bitch!)'' said Lopez as he started to drag Louie's body away to hack him.

Meanwhile in that battle Simmons had also learned to do some new tricks, so Grif used his semblance to change his density to block out all of the bullets while Simmons walked up behind him, he had packs of Dust with him and he had taken them out and threw them, using his telekinetic Semblance to control them through the air, combining it with his Semblance caused the Dust to activate into its element, this caused the Colour Crew to flee around the battlefield scared having to constantly move for cover, for the Reds and Blues it was like shooting fish in a barrel.

Winter who had been helping in the fight by shooting small white Nevermore's from her Glyphs at the Colour Crew, but suddenly she was tackled by the side by Packer, who eagerly pinned her to the ground, Winter struggled and fought back, but Packer was much stronger than her and quickly pinned her to the ground, Packer quickly ripped her jacket open, Winter started to struggle and panic.

''Help!'' cried Winter ''Tucker help!''

Tucker hearing that saw Winter in trouble and quickly ran in and tackled into the side of Packer knocking him back ''Don't you dare touch her!'' he cried as he tackled Packer and pushed him back, Winter quickly grabbed her sword out and ready.

''Thank you Tucker'' she said.

''No, problem'' said Tucker.

''Well your annoying aren't you'' said Packer getting back up.

''Well I'm not going to let you hurt Winter!'' cried Tucker.

''You know what Tucker, I think it's time we decided who was the better Packer!'' said Packer drawing out his knives.

''Tucker'' said Tucker drawing out his sword.

''Whatever'' said Packer.

The two circled one another ready, they then charged slashing at one another with knives and swords, both dodging and attacking trying to get a good handle on one another fighting style, Packer was able to judge Tuckers range easily as his sword was held by the guard, so his swords full length was his arm, plus the length of his sword, Packer quickly used this dodging Tuckers strike and then rolling down Tuckers arm and stabbed him in the shoulder, he then grabbed Tucker by the throat and threw him to the ground and slammed his boot onto Tucker's chest.

''Ha, guess I'm the better Packer!'' said Packer.

''Who said I'm done yet?'' asked Tucker grabbing Packer's heel ''and by the way it's Tucker'' an electric shock then went thought Packer's whole body, causing him to collapse, Tucker quickly grabbed his sword and then got up and put his foot directly on Packer's throat and drew his sword out.

''What I thought you could only shoot it out of your sword!?'' exclaimed Packer.

''Yeah, no it actually works a lot like electricity, I can shoot it out from my hands, conduct it with water and just give a painful shock to someone if I'm touching them, it works best and is more controlled with my sword though'' said Tucker picking his sword up and activating it.

''Wha, wait no-'' cried Packer before Tucker cut his head off.

''Is that what your victims said, you dick'' spat Tucker walking up to Winter and helping her up ''are you ok?''

''Yes, I am, Tucker you saved me... thank you'' said Winter softly.

''Eh, don't worry about it'' shrugged Tucker.

''Listen, meet me after this battle, I'll thank you'' said Winter.

''Oh, ok, look lets get back into the battle'' said Tucker.

''Of course'' nodded Winter, the two then started to fire back at the Colour Crew.

The battle was really going in the Reds and Blues favour and the favour only increased as a large shadow covered the whole canyon, everyone looked up to see the Reds and Blues airship, all guns ready and focused upon the Colour Crews side of the canyon.

''Doyle!'' cheered Wash.

''Don't worry, Agent Washington were hear to help, Locus is preparing to drop in with artillery for assistance, but hear's assistance before then'' stated Doyle over the ships speakers, the airship started to fire at the Colour Crew, reining down explosions and powerful blasts.

''Fall back!'' cried Lincoln as the Colour Crew ran away, Lincoln quickly pulled something out of his pack, it was a red Future Cube, he and the rest of the Colour Crew got behind cover, a red flash then they were all gone.

''Where did they go?'' asked Ruby.

''They must have used that red Future Cube to get away!'' cried Grif.

''Doesn't matter we have the evidence we need now'' said Wash ''lets get back to Vale''

-LINE BREAK-

The Colour Crew appeared in a dark environment that looked very luxurious, a woman was sitting in the dark at a table drinking a glass of wine ''oh so your back'' she stated easily as she continued to drink.

''Ah, Salem'' said Lincoln, Salem glared at him for referring to her like that.

''So your back with your tail between your legs'' said Salem.

''We had to tactically retreat, we lost Packer and Louie was captured by there robots'' said Lincoln.

''You don't really sound very sympathetic Lincoln'' stated Salem.

''Eh, it's life people live and die'' shrugged Lincoln.

''You said, your robot was captured by there robots, who's robots?'' asked Salem.

''The Reds and Blues'' said Lincoln.

''Oh right, your idea to get them in and try and manipulate them into doing as you say, it failed, just as I predicted'' stated Salem.

''Look it's just a setback, I can still handle the situation'' said Lincoln.

''Let's hope so for your sake'' stated Salem before getting up and walking away from him.

 **As we end this chapter I wanted to end it with a PM that was sent to me by someone who reads this pic, FlashDevil, I honestly didn't know about this:**

 **'**

 **This is an emergency broadcast to all Fanfiction writers and readers.**

 **Attention: Unless something is done, the Internet will die on December 14th 2017. FCC Chairman Ajit Pai plans to end Title II of the Net Neutrality law which protects the Internet from big internet providers in america like AT &T, Verison, Time Warner, COMCAST, exe. from exploiting the Internet unfairly upon us. They are attempting to end the concept of an open, free Internet.**

 **This will effect EVERYONE on Fanfiction if this comes to pass. It will affect Fanfiction, Gaming, Steaming anime/movies, it will end the idea of freedom on the internet unless you can afford to cough up extra cash to the aforementioned corporations who will essentially RUN the Internet - and this will not just affect the American Internet, but this law - if passed - will have global ramifications.**

 **This must end now.**

 **The AngryJoeShow has recently posted a video regarding this subject, in his video's discription there are a number of links to websites to go to in order to protest this bill. The FCC Chairman has proven that he does not care about the opinion of bipartisan agreement that Net Neutrality should stay, so we need to MAKE him listen. Protest online if you must, but protest in public if you can. Protest the FCC Building, protest Verizon - the company Ajit Pie once worked for as a Lawyer, and likely still has ties too.**

 **This will affect everyone on all political grounds: Republican, Democrat, Independent, Conservative, Liberal, Capitalist, Socialist, EVERYONE will be affected by this, and we must make our voices heard as one. We have the right to speak out against an injustice in the system.**

 **Please copy and paste this message to your pages, to your own fanfics, send it to whoever you know - bring in your family and friends if you feel as if they will listen. Because the only way we can stop this change is together.**

 **#savenetneutrality**

 **'**

 **There's one that I think you should all be noted about one that was made by Senator Kamala Harris, on MoveOn , I suggest that one if your not American like me, but then again I also signed the white houses petition so yeah do what you will...**

 **So please Sign any petition you can with this,** **I have been doing my best to support it and as long as I know I did fight this stupid idea I can sleep well at night, I hope this bill doesn't pass as I don't want to lose this site, I've been writing these since 2015, that's two or three years and honestly if I lost this site then I'd feel like those 2-3 years meant nothing and that honestly makes me feel very empty and depressed when I think of that and I don't want to lose it** **, but I will I never lose hope, I don't think this stupid idea will happens as so many people are fighting it and trying to stop it and I have been saving backups of all the chapters of the pics I'm currently working just in case I need to move them to another site that is less effected.**

 **I won't lose hope though, if your a DC comic fan like me you might know about the Green Lantern storyline 'Lights Out' where Kyle Rayner (White Lantern at the time) said that he believed the Blue Lanterns (Hope) were the strongest since they never lost hope and always believed: 'all would be well' so I want to end this little rant/monolouge with this: All will be Well.**


End file.
